Convirtiendome en el Decimo Vongola
by Nyasweet
Summary: cómo fue que Tsuna acepto por fin ser jefe? cómo fueron sus primeros dias, su primeros meses, su primer año como Decimo Vongola? cómo es que sus guardines le siguieron? acompañen a Tsuna a esta aventura, a dar una vuelta por lo que fue su crecimiento como jefe y la de la Decima Famiglia Vongola...
1. Prologo

Prologo

En el aeropuerto de Japón…

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban despidiendo a una persona importante para ellos, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros asiéndose los indiferentes y otros con una sonrisa cálida.

-por favor cuídese decimo- decía Gokudera con lágrimas en los ojos.

-que te vaya bien Tsuna- le dijo Yamamoto

-te extrañaremos al EXTREMO!- le dijo llorando extremadamente.

-Tsuna-kun…eto…vuelve pronto- le dijo Kyoko.

-te extrañare mucho Boss- dijo Chrome

-Chrome recuerda ir a buscar la comida para los chicos a casa después de la escuela todos los días-

-si-dijo su querida guardiana de la niebla.

-muchachos…- dijo un joven cuyo cabello desafiaba la gravedad – los voy a extrañar-

-me debes una pelea, así que vuelve rápido herbívoro- le dijo Hibari un poco alejado del resto.

-HIII- dijo asustado pero luego se calmó – …Hibari-san cuídate-

-mm…- fue lo que le dijo en respuesta a su jefe.

Se escuchó una llamada para el vuelo hacia Italia.

-Tsuna! Hay que abordar ya- dijo el hitman favorito de todos.

-Hi!- dijo Tsuna llevando su equipaje- nos vemos chicos!-

-Ciaossu!- dijo Reborn despidiéndose también.

Por qué se despedían de su querido amigo? Bueno veamos que paso…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Este es el primer fic que hago de Katekyo…parejas? bueno... va a haber eso es seguro! pero la decisión de cuales será más adelante.

Gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia.

Nya se despide, paz!


	2. Decisiones y lágrimas

Decisiones y lágrimas

-despierta Tsuna- dijo Reborn sin ningún resultado.

El chico solo se dio vuelta en su cama y siguió durmiendo.

-bien tú lo pediste- dijo convirtiendo a león una de esas máquinas que usan los para médicos para dar descargas, solo que Reborn le aumento el poder de descarga para su querido alumno.

-HIEE!- grito el chico en cuanto Reborn lo toco con eso – Reborn! puedes dejar de hacerme eso-

-pero no te levantabas, así que ahora que estas despierto, vístete, mama ya tiene el desayuno-

-hi,hi-

Reborn se fue y Tsuna comenzó a vestirse, el día de hoy empezaría el sus últimos 2 meses de clases.

Sus días de clases ya habían transcurrido con tranquilidad, lo que era un decir pues Reborn se lo llevaba cada fin de semana a entrenar.

A veces se lo llevaba a él solo y otras veces se lo llevaba junto a sus guardianes.

Pero como eso era normal, se podría decir que era normal vivir así para él.

* * *

Hasta este día…

-mamá me voy!- dijo Tsuna saliendo de casa pero cuando comenzó a correr choco con alguien.

Cayó al suelo.

-ite! Quién?- dijo incorporándose.

-Tsunanoshi, que bueno encontrarte-

-he?- dijo Tsuna levantando la vista y cuando vio de quien se trataba quedo sin habla- Co…Coyote-san?-

-hi! Como has estado?-

-eto…Bien y que…?-

-que hago aquí? pues me enviaron a buscarte-

-pero…me estoy yendo a la escuela y…quien te envió…no me digas que..?-

-sí, el noveno quiere verte, vino a Japón porque tiene una cosas que hablar personalmente contigo, así que por favor acompáñame Tsunanoshi-

-de acuerdo…- dijo siguiéndolo "por qué habrá venido el abuelito aquí? será que algo malo paso?" pensaba mientras subieron a un coche y partieron.

* * *

En un hermoso hotel de Japón…

Tsuna entro en una habitación muy lujosa y regando unas plantas vio una cara conocida que le transmitía felicidad –abuelito!-

-Tsuna-kun! Qué bueno verte!- le dijo el anciano dándole un gran abrazo a su querido nieto.

-abuelo, como estas?-

-bien, pero ven siéntate, tomemos un te-

Ya ambos sentados frente a frente, cada uno en un sillón y con una taza de te cada uno y clero galletas de por medio…

-Tsuna, lamento haberte mandado a llamar tan de repente pero tengo algo que decirte-

-qué cosa?-

-Tsuna sabes que te he dicho que no me he rendido acerca de que seas el siguiente jefe-

-eto…abuelo…yo…-

-tranquilo solo te he venido a recordar eso y a hacer un trato contigo-

-qué? un trato?-

-sí, veraz por lo que se 2 de tus guardianes que son mayores que los demás terminaran pronto sus estudios y querrán ingresar a alguna universidad, no?-

-2 de mis guardianes?- se quedó un momento pensando y de pronto se le vino a la mente – oni-san y Hibari-san?-

-sí, tu guardián del sol y tu guardián de la nube-

-sí, ellos terminaran pronto...pero no sé si irán a la universidad…y por qué preguntas?-

-la propuesta que quiero hacerte es que después de que tu termines la universidad, junto con tus guardianes también, en ese momento asumas el control de Vongola-

-qué? Pero abuelo ya te dije que no quiero ser el jefe-

-sí, lo sé y yo te dije que insistiré, además no solo eso, sino que sea la carrera que sea la que elijan tus guardianes, si aceptas la propuesta, todos sus gastos serán pagados por completo, así como de otros 2 que Reborn me dijo-

-otros 2?-

-sí, esas jovencitas que Reborn me dijo que son como parte de la familia, creo que sus nombre eras Sasawada Kyoko y Miura Haru, no?-

-qué? Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto, ni tampoco con Vongola-

-bueno que te parece? No es mala propuesta, tanto esas dos chicas como todos tus guardianes tendrían asegurado su ingreso a la universidad así como sus gastos pagos, y tu serias el jefe recién cuando termines la universidad-

-pues…yo….-

-Tsuna-kun cuando yo te entrega Vongola has lo que quieras con ella, aun si quieres destruirla, no me opondré a eso-

-yo…- "que hare? Yo no quiero ser el jefe…pero me gustaría darles a mis amigos esta posibilidad…que hago? Quiero ayudarlos pero no quiero ser el jefe de Vongola…aun que destruirla o cambiarla sería una buena opción…"

-Tsuna-kun?-

-entonces…todos mis guardianes y yo, así como Haru y Kyoko, tendrían el ingreso a la universidad que quisiera, y yo sería el jefe recién cuando termine la universidad, no es así?-

-claro, ese es el trato-

-está bien, que así sea Nono, seré el jefe de Vongola cuando termine la universidad- dijo decidido- sería como a los 25 años? Mmm más o menos…- dijo pensando a que edad seria.

-así se hablas Tsuna!- dijo el Noveno con una cara que irradiaba gran felicidad por que su plan había salido perfectamente – ahora tengo otra cosa que decirte Tsuna, esto es información clasificada que nos ha llegado- dice dándole una carpeta a Tsuna.

-qué es?- dice el tomándola y comenzando a leer el contenido.

-al parecer, aquella vez que Daemon Spead se escapó de prisión con el cuerpo de tu guardián de la niebla, varios prisioneros escaparon, entre ellos hay algunos que han estado en contra de Vongola y…-

-como que me están buscado?- dijo con miedo al leer que en ese informe que él era uno de los objetivos de esos delincuentes.

-sí, así es, te buscan y a tus guardianes pero al parecer solo han obtenido información de que estas en Japón, aún estamos a tiempo de despistarlos y buscar una forma de detenerlos para que tu familia no salga herida-

-mi familia?-

-así es, luego de que te encuentre, irán tras de ti y de todos los que sean tus amigos, por ello es que necesitamos desviar su atención de Japón-

-y que hay que hacer?-

-pues es un poco drástico pero temporalmente me gustaría pedirte que te mudes a Italia-

-a Italia?-

-sí, serían unos 6 meses, comenzaríamos a hacer correr el rumor de que estas en Italia y no indagarían más en Japón y así tus amigos estarían a salvo, mientras buscaremos la forma de detenerlos, luego de eso volverías para terminar la escuela junto a tus amigos, que te parece el plan?-

-bueno…no lo sé, podrías dejarme pensarlo-

-Tsuna, la verdad es que no quiero obligarte a separarte de ellos pero esta es una situación límite y es cuestión de tiempo para que obtengan tu paradero-

"tiene razón, por lo que dice aquí ya tienen información de que estoy en Japón…yo no quiero que ataquen a mis amigos o a mama o I-pin o Fuuta o a Haru…ni a Kyoko-chan!"

-de acuerdo cuando debo partir?-

-yo me voy mañana, y lo más seguro es que viajes conmigo-

-mañana? Es muy pronto!-

-si pero debemos irnos lo antes posible-

-eto…de acuerdo…solo déjame decirles a mis amigos-

-sí, ve tranquilo y también te cuento que Reborn seguirá siendo tu tutor personal así que viajara contigo-

Tsuna ni se molestó en lo último como normalmente lo haría, ya que el hecho de que tuviera que irse y alejarse de sus queridos amigos y familia lo puso más en confusión que cualquier cosa, estaba como en shock pero al mismo tiempo muy triste.

En cuanto Tsuana se fue, un cajón del mueble cercano a los sillones donde estaban sentados, se abrió.

-parece que eres el único que podía convencerlo-

-pero tú has sido un buen tutor, Reborn-

-bueno, yo también me voy, tengo que dejar todo listo para nuestra partida-

-nos vemos- dijo saludándolo.

-Ciaossu!-dijo yéndose.

* * *

Y en la residencia Sawada…

-ya llegue!- dijo Tsuna entrando.

-are? Bienvenido Tsuna…eto saliste temprano de clases?-

-digamos que tuve que volver- dijo sacándose los zapatos.

-quieres comer algo?-

-no, gracias mama, voy a mi habitación-

-Tsuna-nii! Vamos a jugar!- dijo Fuuta apareciendo junto a Lambo y I-pin.

-no, chicos ahora no puedo-

-Tsuna! Juega con el gran Lambo!-

-no puedo Lambo, por favor, tengo cosas que hacer- decía mientras subía a su habitación-

-Lambo-chan vamos te preparare galletas- dijo la señora Sawada notando algo raro en su hijo, "que le pasara? Algo le habrá pasado en la escuela?" pensaba.

* * *

Tsuna subió a su habitación y se desplomo sobre la cama.

"por qué tengo que hacer esto?, yo no quiero dejar a mis amigos" se comenzó a lamentar y unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

-Yo no quiero!- grito Tsuna con lágrimas en los ojos – odio esto! Yo no me quiero separar de mis amigo pero…pero…debo protegerlos- dijo calmándose un poco.

Tsuna comenzó a sentirse enojado y frustrado pues quería protegerlos pero al mismo tiempo no quería irse.

-quiero destruir Vongola!, ya no quiero que se maten unos a otros, no quiero eso, por favor que alguien me diga que debo hacer!- decía mientras golpeaba con sus puños la pared, invadido por rabia e impotencia.

Pero de pronto su anillo comenzó a resonar.

-Natsu?- dijo viendo su anillo y su pequeño leoncito salió.

-gaao!- dijo en un rugido a su amo.

-nos tendremos que ir, Natsu- dijo ocultando sus ojos bajo algunos mechones de su cabello.

El leoncito se acercó a su amo en señal de consuelo.

-me pregunto por qué tengo sentimientos tan contradictorios…- dijo viendo a su mascota – sabes de alguien que me pueda dar respuestas?-

En ese momento su anillo volvió a resonar – que tal si te ayudo un poco- dijo una voz desde el anillo.

-qué?- dijo viendo fijamente su anillo el cual comenzó a brillar y de la nada apareció un figura conocida para él.

-Decimo-

-Vongola primo?- dijo sorprendido de verlo- jeje no te veía desde aquella vez que te deje ver en medio de mis llamas mientras intentaba hacer que Reborn acepte que yo era fuerte-

-Decimo, te has encontrado de nuevo acorralado contra una pared-

-Primo….yo no sé, la verdad no quiero ser jefe de Vongola…-

-sí, lo sé-

-qué?-

-sabes….eres el primer Vongola que no quiere ser jefe-

-Primo…-

-no te culpo, ya que la mafia no es algo bueno, recuerdas como comenzó Vongola en realidad?-

-si…era un grupo de Vigilancia en un primer momento…-

-así es, era para ayudar a nuestros amigos y proteger a nuestro pueblo que fue creada Vongola, pero luego….se desviaron del camino…-

-si, por lo que me dijo Reborn, el segundo te exilio-

-bueno no exactamente…en realidad él fue escogido como candidato para ser el jefe, y no pude oponerme a eso…y como no quería ver como terminarían las cosas dado que mi super-intuición dijo que terminarían mal…yo decidí irme para no ver…-

-entiendo…no había nada que hacer…pero puedo preguntarte…esto…-

-qué pasa?-

-bueno…fuiste feliz?-

-en Japón hice más amigos de los que tenía antes, crie a mis hijos y conocí a mis nieto, hasta antes de mi muerte llegue a conocer a mi bisnieto, y tengo incontables recuerdos con mis guardianes los cuales siempre estuvimos en contacto…yo en verdad fui feliz- le dijo con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-qué bueno!- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-entonces…Decimo yo no quiero que te haga cargo de la actual Vongola sino que la destruyas y la vuelvas a como era….un grupo de vigilancia dedicada a proteger a las personas-

-Primo….crees que pueda lograrlo?-

-claro y yo estaré para guiarte-

-en serio?-

-sí, de ahora en más puedes llamarme cada vez que quiera, yo te ayudare a volver a Vongola a como era-

-prefiero que en vez de volverla algo nuevo-

-nuevo?-

-sí, una organización dedicada a proteger a las personas-

-me parece bien aunque…creo que es lo mismo con otras palabras jaja-

-puede ser jaja-

-te ríes como tonto tu solo? Entonces no estás tan mal como pensaba- dice una voz desde la ventana.

-Reborn! Yo no estoy solo yo…- dijo apuntando a donde estaba Primo pero ya no estaba y luego hizo como si nada y le dijo -Donde has estado?-

-y tú?- le retruco Reborn.

-eto…yo….Reborn tengo algo que contarte….yo…-

-al fin has aceptado regañadientes ser el jefe de Vongola y nos iremos mañana a Italia a para que tus amigos estén a salvo-

-he?-dijo con una cara de sorpresa-como lo sabes?-

-eso no importa, será mejor que empieces a empacar pero…ahora no, ahora nos vamos!- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-a dónde?-

- ven!- le exigió.

Tsuna lo siguió, de pronto noto que la casa parecía demasiado tranquila, salieron de la casa.

-toma la bicicleta-

-qué?-

-que vamos a ir en bicicleta, es que estas sordo!- le dijo disparándole.

-HIII ya voy- dijo corriendo a tomarla.

Subió a su Bicicleta y Reborn subió a su cabeza y partieron.

* * *

Reborn lo condujo a un lugar un tanto conocido para él.

-Reborn….este lugar…-

-Tsunanoshi~-dijo una voz que parecía venir de arriba de ellos.

-Byakugan!- dijo viendo al chico de cabello blanco el cual aterrizo delante de ellos.

-Están todos ya?- le dijo Reborn.

-si~ pero deberían ir antes de que allí a dentro ocurra una masacre~-

-todos? A que se refieren?-preguntaba Tsuna pero Byakugan solo le respondio…

-entremos Tsunanoshi~-

Entraron a la hermosa mansión y las luces estaban apagada y de pronto se prendieron y serpentina voló por todos lados, y Tsuna pudo ver a todos sus amigos allí reunidos.

-Juundaime/Sawada/Tsuna!- se escuchó por todos lados.

-que está pasando?-

-Juundaime! Me preocupe por que no vino a clases pero Reborn me dijo que debíamos preparar una fiesta para usted y entonces….-dijo Gokudera siendo el primero en hablar a su querido jefe.

-corrimos por todos lados avisando a que vinieran todos y comprando las cosas para la fiesta-continuo Yamamoto.

-fuimos por todos lados al EXTREMO!- dijo/grito Ryohei.

-Tsuna, bienvenido-

-Uni! Gracias-

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó proveniente del patio de atrás –que es eso?- dijo Tsuna.

Fueron al patio trasero y vieron a Mukuro y Hibari peleando.

-hey! Como se atreven a hacer esto en la fiesta del Decimo!- les grito Gokudera.

-yo los detendré al Extremo! –dijo Ryohei metiéndose en la pelea.

-ma…ma…tranquilos- dijo Yamamoto queriendo apaciguar.

-kufufufufu hola Tsuna, solo vine porque me dijeron que había algo importante que debíamos saber, no es así Chrome?- decía parando de pelear y Hibari hizo lo mismo.

-Boss! Bienvenido!- dijo Chrome que estaba en el patio viendo la pelea, acercándose a su jefe.

-hola Chrome- dijo a su querida guardiana con una sonrisa.

-herbívoro- dijo Hibari llamando su atención – dinos lo que se supones que debes decirnos para poder seguir con la pelea-

-decirles lo que les tengo que decir?-

-kufufufu así es, por eso que vinimos pero si no tienes nada que decirnos me voy-

-mm…- dijo Hibari yéndose también.

-Esperen!- dijo Tsuna –yo…si quiero decirles algo…yo…-

-Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san!- dijeron dos voces muy conocidas detrás de él.

-Haru! Kyoko-chan!-

-bienvenido!- dijeron ambas.

-gracias-

-y bien Tsunanoshi, tienes algo que decirnos o no?- dijo Mukuro.

-yo…- "que hago…como le explico esto?"- yo…-

-mañana Tsuna y yo nos vamos a Italia- dijo una voz desde el techo, y una figura pequeña salto para ponerse en medio de todos.

-Reborn!- dijeron todos.

-Ciaossu!- saludo el ex arcobaleno.

-kufufufu solo es eso? – dijo mostrándose como indignado -No me hubiera ni siquiera molestado en venir-

-nosotros nos vamos mañana y probablemente no volveremos en un año-explicó Reborn.

-qué?- fue la cara que se formó en todos.

-un año? Juundaime! Lléveme con usted! Yo como su mano derecha debo acompañarlo- le rogo su fiel amigo.

-Gokudera-kun…- dijo Tsuna queriéndole decir que no, pero Reborn se le adelanto.

-ni tú, ni nadie puede venir con nosotros, y es más tienen prohibido salir de Japón- dijo Reborn para sorpresa de todos.

-pero por qué no podemos?- pregunto Ryohei.

-kufufufu es que nos están exiliando?-

-Boss?- dijo Chrome.

-yo no tengo que obedecer a nadie- dijo Hibari.

-por qué no podemos ir con Tsuna a Italia?- preguntó Yamamoto.

-si Reborn-san por qué?- le dijo Gokudera.

-chicos…-dijo llamando la atención de los demás -lo siento pero volveré en un año, así que por favor no dejen de ser mis amigos- les dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Tsuna-kun…en serio te vas- le dijo Kyoko con mirada triste.

-HIHE! Tsuna-sannn! Te extrañare tanto!- dijo Haru abrazándolo.

-Haru!- dijo Tsuna un poco molesto pero luego se calmó cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-esta fiesta que organice es una fiesta de despedida- dijo Reborn.

-puedes decirnos la razón por la que no podemos irnos de Japón, Tsunanoshi?- dijo Mukuro.

-pues..-

-Tsuna llego a un acuerdo con el Nono y entre las cosas que se negociaron es que ustedes se quedarían aquí, si salen del país el acuerdo será roto-

-acuerdo?-

-sí, y además se ha llegado a la resolución que Tsuna recién se hará cargo totalmente de Vongola cuando termine la universidad-

-eso es Juundaime!- dijo feliz Gokudera.

-así que finalmente aceptaste Tsuna- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-bien dicho Sawada!- dijo/grito Ryohei.

-Boss, felicidades-le dijo cariñosamente Chrome.

-eto…Haru…me podrías soltar…-dijo un poco más tranquilo.

-ve a ayudar Uni con la comida para Tsuna, después de todo no quieres que recuerde lo gran cocinera que eres?-acoto Reborn.

-HIHE! Si soy la más adecuada para ser la esposa de un mafioso!- grito Haru entrando en la casa

-qué? y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Tsuna.

-vamos a dentro!- dijo Reborn y todos entraron excepto.

-espera Hibari-san!-dijo Tsuna al verlo que se iba mientras los demás entraban a la mansión.

-que quieres?-dijo deteniéndose.

-solo quiero pedirte que en caso de que algo suceda los protejas-

-yo solo morderé hasta la muerte a quien perturbe la paz de Nanamori-

-sí, lo sé pero aun así te pido que protejas la vida de mis amigos, ellos también te consideran un amigo-

-mm…- dijo y se comenzó a ir.

-confió en ti Hibari- le dijo.

-me deberás una pelea- dijo y se fue.

-HII no puede ser!- dijo con miedo.

-kufufufu ave-kun sigue siendo un adicto a las peleas-

-Mukuro! No entras?-

-no quiero quedarme con estos descerebrados-

-jeje- rio nerviosamente Tsuna.

-pero Tsunanoshi, aun no has respondido mi pregunta así que la formulare de una manera distinta: cuál es el acuerdo por el que te tienes que ir a Italia?-

-bueno es que me tengo que encargar de algunas cosas que tienen que ver con Vongola, sé que a ti no te agradan los temas con la mafia pero te pido tu colaboración, ayúdame a cambiar a Vongola-

-kufufu no me involucrare en esto-

-a mí tampoco me gusta la actual Vongola, por eso es que no quería ser el jefe y eso lo sabes bien- le dice con una mirada indagadora.

-y te convencieron por lo que veo- dijo con una voz que parecía un poco desilusionada?

-no es por eso que acepte…más adelante prometo que te contare la razón, mientras me voy te dejo encargada a Chrome, y solo en caso de emergencia te pido que ayudes a los chicos-

-oya oya Tsunanoshi acaso me estás dando órdenes?-

-Mukuro por favor- le dijo seriamente.

-bien pero a cambio enviaras a alguien que nos deje comida hecha en casa todos los días en Kokuyo Land-

-qué? Todos los días?-

-si-

-eto…veré que puedo hacer-

-kufufufu contamos contigo Tsunanoshi, adiós- dijo yéndose.

-cuídate Mukuro- susurro cuando se dio cuenta de que se fue y entro en la mansión.

"bien hecho Tsuna" pensó Reborn que se había quedado a espiar.

Así la fiesta paso sin contratiempos, todos se divirtiendo y algunos (en especial Gokudera) aguantaban sus ganas de llorar por que Tsuna se iba.

Esa noche Tsuna pensó en decirle a su madre pero estaba muy sorprendido de ver que su madre se tomara tan bien que él se iría a Italia un año.

* * *

Finalmente al día siguiente Tsuna y Reborn estaban despidiéndose en el aeropuerto…

-por favor cuídese decimo- decía Gokudera con lágrimas en los ojos.

-que te vaya bien Tsuna- le dijo Yamamoto

-te extrañaremos al EXTREMO!- le dijo llorando extremadamente.

-Tsuna-kun…eto…vuelve pronto- le dijo Kyoko le dijo con una sonrisa de esas que le gustan tanto a Tsuna aunque en realidad ella no estaba del todo bien…

-te extrañare mucho Boss- dijo Chrome.

-Chrome recuerda ir a buscar la comida para los chicos a casa después de la escuela todos los días-

-si-

-muchachos…- dijo un joven cuyo cabello desafiaba la gravedad – los voy a extrañar-

-me debes una pelea, así que vuelve rápido herbívoro- le dijo Hibari un poco alejado del resto.

-HIIII- dijo asustado pero luego se calmó – Hibari-san cuídate-

-mm…- fue lo que le dijo en respuesta a su jefe.

Se escuchó una llamada para el vuelo hacia Italia.

-Tsuna! Hay que abordar ya-

-Hi!- dijo Tsuna llevando su equipaje- nos vemos chicos!-

-Ciaossu!- dijo Reborn despidiéndose también.

Subieron al avión y veía por la ventana a sus amigos, aquellos con los que había compartido tanto, aquellos a los que quería como su propia familia, aquellos por los que se estaba yendo a Italia para protegerlos.

-los extrañare…por cierto Reborn, mama pareció aceptarlo bien, que le dijiste-

-que te volví tan inteligente que fuiste aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de Italia, pero que me encargaría de que vinieras a visitarla-

-he? No le mientas así a mi madre-

-no le mentí, porque de verdad ya estas inscripto en la universidad-

-en serio? Pero si ni elegí la profesión que quiero seguir y…Reborn?- dijo viendo a su tutor –no te duermas en medio de la conversación!- dijo enojado,"bueno….creo que yo también dormiré…" pensó acomodándose en su asiento.

* * *

Ciaossu!

Espero que les guste la trama que se va a ir formando.

Nya se despide, paz!


	3. Adaptandome a Italia

Se me había olvidado la aclaración de siempre: los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen.

Y

Cuando es así: -….- los personajes hablan.

Cuando es así "…" los personajes piensan.

* * *

Adaptándome a Italia y el ataque a Vongola

Ya en Italia…

-es aquí Tsuna- le dijo el Noveno bajando de la limusina negra que los transporto desde el aeropuerto hasta la mansión Vongola.

-WAW! Es enorme y hermosa!- dijo impresionado por la gran mansión.

-así es, y la heredaras algún día-dijo el Noveno.

-si…- dijo un poco melancólico.

-que sucede?-le pregunto Reborn.

-no…no es nada-

-bueno, entremos- dijo Reborn subiendo al hombro de Tsuna.

Avanzaron hasta la mansión y la gran puerta se abrió y unas criadas aparecieron en fila inclinadas.

-Bienvenidos- dijeron amablemente.

-hola chicas, este es Tsunanoshi Sawada- dijo presentando al joven.

Las jóvenes posaron su mirada en él y Tsuna se sonrojo- ho…hola…es un gusto- dijo inclinándose.

-Qué lindo!- dijeron mientras algunas lo abrazaban.

-HE?-

-chicas, no acosen al Tsuna y por favor muéstrenle su habitación-dijo el Noveno mientras se adentraba en la mansión.

-si!- dijeron.

-eto…me podrían por favor soltar me siento un poco incómodo…- dijo sonrojado.

-Tsuna! Descansa un poco y mañana comenzaras a ir a la escuela aquí- le dijo Reborn.

-que tan pronto?- dijo sorprendido.

-si ya te hemos inscripto-

-pero Reborn!- dijo con su típico tono de queja –yo no se hablar correctamente aun el italiano, no crees que debería esperar?-

-deja de quejarte!- dice dándole una patada en la cara enviando a Tsuna a dos metros de donde estaba y a dos metros de las criada que lo estaban apapachando –mañana empiezas la escuela y también empieza tu entrenamiento como Decimo-

-que no me estabas entrenando ya?-

-si pero ahora aprenderás sobre el manejo y burocracia y además con mi método en un mes hablaras fluidamente italiano- dijo con una sonrisa de lado que hizo a Tsuna dar un escalofrío.

-HIII me vas a doler!- dijo preocupado.

-deja de quejarte y entra!- le dijo mientras las criadas lo tomaron del brazo.

-joven Tsuna, entre por favor- dijeron entrándolo a la fuerza.

"por qué a mí!" pensó mientras sus lágrimas salían como cascadas.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Tsuna llego a la escuela, los alumnos lo veían raro y quien no lo haría al ver a alguien con las ropas como chamuscadas.

"odio esto! Por qué Reborn me tenía que instalar este chip y encima no se en donde lo tengo!" pensaba enfadado.

* * *

Flashback

-despierta Tsuna!-dijo entrando en la habitación y acercándose a la cama.

-Reborn, 10 min…HAAAA!- Grito porque de pronto sintió una descarga y cayo de la cama-Reborn! Que…? HAAA!- volvió a recibirlo.

-será mejor que no sigas hablando o que mejor dicho no sigas hablando en japonés-

-por qu…? HAAA!-recibió otra descarga.

-cada vez que hables y no sea en italiano recibirás una descarga, así que toma- dijo lanzándole un libro en la cara.

-que es…? HAAA!- volvió recibir una descarga.

-es un libro con frases básicas en italiano, será mejor que te lo memorices pronto o seguirás recibiendo descargas-

-pero…!HAAA!- dijo tirado en el suelo, "no abriré la boca hasta que me aprenda aunque sea algo de este libro, de lo contrario moriré!" pensó muy muy asustado.…

Fin del Flashback

* * *

"no entiendo por qué tiene que llegar tan lejos! Bueno por lo menos ya pude memorizar algunas frases, debo cambiarme de ropa antes de que empiece la clase" pensaba mientras entraba al edificio.

Unos minutos más tarde…

"salón 8, clase 3, esta debe ser", entrando al salón, donde más de uno lo vio raro.

Tsuna solo busco donde había un asiento vacío y se sentó allí, justo en ese momento entro el profesor.

-alumnos, a sus asiento!- ordeno y todos se sentaron aunque más de uno quejándose.

El profesor iba a empezar con la clase cuando reparo en Tsuna.

-tú, debes ser el chico nuevo-

"creo que me dijo chico nuevo" pensó Tsuna tratando de recordar lo que aprendió.

-quieres presentarte?-

"presentarme?, ho no! Y si me equivoco y recibo una descarga? No quiero que me miren como bicho raro" pensaba internamente llorando.

-y bien?- le pregunto el profesor.

-me llamo Tsunanoshi Sawada, vengo de Japón, espero que nos llevemos bien- es lo único que logro decir.

-bien, siéntate, comenzaremos la clase, espero que te adaptes bien-

-gracias- dijo sentándose.

* * *

En el receso…

"no entendí nada, no sé cómo aprobare mis materias" dijo con un aura depresiva mientras buscaba un lugar tranquilo.

-déjenme en paz!- escucho un grito e instintivamente fue a ver.

Vio a una chica de cabello oscuro y mirada desafiante, junto con otros tres chicos que al parecer la estaban queriendo intimidar.

"HII que estoy haciendo aquí?" pensó Tsuna que no se había dado cuenta en que momento llego hasta ese lugar "aunque esa chica parece estar en problemas"

-vamos Alice! Sal conmigo y no te haremos daño- dijo el chico que la estaba arrinconando.

-crees que saldría con un chico tan poco hombre como tú que intimida a una chica para que sea su novia, ja! No lo creo, cobarde!- le dijo enojada, "debo huir de aquí, mama dijo que no quería que peleara o el plan se echaría a bajo" pensó.

-bien tú lo pediste-dijo a punto de dar un puñetazo.

-espera!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los tres chicos y la joven de nombre Alice voltearon para encontrarse con un joven de cabello castaño de rasgos orientales.

-que quieres inútil!-

-que no es el nuevo?-

-si es el mocoso que viene de Japón-

"que estoy haciendo?"

-vete de aquí niño, estamos ocupados-

-no deberían hacerle daño- "espero haberlo dicho bien "pensó.

-quien eres para decirnos eso!- dijo uno acercándose a Tsuna.

-huye!- le grito a la joven, ella solo asintió y se fue.

-no la dejen escapar!- grito el chico que parecía ser el jefe y los demás fueron tras de ella pero…

-no, los dejare hacerle daño- dijo Tsuna poniéndose en el camino de los 3 con sus guantes y la llama de la última voluntad activada.

-está bien, si quieres que en tu primer día te demos una paliza que así sea-

Unos minutos más tarde tres jóvenes yacían en piso inconscientes y un joven de rodillas se agarraba la cabeza mientras negaba.

"no puede ser! Me metí en una pelea en mi primer día! Que acabo de hacer!

-disculpa?- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-he?-

-vi lo que hiciste es increíble!- dijo un joven.

-yo…-

-me llamo Celino! Y tú eres?-

-me llamo Sawada Tsunanoshi pero puedes decirme Tsuna-

-Tsuna eres genial! Puedo ser tu amigo!- le dijo emocionado tomando su mano y saludándolo emocionadamente.

-sí, claro- "esto me recuerda a cuando conocí a Gokudera" pensó mientras mira al otro joven con melancolía.

-yo también- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-eres…- dijo Tsuna dándose cuenta de que era la chica a la que había ayudado "se parece a alguien pero no recuerdo quien…" pensó.

-mi nombre es Alice, y te agradezco que me hayas salvado y escuche que te llamas Tsuna, te molesta que te llame así?-

-no fue nada y no, no me molesta- "en verdad….donde la vi antes? No puedo recordarlo…"

-eres muy fuerte- le dijo Alice.

-gracias- dijo sonrojado.

-bueno, bueno, bueno pero si es Alice, la busca problemas- dijo Celino.

-qué? cuida tu boca Celino, o te bajare todos los dientes-

-Tsuna no te conviene juntarte con ella, trata a todos como basura es muy agresiva y por ello suele meterse en problemas-

-que dijiste idiota! Apenas me conoces hace un mes!-

-si pero desde entonces te has metido en problemas todos los días-

"todos los días?" pensaba Tsuna con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime.

-aunque eso no me importa pero Tsuna es nuevo y al parecer aun no maneja bien nuestro idioma así que no lo metas en problemas- le dijo Celino.

"se dio cuenta de que aún no se bien el italiano" pensó Tsuna.

-en primera yo hago lo que se me dé la gana y en segundo Tsuna me agrada presiento que es una buena persona por ello es que quiero ser su amiga-

-genial!- dijo con tono enojado Celino- por tu…!- pero fue interrumpido de pronto por un sonido – ho! El timbre! Vamos Tsuna!-

-si- dijo dejándose arrastra "mis primeros amigos aquí" pensó con alegría.

* * *

Una semana más tarde en Japón…

-Sho-chan! Un paquete!- dijo su madre.

-gracias!- dijo yendo a buscarlo.

Fue hasta la sala donde vio a su hermana revisando la caja.

-hey! Eso es mío!- dijo enojado.

-are are Sho-chan no te enojes, solo me da curiosidad, que tu Hermana no puede saber de tu vida-

-no- dijo tomando la caja y yéndose a su habitación.

Ya allí, la abrió, y encontró una carta y varios regalos.

-qué es esto?- dijo y comenzó a leer la carta.

"Irie Shoichi:

Como has estado? Por distintas cuestiones que no puedo explicar ahora estoy viviendo en Italia, por si no te enteraste ya.

Tengo algunos planes y quería pedirte ayuda, claro si puede, también se lo pedí a Spanner, seguro se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Si quieres ayudarme todos tus gastos serán pagados y además estarás un tiempo en Italia también e incluso si quieres puedes estudiar aquí. Eso decídelo tú.

Me despido, Tsunanoshi Sawada.

PD: Ninguno de mis amigos se debe enterar, claro si es que aceptan, no deben saber que viene hacia aquí, gracias"

-Tsuna…-dijo Irie recordando a su amigo/jefe.

-Sho-chan! Teléfono!- grito su madre

-Hi!- dijo yendo hasta donde su madre.

-ten- dice entregándole el teléfono.

-moshi, moshi- respondió.

-Yo! Irie!- escucho una voz que le sonó familiar.

-Spanner?-

* * *

5 días más tarde…

-chicos! Aquí!- escucharon a lo lejos.

-Tsuna!- dijo Irie junto a su amigo.

-Yo! Vongola!- saludo Spanner.

-como han estado chicos?-

-bien- dijo Irie pero con una cara que decía lo contrario.

-estas bien?-

-estará bien, solo se siente mal del estómago- le explico Spanner

-otra vez?-

-si, fue el avión- le dice Irie.

-bueno, vamos-

* * *

Al dia siguiente en Vongola…

En una de las lujosas salas de la mansión una mujer esperaba sentada ser atendida.

-me dijeron que tienes información muy importante para el noveno, cual es?- dijo Coyote, el guardián del Noveno apareciendo frente a ella junto a un mayordomo.

-solo le diré todo al noveno y a nadie más-

Coyote la analizo unos segundos con la mirada y le dijo…

-solo si el noveno quiere recibirte te dejaremos pasar, entiendes?-

Tomo su celular, hablo unos minutos y luego colgó.

-dice que puedes pasar, vamos yo te escoltare-

-es usted muy amable-

Se levantó y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la oficina del actual jefe Vongola.

Tok Tok

-pase!- se escuchó desde dentro.

-Noveno, ella es la joven-

-que tienes que decirme?-

-yo…no quiero contarle a otro…-

-entiendo, Coyote sal-

-pero Noveno no debería!-

-no, te preocupes algo saldrá de todo esto-

Coyote no entendía las palabras de su jefe pero –bien, estaré a fuera-

-bueno, joven dama que es lo que quiere?-

-tu cabeza en una bandeja!- dijo atacándolo.

-Noveno!- dijo Coyote que al oír un gran ruido entro de golpe.

-quién eres?-

-mi nombre es Anna, y vengo a reclamar el puesto como siguiente jefe de los Vongola para mi hija Alice!-

-con qué derecho tu…!-

-por qué crees que tu hija puede ser la jefa de nuestra familia?-

-porque ella es descendiente de Vongola Sesto Simora!-

-qué?-

-así es! tiene todo el derecho de ser la siguiente jefa-

-lo siento pero el próximo jefe ya fue elegido-

-acaso tu hijo-

-no es mi hijo más bien es como un nieto aunque no tengamos relación de sangre-

-noveno no debería contarle esas cosas a una asesina-

-por favor! Mi hija es cien veces mejor de cualquier idiota al que hayas elegido-

-no hables así de él-

-si no es tu hijo no tienes por qué sentirte ofendido-

-escúchame te doy ahora dos opciones: te vas y no vuelves aquí nunca o te abstienes a las consecuencias-

-pues que lastima yo preferiría que fuera por las buena pero parece que tendré que hacerlo por las malas!-

Ella saco un arma y disparo pero en ese momento cuando esquivaron la bala un humo empezó a llenar el lugar.

-Nono!- grito Coyote pero vio con horror que cuando el humo se disipo su amigo y jefe estaba en el suelo, totalmente reducido y la tal Anna apuntándole a la cabeza.

-quietos! O disparo al noveno!-tomo de su bolcillo lo que parecía ser un celular –hola! Habla Anna, ya pueden entrar-

-con quien…?- iba a preguntar Coyote cuando escucho una gran explosión- que esta pasado!-

-este lugar está siendo atacado si no quieres que haya bajas vete por las bueno o mataremos a todos aquí, incluyendo al Noveno-

-no te lo permitiré- de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu- dijo una voz detrás de él –madre, todo está controlado, las bombas de gas venenoso han dejado a todos noqueados-

-bien hecho, diles que arrojen a todos a fuera, y dile a nuestros aliados que la mansión Vongola es nuestra-

-si-

* * *

Ciaossu!

Pobre Tsuna, Reborn lo sigue entrenando de la manera más cruel jeje

qué será de Vongola?

Qué será del Noveno?

Xanxus aparecerá?, esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Nya se despide, paz!


	4. Irrumpiendo en CEDEF

los personajes de KHR! no me pertenecen 

* * *

Irrumpiendo en CEDEF

Ese mismo día en la escuela…

-al fin terminaron las clases!- dice Tsuna estirando los brazos para relajarse.

-genial Tsuna, vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?- le dice Celino.

-me parece bien, déjame guardar mis cosas y salimos, por cierto que raro que Alice no vino- dice viendo el asiento vacío.

-si las cosas están tranquilas- dijo feliz de que no estuviera su compañera.

"en verdad no se llevan bien" pensó Tsuna.

* * *

A la salida…

Tsuna vio una figura conocida esperándolo.

-Tsuna-dono!-

-Bacil?-

-qué bueno que está bien Tsuna-dono!-

-que haces aquí?-

-disculpa Tsuna que…?- pregunto Celino.

-ha! Cierto Celino, él es mi amigo Bacil, Bacil este es mi amigo Celino-

-es un gusto-le dice Celino.

-el gusto es mío-le dice cortésmente.

-bueno…que…?-

-Tsuna-dono, tenemos un problema grave debe venir conmigo de inmediato-

-pero…- dice volteando a ver a su amigo Celino.

-no hay problema Tsuna, lo dejamos para otro momento-

-bueno, gracias, nos vemos- dice yéndose con Bacil.

-me pregunto que habrá pasado con Vongola?- pensó en voz alta él joven -bueno, cuando llegue a casa lo sabré-

* * *

Mientras con Tsuna…

Bacil pidió que un coche los viniera a recoger para llevarlo a un hotel cercano.

-cómo que no atacaron? Cómo está el Noveno?- dijo preocupado al oír lo que había pasado.

-actualmente esto es una situación de rehenes, los que fueron lanzados fuera estan vivos, solo que fueron envenenado pero estaran bien,y el Noveno al parecer está vivo pero es complicado, Iemitzu-dono llamo a una reunión de emergencia puesto que todo lo que está pasando se considera una declaración de guerra-

-HIII va a empezar una guerra?- dijo entre asustado y preocupado.

-no lo sé pero si es así todos dentro de la mansión morirán, solo para poder matar también a los secuestradores-dijo Bacil apretando los puños en frustración.

-qué? no! Deberían salvarlo!-dijo Tsuna exaltado.

-si no se ve otra alternativa ese será el desenlace-dijo bajando la mirada.

-no, eso no puede ser- dijo apretando los puños –Basil! Por favor llévame a esa reunión-

-no puedo Tsuna –dono se me ordeno mantenerte a salvo-

-por favor Bacil, no podemos permitir que haya una guerra donde se maten mutuamente-

-tiene un plan Tsuna-dono?-

-pues la verdad no…pero…podría hacer algo, lo presiento-

-Tsuna-dono la situación es grave! Si se va a meter en esto deberíamos llamar a tus guardianes para que puedan ayudarnos y así también a las familias aliada y…-

-no!-dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-qué?-

-no le avisare a nadie de quienes estén en Japón-

-pero por qué?-

-supuestamente después de que termine mi entrenamiento aquí, volveré un tiempo a Japón pero luego tendré que volver aquí y mis guardianes serán obligados a vivir la misma vida que yo-

-Tsuna-dono sé que ellos estarían gustosos de ayudarte-

-no me refiero a eso, sino….que…quiero que sigan disfrutando de una vida normal lo más que puedan-

-pero…-

-Bacil no quiero que mis amigos se enteren de nada por ahora, asi que te pido que por favor te encargues de una sola cosa mientras dura este problema-

-cuál?-

-que a ellos no les llegue ninguna información al respecto, no quiero que sepan nada-

Bacil lo miro detenidamente por un momento, soltó un hondo suspiro y dijo – bien, esta es la primera misión que el jefe me asigna así que como podría negarme-

-espera! No quiero que pienses que te estoy dando órdenes, yo…-

-Tsuna tu eres mi jefe, yo lo he querido así, y es por eso que cualquier orden que me des esta bien puesto que yo quiero ser fiel a mi jefe, así que di con toda confianza la misión jefe-

-bueno…- decía dudando- es la primera vez que lo hago jaja- reía nerviosamente y de pronto se puso serio – Bacil: te encargo la misión de obstruir toda la información de lo que pasa aquí, que nada llegue a Japón!-

-hi! Que asi sea jefe!-

-tu primer orden sintiéndose jefe…nada mal Tsuna- dijo una voz muy conocida por él, un compartimiento en el coche se abrió y un niño salió de él.

-Reborn!-

-ciaossu!-

-qué? desde cuando estás aquí?-

-Desde antes que tú, pero ese no es el punto- dijo tocando un botón –hey! Cambia de rumbo y dirijámonos CEDEF!- le ordeno al chofer.

-pero Reborn-sama la misión es mantener al joven Vongola a salvo-le explico el chofer.

-tu obedéceme o te disparo y conduzco yo-dijo convirtiendo a leon en pistola.

-si- dijo el conductor cambiando el rumbo con una voz muy asustada.

-no podrías alcanzar los pedales- dijo Tsuna riéndose.

Reborn le torció el brazo en seguida – no te burles de tu maestro-

-itetete ya entendí ya entendí!- dijo y finalmente lo soltó.

-bueno Bacil prepárate que tendremos que infiltra a este Dame en la reunión-

-hi!-

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde en la reunión de CEDEF…

-su objetivo es asesinar al Decimo Vongola para que solo quede su hija como sucesora…y como no hay más sucesores de sangre de la familia lamentablemente tendríamos que aceptarla si eso ocurriera- explicaba Iemitzu.

-pero no ocurrirá!-dijo uno de los presentes en la reunión.

-si! No dejaremos que le hagan daño a Tsuna- dijo Orégano.

-si comenzara una guerra por recuperar el poder!-dijo otro de los presentes.

-si llamen a todo que..!-iba a decir Lal cuando…

-ALTO!- dijo Tsuna entrando de golpe al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio por el grito y la cara tan seria que por primera vez ponía Tsuna, ese era el "modo jefe" en el que había aprendido a entrar.

-no se comenzara ninguna guerra!- dijo tranquilo pero firme.

-Tsuna/Sawada/Decimo!-dijo sorprendiendo a los de CEFED con su presencia.

-hijo! Que haces aquí? deberías estar…-dijo Iemitzu pero Tsuna le interrumpió.

-eso no importa, no se debe comenzar ninguna guerra, no tienen por qué permitir que se maten unos a otros-

-Sawada, no hay otra opción además…-explico Orégano.

-si hay otras opciones…siempre hay otras opciones-le dijo Tsuna buscando que le entendieran.

-no, en este momento lo mejor es…- comenzaba a explicar uno de los estrategas.

Tsuna empezó a sentir que debía hacer algo pero no sabía cómo hasta que…

"no, no permitiré que se maten unos a otro yo…yo tengo que frenar esto pero…que debo hacer" susurro pero nadie le oyó puesto que prestaban atención a lo que decía el estratega.

"-decimo…tienes tanto el poder como la autoridad…úsalos bien-"dijo Primo apareciendo en su anillo.

-Primo…- susurro Tsuna y nadie lo oyó -"tiene razón…debo hacerlo"-

-y todo el CEDEF tendrá que…-

-ya le dije que no habrá ninguna guerra!- exigió.

-Sawada, creo que no entiendes la situación, estamos…-le decía Lal.

-claro que entiendo y por eso ustedes no harán nada- les dijo firmemente.

-qué? quien te crees!- decía uno de los agentes.

-quien? Pues yo como el Decimo jefe Vongola les ordeno que cambiemos las estrategias de manera que nadie muera-

-ahora te crees el jefe?-decía indignado otro de los presentes.

-no me creo…soy el jefe!- dijo ahora serio mirándolos con sus ojos color naranja y encendiendo su llama de la última voluntad.

-no, vamos a acatar tu órdenes-dijo el mismo que estaba indignado.

-tengo el derecho y el poder para ordenar aquí y aunque no me gusta tener que hacerlo al parecer debo tomar mi responsabilidad-les dijo Tsuna.

- se realista- le dijo Lal- no podemos ganar sin que haya bajas de ambos bandos-

-esto no se trata de ganar sino de salvarle la vida al Nono, o es que se están olvidando que su vida está en juego-

-creo que tu estas olvidando que TU vida también está en juego-dijo Orégano.

-sí, pero no me dejare vencer, además sino me ayudan ustedes…entonces tendré que recurrir a otros medios…pero recuerden esto: los estoy probando como aliados-

-acaso nos estas amenazando!-dijo uno enojado por esa declaración.

-no, solo les estoy advirtiendo que si no recibo su apoyo entonces como confiare en ustedes en el futuro, como jefe una gran tristeza en mi corazón-

-y que propones?- le dijo Lal

-qué? acaso van a escucharlo!-dijo uno exaltado, alo que Lal lo vio con mirada asesina por gritarle.

-tiene razón- explico Lal- aunque él aún no ha tomado el control al no estar el jefe quien toma las decisiones debería ser nuestro siguiente jefe-

-no es cierto! Quien toma las decisiones es Iemitzu, solo él podría delegar poder a este niño!-

-y que dices?- le pregunta Lal a Iemitzu.

-oigamos lo que tiene que decir-le dice mirando a su hijo.

-propongo convocar a una reunión y quiero ser yo quien hable con esas personas-dice Tsuna.

-qué? estás loco? Que parte de que te quieren matar no entendiste!-

-no me meteré allí solo, si es lo que están pensando-explico Tsuna.

-así y con quien iras!-dijo Lal.

-…mis compañeros aunque aún no han sido confirmados…pero por alguna razón creo que podre convencerlos de que asistan-

-tienes hasta hoy en la tarde para confirmar a tus compañeros de lo contrario iras con quien yo te asigne, comuníquense con la casa Vongola y negocien la reunión-dijo Iemitzu a uno de los agentes presentes.

-no puedes ordenar eso, es como apostar a un todo o nada-al decir esto había más de uno como se fue viendo en la reunión que estaba en desacuerdo con esta decisión.

-que así sea-sentencio Iemitzu.

-si el próximo jefe Vongola no puede con esto, entonces en el futuro tendríamos que elegir otra jefa-dijo Lal con una sonrisa.

-gracias- dijo Tsuna mientras se dirigía a la puerta -ya voy a buscar a mis compañeros-

* * *

A la hora Tsuna aparece en los cuarteles de CEFED.

-y bien Tsuna a quien se te ha ocurrido traer?-

-bueno…verán…-

-Voi, mocoso Vongola ya estamos aquí-

-~si muchachito será mejor que hagamos esto rápido~-

-hola chico…al final Xanxus no vendrá…bueno me lo suponía- "pero el hecho de que los haya enviado significa que nos estamos llevando mejor-

-shishi el jefe prefirió quedarse a dormir, y Levi no se quiso alejar del jefe por un mocoso como tú-

A Tsuna le cayó una gotita al estilo anime.

-bueno vámonos ~- dijo Lussuria.

-esperen! Aún falta alguien- dijo Tsuna.

-quien?-

-Vongola!-escucho una voz detrás suyo.

-Lancia! Qué bueno es verte otra vez!- le dijo con gran alegría –cuando Reborn me dijo que sabía dónde estabas me emocione mucho-

-es un honor servirte Tsuna- dijo de pronto inclinándose.

-Lancia no quiero que me sirvas, solo que me ayudes esta vez-

-no, veraz Reborn me ofreció pagar mis culpas sirviendo a quien detuvo a la persona que hizo que matara a mi familia, por ello yo no seguiré las ordenes de nadie más que de ti, seas o no el jefeVongola-

-Lancia…-

-bien, pasen y hablemos en mi oficina-dijo Iemitzu.

Unos minutos más tarde…

-bueno básicamente toda negociación era infructífera- les explico Iemitzu y se negaban a cooperar, pero luego de que alguien intervino conseguimos una reunión-

-alguien?- pregunto Tsuna.

-si Reborn les dijo que el Decimo jefe de Vongola quería verlos en persona y que solo iría con 4 personas al lugar-

-ya veo…-

-Tsuna quiero que entiendas que ellos piensan que estas en desventaja así que ten mucho cuidado, si mueres Nana jamás me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría, así que ten cuidado por favor- dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación.

-hi! Vamos- dijo saliendo del lugar con sus cuatro compañeros.

* * *

Una hora más tarde…

-madre…en verdad es necesario?- dijo una joven sentada al lado de su madre que estaba sentada en la cabecera de una mesa larga.

-te robaron tu derecho de ser jefa como crees que no es necesario-

-si pero…-

-jefa, ya están aquí- dijo uno de los hombre entrando a la habitación

-hazlos pasar- ordeno ella

-como ordene-

Entraron todos y…. grande fue la sorpresa de dos jóvenes al verse.

-Tsuna?-

-Alice?-

-qué? se conocen?- pregunto Anna.

* * *

Ciaossu!

Alice es la otra y única descendiente Vongola que queda, que hará Tsuna con esto?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Nya se despide, paz!


	5. La prueba de ser jefe

Aclaración: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen.

* * *

Entraron todos y…. grande fue la sorpresa de dos jóvenes al verse.

-Tsuna?-

-Alice?-

-qué? se conocen?-pregunto Anna con una mirada inquisitiva.

* * *

La prueba de ser jefe

-bueno…estamos en la misma clase y…-trato de explica Alice rápidamente pues su madre le infundía miedo.

-claro, somos amigos- dijo Tsuna "acaso Alice trabaja para esta mujer?"

-Tsuna…-dijo Alice conmovida por esas palabras.

-bueno eso no me importa, díganme…quien de ustedes idiotas es el gran próximo jefe Vongola?-dijo Anna con ironía.

-soy yo- dijo dando un paso al frente- Sawada Tsunanoshi-

-qué? tu eres el décimo?-dijo Alice sorprendida.

-si…y también me gustaría preguntar quién es la que quiere el título que yo tengo-

-es mi hija, Alice, ella es la nieta de sangre de Vongola Sesto Simora, es más que digna sucesora de la familia Vongola, mientras tu que no tienes ningún lazo de sangre con la familia y al verte que no eres la gran cosa, deberías dejarle el camino a ella, te lo digo de buena manera-

"bien Tsuna…cálmate...no te asustes y no te dejes intimidar, haz lo que dijeron Primo y Reborn, y todo saldrá bien"

-qué me dices Tsunanoshi? apártate de buena gana y estará bien, además si eres amigo de verdad de Alice entonces seguro sabrás lo buena que es y que sería una buena candidata-le dijo Anna muy intimidadora.

-ciertamente lo seria- dijo Tsuna para sorpresa de más de uno.

-shishishi así como si nada te rindes Tsunanoshi- le dice el de complejo de príncipe.

-~Tsuna querido no me gusta nada lo que estás diciendo~- le dijo Lussuria.

Lancia se mantenía en silencio escuchando atentamente a Tsuna.

-VOII! Vongola no vine aquí a verte rendirte, así que será mejor…!- le iba a gritar Scualo pero Tsuna le respondió a Anna, ignorando a los Varia.

-pero no puedo abandonar este puesto así como así-le Tsuna dijo aun tranquilo.

-y por qué no?- le pregunto Anna.

-por que los anteriores jefes me han aprobado y me han encontrado digno de ser el Decimo Jefe Vongola, además de otros acuerdos que a los que debo llegar cuando asuma el puesto-

-los anteriores jefes? Por favor! Todos ellos están muertos a excepción del noveno pero eso se puedo remediar…-

-shishi no darán el brazo a torcer shishishi-

-~por que no dejamos que mueran todos y ya~- dijo tranquilamente Lussuria.

-no estoy mintiendo- le respondió Tsuna- hay una prueba que debe pasar para ser jefe de Vongola y es que los anteriores jefes la aprueben…pero no sugiero esa prueba ya que es muy peligrosa y si no lo logra Alice puede morir y no quiero que eso pase…-

-Tsuna…-dijo notando la preocupación de su amigo.

-estas diciendo que mi hija no será aprobada!-dijo mirándolo con mirada sobradora.

-no dije eso en ningún momento-dijo en seguida.

-entonces que le hagan la prueba!-exigió Anna.

-creo que lo mejor sería que no-dijo intentando que no lo haga hacerlo.

-si! Que lo haga!- le grito Anna.

-pero ella puede morir!- dijo queriendo que entre en razón.

-y que! yo soy su madre y digo lo que debe hacer!-le dijo para sorpresa de Tsuna.

"como puede decir algo así?!" pensaba enojado-no creo que…-

-sí, hagámoslo!- dijo Alice de pronto.

-Alice?-dijo no entendiéndola.

-quiero que me hagan la prueba-

-pero Alice es muy peligroso y…-dijo preocupado pero ella le interrumpió.

-lleguemos a este acuerdo…si yo paso la prueba seré la siguiente Jefa de los Vongola-le ofreció Alice.

-pero…-

-y si fallo, nos rendimos-le dijo y su madre se levantó en seguida.

-no eres quien para tomar esa decisión!- le espeto su madre con gran enojo.

-madre! quiero saber si yo en verdad soy digna de serlo, si soy digna de ser la jefa y si es así…quiero que sean los jefes anteriores quienes juzguen eso-

-yo acepto!-dijo Tsuna.

-Vongola! No puedes dejar así como así esto en sus manos!- le dijo Scualo

-no seré yo quien juzgue eso sino los anteriores jefes- le dijo no muy convencido de dejarla hacer la prueba- y si ellos la hayan más digna que yo…entonces no hay más que decir-

-bueno y qué hay que hacer?- le pregunto Alice.

-bueno…es decir…mm… hay alguna cámara o lugar que al cerrarse bien no entre ni salga oxigeno?-pregunto Tsuna a los Varia.

-si, en el sótano hay una cámara de agua que es una réplica a la que tienen en Vindice y solo se puede mantener a la persona respirando mediante un tubo que da oxigeno-

-por qué tenemos algo así en la casa?-le dijo Tsuna un poco asustado.

-quién sabe?-le dijeron los Varia.

-bueno vamos-

* * *

Llegaron al sótano y encontraron el lugar, era una celda vacía que en lugar de rejas, había un gran y grueso vidrio.

-entremos- dijo Alice.

-espera -dijo tomándola del brazo-estas segura?…no tienes que hacerlo sino…-

-claro que lo hará, ahora entren!- insistió Anna.

-Vongola-dijo Lancia que estaba unos metros más atrás junto a los Varia, siendo vigilado-si las cosas empeoran no me contendré-

Tsuna lo miro, entendía a que se refería.

Ambos ingresaron, Anna cerró la puerta y solo observaban a Tsuna que ya se había sentado en un rincón y a Alice que se había sentado en dirección contraria.

Los 3 Varia y Lacia observaban a Tsuna detenidamente buscando cualquier mínima oportunidad de actuar mientras eran vigilados por 20 agentes que les apuntaban con sus armas por órdenes de Anna.

* * *

Mientras adentro...

Tsuna encendió su llama de la última voluntad pero mantenía los ojos cerrados, Alice lo miraba pero su visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa.

"que esta pasan? Acaso el aire se agota?" pensaba.

De pronto le pareció ver una llama delante de ella.

"debo estar imaginando cosas"

Y de pronto a su alrededor todo se puso negro y vio más claramente la llama.

"que es esto?"

Pudo comenzar a escuchar voces, algunas de agonía, otras de sollozos, otras de dolor, otras de llantos.

-que está pasando?- dijo finalmente.

De pronto imagines de crímenes atroces aparecieron delante de ella y las voces se hicieron más fuertes.

-no-

Dijo cerrando los ojos para no ver más.

-cállense!-

Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus oídos para no oír.

-no!

Comenzó a gritar entrando en estado de desesperación.

-nooooooo!-

Y de a poco delante de ella iban apareciendo llamas.

-por favor paren…no puedo con esto…-

-decidiste cargar con esta responsabilidad- dijo una de las llamas- ahora acepta los errores del pasado-

-yo quiero serlo pero… no voy a poder-

-esto seguirá hasta el momento en el que tomes la decisión- dijo otra de las llamas.

-yo...no quiero ser jefa, solo quería que mi madre este orgullosa de mi pero…no quiero ser jefa, esa es la realidad!-

-primo ya la oyeron por favor detén esto- escucho un voz que dijo.

-bien- dijo el Vongola Primo.

-Tsuna?- dijo Alice finalmente abriendo los ojos, vi un gran sillón en él una persona sentada y otras personas allí de pie delante de ella, el símbolo de Vongola brillaba intensamente.

-hola Alice- le dijo una de esas persona que resulto ser Tsuna.

-pero cómo?-dijo confundida por lo que veía.

-bueno…es que yo puedo ver la prueba y le pedí a primo saber si la pasabas o no-le explico Tsuna.

-jovencita…no deberías dudar del joven Decimo, el paso esta prueba a los 15 años de edad, y ya fue elegido como siguiente jefe pues el aguanto todo-dijo Primo desde su sillón.

-tu…tu pudiste hacerlo?-le pregunto a Tsuna.

-bueno…no recuerdo mucho pero si recuerdo a los jefes presentes delante mío… por cierto creo que aquí está tu…- dijo mirando a uno de los jefes.

-así que tu nombre es Alice?-se le acercó un jefe de edad de cabello gris, gabardina y un monóculo en uno de sus ojos.

-sí y usted?-

-soy conocido como Sesto Vongola pero puedes decirme abuelo-le dijo cortésmente.

-abuelo?-dijo sorprendida.

-si así es-le sonrió amablemente.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo viéndolo con sorpresa.

-sabes Alice, no puedo darte el título de Decima aunque me gustaría que fueras la jefa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero porque no soy digna?- dijo bajando la mirada.

-no es eso, sino que el Decimo tiene lo que se necesita… para destruir Vongola-

-destruir?-pregunto sin entender-

-veraz es que…-intentaba decir Sesto.

-el Decimo es alguien que no quiere Vongola solo porque ALGUIEN le dijo que sea el jefe- hablo Primo.

-de hecho el ni siquiera quería ser jefe- dijo la única mujer entre ellos.

-Tsuna?- dijo Alice mirándolo con incredulidad.

-es cierto no quería y sigo sin quererlo, por ello es que cuando asuma el mando totalmente destruiré lo que Vongola sea a convertido y la cambiare a algo positivo-

-el Decimo se mostró digno de serlo y paso todas y cada una de las pruebas con éxito e incluso se deciso de lo que ningún jefe hasta ahora había hecho, de "pecado", por ellos es que no puedes ser la jefa-le explico Primo.

-entiendo…- dijo Alice y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – me rindo-

-pero si podrías ser parte de la familia Vongola igualmente no?-le dijo Primo mirando a Tsuna.

-bueno…solo si quieres- le dijo su abuelo.

-ser parte de la familia?-

-sí-dijo Tsuna- es decir somos familia por lo que entiendo somos como primos así que si te quieres unir a mi serás bienvenida, es más si no aceptas aun así te seguiré considerando mi amiga-

-Tsuna…-

-sabes jovencita-dijo Primo mirándola bien- te pareces a mi gran amiga Elena cuando era joven-

-qué?-dijo Alice.

-ha! Claro! Por eso ahora sé porque se me hizo conocida cuando la vi, es igual a ella-dijo Tsuna resolviendo el misterio de por qué se le hizo conocida.

-bueno…es hora: doy por terminada la prueba- dijo Primo.

* * *

De pronto una explosión hubo dentro de la cámara/celda y el vidrio aparentemente irrompible se rompió, y Tsuna salió junto a Alice.

-hija! Lo hiciste verdad? – dijo Anna- Lograste que te aceptaran, no es así?-

-no, yo fui rechazada como jefa-dijo Alice bajando la mirada pero con una sonrisa.

-qué?, esto seguro es tu culpa, ya veraz como…-

-no madre! Esto ya no tiene nada que ver, se acabó…vi al Sesto Vongola, el abuelo y él mismo me dijo que Tsuna es quien será el próximo jefe-

-no puede ser…por qué te rindes tan fácilmente…tu..-iba a gritarle pero Alice le interrumpió.

-madre…ya no quiero el puesto de jefe yo…yo…- dijo dudosa pero luego recordó que su abuelo y finalmente dijo - yo voy a unirme a Tsuna- dijo firmemente.

-qué?-

-sí, el abuelo me dijo que Tsuna y yo éramos primos no sé si eso es verdad o no pero me gusta la idea de serlo y por tanto de pertenecer a su familia-

-no, no puedes..-

-si lo hare!-

-mocosa idiota!- levanto su arma la mujer para disparar a su propia hija.

Disparo su arma y Alice logro esquivarla. Entonces apunto nuevamente al lugar donde estaba Alice, ella se movió pero era solo una distracción puesto que su madre saco una segunda arma para dispárale.

Alice creyó que ese disparo si le alcanzaría y cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego.

Pues en el momento que menos se esperó Tsuna se puso delante de Alice recibiendo la bala por ella.

-Tsuna/Vongola!- gritaron tanto Alice como los Varias y Lancia con cara de horror.

-que tonto eres Tsunanoshi, protegiste a quien te quería matar- dijo la madre de Alice, Anna.

Tsuna se incorporó como si no le hubiera pasado nada y cuando levanto la mirada hacia la mujer parecía como si tuviera furia en sus ojos anaranjados, mostrándose en su modo de última voluntad.

-Tsuna…estas sangrando- dijo Alice pero él la ignoro centrando su mirada en Anna.

-Como pudo atentar contra su propia hija!- le grito con furia Tsuna, este tono de voz jamás usado por el cosa que hizo estremecer a todos los presentes.

-vaya, vaya el gran Decimo Vongola, el grandísimo cobarde que no pelea ahora está enojado jaja y que harás perdedor- de pronto la mujer activo sus llamas de la última voluntad y las concentro en sus pistolas- haber Vongola- le dijo apuntándole a el – si no quieres que te ponga una bala en la cabeza ríndete-

-VOII! baja el arma o veraz como…-dijo Scualo intentando intervenir.

-deténganse- les dijo Tsuna calmadamente a ellos para que no se metieran en la discusión. "esta mujer está fuera de sus cabales y puede matar a cualquiera, no puedo permitir que esto siga por más tiempo"- pensaba Tsuna.

-madre! Ya basta no le hagas nada a Tsuna hare lo que quieras- dijo preocupada por Tsuna, que aún tenía la bala en su cuerpo y debía ser tratado pronto.

-tú ya no me sirves- dijo moviendo ligeramente la pistola para apuntarle a su hija.

Ella apretó el gatillo para dispararle nuevamente a su hija pero justo en ese momento, en lo que fue una fracción de segundos, Tsuna llego hasta Anna y la detuvo.

-que me has hecho!- le grito con furia, viendo su pistola y sus brazos congelados sin poder moverlos.

-no levantaras de nuevo una pistola hacia Alice-le dijo firmemente.

-a no, y quien me lo va a impedir-

-si vuelves a atentar contra su vida, te aseguro que desearas la muerte para escapar de mi- dijo con una voz espeluznante dejando a Anna por primera vez asustada –Squalo! Diles que ya pueden entrar-

-s..si- dijo un poco asustado, puesto que Tsuna nunca había actuado de esa manera y cuando amenazo a Anna sintió un escalofrió, como de ver a un asesino – aquí desde el centro de la mansión Vongola-dijo en un comunicador- ya pueden entrar-

En minutos muchos agentes entraron en la mansión, Reborn, Lal, Colonello y Iemitzu junto con Basil fueron los primeros en ingresar a la habitación donde estaba Tsuna y los demás.

-veo que están bien, kora!-

-Colonello!- dijo Tsuna sorprendido de verlo.

-Tu estas arrestada!- le dijo Lal a Alice.

-si- dijo extendiendo sus manos para que le pusieran esposas.

-espera Lal- dijo Tsuna aun en estado de última voluntad- ella no será arrestada-

-Tsuna, ella atento contra Vongola como su madre por cierto llévensela- dijo Iemitzu a unos agentes de CEDEF que habían llegado.

-quedas advertida- le dijo de nuevo Tsuna a Anna mientras se la llevaban.

-n..no…no te tengo miedo- dijo con una voz que parecía ser todo lo contrario. Y se la llevaron.

-ella también será arrestada Tsuna- le dijo Reborn por Alice.

-Tsuna, ellos tienen razón, yo atente contra Vongola y contra ti, merezco que me lleven-

-sí, tiene razón, ahora dame tus manos te pondré las esposas- dijo Iemitzu.

-no, lo harán- dijo de pronto con la misma espeluznante voz con la que amenazo a Anna, lo cual hizo darles un escalofrió a todos.

-Tsuna- dijo Reborn siendo el primero en salir de la impresión que le acababa de dar su alumno- por qué no quieres que la arrestemos?-

-ella es mi amiga, y además es mi prima- dijo asiendo que todos se asombraran –somos familia, y no permitiré que nadie atente contra mi familia-

-Tsuna, ella es tu enemiga, no tu familia!- le dijo Iemitzu.

-no es cierto, a partir de este momento declaro que Alice es mi prima, y parte de mi familia, y sobretodo trabajara como mi secretaria personal, cualquier agresión hacia ella se considerara una declaración de guerra hacia mí- dijo con voz firme delante de los presentes.

- bien Tsuna, que así sea, esta joven no será arrestada- dijo Nono entrando en la habitación.

-Abuelo!- dijo Tsuna feliz – estas bien?-

-sí, no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa – volviendo al tema esta joven no será arrestada-

-pero Noveno..!- le dijo Iemitzu, pero el Nono lo interrumpió.

- pero será tu completa responsabilidad- le dijo como advertencia.

-hi!- dijo Tsuna con una mirada muy decidida.

-Tsuna!- dijo Alice corriendo a abrazarlo- gracias Tsuna, estoy feliz de tener un primo tan bueno, y lindo jiji-

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Tsuna saliera finalmente de su última voluntad mostrando en su cara un gran sonrojo – lin…lindo?- le dijo con un tono nervioso.

-de pronto eres un gran jefe y ahora vuelves a ser Dame-Tsuna eso es increíble- le dice Reborn.

-Vongola, que bueno que resulto bien- le dijo Lancia.

-Alice me puedes soltar ya- dijo Tsuna apenado.

-si jaja- le dijo, puesto que le hacía gracia tener un primo tan adorable.

Cuando Alice lo soltó, comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta pero de pronto Tsuna cayo de rodilla.

-Tsuna/Vongola!- se escucharon los gritos de los presentes preocupados.

-la bala!- dijo Bel recordando a todos que Tsuna aún estaba herido.

Tsuna empezó a toser sangre y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Tsuna!- dijo Alice tomándolo en sus brazos.

-VOOIIII! Una camilla pronto!- grito Scualo a el comunicador.

-va en camino- dijo alguien del otro lado.

-Qué le paso?- dijo Reborn.

-mi madre le disparo, no entiendo, hasta ahora está bien-dijo Alice preocupada.

-te equivocas, seguro él estaba fingiendo estar bien, pero por la sangre que veo en el suelo, hace rato que está peleando con esa bala en su cuerpo- dijo Basil viendo a su amigo.

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Alice es igual a Elena? Se la esperaban jaja

Para los que no vieron el manga Elena fue la novia de Daemos Spade, y muy cercana a la primera generación Vongola.

Como todos en la nueva generación eran parecido a los de la primera, faltaba poner a una Elena jaja

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos…

Nya se despide, paz!


	6. Yo te protegere

Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen.

* * *

Yo te protegeré

Unos días más tarde…

-dónde estoy?- dijo un chico abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Tsuna!- grito Alice arrojándose sobre el para darle un gran abrazo.

-No…res…pi…ro- dijo con dificultad.

-lo siento jeje-dijo soltándolo.

-como te encuentras Tsuna?-le pregunto Reborn.

-creo que bien aunque me duele el cuerpo-

-es normal, por cierto…- dijo y de pronto toma a león convertido en pistola y le apunta en la cabeza- esta es tu primera y última advertencia, la próxima vez piensa bien antes de recibir una bala-

-HIIII! Por qué lo…lo dices?- dijo levantando las manos mostrando su miedo.

-te olvidas que tenías contigo a Natzu, pudiste convertirlo en capa y protegerte!- le dice enojada aunque en realidad estaba preocupado-Alice ve a comunicarle al Nono que Tsuna ya despertó-

-si- dijo saliendo.

-qué bueno que no arrestaron a Alice- dice un poco más tranquilo de que Reborn bajo el arma.

-bien hecho Tsuna-le dijo con su mirada oculta debajo de su fendora y con una sonrisa.

-Reborn?-

-actuaste como todo un jefe, estoy orgulloso de ti-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-yo..yo…-no sabía que decir pero estaba contento por esas palabras.

-pero los problemas han aumentado-le dijo serio.

-qué?-

-muchos en Vongola no están de acuerdo con que Alice este libre- le explico Reborn.

-no me digas que…-dijo formándose una gran preocupación en su rostro.

-no- le dijo interrumpiéndolo- no intentaron dañarla, pero los altos mandos y lamentablemente esto incluye a tu padre, no quieren que ella siga libre, y algunos también han aprovechado la situación y piden que Mukuro también vuelva a la cárcel-

-no, no quiero que ellos…-dijo apretando su puños.

-lo sé- dijo ocultando su mirada bajo la fendora- por ello es que logre convencerles de que antes que decidan cualquier cosa deberán primero discutir con el Decimo jefe Vongola-

-Reborn…gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa-por cierto…y Lancia?-

-cuando vio que tu estado era estable se fue pero dijo que volvería-le informo Reborn

-ya veo…sabes he pensado un poco en lo que dijo Lancia y también sobre mis amigos…-

-tus guardianes?-le interrumpió.

-hi…sé que ellos no se llevan bien, incluso algunos como Hibari-san y Mukuro se matarían si pudieran, pero en verdad las cosas serán como el futuro que vimos? Ellos estarán dispersos por el mundo?, no les importara nada?-dijo un poco triste.

-si lo piensas Tsuna, estamos creando un futuro diferente al que vimos-

-diferente?-dijo viéndolo con incredulidad.

-para empezar lo que paso con la familia Kozato, eso ya hizo que sea distinto, así como el hecho de que la maldición de los arcobalenos se deshaga o el asunto de que se hayan modificado los anillos Vongola, todo esto ha hecho que estemos creando un futuro distinto…y quizás también sea distinto con tus guardianes-

-entiendo-dijo con un tono de voz más animado- intentare que ellos puedan convivir…-

-pero aún tengo algo que advertirte, no va a ser fácil de convencer a los que se oponen a que este Alice en libertad, por ello es que tendrás que tomar una drástica decisión-

-cuál?-

-si asumes como jefe en un año, podrás proteger a tus amigos, sino seguirán instigando al Nono e ignorando tus decisiones por completo, que decides?- dijo Reborn.

-yo…-"en un año?...aunque si eso permiten que estén libres…"- yo…- iba a contestar pero le interrumpieron

-VOI!- dijo Scualo abriendo la puerta entrando con todos los varias.

-hola plebeyo Vongola, como estas?-dijo Bel

-~nos enteramos que despertarte y vinimos rápidamente~- dijo Lussuria cargando un ramo de flores.

-los sempais salieron corriendo para acá en cuanto se enteraron- dijo con mucha pereza Fran –por cierta toma-

-qué es esto?- le pregunto Tsuna.

-un cuchillo de sempai-

-~toma Vongola son para ti~- dijo Lussuria dándole un ramo de flores blancas.

-tu rana idiota, cuando me quitaste eso!- dijo el señor príncipe.

-sempai es un idiota por no darse cuenta-

-~debo ir a buscar un florero~- decía buscando en toda la habitación.

-VOII! Por qué no compraste uno cuando veníamos!- le dijo enojado.

-te matare rana idiota!- dijo comenzando a pelear.

-~no quisiste pararte a que le compremos un regalo~-se quejó Lussuria.

-claro que no, o tardaríamos más!-

Los grito se oían por todo el hospital, hasta que…

-pueden callarse estamos en un hospital- dijo Tsuna calmado pero con una voz escalofriante que hizo que los gritos cesara.

"de pronto cambio totalmente su tono de voz y su aura…parece que está desarrollando una interesante habilidad"-pensaba Reborn

-por cierto- dijo Tsuna volviendo a su actitud normal- qué hace Fran aquí?-

-no lo sé, Mukuro nos lo envió supuestamente para que le mostremos un poco de lo que es Varia y también conozca a el jefe- le explico Scualo.

"mmm…no me creo que esa sea la razón…" pensaba Tsuna pues su súper intuición le decía otra cosa.

-Tsuna!- dijo Alice entrando a la habitación- ustedes!?- dijo apuntando con un dedo sorprendida de verlos.

-eres la loca que quiso atacar a Tsuna-nii- dijo Fran con pereza y extendió la mano – un gusto conocerte-

-he…si..- dijo dándole la mano no entendiendo, puesto que el chico la insulto y luego la trato con respeto.

-me voy- dijo Reborn encaminándose a la puerta.

-Reborn!-le llamo Tsuna.

-Qué?-dijo deteniendo su avance.

-sí, he decidido que lo hare-le dijo con una mirada decidida.

-no esperaba menos, Dame-Tsuna-le dijo Reborn satisfecho de su respuesta.

-qué cosa?-pregunto Scualo.

-lo que pasa es que Tsuna ha decidido asumir el control de Vongola en un año-

-qué?-dijeron los Varia.

-hijo! Felicidades!- entro Iemitzu en medio de la conmoción dijo yendo a abrazarlo.

-papá?- dijo pero cuando fue abrazado –no…res..pi..ro…-

-lo siento!- dijo soltándolo -por cierto Tsuna aún tenemos cosas que hablar- dijo viendo fijamente – chicos pueden darnos 5 minutos solamente- justo en ese momento le dio una mirada fría a Alice.

-~mientras entonces vayamos a comprar un florero!~-dijo Lussuria.

-puedes dejar eso de lado- dijo Scualo saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por todos los demás.

-bueno… que quieres que hablemos?- siendo que solo quedaron ellos 2 en la habitación.

-quería felicitarte por lo que has hecho, pero al mismo tiempo te pido que por favor hagas algo-

-qué cosa?-

-quiero que esa niña sea encerrada en Vindice-le dijo seriamente.

-pensé que eso ya había quedado claro-dijo Tsuna mirándolo desafiante.

-Tsuna entiende hasta ahora te he apoyado pero no puedo permitir que andes con esa mocosa cualquiera, quien sabe cuándo podrá traicionarte-

-basta! Ella está bajo mi protección como Decimo Vongola y quien se atreva a seguir hablando así será tomado como una ofensa hacia mi persona!-

-Tsuna sabes que estas complicando mucho tu acenso como jefe y la aceptación de los demás capos-

-sí, lo sé pero tampoco es que piense que todo sería color de rosa cuando tome el control-

-es por el bien tuyo y de la familia que te pido esto- dijo agachando la cabeza en signo de ruego y Tsuna no se lo esperaba.

Tsuna oculto su mirada bajo sus cabellos y dijo – lo siento, pero no cederé en esto, ella también es mi familia y no la dejare sola-

-pues parece que no podré hacer que cambies de opinión pero abstente a las consecuencias- dijo levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta- y por cierto tu madre iré a ver a tu madre, le mandare tus saludos- dijo y se fue.

-hi…-dijo mientras se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta…

-adelante-dijo Tsuna saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Tsuna que bueno que hayas despertado!-

-abuelito!-dijo feliz.

-cómo estás?-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-bien, solo tuve leves golpes-

-me alegra- le dijo con una sonrisa pero luego súbitamente cambio su rostro a uno serio-Nono, quiero hablar contigo, no como abuelo y nieto sino como el Noveno y el Decimo-

-bueno, estoy de acuerdo-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que estaba cerca.

-abuelo, Reborn me he dicho que quieren mandar de nuevo a Mukuro a prisión y que también piden que sea encerrada Alice-

-sí, mientras estuviste inconsciente fue llevada a cabo una reunión entre los capos y aunque era una reunión para agradecer el apoyo cuando Vongola fue atacada, el tema de que Alice aun esta libre fue mencionado-

-entiendo lo de Alice pero y Mukuro?-

-déjame contarte: en medio de esa reunión se mención que no se debería de dejar que tú el próximo jefe sigas metiendo en la familia a traidores y fue cuando se mencionó el ejemplo de Mukuro e incluso se mencionó a el joven jefe Kozato-

-qué? Enma? Eso es demasiado!- dijo enojado.

-si lo sé, dije que abría una siguiente reunión la semana próxima para conversar de algunos asuntos que aún están pendientes, quieres estar presente?-

-estar en medio de los capos?- dijo dándose cuenta de que tendría en frente a gente muy peligrosa y sintió mucho miedo de pronto – he…bueno…eto…yo…-

-no hace falta que lo hagas sino quieres después de todo aun no vas a tomar a Vongola en tus manos, así que no te preocupes por estar-

-pero…abuelo quiero preguntarte algo…- dijo Tsuna con una cara que denotaba que aún tenía miedo pero – si yo asumo como jefe ahora, mis amigos estarían a salvo?-

-ahora?- decía el Nono no creyendo lo que oía – Tsuna que tus planes no eran asumir como jefe después de ir a la universidad? O por lo menos eso me habías pedido…-

-pues sí pero si es necesario para que mis amigos este bien…yo…- dijo un poco titubeando pero – yo me convertiré ahora en el jefe-

-Tsuna ya te he dicho que estás listo para ser el jefe a pesar de tu tan corta edad-

-lo sé pero por favor responde a mi pregunta: si asumo como jefe dejaran en paz a mis amigos?-

-pues…se puede llegar a un acuerdo pero estas realmente de acuerdo con esto, puede que nunca puedas volver a Japón como estaba planeado y no solo eso sino que podrían intentar atacar a tus demás guardianes-

-cómo?!-dijo sorprendido -Pero si acabo de atrapar al grupo que me estaba buscando-dijo por Anna.

-sí, Anna y los suyos era ese grupo pero pueden haber otros, por ello tal vez no puedas volver a Japón-

Tsuna se quedó un momento en shock, pero salió del shock cuando pensó que esto era necesario para tener a sus amigos a salvo.

"yo deseo proteger a mis amigos que tantas alegrías me han dado, tantos problemas también, pero son en quienes más confió y quiero cuidarlos!"

-Tsuna?-

-Abuelo…yo estaré en esa reunión la próxima semana-

-me parece bien-

-luego podremos comunicar que en un año tomare la Vongola definitivamente-

-si así lo quieres, entonces que así sea, no hay nadie mejor que tu próximo Neo Vongola Primo-

-ese título es raro jeje-

-si pero suena bien jeje-

Y mientras del otro lado de la puerta, una chica escuchaba a escondidas la conversación.

"Tsuna…te protegeré con mi vida, y a aquellos amigos que tanto quieres también"- pensaba Alice y entonces golpeo la puerta para pasar.

-adelante!- se escuchó y entro.

-Tsuna te traje algo para que comas-

-gracias Alice-

-Noveno- dijo Alice llamando su atención – yo…yo lamento lo que le hice y sé que tal vez no me crea pero…he decidido proteger y cuidar de Tsuna con mi vida-

-yo no tengo nada contra ti jovencita, de hecho yo creo que esta bien el hecho de que hayas quedado libre-

-Noveno…-dijo Alice conmovida por el acto del Noveno.

-Tsuna me voy, recupérate pronto, en casa te esperan todos-

-hi! Salúdamelos a todos- le dijo y Nono se fue.

-Tsuna yo quiero serte de ayuda y cuando tu dijiste que sería tu secretaria personal…-

-Ha! Eso…eto…no te preocupes solo lo dije para que te dejen en paz, no tienes que serlo-

-pero yo si quiero serlo-le dijo decidida.

-estas segura?-

-hi!-

-por cierto Alice, escuchar detrás de las puertas no está bien-

-he? Sabías que yo…-

-si jeje pero no te preocupes no es algo que no puedas escuchar-

-lo siento- dijo y quedo en silencio y Tsuna empezó a comer pero de pronto algo le vino a la mente a Alice – Tsuna, tienes novia?-

De la nada escupió la comida de la sorpresa que se llevó- que?-

-bueno te preguntaba si tienes novia?-

-no, claro que no – dijo muy sonrojado.

-pues tu reacción me dice que alguien te gusta-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-eso no es algo que te incumba-le dijo enojado y avergonzado.

-ho! Así que es un secreto he? Bueno igualmente Reborn me lo podría decir-

-hey! No tienes que andar preguntando eso-

-pero yo quiero saber además también quiero saber sobre tus amigos en Japón, y también te diré una cosa- le dijo en tono de advertencia – antes de que alguna chica sea tu novia pasara por mí-

-qué?-

-hi! Si quieren casarse contigo debo evaluar si merece ser la esposa de mi queridísimo Tsuna!-

-no quiero que hagas nada!-

-ya es tarde ya está decidido-

* * *

Un mes más tarde…

Tsuna salía de la escuela junto a Celino, cuando…

-Tsuna!-escucho una voz conocida para el a sus espaldas.

-Emma!-dijo feliz y sorprendido.

-tiempo sin verte amigo-dijo acercándose.

-lo mismo digo, como estas?-dijo Tsuna.

-bien, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?-

-he…-dijo viendo a Celino.

-me voy Tsuna, no te preocupes, nos vemos-dijo saludándolo y yéndose.

-pero Celino!-

-salúdame a la señorita problemas-dijo a lo lejos ya.

"señorita problemas?" se preguntó Enma.

-bueno Enma…compremos algo de comer para comer y vamos a mi casa quiero mostrarte como es lo que será mi nuevo hogar-

-si claro, vamos-

Pasaron a comprar un poco de comida ya hecha y mientras hablaban de cómo iban los asuntos de ambos.

Finalmente subieron a la moto que Tsuna se acostumbro a llevar con él siempre.

* * *

Llegaron a un castillo...

-wow! Que buen lugar!-

-verdad?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa –este castillo estaba abandonado y por lo descuidado que estaba, así que lo compre tras hacer mis primeros negocios-

-descuidado? pero si se ve bastante bien-

-porque fue limpiado y ahora está siendo reformado y también lo estoy equipando con lo último en tecnología, además me entere de que antes de hacer la sede principal de Vongola, Primo vivió aquí con sus guadianés-

-eso es genial! Ya veo por eso te emociona tanto dejarlo bien-

-vamos entra!-

-hi!-

Tsuna y Enma dieron un paseo por la casa y en una de las salas más grandes encontraron a dos personas trabajando, había cables por todos lados, herramientas tiradas y aproximadamente 7 computadoras.

Los dos trabajadores estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de los visitantes.

-Hey! Irie! Spanner!- dijo Tsuna.

-yo! Vongola!-dijo Spanner.

-Tsuna, ya llegaste-dijo Irie despegando su mirada de la computadora.

-sí, chicos les presento a mi amigo Enma-

-Hola, es un gusto-dijo Irie.

-Hey Vongola, ya casi terminaremos la instalación principal del salón de reuniones, esta sala y tu oficina serán la computadora central-dijo ignorando todo a su alrededor como siempre lo hacía.

-van muy rápido por lo que veo-dijo Tsuna.

-si queremos terminar todo esto en un año hay que hacerlo rápido pero bien-dijo Irie.

-"un año?"- pensó Enma al oír la conversación.

-chicos, tomen traje algo de comer, cuando Alice llegue seguro ella se pondrá a cocinar pero mientras se tendrán que conformar con esto-

-no, hay problema Tsuna-le dijo Irie.

-Vongola me trajiste….?-

-sí, Spanner toma, una bolsa de dulces-

-arigatou, con todo el trabajo que tenemos aún, no tengo tiempo de hacerlos yo mismo-

-vamos Enma-

-hi!-

Se fueron a seguir el recorrido y llegaron finalmente a un salón con un escritorio y una enorme biblioteca que tenía un hermoso ventanal que daba a el jardín.

-esta será mi oficina-dijo Tsuna.

-es muy espaciosa-

-sí, aún hay muchos cambios que hacer pero se hará gradualmente-

- y estás viviendo aquí? con Irie y Spanner solamente?-

-bueno en realidad aun no pero está en los planes, veras estoy quedándome con los Varia y...-Tsuna iba a explicarle un parde cosas pero Enma le interrumpio por la impresión que tubo.

-Varia? Pero ese grupo está loco Tsuna!-dijo preocupado por su amigo.

-si pero no son tan malos jaja y supuestamente en 3 meses más se terminan las reformas de la habitaciones cuando eso suceda me mudo aquí y... claro si Irie y Spanner se quieren quedar será más que bienvenidos-

-por cierto…me entere de lo que paso- le dijo Enma con vos seria y además preocupada – Tsuna, por qué no me pediste ayuda? O a tus guardianes?-

-Enma…la verdad es que no quería involúcralos a todos aun, además…-

-tú quieres que vivan el mayor tiempo posible en paz-

-si jaja pensamos lo mismo-

-bueno, no sé qué tanto tiempo estarán en paz, después de todo Reborn hace varios días que esta haya-

-qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-sí, que no lo sabía?-

-en realidad hace unos días se fue…y lo único que me dijo es que tenía asuntos que atender…ho! No!-dijo poniéndose pálido.

-qué pasa?-

-dime…Reborn le conto a los chicos lo que paso aquí?-pregunto temeroso.

-si-

-HIII! No! Espero que no se enojen conmigo…-

-bueno están preocupados…pero para eso vine jaja-

-para eso?-no entendía a que se refería.

-estaba seguro de que tu querrías saber que está haciendo Reborn en Japón y de cómo están tus amigo, y yo les contare como vas aquí para que estén tranquilos-

-gracias Enma, eres un gran amigo-

-no hay de…-

-Tsuna! Ya llegue!-dijo Alice irrumpiendo en la oficina de Tsuna, pero su atención en cuanto entro se centró en Enma.

-Alice! Cómo te fue?-

-bien…eto…interrumpo algo?-

-no, claro que no, él es mi amigo Enma Cozato-

-es un gusto señorita- le dijo con una sonrisa como esas de las de Tsuna que le encantan a Alice.

-hola, soy Alice…soy la prima de Tsuna y su secretaria, es un gusto conocerte Kozato-

-por favor dime Enma-

-sí, y tu dime Alice-

"vaya parece que hay amor en el aire" pensó Tsuna con una sonrisa – bueno tortolos que les parece si vamos a comer algo o prefieren que los deje solos en una cita-

-que…que…estas…diciendo Tsuna! Yo…él…eto…-dijo Alice poniéndose nerviosa.

-sí, vamos a almorzar- simplemente dijo Enma, sabía que Tsuna solo bromeaba (o no? )

-bueno vamos-

-por cierto Tsuna, tengo una pregunta que hacerte…- dice Enma mientras se encaminaban a la salida.

-qué?-

-es cierto que te hará cargo de Vongola en un año?-

-si- dice cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Ciaossu!

Jeje Reborn se escapó a Japón…qué estará haciendo haya?

Qué pasa con Alice?

Acaso Alice vive con los Varia también?

Y donde se quedan Irie y Spanner?

Más cosas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo.

Nya se despide, paz!


	7. Mientras Tsuna no está

Antes de que sepamos como Tsuna termino viviendo con los Varia, antes de que sepamos que paso en la reunión con los capos.

Antes de que sepamos cual será las siguientes decisiones de Tsuna, volvamos un poco atrás en el tiempo…

* * *

Mientras Tsuna no está…

Mientras en Nanamori, dos semana después del incidente en Italia….

Los guardianes que prácticamente no se hablaban desde que Tsuna se fue, pero recibieron una carta que cambio las cosas…

-hola, hay alguien?- dijo Gokudera frente a la casa de Tsuna.

-Ey! Gokudera!-dijo acercándose a la casa también.

-que haces aquí friki del Baseball?-

-me llego una carta que decía que debía venir-

Gokudera estaba por contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura femenina se asomó por ella – pueden pasar, está abierto-

-Chrome?- dijo Yamamoto dijo al ver a su amiga de peinado de piña.

-Tsk! Eso significa que el cabeza de piña está aquí?-

-no, Mukuro-sama no vino, pasen por favor-dijo dejándoles la puerta abierta.

Gakudera y Yamamoto pasaron, llegaron a la sala donde ya estaban Ryohei tomando un té, Lambo comiendo galletas y Hibari a fuera en el patio.

-ustedes también?- dijo Gokudera.

-que hay! Cabeza de pulpo! EXTREMO!-

-son muy ruidosos, cálmense o los morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari que dejo el tranquilo jardín y entro en la casa.

-por favor no peleen- dijo Chrome pero nadie la escucho.

-ma…ma...cálmense- dijo Yamamoto intentando poner paz a la situación.

-veo que no cambian, eso es positivo- dijo Reborn saliendo de un mueble, uno de sus famosos pasadizos secretos.

-Rebond?!-dijeron sorprendidos de verlo.

-Ciaossu!- dijo saludando.

-tu nos reuniste aquí?-le pregunto Yamamoto.

-sí, aprovechemos que mama se fue de compras-le dijo Reborn.

-espera eso es usurpación!-le dijo Gokudera.

-creyeron que iban a estar de vagos mientras Tsuna no estaba?!- dijo ignorando completamente ese comentario.

-no, pero dinos que…-iba a preguntar Ryohei pero le interrumpieron.

-pero nada, escuche, fueron reunidos aquí porque tendrán una misión-

-que misión?- dijo Hibari que le estaba aburriendo no tener algo emocionantes que hacer.

-entrenaran al personal de Vongola, más específicamente al personal que será el que sirva a el décimo jefe Vongola-

-en serio?-

-Rebond-san…a que se refiere con personal?-pregunto Gokudera.

-pues serán quienes estén a cargo de las tareas domésticas y diarias de donde vivirá la familia del Decimo-les dijo Reborn.

-ósea que entrenaremos mucamas y mayordomos?-pregunto Ryohei.

-bueno… si y no…ustedes les enseñaran a defenderse luego a cada uno de los que sean escogido se les asignaran que tareas desempeñar y serán instruidos específicamente en esas tareas, pero no deben enfocarse en ello, ustedes solo les enseñaran a pelear-le explico Reborn.

-por cierto Rebond… como está el Juudaime?- dijo Gokudera y todos se pusieron expectantes de la respuesta.

-sigue vivo y es todo lo que deben saber- les dijo cortantemente - bueno el plan es el siguiente….-

Le explico que el haciéndose pasar por profesor recomendaría hacerle un examen médico a cada alumno del instituto.

Shamal se encargaría de las chica (porque no aceptaría otra forma) y Chrome como ayudante con la nueva máquina que descubriría que tipo de llama tiene cada uno de los alumnos.

Mientras Bianchi de los chicos y Gokudera la ayudaría con otra de esas máquinas.

Luego el comité disciplinario sería el encargado de llevar a los alumnos a que elijan ser o no ser parte de Vongola.

Luego fueron entregados los resultados a Reborn, quien se quedó muy interesado en más de un alumno.

* * *

Al día siguiente….

-atención les habla su director, por órdenes del comité disciplinario todos los alumnos deben reunirse en el auditorio principal, eso es todo-

Un murmullo se escuchaba en toda la escuela mientras se dirigían al auditorio.

-por favor hagan filas!- dijo uno del comité que los intento ordenar.

Los alumnos se agruparon y fue en ese momento que Hibari se subió al escenario.

-saluden a nuestro jefe del comité disciplinario Hibari Kyoya!-

Y así lo hicieron pero…

-cállense! O los morderé hasta la muerte- dijo por el ruido que escucho, pero cuando dijo eso no se escuchó si el zumbido de una mosca.

-hey Hibari! deja de intentar pelear con todo el mundo!- dijo Gokudera subiendo al escenario.

-el cabeza de pulpo tiene razón al extremo!- dijo/grito Ryohei mientras subía corriendo.

-que dijiste cabeza de césped!- dijo exasperado.

-ma…ma….cálmense debemos llevar a cabo la misión-

-Lambo-sama es el mejor- dijo el niño vaca apareciendo de la nada en el escenario.

-disculpe Hibari-san pero que está pasando aquí?- alzo la voz el ayudante más confiable de Hibari, Kusakabe, quien no entendía por que permite que esas personas también estén en el escenario.

-Tsk! Esperen un momento!- grito Gokudera de la nada- nos falta alguien-

-es cierto, Chrome! Mukuro! Dónde están? Dejen de eludir su misión al extremo!- dijo llamándolos mientras los buscaban con la mirada.

-disculpen la espera!- dijo Chrome que llegaba junto a Haru y Kyoko corriendo a el gran salón, pero cuando todos voltearon a verla se sintió intimidada y se quedó parada en su lugar.

"esa chica es por la que Kyoko siempre está preocupada" pensaba Hana que estaba en la fila en cuanto vio a su amiga llegar.

-donde estaba?!- le grito Gokudera –y donde está el cabeza de piña?!- le dijo enojado.

-ma…ma…por que no la dejamos que venga aquí y seguimos con lo nuestro, seguro Mukuro llegara más tarde- dijo Yamamoto dándose cuenta que Chrome estaba nerviosa –Ven Chrome sube-

Ella camino hasta allí dudosa y se puso al lado de los demás en el escenario, "quisiera que Boss estuviera aquí, tal vez así no tendría tanto miedo de las personas"

-ya estamos listo, Reborn –san!- dijo Gokudera.

-así parece- dijo y una pantalla salió de la nada mostrando la imagen del ex arcobaleno –Ciaossu! Mi nombre es Reborn, y ustedes han sido seleccionados para ser parte del personal que servirá al Decimo Vongola y su familia-

-qué?- fue un eco general pero luego se escucharon varios murmullos que decían: -que es eso? Que tenemos que ver nosotros? Yo no quiero nada que ver con esto!-

-cállense! Y dejen que se les explique!- exigió Gokudera.

-ma…ma…tranquilo-

-básicamente Vongola es una de las familias más ricas e influyentes del mundo y lo que se les está ofreciendo es trabajar para esta familia, y claro que de por medio tendrán grandes beneficios y un futuro asegurado-explico Reborn.

Un joven se atrevió a levantar la mano y preguntar – y que tipo de trabajo seria?-

-seria de personal doméstico en una mansión en Italia-

-Italia?- - mansión?- servicio doméstico?- fueron algunas preguntas que surgieron nuevamente.

-todas sus necesidades estarían cubiertas, y su sueldo sería muy bueno, además de otros beneficios, pero deben claro reunir un único requisito-

Todos estaban expectantes de saber cuál.

-ustedes deben saber defensa personal-dijo finalmente Reborn.

-eso es todo- no parece tan difícil- eran otros comentarios que se oían.

Los guardianes se mantenían en silencio a todo esto pero…

-cada uno tendrá tutores personales de defensa, si soportan su entrenamiento serán bienvenidos a Vongola-

Una joven que parecía interesada se atrevió a levantar la mano y dijo –y quienes seria nuestros tutores?-

Reborn sonrió mientras ocultaba sus ojos debajo de la fendora –los tienen aquí delante-

-qué?-dijeron por la sorpresa casi todos.

-así es, estos son sus tutores, son los guardianes del Decimo jefe de Vongola-

Algunos, en especial las chicas, se morían por tener como tutores a Gokudera y Yamamoto, otros temblaban de pensar que les tocara Hibari o Ryohei, y algunos les parecía raro tener a una chica tan tímida como Chrome o a un niño como Lambo de maestros.

-bien, ustedes a partir de ahora serán entrenados por los distintos tutore según su…-iba a seguir explicando Reborn pero una risa peculiar empezó a escucharse y una niebla empezó a rodear el lugar, y los alumnos se preguntaban que pasaba.

-kufufufufu así que estos son los grandes elegidos para ser maltratados por mí- dijo Mukuro apareciendo en medio de una niebla justo al lado de Chrome.

-Mukuru-sama!-

-que haces? Se supone que deberías estar desde el principio ayudándonos y ahora recién te apareces?-le dijo enojado Gokudera.

-ma… ma… cálmate Gokudera-

De pronto Hibari arremetió contra Mukuro y este le freno con su tridente.

-Hibari-san!- gritaron sorprendidos los del comité disciplinario, no solo porque su jefe estaba atacando a ese joven sino porque el joven de cabeza de piña pudo frenar su ataque.

Mientras los alumnos miraban a ambos entre sorprendidos y asustados.

-kufufu tiempo sin verte ave-kun-

-te morderé hasta la muerte, piña-

Comenzaron una pelea arriba del escenario mientras los demás guardianes solo miraban entre enojados y tranquilos.

-pueden dejar de pelearse, aún tenemos cosas que hacer!- le grito Gokudera.

-Mukuro-sama por favor pare!- le pidió Chrome.

-qué bueno que hayas venido a ayudarnos Mukuro- dijo Yamamoto.

-si, al extremo!-

Mukuro se separó un poco y bajo su tridente y Hibari pareció calmarse. (Aclaremos "parecio")

-no he venido a ayudarlos, solo vine a preguntarle directamente algo a él- dijo Mukuro señalando a Reborn.

-bien pero vamos a la oficina del comité- dijo Rebond- te parece Hibari?-

-mm…- dijo simplemente yendo a la oficina siendo seguido por los demás guardianes.

* * *

Ya en la oficina…

-que se te ofrece Mukuro?-

-es cierto que casi matan a Tsuna en Italia?-le pregunto Mukuro.

-qué?- fue la expresión en la cara de todos.

-si- dijo simplemente Reborn

-pero Reborn-san como está el Juudiame?-

-quiero ver a Tsuna!- le grito Lambo y Reborn lo noqueo, dejándolo tirado e inconsciente.

-le dije hace unos días que él está vivo y es todo lo que deben saber-dijo Reborn con un tono serio.

-anda! Dinos que paso en Italia en realidad- dijo Mukuro apuntando a Reborn.

-qué tal si les cuento yo!- dice una voz apareciendo en la puerta.

-Dino!-

-hola! Como han estado?- les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-olvídate de eso potro despotricado! Como esta Juundaime?!- le dijo enojado Gakudera.

-bueno…por donde empiezo….verán hace un tiempo, justo unos días después de que Tsuna llegara a Italia la casa principal de la familia Vongola fue atacada, y el Noveno fue tomado de rehén-

-pero como paso eso?- dijo Ryohei.

-no sé muchos detalles, lo que sí sé que es significa para los Vongola y las familias aliadas una declaración de guerra, además de que esas persona también planeaban matar al siguiente jefe de Vongola-explico Dino.

-es decir que hubo una guerra o hay una guerra?- pregunto Mukuro.

-lo hubiera habido de no ser….-

-de no ser por qué?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-bueno miren este informe que llego a las familias aliadas-

Yamamoto tomo la hoja que le entregaba Dino y la leyó en voz alta.

"el Decimo Vongola irrumpió en una reunión de CEDEF y tras horas de negociaciones con los altos mandos se le permitió ir el mismo en persona a negociar con los que atacaron Vongola"

-Boss ataco CEDEF?- pregunto Chrome.

-en realidad no le permitieron entrar en la reunión pero él se escabullo gracias a Bacil y entro, y después de hablar con ellos paro la inminente guerra pidiendo una oportunidad para hablar con los atacantes-

-continúa leyendo- le dijo Hibari, quien aunque su cara no lo decía estaba preocupado.

Siguió leyendo Yamamoto: "tras negociar con los atacantes, el Décimo Vongola logro salvar a el Noveno y a toda Vongola"

-así es Tsuna es un héroe por haya jaja- dijo Yamamoto.

-entonces porque Fran me dijo que iba a morir- dijo Mukuro.

-bueno mandar a Tsuna a una guarida de asesinos, a él y 4 personas más creo que se consideraría algo así-dijo Dino.

-y por qué no nos dijo para que le ayudáramos?- pregunto Ryohei.

-sabes bien cuál es el trato al que se llegó: de que ustedes deben permanecer en Japón-les recordó Dino.

-si pero…era una situación EXTREMAAA!-dijo Ryohei y todos estaban de acuerdo.

-ciertamente-dijo dándoles la razón- pero Tsuna lo quiso así-

-y entonces ahora que sabemos esto nos puedes decir como esta de verdad Juundaime y por favor danos una descripción más detallada Dino, porque Rebond no nos ha dicho mucho-le pidió suplicante Gokudera.

-bueno…como decirlo…yo también estoy muy preocupado-

-porque? Acaso le paso algo malo?- pregunto Mukuro.

-bueno…no exactamente…me preocupa que esté viviendo con los Varia…-

-qué?-dijeron todos incrédulos de lo que oían.

-Varia! Acaso están locos?- grito Gokudera.

-ellos son en EXTREMO peligrosos!- grito ahora Ryohei.

-kufufufu acaso también es un rehén allí?-pregunto Mukuro.

-no, exactamente…fue Fran quien le dijo si quería ir con ellos, Scualo no tuvo problema y por ello Tsuna acepto-dijo Reborn asiéndolo ver muy simple.

-kufufufu esa rana estúpida- dijo Mukuro "bueno al menos me trajo la información que quería" pensó.

-pero ellos pueden matar a Boss-dijo Chrome preocupada.

-eso es muy cierto pero…Tsuna quiso ir con ellos-dijo Dino.

-Juundaime…pero él está bien?-pregunto de nuevo Gokudera, lo cual exaspero a Reborn.

-sigue vivo ya se los dije-dijo apuntándole con león convertido en pistola.

-bueno a eso venia, les traje una foto de Tsuna-dijo sacando una foto de su campera.

Vieron a Tsuna con los Varia (todos excepto Xanxus) y una joven que no habían visto antes pero… les parecía conocida al mismo tiempo…tomando un helado como si nada.

-quien es ella?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-ella es la que quiso destruir Vongola-dijo Reborn.

-qué? y que hacen aquí en una foto juntos?-

-bueno ella y Tsuna son amigos, de hecho es bueno que la vayan conociendo porque ella ahora es parte de Vongola-

-esta chica se me hace conocida…- dice Gokudera.

-pues tiene un gran parecido a Elena, la recuerdan?-dijo Reborn.

-si! la chica que era amiga de la primera generación-dijo Gokudera recordando la foto que vio después de la batalla con Daemon Spade.

-por cierto, los planes de Tsuna también han cambiado un poco-dijo Reborn.

-como que un poco?-pregunto Ryohei.

-la ceremonia se hará de nuevo en un año, y después de eso Tsuna asumirá su responsabilidad como jefe de Vongola, totalmente-les informo Reborn y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-que no era que iba a volver con nosotros en un año?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-si pero como les dije es un cambio de planes- dijo Reborn simplemente y dio a entender que no daría más información de eso, en realidad prefería que se les explique la razón mas adelante.

* * *

Mientras con los futuros miembros de Vongola…

Unas chicas se acercaron a Kyoko, Haru y Hana que estaba hablando en un rincón.

-disculpen chicas…ustedes conocen al tal jefe? A el tal decimo Vongola?-

Las chicas se miraron pues Reborn les dijo que no podían decir a ninguno de esos chicos quien era en realidad el decimo Vongola.

-sí, lo conocemos- dijo con una sonrisa Kyoko.

-y como es él?- pregunto otra de las chicas.

-es alguien en quien se puede confiar- dijo Kyoko.

-y físicamente es guapo?- pregunto otra chica, en ese momento vieron que más se acercaban a escuchar la conversación.

-Hehi! Claro, es guapo, genial! Cool! Y totalmente increíble!- contaba Haru emocionada.

-y es fuerte?- pregunto uno de los chicos que había estado escuchando.

-Boss es muy fuerte- dijo Chrome apareciendo- se puede decir con solo ver que él es el único que puede controlar a el grupo de guardianes que esta frente a ustedes- dijo señalando al escenario donde aparecían nuevamente los supuestos entrenadores.

-Bien esta lista que parecen en la pantalla son las que dicen con qué personas empezaran a entrenarse- dijo Reborn mientras su imagen desaparecía de la pantalla dando lugar a unas listas con los nombres de todos los alumnos.

-todos los que son sol!- dijo Ryohei saltando de la nada desde el escenario – formen fila delante mío al EXTREMO!-

Un grupo de unos 40 alumnos se puso delante de él.

-los hare ser EXTREMOS!- dijo/grito a los alumnos delante de él y estoy hizo que a todos les cayera una gotita al estilo anime.

Una alumna levanto la mano.

-sí, que quieres preguntar?-le dijo Ryohei.

-eto…que hay que hacer?-

-no lo sé al EXTREMO!- y todos cayeron de espalda.

-cabeza de césped!- dijo Gokureda – será que no sabes cómo entrenaras a tu grupo aun?!- le dijo enojado.

-cállate cabeza de pulpo! Tu tampoco eres nadie para decirme!-

-teme!- dijo sacando sus dinamitas.

-cálmense o los morderé hasta la muerte- dijo con sus tonfas ya en las manos.

-kufufufu ave-kun solo piensa en pelear- dijo Mukuro preparando su tridente para meterse él también.

-no me digas así- dijo arremetiendo contra el guardián de la niebla.

-Mukuro-sama! Ya deje de pelear- decía Chrome en un intento por que se detuvieran.

-ma…ma… a nuestro jefe no le gustaría vernos pelear- alzo la voz Yamamoto y pararon de pronto.

Esto llamo la atención de los demás alumnos, "quien es la persona que puede contralar a estos terroríficos monstruos?" era la pregunta que le daba vueltas a todos.

-ya cállense!- dijo Reborn desde la pantalla – escuche por lo que veo tendremos que discutir algunas cosas sobre los entrenamientos que harán, esta noche me reuniré con cada uno de ustedes para que hagan su propio programa de enseñanza-

-esta noche?-dijeron algunos de los guardines.

-así es, mientras tanto déjenme decirles que los que entrenaran con Ryohei son todos los que se determinó como el equipo sol, cuyo entrenamiento empieza el fin de semana, el lugar se determinara luego, pueden retirarse-

-y no olviden ser EXTREMOS!- le grito Ryohei.

-los que serán el equipo tormenta serán entrenado por Gokudera Hayato, y el mismo día que los demás empezaran su entrenamiento, el lugar se determinara después, pueden retirarse-

Algunas chicas se veían emocionadas de estar con Gokudera y los chicos un poco decepcionados de tener a un matón de tutor.

-los del equipo lluvia serán entrenados por Yamamoto Takeshi, y ya pueden retirarse-

-hagamos lo mejor posible jaja- le dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, todos los que les había tocado con él se veían felices.

-los del equipo de la niebla tendrán 2 tutores, uno es Rokudo Mukuro y el otro es Chrome Dukuro-

-kufufu será un placer hacer de sus vidas un infierno- a muchos les corrió un escalofrió.

-lle…llevemos bien- dijo Chrome tímidamente, muchos chicos estaban contentos de tener esa chica como tutora.

-kufufu parece que están teniendo malas intenciones con mi queridísima Chrome- dijo Mukuro notando la mirada de esos chicos – ustedes tendrán una muerte horrible- les dijo y esto hizo que todo el grupo niebla saliera corriendo.

-el equipo del rayo tendrá a este mocoso de nombre Lambo como tutor principal, y ya pueden retirarse-

-Lambo-san es el mejor jiajiajiajia!- reía fuertemente mientras los demás se iba no muy convencidos de lo que les había tocado como tutor.

-por último, el equipo de la nube será entrenado por Hibari Kyoya- cuando Reborn dijo esto a todo el grupo que quedaba le corrió un escalofrió sintiendo que habían firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Claro, a todos excepto a unos alumnos que eran parte del comité disciplinario y tenían mucho respeto hacia Hibari.

-ya váyanse o los morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari provocando que todos corrieran despavorido.

-bueno chicos nos veremos más tarde, vayan tranquilos-

Los guardianes se retiraron pero aun en su mente pasaba la imagen del castaño. Se preguntaban como estaría realmente.

* * *

Reborn caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela cuando vio a alguien conocido-

-Kyoko-dijo Reborn viéndola allí parada- creo que Ryohei se fue a entrenar así que no creo que valga la pena esperarlo-

-no, Reborn-kun, te esperaba a ti-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-y que se te ofrece?-

-Reborn-kun…yo…yo después de ver todo lo que ha pasado en el futuro y de saber que Tsuna está volviéndose un verdadero jefe y mi hermano va a seguir y..y yo…yo..yo quiero volverme fuerte para estar al lado de ellos-dijo Kyoko asiendo que Reborn se sorprenda por esa petición.

-y por qué me lo dices a mí?-dijo dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-por qué sé que tú entrenaste Tsuna-kun y quiero que me hagas fuerte a mí también-

-tu hermano no estaría de acuerdo con ello, y mucho menos Tsuna-

-lo sé…-dijo bajando la mirada.

-y vas a pasar sobre su autoridad?-

-si!-dijo con determinación- No quiero ser alguien a quien protejan todo el tiempo, quiero ser alguien que pueda ayudarlos, o al menos alguien que no necesite que la protejan, yo me sentí inútil al hacer tan pequeñas cosas por ellos cuando estábamos en el futuro, quiero ayudar de verdad-

-esas pequeñas cosas como dices le fueron de mucha ayuda-le dijo Reborn.

-sí, pero quiero hacer más!- dijo con una voz decidida.

"la Kyoko del futuro donde estuvimos no era tan diferente a la que conocemos, pero ahora tengo frente a mí una Kyoko que se dio cuenta en lo que están metidos sus amigos y quiere ayudar, me pregunto qué tan diferente será el futuro?" pensó Reborn muy divertido.

-Reborn-kun?-

-bien si te entreno esto será un estricto secreto tanto para tus amigos como tu familia como para Tsuna-le puso como condición.

-sí, entiendo-

-también, espero que te des cuenta que estoy pasando por encima de Tsuna al entrenarte, luego serás tu quien se arregle con el-

-hi!-

-bueno, primero déjame usar esta la maquina contigo-dijo sacando la máquina de quien sabe dónde.

-esta es de la que hablaban que determina las llamas?-

-así es, sabremos qué tipo de llama posees para saber qué tipo de entrenamiento necesitas-dijo poniéndola frente a ella.

-y bien?-dice al ver a Reborn pensativo.

-parece ser que….es una llama de la niebla pero hay algo raro-dijo viendo que le mostraba la llama de la niebla pero como que dé a momentos aparecía la del sol, lo cual pareció extraño.

-niebla?-

-sí, la llama de la niebla, tiene el atributo Construcción, permite crear ilusiones donde cambia la forma del ambiente al punto de ser reales-

-no entiendo…-

-qué extraño, nunca pensé que la tuvieras pero supongo que algo se puede sacar de esto-

-a que te refieres Reborn-san?-

-pareces ser una persona resplandeciente como el sol pero…tienes la llama de la niebla, quizás algo profundo está dentro de ti…-dijo pensando.

-qué?-dijo cada vez entendiendo menos a Reborn.

-nada, tus habilidades físicas las mejorare yo pero para entrenar tu llama necesito traerte uno tutor, por lo pronto te veo mañana antes de la escuela en el templo de Nanamori a las 5 a.m.-

-hi!- dijo y se marchó

"bien, esto se pone interesante, y divertido para mi claro" pensó yéndose de camino a la casa Sawada cuando ve que alguien le espera en la esquina.

-Reborn-chan!- dijo Haru al verlo.

"esto se pone interesante" pensó Reborn sonriente.

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Como reaccionaran los alumnos cuando conozcan a su jefe?

Que pasara con Kyoko?

Que pasara con Haru?

Con quien se quedara Tsuna? O es que tiene a alguien más en mente?

Y Tsuna viviendo con los Varia…como resultara esto?

Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Nya se despide, paz!


	8. Bienvenidos a Italia!

Katekyo Hitma Reborn! no me pertenece.

Continuando con la historia, va a haber saltos de tiempos y omakes para entenderla mejor jeje, bien aclarado esto, empecemos con el capítulo.

* * *

Bienvenidos a Italia!

Así los meses pasaron rápido para todos, entre entrenamientos, peleas, estudios. Hasta que finalmente llego el día...

Estaba un joven sentado en la cama de su cuarto nervioso.

-Decimo-dijo alguien muy parecido al joven sentado en la cama, pero de cabello rubio.

-Primo…estoy nervioso..-dijo Tsuna que vestía un traje blanco y una capa igual a la de Vongola Primo pero en color blanco.

-tranquilízate Decimo, veraz a tus guadianés en esta fiesta y a viejos amigos no es así?-

-pues si…después de un año entero…ellos…-pensaba nervioso-… me seguirán considerando su amigo…-

-Decimo, confías en ellos?-

-pues si pero…-

-entonces no tienes por qué estar tan tenso, además esto es solo un evento formal que de ser posible has que dure 2 horas cuando mucho, después hay que ir a donde…-

-si tienes razón! Debo animarme, es mas ya estoy ansiando verlos-

-esa es la actitud-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tsuna!-escucho un grito que retumbo en todo el lugar.

-parece que te buscan-dijo Primo sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Tsuna! Tu…- se detuvo cuando observo una presencia –Vongola Primo! Disculpe no sabía que…-

-no te preocupes Alice solo hablábamos, Decimo diviértete-dijo poniendo una mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza a Tsuna.

-hi! Gracias Primo-le dijo con una sonrisa y Primo desapareció.

-vaya…sí que te llevas bien con él- dijo Alice

-bueno…es mi abuelito….no le digas que le dije así-

-bueno…pero me tendrás que llevar de paseo-

-trato jaja-

-vamos nos esperan en el coche, sabes te ves bien con ese traje y esa capa parecida a la de primo jeje-le dice mientras le guiña el ojo.

-gracias tú también te ves bien, bueno vamos-

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron afuera donde un lujoso auto los esperaban, subieron y se fueron a la fiesta.

* * *

Unas 3 horas antes…

En el aeropuerto de Italia un grupo de jóvenes descendía del avión privado Vongola, en paz….(si claro…)

-Teme! Tiraste mi maleta en la fuente de agua!- gritaba.

-cabeza de pulpo tú me hiciste tropezar-

-ma…ma…cálmense-

-Tsk! Esto Vongola no sabe comportarse-dice Ken.

-Ken, tu no quien para decir eso, por cierto donde esta MM?-dice Chikuza.

-creo que vio una tienda de ropa y se quedó comprando-dijo Ken.

-kufufufu mira querida Chrome así se comporta un grupo normal de neandertales- dijo Mukuro apuntando a Gokudera y Ryohei que seguían peleando- la historia es fascinante-

-hi! Mukuro-sama-

-Chrome-chan, mira qué lindo recuerdos hay en la tienda-dijo Haru.

-vamos Chrome!, no vienes Hana?-dijo Kyoko.

-claro, vamos a ver-dijo Hana siguiendo a las demás.

-hi! Mukuro-sama, vuelvo en un rato-dijo Chrome yéndose con el grupo de chicas.

-ten cuidado no te cruces con nadie parecido a Ave-kun-dijo Mukuro muy fuerte para que el guardián de la nube lo oyera.

-creo que un cabeza de piña quiere ser mordido hasta la muerte hoy-dijo sacando sus tonfas.

-kufufufu deberías medir tus palabras Ave-kun-dijo haciendo aparecer su tridente.

Se miraron amenazantemente y a punto de atacar cuando…

-veo que siguen igual de animados que siempre- dice una voz muy conocida para ellos.

Mukuro y Hibari pararon su pelea, así como Gokudera y Ryohei, y Yamamoto, se acercaba con Lambo en brazos que se había quedado dormido.

-Reborn! Bacil!- dicen los chicos al reconocerlos.

-Ciaossu!-saludo el ex arcobaleno.

-hola, es bueno verlos de nuevo-dijo Basil al grupo.

-Reborn! te extrañe tanto!- dice Bianchi abrazándolo.

-aniki!- dijo Gokudera antes de caer de nuevo.

-donde esta Tsuna?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-quería venir a recibirlos pero lo obligue a quedarse a terminar su trabajo-explico Reborn.

-vamos chicos los autos están a fuera esperando-dijo Bacil asiendo un gesto de que lo siguieran.

-espera! Faltan las chicas- dijo Yamamoto.

-dónde están?- pregunto Ryohei.

-ya volví! Mukuro-sama!-dijo MM que volvía con unas bolsas más su equipaje.

-bueno, mi grupo ya está, así que me puedo ir- dijo Mukuro.

-no tan rápido Mukuro, a donde vamos solo pueden ir cierto invitados y tu grupo es mejor que no aparezcan haya, son criminales para las demás familias, recuerda eso, pero tu como el guardián del Decimo Vongola puedes estar-le explico Reborn.

-Tsk! O sea que no estamos invitados?-dijo Ken.

-no- les dijo simplemente Reborn.

-he…chicos, pueden venir conmigo, yo les llevare a donde quieran mientras dura la reunión con Tsuna y los guardines- dijo Bacil.

-mm…bueno cuando dice a donde queramos, es a cualquier lugar?-pregunta MM.

-pues sí, los gastos corren por parte de Tsuna así que…-

-genial, vamos!- dijo tomándolo del brazo y saliendo, haciendo que a todos les cayera una gotita al estilo anime.

-MM seguro le hará gastar mucho dinero, y Ken y Chikusa le harán gastar en comida- dijo Mukuro.

-ya volvimos!- dijo Haru.

-donde estaban Ahou-onna!-le grito Gokudera.

-HEHI! No empieces Gokudera!- le grita.

-mira oni-san! Se parece a Natzu- dijo Kyoko mostrándole un llavero de peluche que era un adorable leoncito parecido a el pequeño león del cielo.

-ho! Es cierto!- dijo Ryohie al verlo bien.

-se lo daré a Tsuna-kun- dijo feliz Kyoko.

-Mukuro-sama ya también compre este para usted- dijo Chrome dándole un llavero pero en el caso de ella era una lechuza parecida a su caja de armas.

-arigatou, Chrome- dijo tomando el llavero.

-bueno, si ya terminaron de coquetear, nos esperan- dijo Reborn haciendo sonrojar a más de uno.

El grupo se juntó y fueron donde 4 coches negros estaban estacionados.

En uno iba Hibari solo para no causar problemas, en otro iban las chicas y en otro los chicos y en otro Reborn con Chrome y Mukuro.

* * *

-ya llegamos- dice Reborn mientras se estacionaban los coches.

-que es este lugar? Que no íbamos donde Juundaime?-pregunto Gokudera.

-si pero antes deben cambiarse de ropa y en esta sastrería Tsuna pago para que tuvieran el traje que más les guste, así que todos los hombre vayan y elijan el que más les guste que es un regalo de su jefe-

-kufufu veo que pensó en todo Tsunanoshi-dijo Mukuro entrando.

-Sawada se ha vuelto más extremo!- dijo Ryohei

-y las chicas van a ir con Bianchi a elegir vestidos, a la tienda de moda de al lado, pueden elegir el que quieran también es un regalo de Tsuna-les dijo Reborn, y todas estaban sorprendidas.

-HIHE Tsuna me regala un vestido, es un sueño!-dijo Haru con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-en la tienda de al lado? pero… esa tienda es de una reconocida marca de diseñador y muy cara- dice Hana.

-sí, Tsuna les regala así que pasen, Bianchi por favor guíalas mientras yo veré que este singular grupo vista bien- dice Reborn por los hombre que ya habían entrado a la tienda.

-si Reborn querido-dijo yéndose con las chicas.

Unas 3 horas más tarde…

-bueno, aquí estamos- dice Reborn bajando con el grupo en una gran mansión – vamos debemos esperar a Tsuna a dentro-dijo entrando y los demás le seguían.

Entraban tranquilo y eso le llamo la atención a Reborn.

"o están nerviosos o están ansiosos de ver a Tsuna" pensaba Reborn respecto a su comportamiento.

* * *

Una vez a dentro…

-Chicos!- dijo una voz muy conocida para ellos.

-Uni/Ganma! -Dijeron al ver a la pareja que se acercaba.

-se los ve ansiosos- les dice Uni con una sonrisa.

-ansiosos? Por qué?- dice Yamamoto con su típico comportamiento.

-no, lo sé, quizás por ver a Tsuna-

"lo sabía" pensó Reborn.

-Reborn querido- dijo Bianchi –voy a acompañar a las chicas al baño, ya vuelvo-

-hi! Cuídalas-

-volveré pronto mi amor!-

Uni que presto atención a la escena se acercó a Reborn ya que ninguno de los guardianes tenia cara de querer tener una conversación, solo esperaban ver a Tsuna.

-Tío Rebonr…mi abuelita hubiera querido que siguieras adelante-

Reborn la miro detenidamente y dijo con una sonrisa de lado – eres mi perspicaz Uni, sin duda eres digna nieta de Luce-

-y bien? Le darás una oportunidad?-

-tal vez…quien sabe…-dijo en tono enigmático.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde…

En el salón principal un hombre tomo un micrófono para anunciar la llegada del más importante de los invitados…

-damas y caballeros, aquí ante ustedes presentamos a joven Sawada Tsunanoshi, el nuevo líder de Vongola y su acompañante la señorita Alice-

Tsuna y Alice caminaron con una apariencia imponente por la alfombra al mejor estilo aristócrata.

-odio esto, no me gusta ser el centro de atención- le susurro Tsuna a Alice mientras caminaban hacia el centro del lugar donde el Nono los esperaba.

-sí, lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada, este baile formal es para que te conozcan como el jefe y luego viene esa dichosa reunión-le dijo también en susurro con desagrado.

-sí, lo sé- dice con mala cara Alice.

De repente Tsuna se quedó mirando una dirección.

-Tsuna, que pasa?- dijo no entendiendo su comportamiento.

-chicos…- susurro

Alice vio en la dirección que veía Tsuna y logro ver a unos jóvenes que observaban detenidamente a Tsuna.

Llegaron finalmente al centro del salón, y entonces el Noveno hablo.

-este baile es para celebrar que el Decimo Vongola que también será conocido por el título de Neo Vongola Primo estará a cargo de Vongola, así que comience el baile!- anuncio y una música empezó a escucharse.

-bueno Alice, me concedes esta pieza- dijo Tsuna pidiendo su mano.

-si- dijo Alice tomándola y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista y otras parejas se le unieron.

-quiero que esto termine rápido para irme con mis amigos- dijo Tsuna en un suspiro.

-disculpe me concedería una pieza con usted- dijo una voz detrás de Tsuna.

El volteo y se encontró con alguien que conocía muy bien –Haru?-

-Tsuna-san, yo…yo…te he extrañado tanto!- se le arrojo en sus brazos cosa que a Alice no le gustó nada.

-hey sanguijuela!- dijo Alice separando a Haru de Tsuna – no te le pegues así!- le dijo enojada.

-HIHE! Déjame bailar tranquilamente con mi Tsuna-san-

-tu Tsuna-san?- le dijo enojada comenzando a discutir.

Tsuna se alejó de ellas.

"que hace Haru aquí? no se supone que solo mis guardianes vendrían? Y los vestido que pague eran para Chrome y Bianchi pero por lo que veo le dieron uno a Haru…bueno eso me pone contento y Kyoko-chan habrá venido? aunque por qué están aquí?" pensaba y mientras se puso a buscar a sus amigos entre toda la gente allí reunida.

De pronto se detuvo como si una luz lo iluminara dándose cuenta de quien había traído a un lugar tan peligroso a sus queridas amigas, "Reborn! por qué sigues asiendo este tipo de cosas a escondidas mías!" pensó muy molesto pero en lo que iba inmerso es sus pensamientos algo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Decimo!- dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

-Gokude….- no alcanzo a terminar su nombre que Gokudera lo estaba abrazando/asfixiando- no…res…pi…ro…-

-lo lamento Juundaime- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –pero es bueno verlo sano y salvo-

-eres en EXTREMO! Un llorón, Hola Sawada!-dijo Ryohei apareciendo con su extrema actitud.

-oni-san! qué bueno es verte-le dice Tsuna feliz de verlo tan enérgico como siempre.

-a quien llamas llorón! Cabeza de césped!-

-a ti, ahora serás el llorón cabeza de pulpo en EXTREMO!-

-teme!- dijo queriendo pelear.

-ma…ma…no creo que a Tsuna le guste vernos pelear apenas lo vemos, yo! Tsuna te ves bien- dijo Yamamoto acercándose a su amigo y revolviéndole el cabello cariñosamente.

-Yamamoto! Qué bueno que no has cambiado-dice viendo que su amigo sigue con esa forma de ser tan relajante y despreocupada.

-Tsuna-nii!- le grito Lambo saltándole encima- hace mucho que no juegas con Lambo-sama!- le dijo con su cara de llorón.

-luego podremos jugar todo lo que quieras Lambo, le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa bajándolo al piso, Lambo había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más el último año.

-Boss!- dijo una voz detrás suyo y cuando Tsuna volteo encontró a 2 personas cerca de él y una un poco más alejada pero mirándolo fijamente.

-Chrome! Mukuro! Hibari-san!-dijo con una voz notoriamente feliz de verlos.

-kufufufu parece que no has cambiado Tsunanoshi- "si hubieras cambiado yo no estaría aquí" pensó Mukuro al verlo detenidamente.

-qué bueno que estén bien-les dijo Tsuna.

Hibari también lo observo por un momento mientras conversaba con los demás y luego…-herbívoro, me voy a fuera no soporto toda esta multitud-

-claro Hibari-san, ve tranquilo pero te pido que no mates a nadie-le dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo que les llamo la atención a los demás dado que Tsuna no solía decir ese tipo de cosas calmadamente y menos a Hibari.

-mm…- dijo mientras volteaba y se dirigía al jardín.

-ese adicto a las peleas apenas ve al Decimo es todo lo que dice-

-lo que pasa que Ave-kun solo quería comprobar por sí mismo que Tsunanoshi estaba bien, como ya lo hizo se fue y la verdad yo también quisiera hacerlo- dijo viendo a las demás personas del baile, de las cuales algunas parecían ver a Mukuro con fea cara.

-Mukuro, que estés aquí me alegra mucho-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Boss, es bueno verlo de nuevo-

-Chrome-le dijo con una sonrisa, cuanto había extrañado a su dulce guardiana.

-Tsuna-kun!- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Kyo..Kyoko-chan?- dijo sorprendido de verla, traía un vestido sencillo de color rosa que le quedaba muy bien y su pelo suelto que había crecido un poco de la última vez que la vio.

-qué cara tan estúpida Sawada- dijo Hana allí parada al lado de su amiga.

-que es lo que hacen aquí?- "asi que Kyoko-chan también vino pero…que hace aquí Kurokawa Hana?" pensó sorprendido de verla.

-me han contado mucho acerca del Decimo jefe y decidí unirme a ustedes, claro si el gran jefe Sawada me lo permite-

-qué?-iba a preguntar algo cuando sintió que gritaban.

-HEHI! Tsuna-san baila con Haru!- le dijo viniendo corriendo y tomándolo de un brazo.

-aléjate mi queridísimos Tsuna sanguijuela!- le dijo Alice que toma a Tsuna del otro brazo.

-ya basta- dijo zafándose – Alice compórtate y no armes de nuevo un lio, Haru es mi amiga así que no tienes que hacer con ella lo mismo que con las otras-

-así que esta es la gran traidora, eh?- dijo Gokudera – Juundaime esta tipeja no merece ser su acompañante, después de todo Juundaime es el mejor y merece lo mejor-

-a quien llamas Traidora?, tu grandísimo fangirl!-

-que dijiste!- dijo Gokudera exasperado.

-wow! Si que te pareces a Elena- dice Yamamoto de la nada.

-ahora que lo dices…- dijo Gokudera viéndola fijo.

-Elena es una joven que estaba ligada a la primera generación Vongola- explica Mukuro- y es cierto es una versión un poco más joven de ella-

-si…Tsuna me lo dijo…-dijo Alice sintiéndose observada por los guardianes de los que tanto oyó hablar – bueno ahora que están todos me presento ante ustedes guardianes de la Decima generación Vongola, me llamo Alice, descendiente del Sesto Vongola y por tanto prima de Tsuna, yo también soy parte de su familia-

Tsuna sonrio satisfecho de verla intentando llevarse bien con sus amigo.

-chicos- dijo Tsuna llamando la atención de todos- cuando la reunión con los capos termine nos vamos a otra fiesta que organice para darles la bienvenida, así que mantenga por favor lo más que puedan la compostura-les pidió.

-disculpe señorita, me permite esta pieza- le dijo un joven acercándose a Chrome.

Mukuro iba a interrumpir pero…

-disculpe pero me gustaría tener la primera pieza con ella a mí, si no te molesta-

-claro joven Vongola, no es ningún problema- le dijo amablemente.

-me permites Chrome?- le dijo Tsuna ofreciendo su mano.

-hi, Boss- dijo aceptándola y fueron a la pista de baile.

-perdón Chrome pero debía evitar una muerte jaja-

-una muerte?-dice no entendiendo a que se refería.

-sí, espero que no te moleste bailar conmigo que hace muy poco aprendí-

-para nada Boss-

Bailaron hasta que la canción termino y entonces Tsuna vio a Mukuro y le hizo una señal como que se acercara.

Entonces empujo a Chrome directo a los brazos de Mukuro.

-cuídamela de los chicos que andan por aquí a la pesca de chicas lindas como ella- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Chrome, pero ese comentario le pareció raro a Mukuro, mas por el hecho que Tsuna no era de los que decían eso.

Tsuna se alejó de la pareja, yendo hacia sus amigos.

-bueno, creo que por esta vez obedecer las órdenes de Tsunanoshi, bailemos Nagi-dijo pidiendo su mano.

-Hi! Mukuro-sama- dijo sonrojada.

"Bueno…parece que pronto cumpliré esta misión antes de que Reborn tenga que intervenir" pensaba Tsuna.

Escucho dos voces muy conocidas por el discutiendo y se acercó.

-es aburrido, no?-les dijo Tsuna.

-Juundaime!- dijo al ver a su querido jefe- No encuentro a ninguno de los idiotas guardianes y esta mujer tonta no me deja en paz!-

-HEHI! Que dijiste? Tu empezaste cuando se cayeron unas gotas de ponche sobre mi vestido, Haru está molesta!-

"mmm…creo que puedo usar eso" pensó Tsuna – Gakudera-kun!-dice con voz de decepción- Manchaste el vestido que le regale a Haru?- dijo con una voz como de sorpresa.

-es un regalo de Juundaime?- Dijo con cara de horror- lo siento mucho! Tendré más cuidado de que esto no pase otra vez-

-no, hay problema pero creo que debes responsabilizarte por esto y llevar a Haru a la pista de baile-

-sí, Juundaime así lo quiere lo hare!- dijo inmediatamente.

-HIHE! Yo quiero bailar con Tsuna-san!- dijo Haru tomando del brazo a Tsuna.

-es para pasar el tiempo porque tengo cosas que hacer, luego bailaremos, si Haru?-le dice tranquilamente.

-sí, Tsuna-san lo dice…- dijo decepcionada – vamos, idiota violento- le dijo con desgano.

-no me des ordenes- dijo siguiéndola.

-ahora que lo pienso…Gokudera dijo que iba a buscar a los chicos pero no los veo por ningún lado, donde estará Alice?- dijo Tsuna buscándola con la mirada "Cuando ella desaparece sin decirme a donde va… puede pasar algo malo y más con tanta fangirl en esta fiesta" pensó.

Luego la localizo a lo lejos en la pista de baile con anda más y nada menos que con Enma.

"bien…estará entretenida un rato"- dijo más tranquilo.

-VOII mocoso Vongola!- le dijo Scualo en saludo.

-chicos! Cómo están?-dijo al ver a los Varia.

-shishishi esta fiesta es toda una fachada, no me gusta, más bien me aburre-dijo Bel.

-vienen a casa después, verdad?-

-~ iremos si bailas una pieza conmigo~- dijo Lussuria.

-eto…prefiero que no-dijo Tsuna.

-~bueno aun así iremos~-dijo Lussuria.

-y Xanxus?-pregunto Tsuna.

-dijo que no iría a ninguna fiesta shishishi pero el jefe es muy cambiante-

-je me lo esperaba…-dijo un poco decepcionado de no verlo.

-vi a tu guardián de la lluvia antes de que llegaras al baile pero veo que no está por aquí ahora-dijo Scualo.

-sí, no sé dónde se metieron algunos de ellos pero…. no creo que estén en problemas porque me siento tranquilo-

-Tsuna-kun- dijo una voz detrás de él, y Tsuna volteo rápidamente y la forma en que cambio el comportamiento del castaño les llamo la atención a los Varia.

-Kyoko-chan…dónde estabas?- dijo un poco nervioso.

-he…eto….una estrella fugaz me golpeo y tuve que ir a tomar aire jeje-

A los Varias le cayó una gotita al estilo anime.

-qué?-dijo Tsuna "por qué está inventando historias tan ridículas como Oni-san?...espera! Oni-san inventaba esas ridículas historia cuando…" – Kyoko-chan estas bien? No te han hecho nada- le dijo con preocupación.

-he…no, estoy bien-

-me alegro- le dice con una gran sonrisa.

-VOII! Me voy esta pareja idiota me está molestando- dijo Scualo yéndose.

-shishishi es muy tonta-

-~me debes un baile Vongola~- dice alejándose de él ondeando un pañuelo en forma de despedida.

Cuando se alejaron con curiosidad Kyoko dijo- ibas a bailar con él?-

-qué? no, no, no, no- decía nervioso –claro que no, son cosas que Lussuria a veces dice, la verdad es que prefiero bailar contigo- se le escapo en el momento de los nervios –quiero decir…eto…-

-entonces vamos a bailar- le dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-en serio?- le dijo Tsuna sin creerlo- eto…entonces…- dijo aclarándose la voz –Kyoko-chan me permites esta pieza?- ofreciendo su mano.

-hi! Tsuna-kun- dijo aceptándola.

* * *

Cuando ellos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

No notaron que todo el tiempo mientras se llevaba a cabo la anterior conversación, estuvieron siendo observados detenidamente.

-que fue eso Kozato?-le dice Alice a Enma.

-qué cosa?-

-no te hagas el tonto, por que Tsuna estaba tan nervioso delante de esa chica!- dijo exasperada.

-bueno…creo que te has dado cuenta, ella es Kyoko Sasawada, hermana menor del guardián del sol, y es la chica que le gusta a Tsuna-

-la chica que le gusta?- dijo con cara de sorpresa y luego se quedó mirándola fijamente –creo que…debería tener una conversación con ella- dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-Alice no creo que debas hacer eso, ella no es como las fangirl de las que te has desecho hasta ahora, ella es muy importante para Tsuna, y los para los guardianes es como familia-

-mm…interesante- dijo si quitar la mirada de ella.

* * *

Mientras con Tsuna y Kyoko…

-Italia parece un lindo lugar y con gente agradable- le dice Kyoko con una sonrisa mientras bailan.

-si jeje- ríe Tsuna nervioso "si supieran que con solo una equivocación estas personas podrían matarnos" pensó.

-Tsuna-kun- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-si?-

-eto…yo…quiero decir…nosotros estuvimos muy tristes cuando te fuiste y…- bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo preguntarle.

-que sucede Kyoko-chan?-

Levanta la mirada y – es cierto que no volverás a Japón?-

Tsuna desvió la mirada y dijo – sí, es cierto-

-y mi oni-chan se tiene que quedar contigo?- esta pregunta si que no se la esperaba.

-eto..- "como decirle que su hermano se tendrá que quedar? Como explicarle que no podrá verlo? Que estará alejada? Como…"

-Tsuna-kun- dijo sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

-Kyoko-chan veraz…-

-Tsuna-kun por favor acéptame como parte de tu familia, quiero ser una Vongola- le dice decidida.

-no puedes!- le dijo inmediatamente.

-entiendo…- dice soltándolo y dejando de baila, luego sale corriendo.

-Kyoko-chan! Espera!- Tsuna iba a ir tras ella pero unas jóvenes lo rodearon.

-joven Vongola! Por favor baile conmigo-

-joven Vongola, es mi turno!-

-no es el mío!-

-esto…chicas, podemos dejarlo para más tarde-dijo queriendo que le dejaran en paz.

-no!- dijeron todas juntas.

"por qué a mí?! Kyoko-chan!" pensaba deprimidamente.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en un balcón…

-no te ves muy alegre Kyoko-

-Mammon-sensei!- dijo viendo quien era- es un gusto verle otra vez- dice con una reverencia.

-cuando tu atributo del sol se apaga aparece la niebla- le dice con una sonrisa, mientras Kyoko le dedica una mirada penetrante.

-Tsuna-kun no quiere que sea parte de Vongola- con un aura oscura rodeándola.

-bueno él no sabe lo fuerte que eres-

-sí, pero aun así…- dice bajando la mirada.

-ven a vivir conmigo- le dice Mammon.

-qué?-

-sí, ven con nosotros, solo procura no exasperar al jefe y estarás bien-

-pero…-

-solo piénsalo- dijo Mammon yéndose, dejando a Kyoko allí muy pensativa.

-si, solo piénsalo- dijo una voz que provenía de la barandilla del balcón.

-Reborn!-dijo Kyoko sorprendida de que apareciera de la nada.

-Ciaossu!-

-Reborn-sensei…yo…-

-sabes…es muy raro que alguien le caiga tan bien a Mammon-

-es una buena persona-

-solo alguien como tu pensaría eso, como sea piensa esa propuesta y mientras toma- le arroja una cajita que Kyoko atrapa.

-qué es?-

-es un regalo de mi parte, solo puedes usarlo luego de un nuevo entrenamiento pero este entrenamiento lo haremos esperar-le explica Reborn.

-de que sirve…-dijo apartando la mirada.

-qué?-

-de que sirve que me siga haciendo fuerte! si yo quería ayudar a Oni-chan y a Tsuna…-

-tranquila Kyoko, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que mi alumna es la mejor- dijo Reborn "aunque claro, solo tuve 2 alumnas mujeres así que es obvio que si son entrenadas por mi serían las mejores" pensó.

-arigatou Reborn-dijo aun un poco deprimida.

-Kyoko! Haru te estaba buscando-dice pareciendo detrás de ella.

-arigatou Bainchi-san-dice Kyoko al darse cuenta de quién es, y se va a dentro, donde aun sigue el baile.

-Reborn querido, no crees que deberíamos decirle a Tsuna sobre ellas-le sugiere Bianchi.

-aun no es el momento…-le dice dejando aires de misterio.

* * *

Mientras en el jardín…

Un joven recostado en la copa de un árbol contemplaba la luna, junto a un adorable pajarito.

-la luna es hermosa no es así?- le dicen desde abajo.

La miro, era una joven rubia de ojos que se parecían a alguien pero no recordaba (o no se molestaría en recordar quien) y luego volvió a voltearse ignorándola por completo.

-oye! No me ignores!- comenzó a gritarle.

Pero Hibari se bajó del árbol, espero unos segundos que Hibird se ponga en su hombro y comenzó a irse.

-a dónde vas?-le dijo enojada.

Hibari se frenó de pronto y dijo fríamente – adonde no haya gente y mucho menos locas herbívoras enanas que me molesten- y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

La joven comenzó a seguirlo otra vez –eres todo un guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya-

Hibari se volteo y dijo – deja de seguirme- mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

-quieres pelea- dijo la joven poniéndose en posición de defensa- no te será fácil-

Hibari corrió para atacarla y la chica lo esquivo poniéndose detrás de él, entonces Hibari volteo rápidamente para golpearla con una de sus tonfas pero algo detuvo su ataque.

-vaya, me agrada que no veas diferencia entre hombre y mujer, y que seas igual de rudo-

-un látigo?- dijo Hibari viendo con lo que había sido detenido su ataque.

-te gusta?, es un regalo de mi hermano- dijo muy orgullosa.

-mm…- dijo mientras estaba por atacar de nuevo.

-alto!- dijo una voz acercándose a ellos- Kyoya! No te atrevas a golpear a mi hermana!-

-Dino déjame seguir jugando- dijo la joven y Hibari volteo para encontrarse con su maestro/presa Bronko Dino.

-no, Diana! Tú no pelearas con Kyoya! Él no te tendrá ninguna compasión!-le dijo Dino a la joven.

-lo sé por eso quiero probar mi entrenamiento con él-dijo la joven.

-no! Te lo prohíbo!-

-no eres quien para prohibirme!-

-soy tu hermano mayor!-

-eso no es suficiente!-

De pronto Hibari arremete contra Dino y este lo esquiva.

-pelea conmigo-le exigió Hibari sediento de pelea y acción.

-Kyoya no empieces, es la fiesta de nombramiento oficial de Tsuna y deberíamos estar adentro y…-quiso calmarlo Dino pero Hibari no se detendría.

-no me importa- dice saltando para atacarlo de nuevo.

-Kyoya! Para!- le dice Dino que intentaba esquivar los ataque.

-no me ignoren!- dijo la joven de nombre Diana metiéndose en la pelea.

"por qué me pasa esto a mí?" pensó Dino mientras la pelea se volvía un todos contra todos.

-usted puede jefe!- dijo Romario mientras veía todo.

Luego de que Tsuna bailo pieza tras pieza con las jóvenes, se apartó en cuanto la música paro…

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Aclaración:

Ahou-onna: que usare de ahora en más es como Gokudera suele decirle a Haru. Se puede traducir mujer estúpida.

Dino tiene hermana?

Qué interés tiene ella en Hibari?

Cuál es el secreto que guarda Reborn?

Tsuna queria que Xanxus este en el baile?

Alice matara a Haru?

Jeje todo y más en el próximo Capitulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


	9. El Decimo Vongola y su alocada prima

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

El Decimo jefe y su alocada prima

-por favor sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, los capos y yo tendremos una reunión importante, por el momento déjenme decirles- y entonces Tsuna inclina la cabeza- gracias por haber asistido-

Los capos empezaron a entrar a la sala de reuniones.

Tsuna se comenzó a poner nervioso, pero entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-tranquilo Tsuna, estaré contigo- voltea a ver esa tan conocida voz para él.

-Dino! Que te paso?- viendo que tenía más de un rasguño y moretones y estaba desarreglado.

-Kyoya…- dijo con cara de cansancio.

-jeje entiendo-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-yo también te ayudare, Tsuna- dijo Enma acercándose.

-nosotros también Tsunanoshi~- decía Byakugan apareciendo junto Uni.

-vamos, es nuestra primera reunión todos juntos con los capos, hagamos lo mejor- dijo Uni con una gran sonrisa.

-hi!-dijeron todos los jóvenes jefe antes de entrar a la reunión.

Así el grupo de jóvenes jefes ingreso al salón cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos asientos y Tsuna en la cabecera.

Sentado muy cerca de él estaba Iemitzu, quien sonreía como si nada cosa que le dio un mal presentimiento a Tsuna.

La reunión comenzó con charlas sobre qué pasaría con ciertas alianzas, luego de que Tsuna confirmara las que ya tenía y diera a conocer las que para algunos eran nuevas, como la de la familia Kozato y la Millifore, que para algunos no era conocida.

Tsuna se dispuso a terminar con la reunión cuando Iemitzu tomo la palabra.

-bueno antes de que acabe creo que hay un asunto que considerar-dijo el Iemitzu.

Los capos entendieron y cada uno saco una carpeta y la puso sobre la mesa.

-veo que cada uno tiene una candidata a esposa del Decimo Vongola- le dijo Iemitzu a los capos.

-de que se trata todo esto?-dijo Tsuna mientras le alcanzaban las carpetas que los capos habían traído.

-yo lo he sugerido y Reborn está de acuerdo- explico Iemitzu.

-no quiero-dijo simplemente.

-déjate de niñerías, como el Decimo jefe debes pensar en lo mejor para Vongola y…-iba a seguir hablando pero Tsuna le interrumpió.

-eso no es algo que discutiré en este momento- dijo mostrándose ahora con la llama de la última voluntad en su frente – a los jefes aquí presentes, les doy mis más sinceras disculpas-

-por qué te disculpas Decimo Vongola?- pregunto uno, que parecía ser el capo de la familia Becco.

-les pido disculpas por no poder aceptar en este momento no puedo aceptar sus ofertas de matrimonio puesto que aún no deseo contraer tal responsabilidad, yo deseo asumir por completo Vongola antes de pensar en esos asuntos, por ello si esta persona les dijo eso, les pido disculpas- dijo inclinando su cabeza.

-Bien, Vongola, algún asunto más que tratar?- pregunto otro de los capos.

-no, por ello doy por terminada esta reunión-dijo Tsuna.

Los capos se levantaron, dieron un saludo al nuevo jefe y salieron.

Cuando todos los capos excepto los que eran amigos cercanos a Tsuna, y Iemitzu comenzó a regañarlo.

-no deberías pedir disculpas así, diste una fachada de débil y…- Iemitzu seguía hablando mientras Tsuna comenzaba a enojarse.

Tsuna bajo su mirada, apretó los puños, conteniendo la rabia.

-disculpe- decía Enma- con todo respeto señor Sawada, usted fue el que al no consultar con su hijo lo dejo mal a la vista de todos-

-joven Kozato debería limitarse en esta conversación padre-hijo- dijo Iemitzu mientras Tsuna apretó más los puños.

-Disculpe señor Sawada- dijo Dino ahora –usted no es tampoco quien para hablar así, y el joven jefe Enma tiene toda la razón, este tipo de asuntos deberían considerarse antes-

-así es, Tsuna es el único que decidirá quién será su esposa- dijo Uni.

-no entregaremos al adorable Tsunanoshi tan fácilmente~- dijo Byakugan, haciendo que a los demás le callera una gotita.

-no, yo soy su padre y estoy en todo el derecho si quiero de hacer esto, además debe un favor puesto que le deje hacer lo que quisiera durante la crisis de Vongola así que debería de hacer algo que ayude a Vongola, no es así Tsuna?-

Hablo pero no hubo respuesta.

-Tsuna?- se acercaba a él despacio cuando un pequeño leoncito salió de quien sabe dónde y le gruño a Iemitzu.

-Natsu!- dijeron Dino y Enma al mismo tiempo pero el pequeño leoncito seguía gruñéndole impidiéndole el paso hacia Tsuna a Iemitzu.

-Gao!- le volvió a gruñir el leoncito.

-que pasa contigo pequeño, no me vas a dejar pasar?- dijo intentando estirar la mano para acariciarlo pero el leoncito amago a morderlo, y Iemitzu llego a esquivarlo.

-Natzu, tranquilo- finalmente hablo Tsuna y Natsu de un salto subió a su hombro.

-lo tienes bien domado- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-con todo respeto, padre- escupió esta última palabra con mucho veneno, y como asumiendo su papel de jefe que había aprendido recientemente a adoptar esta postura seria y por lo que parecía serena – me retiro y espero no verte por un buen tiempo- dicho esto Natzu volvió a su mano.

* * *

Salió de la habitación siendo seguido por los demás.

-Juundaime!/Tsuna!/Sawada!- dijeron sus guardianes y amigos.

-hola chico- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a casa, allí estaremos más tranquilos- dijo Rebond.

-si vayan subiendo a los coches que está afuera- dijo Dino.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la entrada y de pronto vieron a Hana buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-qué pasa?- dijo Ryohei a Hana al verla distraída.

-donde esta Kyoko?- le pregunto a Hana.

-es verdad…donde estará?- pensaba Haru.

-la vi que iba con Alice al baño, pero eso fue cuando comenzó la reunión de Tsuna- dijo Bianchi.

De pronto Tsuna sintió un escalofrió.

-que pasa Tsuna?-

-Alice…se fue con Kyoko? Están seguros?-

-si, yo también la vi- dice I-pin.

-ho…no….- dijo con cara de preocupación.

-que pasa Tsuna?- dijo Yamamoto.

-es qu…e Alice es muy peligrosa cuando se trata de chicas, en especial si le digo que son mis amigas, Reborn deberías de haberla vigilado, tú ya la conoces!-

-me distraje- dijo como si nada pero con una media sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que a Tsuna no le gustó nada.

-Busquemos por todo el lugar!-

-si!- dijeron todos.

-Tsuna yo voy a preguntar al servicio doméstico si vio a donde se fueron-

Todos corrían buscando a las chicas y no las encontraban.

* * *

Un rato más tarde en el jardín…

-EXTREMOO!- gritaba mientras corría como loco el guardián del sol buscando a su hermana hasta que a lo lejos vio a su jefe- Sawada!-

-Oni-san-dijo al darse cuenta de que venía corriendo como loco.

-ya las encontraste?-

-no-

-yo tampoco decimo- dijo Gokudera apareciendo.

-kufufufu deben estar masacrando a la pobre chica por ahí-

-Cuida tu boca!- le grito enojado el guardián del sol.

-ma..ma… tranquilo seguro las encontraremos- dijo Yamamoto.

-Lambo ya está cansado- dijo el pequeño bobino que cayo dormido delante de ellos.

-Cállate vaca tonta!- le grito Gokudera.

-kufufu quizás ya debamos darla por muerta-

-como te atreves!- dijo el guardián del sol arremetiendo contra el de la niebla.

-tranquilícense o los morderé hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari apareciendo de la nada y metiéndose en la pelea.

-ya tranquilícense- dijo Yamamoto metiéndose a frenar el combate.

-dejen de causar problemas al Decimo- dijo Gokudera arremetiendo contra todos en la pelea.

El combate seguía, en eso las chicas llegaban.

-la encontraron ya?- dijo Hana.

-no- dijo Tsuna mirando la pelea muy tranquilo para el gusto de Hana.

-hehi! No puede ser dónde está mi amiga~desu- decía Haru preocupada, de pronto ve a Lambo – Lambo deberías quedarte dormido aquí- dijo yendo y levantándolo.

-no la encontré en los demás sectores del jardín- informo Bianchi.

-Tsuna! I-pin y Fuuta y la familia de Kozato están esperando en el auto- llego a informar Dino, junto a Enma.

-ya estamos listo para irnos tambien-informo Uni- pero veo que ustedes aun no…- dijo viendo en dirección a la pelea.

-no quieres que les diga a mis subordinado que…-sugirió Dino pero…

-no, gracias Dino- dijo muy tranquilo y un poco cortante, cosa que a Dino no le pasó inadvertida.

Tsuna apretaba los puños, estaba enojado aun por lo de su padre, se enojó al saber que Alice se había llevado a Kyoko a quien sabe dónde y ahora sus guadianés se peleaban como si no hubiese un mañana.

"cálmate, cálmate" se repetía mentalmente.

"repítetelo todo lo que quieras pero no creo que la calma te venga así como así" escucho en su mente.

"Primo no te burles" susurro Tsuna.

"tomas las riendas del asunto Tsuna"

"vaya es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre a pesar de que ya te dije que podías hacerlo hace mucho"

"siempre hay una primera vez jaja tú también sabes que puedes decirme Giotto"

"bien tienes razón, y creo que ya los deje que liberen tención con este combate, debería frenarlos ya"

"o unírteles, tú también estas muy molesto"

"si pero no es momento de extender esta pelea"

"yo te diría que sí pero has lo que quieras…después de todo creo que también estaría preocupado si quien desapareció con tu loca prima fuera la chica que me gusta" dijo con tono burlón, dejando a Tsuna ruborizado.

-GIOTTO!- grito Tsuna a su ancestro sin darse cuenta de que no lo hizo en su mente sino con su boca.

De pronto la pelea ceso pues los guadianés quedaron desconcertado al oírlo grita algo que en realidad no entendieron.

Así como los demás presentes.

-Tsuna…que acabas de decir?- dijo Enma.

-Esto…yo….- dijo un poco ruborizado pero respiro hondo y dijo – bueno si ya terminaron de pelear se pueden ir a el coche-

-pero Sawada aún no…-iba a replicar Ryohei.

-yo encontrare a las chicas, y estense tranquilos, mi super-intuición no me dice que corran peligro de muerte, así que vayan y esperen en casa-

* * *

Veamos que paso….

5 minutos después de que había empezado la reunión de los capos…

-tu eres Kyoko no es así?-dijo con una gran sonrisa fingiendo inocencia.

-sí, y tú eres Alice, la prima de Tsuna-kun, es un gusto- dice inclinándose levemente en señal de saludo.

-el gusto es mío, Kyoko vamos a dar un paseo en lo que dura la reunión?- le dice Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-he…pero…tenemos que esperar a los chicos y..-iba a decir pero le interrumpió.

-vamos! Acompáñame!- dijo jalándola y llevándola y Kyoko al no querer ser grosera no se pudo oponer.

Salieron a fuera y había una motoneta, Alice le entrego un casco a Kyoko y le dijo que subiera, Kyoko lo hizo y partieron.

-veo que Alice hará de las suyas de nuevo- dijo Reborn saliendo de las sombras, el cual había visto toda la situación.

Mientras manejaba comenzaron a ver luces a lo lejos…

-esto es el centro de Italia-

-que hermoso!- exclamo Kyoko.

-me estacionare por haya!- dijo acercándose a la un lugar donde parecía que había muchas motocicletas.

Una vez estacionadas, ambas bajaron y mientras Alice le ponía el seguro a la moto, Kyoko admiraba la ciudad…

-vamos!- dijo Alice yéndose en una dirección.

-espera Alice-san!-

-solo dime Alice-

-dónde vamos?-

-primero a conseguir ropa más cómoda-

-qué?-

20 minutos después…

Alice salía de una tienda llevando un Jeans, una remera de color negro con un dibujo muy colorido y unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

De tras de ella iba Kyoko luciendo unos Short muy a la moda naranjas y una remera rosa, con unas botas beige.

Ambas sencillas pero bonitas. Iban caminando por quién sabe dónde, Kyoko se sentía perdida, simplemente se limitaba a seguirla. Iban entrando a un parque que parecía enorme y llegaron a una fuente de agua muy bonita.

-he…esto… Disculpa Alice…no deberíamos volver ya?- se animó a decirle Kyoko a una Alice que no le había vuelto a hablar desde que salieron de la tienda.

-depende- dijo frenándose de golpe.

-qué?- dijo Kyoko frenando, no entendía nada.

-Si…dime ahora mismo- dijo Alice sacando su arma y apuntando a la cabeza de Kyoko- que pretendes de mi primo?-

-qué?-

-lo que oíste, que intenciones tienes con él?-

-yo no sé a qué te refieres, nosotros somos amigos y…-

-te lo advertí- dijo Alice que dio un salto para atrás y guardo el arma y saco lo que parecía un boomerang.

De un movimiento rápido lo arrojo hacia Kyoko. Kyoko saco algo que Alice no había llegado a ver bien cuando lo hizo, y con eso repelió el boomerang.

Alice atrapo su boomerang y logro ver en manos de Kyoko lo que parecía una alabarda cubierta por llamada de última voluntad, y parecían ser de la niebla…

-veo que…no eres tan débil como parece…- dijo Alice con media sonrisa de lado.

-Alice no quiero pelear, lo que se hacer es solo para mi defensa por favor no me hagas…-

-entonces aléjate de Tsuna- dijo dando un salto para arremeter contra Kyoko.

Kyoko se puso en defensa y grito – no quiero pelear, pero tampoco me quiero alejar de Tsuna, él es mi mejor amigo!-

Cuando Kyoko dijo eso Alice se paró en seco.

"mejor amigo...es que acaso…no se da cuenta de la mirada de enamorado de Tsuna? Ella también le dio una mirada llena de felicidad cuando le vio, esos eran sentimientos…o no?" pensaba Alice intentando procesar todo.

-Alice?- le pregunto Kyoko viendo que no se movía.

Alice levanto la mirada y la vio detenidamente por unos minutos.

"no me digas que Tsuna no le ha dicho lo que siente….no me digas que esta chica no se da cuenta lo que siente ella misma….par de retrasados!" grito en su interior y cayo de rodillas.

-Alice? Estas bien?- dijo Kyoko acercándose a ella, mientras las llamas de ambas desaparecían.

-qué es eso?- le dijo Alice viendo un palo o vara en la mano de Kyoko, era muy corto.

-es mi arma…la que acabas de ver-

-pero si era una vara larga o más bien parecía una alabarda, y más larga que tu-

-bueno…según parece cuando activo mis llamas se transforma-

-ho…interesante, bueno volvamos-

-qué? pero…esto…me dejaras seguir siendo amiga de Tsuna-kun?-pregunto nerviosa.

-jajajajjaja dalo por hecho- dijo muy divertida Alice "bien creo que no tengo de que preocuparme por ahora" pensaba.

-y te puedo pedir una cosa más…- dijo media apenada –no le digas a nadie que se pelear-

-por qué…acaso no lo saben?-

-pues no…Reborn-san me entreno en secreto, así como Mammon-sensei-

-qué? Fuiste entrenada por dos Arcobalenos?-

-si pero no se lo digas a nadie, o al menos no por ahora…-

-bueno, no tengo problema con eso pero me puedes contar como…- de pronto se paró en seco y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y volteo lentamente a ver detrás de ella pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

-A..LI..CE…-dijo Tsuna acercándose a ella con un aura oscura.

-Tsu-kun…eto…yo…- decía Alice nerviosa.

-vamos sube al auto- ordeno.

-Hi!-dijo obedeciéndole antes de que se enoje mas.

-Kyoko-chan…estas bien?- le dijo más calmado a ella.

-si Tsuna-kun, estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno vamos, nos están esperando- dijo a las chicas, subieron al auto donde lo esperaba Reborn y se fueron.

* * *

Llegaron a un hermoso castillo donde había un hermoso jardín al frente…

-que linda es tu casa Tsuna-kun- comento Kyoko al ver el majestuoso jardín.

-gracias- el auto se detuvo en la puerta –Kyoko, Reborn, entren a casa que los están esperando comiencen la fiesta que yo…tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo mirando a Alice.

-vamos Kyoko- le dijo Reborn y se dirigieron a la casa.

Una vez que entraron…

-Kyoko!- dijeron sus amigos.

-hola- con una sonrisa.

-Kyoko! Me tenías preocupado al EXTREMOOO!- dice su hermano tomándola de los hombros.

-gomen oni-san-

-y Tsuna?- pregunta Yamamoto.

-está afuera, dijo que comencemos con la fiesta- explico Reborn.

-por lo que veo está regañando a Alice-chan- dijo Enma viendo desde la ventana.

Todo se acercó a la ventana a ver.

* * *

Mientras afuera…

-Alice, lo hiciste de nuevo- dijo Tsuna suspirando de cansado.

-lo sé…lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-puedo perdonarte que te metieras con otras de mis amigas, pero Kyoko….por favor! Kyoko! Y también te metiste con Haru! Solo faltaba que te metieras con Chrome!- le dijo enojado- Por qué te metes con mis amigas que no han hecho nada para que la juzgues como a las otras-

-pero a ti te gusta…- dijo en su defensa.

-eso…eso no tiene nada que ver!- dijo sonrojado.

-si lo tiene! Yo veré quien sea la apropiada esposa de…-

-sí, sí, del Decimo Vongola, sabes me tiene arto con el tema de quien será mi prometida- le interrumpió Tsuna.

-en realidad iba a decir que yo veré quien es buena esposa para mi querido primo Tsuna-

-he…si…perdona… -dice calmándose -a veces se me olvida que no eres como algunas persona- dijo con un poco de tristeza en su tono, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Alice.

-peleaste otra vez con Iemitzu?-

-me buscaba de nuevo prometida-

-a ese hombre lo voy a…!-

-no te preocupes, le dije que por ahora no decidiría nada, así que por favor me puedes dar una noche tranquila con mis queridos amigos sin que me des más problemas-

-lo siento Tsuna…- dijo abrazándolo, abrazo que él correspondió- no te quiero hacer sentir mal-

-si….sé que solo me quieres cuidar y te lo agradezco- dijo aun abrazándola.

-bien!- dijo separándose de él – vamos!- dijo tomándolo de la mano, jalándolo hacia la casa Vongola.

Pero cuando entraron no vieron a nadie…

-donde están todos?-pensó en voz alta Tsuna.

Boooom!

-eso fue una explosión?-dijo sorprendida Alice.

* * *

Ciaossu!

Jeje sé que en el manga no se muestra mucho pero cuando pienso en como debió ser Elena para ser amiga de la primera generación, me parece que era de un carácter muy fuerte y algo alocada, basándome en eso nació la loca de Alice jaja.

En el siguiente capitulo:

Tal vez Alice mate a Kyoko…

Tal vez Byakugan se enamoró de Tsuna…

Tal vez Uni se enamoró de Byakugan…

Tal vez los Varias se vuelvan pacíficos…

Tal vez me salga alas y vuele…

Jaja todo se puede en un fic.

Un saludo a:

Tsuri182718 (gracias por siempre comentar)

MyaBL26

KuroChan

Tengo pensados otros fics de KHR! Pero no los subiré hasta terminar este.

Sin más que decir.

Nya se despide, paz!


	10. La primera palizaLa primera reunión

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior…

Boom!

-eso fue una explosión?- dijo Alice.

* * *

La primera paliza/La primera reunión.

-ho…no..- dijo Tsuna corriendo al patio trasero de donde parecía venir gritos y explosiones.

Corrieron hasta el patio donde vieron a Haru con I-pin en brazos, a Kyoko para al lado de ella junto con Hana mirando en una sola dirección.

-chicas!-les dijo Tsuna y ellas voltearon a donde él.

-Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Sawada!-dijeron.

-que está pasando?-pregunto Alice.

-bueno básicamente se están masacrando- dijo Hana.

-qué?-dijo con cara de sorpresa aunque no veía a sus guardianes, si vio el lugar destrozado.

-Boss!- dijo Chrome corriendo hasta él.

-Chrome!, estas bien?- le dijo con preocupación a su siempre adorable y querida y sobretodo calmada guardiana.

-sí, intente proteger el castillo cuando la pelea comenzó, pero no me es tan fácil con el hermoso jardín-

-jardín?-pregunto Tsuna.

-sí, el que tiene un lago y peces y..y..- no pudo terminar que Tsuna comenzó a correr en dirección al lago.

Tsuna fue hasta donde estaba el lago que se había restaurado con hermosos peces de colores y plantas muy hermosas.

En el camino encontró estatuas y bancas rotas, plantas cortadas o quemadas o en algunos casos destrozados.

-"no chicos, este lugar…este lugar!"- iba pensando mientras corría.

Llego rápido al lugar y se encontró una guerra entre sus guardianes y un Dino y Enma tratando de calmar las cosas, y un despreocupado Reborn viendo la escena.

-te tardaste Tsuna-le dijo Reborn-por cierto los guardianes de Enma fueron a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban y Uni y Byakugan fueron a buscar al resto de su familia, vendrán en un rato- le informo.

Tsuna no decía nada, apretó sus puños al verlos destrozar el hermoso jardín alrededor del estanque.

-sino haces nada acabaran con todo-le advirtió.

"no! Yo debo calmarme, no debo dejar que mis sentimientos se desborden, chicos no pudieron encontrar otro momento! Justo hoy que la reunión fue pésima! Justo hoy que mi padre me demostró que no le importa lo que pienso! Justo hoy que Alice se llevó a Kyoko!"Pensó.

Tsuna intentó calmarse pero fue el colmo cuando de un golpe certero arrojaron a Dino al estanque, destrozando así las hermosas flores flotantes y espantando a los peces.

-Ya basta!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tsuna/ Juundaime/Herbiboro/Sawada!-dijeron todos al darse cuenta de la presencia de Tsuna.

-tenía que ser justo hoy no?- dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa de lado sin levantar la mirada.

-Juundaime?-pregunto Gokudera desconcertado.

-Tsuna, que te pasa?- dijo un preocupado Yamamoto.

-a mi jajajajaja- comenzó a reírse.

-Sawada?- pregunto muy desconcertado Ryohei

-Tsuna intentamos detenerlos con Dino pero al final nosotros…-comenzó a decir Enma pero Tsuna le respondió con una voz muy cortante…

-Enma, ve a ver creo que tus guardianes seguro tus guardianes te esperan, diles a las chicas que sirvan la comida si pueden hacerme el favor- dijo aun sonriendo.

Enma no entendía porque pero sintió que tenía que salir de allí ahora.

-Tsuna, escucha yo…- intento Dino explicar la situación pero…

-Dino ve a ayudar a Enma, que tus subordinados ayuden para que no causes ningún accidente-

"Auch! Eso dolió" pensó Dino yéndose del lugar.

-Juundaime quiere que ayudemos también…?-intento Gokudera decir pero…

-chicos!- dijo llamando la atención de todos –no es propio de mi pero esta vez…no lo puedo dejar pasar porque escogieron justo este día para hacerme llegar a mi limite- cuando dijo esto se había puesto sus guantes y aun sin entra en su modo de última voluntad choco sus puños

-jeje será la primera vez que experimentaran la ira de su jefe- dijo Reborn alejándose un poco del lugar pero quedando lo suficientemente cerca para ver.

-qué?-dijeron todos antes de que hubiera un ataque.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en el castillo….

-waw! Que es ese resplandor?-dijo Haru al ver una luz muy brillante a lo lejos.

-que bonito!-dijo Kyoko.

-no creo que sea bonito para los que están allí cerca- sonrió Alice.

Unos minutos un sonriente Tsuna aparece…

-y bien ya están las cosas preparadas?-pregunto Tsuna.

-si, las chicas fueron a ayudar en cuanto Enma y Dino volvieron-dijo Alice que era la única que le estaba esperando a fuera.

-bien iré a ver si falta algo-dijo Tsuna entrando al castillo.

-que paso con…-iba a preguntar Alice por los guardianes pero Tsuna ya había entrado, y un grito a lo lejos llamo su atención.

-Auch! Tsuna sí que se enojó jaja- decía un Yamamoto acercándose con la ropa hecha un desastre y con más de un moretón, siendo ayudado por Gokudera.

-por su culpa, Juundaime nos castigó idiotas!- dijo enojado el guardián de la tormenta en las misma condiciones que Yamamoto.

-kufufufu te recuerdo que con tus bombas fuiste tú el que causo más destrozos-dijo Mukuro con su tridente en la mano pero congelado, justo en ese momento salieron Chrome junto a Enma y Dino a buscarlos.

-Mukuro-sama!- dijo Chrome acercándose preocupada a su querido Mukuro.

-tranquila Chrome- dijo Reborn que venía con el grupo de guardianes pero él estaba totalmente bien -yerba mala nunca muere-dijo burlándose.

-chicos…que…?- iba a preguntar Dino pero Ryohei le interrumpió.

-Sawada nos apaleo al EXTREMO!- dijo gritando pero en cuanto levanto los brazos-Auch!- grito y los volvió a bajar por qué sintió un agudo dolor.

-qué?-dijo Enma sorprendido de que Tsuna les haya hecho eso.

-a ti también Kyoya?- le dijo Dino al que parecía más entero pero igualmente golpeado.

-el herbívoro dio pelea como si fuera un carnívoro-

-waw! Creo que eligieron una mala noche para hacer enojar a Tsuna-dijo Dino.

-Asi es!- dijo Alice apareciendo frente a ellos –ustedes son unos idiotas!-

-que dijiste tu traidora!-le grito enojado Gokudera.

-a quien llamas traidora! grandísimo fangirl-le respondió.

-ma…ma…tranquilos…o Tsuna se enojara de nuevo- comento Yamamoto haciendo sentir un escalofrió en los otros guardianes.

-no entiendo como los aguanta, y no entiendo como a él no le molestan sus peleas-dijo Alice fastidiada y con cierto…rencor?

-que no le molestan? kufufufu pero si él nos atacó por eso- decía Mukuro motrando su amadísima lanza congelada.

-no, él no los ataco porque estuvieran peleando, los ataco porque estaban destruyendo el hermoso jardín que tardo tanto en restaurar-le dijo muy enojada Alice.

-en restaurar?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-así es este castillo estaba abandonado y totalmente destruido en muchas parte pero Tsuna lo restauro convirtiéndolo en…-

-Alice- dijo Reborn llamando su atención y Alice cambio lo que iba a decir.

-sí, bueno y lo peor es que hoy la junta de los capos por lo que se fue pésima, las últimas 2 semanas Tsuna no durmió prácticamente nada, solo para ustedes, y terminan colmándole la paciencia-dijo Alice.

-como que no ha dormido en 2 semanas el Herbívoro?-dijo Hibari.

-ya está asumiendo su papel como jefe y hacerse cargo de estas cosas a tan corta edad es muy agotador-explico Alice.

-por qué cambio sus planes el decimo?-

-fue por ustedes-respondió Reborn.

-Reborn no debemos…- replico Alice.

-tú no debes, en cambio yo puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-como que por nosotros?-

-pues verán en una reunión se le pidió al Nono que el guardián de la niebla del Decimo Vongola volviera a Vindice-

-qué?-

-kufufu sabía que no se quedarían de brazos cruzados-

-Tsuna quien estaba presente se opuso y fue cuando Nono dijo que los capos podrían plantearle toda queja al Decimo Vongola en la siguiente reunión- les informo Alice.

-así es los Capos se centraron en querer hacer que Tsuna cambiar a su antojo, pues creyeron que con la inexperiencia de Tsuna podrían hacerlo hacer lo que ellos quisieran- explico Reborn.

-pero mi querido Tsuna supo manejar la reunión al entrar en modo jefe y los dejo a todos con la boca cerrada- dijo Alice con gran orgullo en su voz.

-modo jefe?-

-sí, es cuando se pone serio y maneja la presión aunque…quizás por dentro este entrando en pánico- dijo Alice con una leve sonrisa recordando como al principio Tsuna cuando tenía una reunión corría de un lado a otro por los nervios.

-los término acordados en esa reunión es que cualquier persona que atente contra la familia del Decimo Vongola será considerada enemiga, y se estableció que solo sería así si asumía el poder ahora-explico Reborn.

-es para protegerlos que él también se fue solo a Italia-dijo Alice.

-para protegernos?-pregunto Gokudera.

-que no era para aprender sobre el manejo de Vongola?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-sí y no-respondió simplemente Reborn.

-no entiendo al extremo!-grito Ryohei.

-unos días antes de que Tsuna decidiera irse a Italia, se recibió un reporte de que estaban buscando el paradero del Decimo Vongola y su familia en Japón para atacarla-dijo Reborn y los guardianes se sorprendieron- cuando Tsuna supo esto el Noveno le recomendó que viniera a Italia para que en vez de centrarse en buscarlo en Japón se centraran en atacarlo en Italia-

-entonces el Decimo dejo Japón solo para protegernos?-pregunto Gokudera.

-eso y para proteger Nanamori puesto que atacarían la ciudad entera por lo que sabemos-dijo Reborn.

-ustedes estuvieron tranquilos en Japón porque Tsuna no permitió que nadie intente siquiera ponerles un dedo encima a ninguno-le dijo Alice.

-el Boss se fue para protegernos…- dijo Chrome conmovida.

-es por eso que la vida de ninguno, mientras Tsuna estaba aquí, corría peligro y esa es la razón por la que tú aun sigues libre- apunto a Mukuro.

-kufufu no solo yo pequeña traidora-san sino que tú también te beneficias que Tsuna asuma el poder-le replico.

-a diferencia de ustedes, que desde que se reencontraron con Tsuna no han dejado de pelearse, yo he estado haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a Tsuna, velando día y noche por su seguridad-

-nosotros también estamos aquí para eso-dijo Hibari para sorpresa de todos.

-pues a mí me han decepcionado, Tsuna hablaba todo el tiempo de lo grandioso que son sus amigos y aquí están solo haciendo que sus dolores de cabeza aumenten, no me gusta que Tsuna los quiera tanto…- dijo Alice con gran fastidio.

"Juundaime…" pensó Gokudera abatido.

"Tsuna no te dejaremos solo" pensaba Yamamoto apretando sus puños.

"Sawada no permitire que nos vuelvas a dejar de lado" pensaba con determinación Ryohei.

"Tsunanoshi siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias, es demasiado blando…es por eso que necesitara una mano dura que lo proteja" pensó Mukuro deseando acabar con los que obligaron a Tsuna a irse de Japón.

"el herbívoro protegió Nanamori, y me ayudo, y a pesar de la tristeza que surgiría en el de dejar a estos herbívoros que tanto quiere…el cielo permite que la nube se mueva libremente…al cielo que quiero morder hasta la muerte es al que protegeré de ahora en más…" pensó Hibari muy profundamente.

"Boss…yo no voy a dejarlo solo…" se dijo así misma Chrome.

Todos estaban conmovidos, aunque a Hibari y Mukuro no se les notaba, su aprecio por Tsuna aumento.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba a fuera adentro…

-bueno, ya está todo-dijo Tsuna y a dentro estaban los guardianes de Enma, las chicas, los Varia, los Caballones, Mirfore y Irie y Spanner.

-Tsuna-san y los chicos?-le pregunto Haru.

-bueno ellos…- "pensándolo bien por que tardan tanto? No los habre lastimado demasiado…no?" pensó -eto…voy a buscarlos- dijo saliendo hacia el jardín.

* * *

Y a fuera….

-Chicos! Están bien?- dijo Tsuna que salió preocupado de la casa.

-no te preocupes por ellos son yerba mala nunca muere-dijo Reborn.

-estamos bien Juundaime-

-no te preocupes Tsuna-

-mm...-

-kufufufu asi que ahora estas preocupado?- comento Mukuro.

-deja de molestar a Juundaime!-

-ma…ma…cálmense..-

-no comiencen, EXTREMOOO!-

-bueno chicos vamos a dentro ya llegaron todos los invitados-

Entraron y se encontraron con todos los de Kokuyo Land, los Varia, la fmiglia Kozato, la familia Marrifiorre, la familia Cabalonne y muchos amigos como Bacil, cornelo, Lal, etc.

-bueno chicos, les doy la bienvenida a todos-

-ahora a comer!- anuncio Reborn y todos comenzaron.

De pronto derribaron la puerta y todos se pusieron en alerta.

-escoria!- dijo Xanxus apareciendo.

-Xanxus! Sabía que vendrías!- dijo Tsuna feliz de verlo cosa que a todos sus amigos y guardianes les parecio raro.

-Juundaime…usted lo invito?-

-claro, Xanxus es bienvenido aquí cuando quiera-

-wow! Veo que se llevan bien- comento Yamamoto.

-cállense mocosos son muy molestos- dijo entrando e ignorando a todos se sentó en el sillón mas grande y Levi se acercó y le acerco toda la comida que quiso.

-VOIII! Estúpido jefe! Dijiste que no iba a venir!-dijo Scualo.

Xanxus siguió comiendo y le ignoro.

-no me ignores!-le grito más exaltado Scualo.

-shishishi, el jefe no te prestara atención-

-si, es mejor que los ignoremos- comento Mammon.

-sempai tiempo sin verlo- le dijo Fran acercándose a Bel.

-parece que sigues vivo estúpida rana-

-parece Bel sempai sigue siendo idiota-

-teme!-

-ho~ deben portarse bien o terminaran destrozando la casa- dijo Lussuria sentado en un sillón.

-VOIII cállate tú!- le grito Scualo y empezó una nueva pelea entre los Varia.

-Kufufu que grupo tan escandaloso- comento Mukuro y Scualo le salto una venita.

-cállate cabeza de piña, tu grupo es igual!- le grito señalando a los de Kokusho Land.

-kufufu pensaba que sería una velada tranquila pero tendré que ponerlos en su lugar- dijo asiendo aparecer su tridente.

-Mukuro-sama no pelee-dijo Chrome preocupada.

-déjalo, esto será divertido- dijo MM.

-Tsk! Estos idiotas no pueden con nosotros-

Las miradas asesinas entre los Varia y los de Kokuyo Land, deseando lanzarse en ataque no se hicieron esperar, pero por en medio se apareció Tsuna, quien solo fue y tomo un vaso de jugo de la mesa cercana a ellos, y se sentó en el asiento contiguo a Xanxus.

-no se molesten por mí, continúen- dijo con una sonrisa que por alguna razón les dio escalofrío a ambos bandos – Xanxus, la próxima vez ven a la reunión de los capos, tu puedes entrar-

-cállate escoria, tu solo quieres que este allí por si las cosas se ponen feas-

-jeje tanto se nota-

"qué onda con esta conversación?" pensaron los Varia y Kokuyo Land al ver a los dos jefes llevándose…bien?

-Juundaime! Le sirvo más jugo-

-hi! gracias Gokudera-

Había muchas preguntad dando vuelta en las mentes de todos, claro todos excepto las chicas que platicaban animadamente sin notar el ambiente, pero nadie sabía cómo comenzar a preguntar.

-pensar que Xanxus sempai ahora no está intentando matar a Tsuna-nii es muy raro- comento Fran y todos se quedaron en shock.

-jeje tienes razón, supongo que ni él, ni yo tenemos ganas de pelear- dijo simplemente Tsuna.

-no quiero perder mi tiempo- dijo Xanxus estando de acuerdo.

-aún recuerdo cuando iba a ir a vivir con ustedes-

-sí, y les contare que paso-

-Reborn! eso no hace falta!-

* * *

Flashback

Tsuna y se había recuperado y le dieron el alta en el hospital. Alice quien estuvo con él todo el tiempo le estaba ayudando a guardar las cosas para irse a la mansión Vongola cuando…

Tok tok!

-adelante- dijo Tsuna.

-VOIII Vongola! Me entere que te daban de alta hoy-

-Varia!-dijo Alice sorprendida de verlos, pues casi siempre venían a visitar a Tsuna, pero hoy ya le dan de alta así que no tenían por qué venir.

-Scualo! Chicos!- dijo al ver que venían prácticamente todos los Varia, excepto con Levi y Xanxus claro – que hacen aquí?-

-shishi no había nada mejor que hacer-dijo Bel.

-te vigilamos simplemente- dijo Mammon.

-~eres adorable~- dijo Lussuria dándole un escalosfrio a Tsuna.

-yo quería ir a pasear con Tsuna-dijo Fran con gran pereza.

-Fran recién salgo del hospital así que no sería conveniente, debo ir a la mansión, aunque no sé dónde me quedare, por lo que se mi cuarto fue destruido y…-dijo viendo a Alice- necesitamos un cuarto para ti, aunque no creo que haya problema con eso-

-y por qué no vienes a vivir con nosotros?- dijo Fran.

-qué?- dijo Alice.

-HIII vivir con los Varia!- dijo entre sorprendido y asustado.

-VOII! No invites a quien te dé la gana Fran!-

-shishishi estúpida rana, te recuerdo que tu ni siquiera vives con nosotros aun, vives con el mocoso de tu tutor y estas aquí de paso- le dijo enojado Bel.

-además gastar dinero en un idiota como él enojara al jefe-

-sí, es verdad Xanxus no estará contento de verme así que mejor…-

-claro que acepta!- dijo una voz desde la ventana del cuarto.

-Reborn!- dijo al reconocer a el hitman.

-Ciaossu!-

-no decidas cosas por ti mismo Reborn!- le grito Tsuna pero Reborn en seguido de un salto le dio una patada estampándolo contra la pared, a todos les cayó una gotita por la exagerada reacción del ex arcobaleno.

-Reborn! harás que quede más tiempo en el hospital-

-Scualo!- dijo Reborn ignorando completamente a Alice- Tsuna vivirá con ustedes- le dijo/exigió.

-claro que no! El jefe me mataría y…!- dijo Scualo antes de ser interrumpido por otra patada de Reborn que lo hizo quedarse igual de estampado en la pared que Tsuna.

-Alice recoge las cosas de Tsuna, a partir de hoy viviremos con los Varia- ordeno.

-hi!-dijo tomando a un Tsuna desmayado y su maleta.

-alguna objeción?- dijo Reborn convirtiendo a Leon en un pistola.

Todos los Varia negaron con la cabeza asustados por el aura amenazante del hitman, todos excepto Mammon que intento hacer parecer que no le tenía miedo.

-muy bien, tomen a su capitán y vámonos- dijo Reborn saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara "esto será un entrenamiento para cuando tengas que convivir junto a tus propios guardianes los cuales querrán matarse entre ellos seguido" pensó.

Fin del flashback

* * *

-nosotros nos adaptamos bien pero el jefe no tanto- dijo Mammon.

-~el jefe no dejaba en paz a Tsunanoshi~- dijo Lussuria.

-shishi el jefe solo lo intento matar unas 50 veces al mes-

-kufufu Tsunanoshi no deberías meterte en medio de estos asesinos absueltos que se hacen llamar profesionales-

-VOIII ya veraz mocoso! Te pondré en tu lugar!-

La noche continua en medio de peleas, risas, destrucción, gritos, infartos, amenazas, todo marcho normal.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Se llevó a cabo la primera reunión de Tsuna como jefe y sus guardianes en el salón de reuniones Vongola.

Un salón que contaba con una larga mesa y en la cabecera un gran sillón que es del jefe, y a los lados 7 sillones que son para los guardianes, libreros y computadoras a unos costados, y un gran ventanal a espaldas del jefe.

-hasta ahora han hecho las cosas mejor de lo que creí en especial tu Dame-Tsuna- dice Reborn empezando la reunión.

-Reborn-dijo un poco conmovido por las palabras de su tutor.

-pero se les acabo la fiesta-dijo Reborn.

-qué?-

-si, a partir de ahora mientras van haciéndose cargo de Vongola también van a estudiar una profesión que les permita mejorar aún más-

-profesión? Que profesión?-dijo Ryohei.

-bueno todos pueden pensar y elegir lo que les parezca que puede ayudar a la familia, claro todos excepto Dame-Tsuna que ya fuiste aceptado en la universidad más prestigiosa de Italia donde asisten muchos hijos de familias aliadas-

-qué? por qué soy el único que no puede escoger?-se quejó Tsuna.

-porque eres Dame-Tsuna-le dijo simplemente.

-eso no es una explicación!-

-si lo es, y si no pasas tus materias en tiempo y forma….te esperan los peores castigos que si hasta ahora no te los he dado es porque no tenía tiempo pero ahora mi deber es ayudar al Decimo Vongola y eso hare-

-que no era eso lo que estuviste haciendo hasta ahora?- le dice Tsuna.

-no, yo ENTRENABA al Decimo Vongola, ahora debo AYUDAR al Decimo Vongola-

-no veo la diferencia-

-la veraz en los castigos que te daré si llegas a reprobar aunque sea una sola prueba en la universidad-

-HIII!-

-bueno chicos ahora solo les falta a alguno de ustedes hablar fluidamente el italiano y ya está todo resuelto-les dijo Reborn pero Tsuna se levantó de golpe enojado.

-Rebond! Te prohíbo que hagas lo que hiciste conmigo!-le dijo recordando esos días en los que tenía el chip de descargas instalado.

-de verdad? Y con qué autoridad?-le desafío Reborn.

-es una orden directa del Decimo Vongola, tu jefe- le dijo con tono serio y sosteniéndole la mirada.

"así se hace Tsuna, vas muy bien" pensaba Reborn- bueno en realidad no pensaba hacerles lo mismo que a ti puesto que ellos son más inteligentes que tu-

-bueno, eso no me hace sentir bien pero me deja tranquilo-dijo calmándose y sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

-debes dar el comunicado a tus guardianes ahora no cree?-dijo Reborn "es hora de que comiences a llevar a delante la reunión" pensó.

-he…esto…-titubeaba Tsuna.

-qué cosa Decimo?-le pregunto Gokudera.

-si de qué?- le dijo Yamamoto.

-kufufu acaso nos van a dar más sorpresas?-le dijo Mukuro.

-Habla hervivoro!-le exigió Hibari cansado de la espera.

-Boss?-dijo Chrome que también quería saber.

-dinos al EXTREMO!-dijo/grito Ryohei.

-Tsuna-nii quiero ir a jugar!-dijo Lambo subiéndose a la mesa y corriendo hasta él.

-qué crees que haces vaca estúpida!- le dice Gokudera tomándolo del cuello.

-bájame estupidera!-le grito pataleando.

-cállate mocoso y deje hablar al jefe!-le dijo Gokudera.

-ma..ma.. tranquilo Gokudera es solo un niño-

-cayate idiota del baseball!-dijo enojado.

-si quieres pelea yo peleare al EXTREMO!-

-inténtalo cabeza de césped!- dijo prendiendo sus bombas y arrojándolas.

-kufufu eso casi me da a mí y a Chrome, deberías medir las consecuencias de tus actos, ahora me veo obligado a responder fufufu-dijo Mukuro haciendo aparecer su arma favorita.

-Mukuro-sama no!- dijo Chrome metiéndose también.

-los morderé a todos hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

La pelea era de nuevo un todos contra todos, de pronto de un empujón arrojaron a Ryohei contra el gran ventanal rompiéndolo por supuesto y el cayó al suelo en el patio de afuera.

Al ver que estaba bien, automáticamente la pelea se trasporto a fuera.

-tendrás que mandar a reparar esto y saldrá de tu dinero- le dijo Reborn.

-sí, pero lo hare reemplazar por esos vidrios anti-balas a ver si resisten más- dijo Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Tsuna!- entraron gritando Kyoko, Hana, Haru y Alice.

-chicas!-

-que paso? Oímos unos gritos y luego un gran estruendo y…-iba a decir Haru pero reparo en la ventana rota.

-quien rompió el hermoso ventanal?- dijo Alice enojada.

-pues vean hay- dijo apuntando hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

-HEHI! otra vez!- dijo Haru.

-Tsuna-kun no dejes que se peleen- dijo Kyoko preocupada.

-Tsuna yo los acomodo- dijo Alice sacando su boomerang.

-tranquila Alice, yo voy…uff creo que la convivencia será difícil…-dijo con un tono de cansancio.

Tsuna activo su modo Hyper y voló con sus guantes hasta quedar sobre donde peleaban sus guardianes.

-ya basta!-

Todos quedaron en un momento en su lugar en shock por el tremendo grito que recibieron, recordando al mismo tiempo el castigo de la noche anterior.

-chicos- dijo bajando al suelo y más tranquilo – no tengo problema que peleen, después de todo la convivencia de ustedes será muy dura más que cualquiera de nuestras batallas, pero les pido que no terminen destrozando la casa cada vez que peleen puesto que este es nuestro hogar ahora-

-hogar?-dijeron.

-Juudaime, como que hogar?-dijo Gokudera.

-bueno eso iba a explicarles antes de que comenzaran a pelear- dijo apagando su modo Hyper.

-qué cosa Sawada?-

-verán tras varios arreglos y discusiones he decidido convertir este lugar en nuestro hogar, este castillo que ha sido re-diseñado será el hogar y base de la Decima generación de la familia Vongola-

-Juundaime, que no es que cuando una nueva generación asume el poder debe vivir en la sede principal de Vongola?- pregunta Gokudera.

-sí, eso es lo que siempre pasa- dijo Tsuna.

-y eso que significa?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-que de ahora en más este es su hogar, bueno hasta que podamos hacer una base en Nanamori también-

-kufufufu crees que me puedes tener aquí encerrado Tsunanoshi?-

-Mukuro, tú y yo hablaremos después y lo mismo va para ti Hibari-san, así que se pueden retirar si quieren-

-no debes mandarme herbívoro, tú no eres nada-

-he…esto yo….yo…por favor…cálmate-dijo nervioso y con un poco de miedo- Hibari-san….lo hablamos más tarde….-

-m mm…-es todo lo que dijo y se fue.

-kufufufu y yo que Tsunanoshi?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-yo…eto…ve a la sala…allí hablaremos-

-fufufu bien- dijo y se fue.

-uff! Esto se pondrá más difícil- dijo cayendo sentado al suelo.

-Decimo está bien?!- dijo alarmado Gokudera.

-sí, tranquilo-dijo por la exagerada reacción.

-bien Tsuna dinos lo que tienes para decirnos-dijo Yamamoto.

-bueno chicos…yo…no creí que fuera muy amable hacer que el nono deje la casa principal Vongola cuando toda su vida vivió allí, fue así como decidí volverlo este lugar nuestro hogar-explico Tsuna.

-ya veo…por eso es que aquí no hay ningún tipo de personal doméstico-dijo Gokudera.

-la verdad es que me dijeron que ustedes estaban entrenando al personal-dijo Tsuna.

-sí, así es Boss-le confirmo Chrome.

-gracias, que bueno porque mantener limpia y ordenada esta casa será muy difícil-

-y eso es todo lo que nos tienes que decir Sawada?-dijo Ryohei.

-bueno en realidad la semana que viene pueden volver a su hogar una vez más para comunicar que se quedan en Italia por tiempo indeterminado…claro que si quieren puedo pedir que los dejen quedarse haya el tiempo que crean necesario y…-

-Juundaime-dijo Gokudera interrumpiéndolo- yo me quedare con usted a donde quiera que se quede-

-Tsuna, yo solo quiero despedirme de mi padre, luego hare lo que me pidas-dijo Yamamoto.

-Boss yo no tengo por que…es decir yo iré donde vaya usted y Mukuro-sama-dijo Chrome simplemente.

-Sawada yo me despediré de mi familia y dejare a Kyoko allí en Japón-dijo Ryohei.

"era de esperarse" pensaba Tsuna ante lo dicho por su guardián del sol –bueno, ahora escuchen luego les enseñare sus habitaciones, pero les informo que cuentan con un dormitorio normal que podrán modificar como quieran, un baño y un cuarto extra que podrán ocuparlo con lo que quieran-

-jeje genial-dijo Yamamoto.

-yo estoy bien con cualquier cosa Juundaime-dijo Gokudera.

-es extremo!- dijo Ryohei.

-además déjenme comentarles que antes que la cede principal Vongola existiera, la primera generación se instaló en este castillo que era más pequeño, yo lo mande a agrandar para darles más espacio-

-eso es genial Juundaime!- dijo emocionado Gokudera.

-Chrome- dijo Tsuna a su guardiana -a ti te muestro tu habitación luego también, por favor ve con las chicas-

-hi! Bussu!-

-bueno los que van a volver de nuevo a Nanamori vayan con Alice, y díganle que compre sus pasajes, yo voy a resolver los asuntos que quedan- dijo yéndose.

-bueno, vamos sempai-dijo Yamamoto a Ryohei.

-si vamos a buscarla a Alice al extremo!-dijo el guardián del sol.

* * *

Ciaossu!

Bueno aquí comenzara la vida en Italia….

Esa fue la forma en la que Tsuna termino viviendo con los Varia pero más detalles sobre la convivencia lo veremos más tarde jeje.

Por ahora eso es todo, nos leemos.

Nya se despide, paz!


	11. Bienvenidos!

KHR! no me pertenece...

* * *

Bienvenidos!

Mientras en la sala de reuniones con la ventana aun destruida…

Tsuna fue a ver a Mukuro, "le dije que espere aquí…donde se metió?" pensó saliendo a buscarlo, "ya sé" dijo yendo a otro lugar.

Entro en su oficina y pudo ver al joven de cabello de piña leyendo algunos documentos que había en el escritorio de Tsuna.

-no deberías andar husmeando-dijo recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

-kufufufu veo que has estado ocupado-dijo dejando nuevamente los documentos que tenía en la mano, en el escritorio.

-bueno, no ha sido fácil, de ser sincero ahora prefiero hacer exámenes que hacer papeleo, no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo-

-Tsunanoshi me dijeron que gracias a tu intervención no nos cazaron a mí y a mi grupo-

-Mukuro… no debes preocuparte por ese tema, mientras sea el Decimo Vongola no les harán nada-

-Kufufu yo puedo hacer eso solo Tsunanoshi-

-sí, lo sé pero es un asunto del que no tienes que ocuparte porque me ocupo yo, así que estas libre de esa preocupación, entiende?-

-kufufufu y bien de qué quieres hablarme?- volteando a ver a Tsuna.

-bueno Mukuro- dijo Tsuna avanzando hasta quedar frente a su sillón para luego dejarse caer en él- ya que eres mi guardián de la niebla quiero que te quedes aquí en este castillo a vivir, claro que eso no quiere decir que estarás encerrado o algo por el estilo, solo quiero que te hagas a la idea que este es tu hogar-

-kufufufu acaso crees que me quedare aquí?- dice sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio - por qué lo haría?-

-por Chrome y tus compañeros de Kokuyo Land-

-crees que puedes chantajearme con eso?-

-no, pero sé que ellos te preocupan o que para algo los tienes- dijo sabiendo que Mukuro no admitiría eso.

-y?- dijo esperando que siguiera.

- además sé que tú querrás estar a parte, así que mande que la torre oeste que puedes ver por esta ventana sea unida al castillo por un pasillo del 4 piso, tiene muchas comodidades y está pensada para ti y tus amigos-

-me dices que quieres que viva haya-

-sí, con tus compañeros puedes vivir tranquilamente haya, además piensa en ellos, el personal doméstico hará las comidas para ustedes cada vez que se lo pidan y mantendrán limpio el lugar, a cambio de tu solo me des tus servicios como mi guardián-

-interesante oferta, sabes negociar kufufufu, pero aun debo pensarlo-

-aun no te he dicho lo que recibe mi guardián en dinero, sería más o menos esta cifra- dijo dándole un papel –con esto puede que puedas vivir muy cómodo tanto tú con tus compañeros y una cosa mas no quiero que en ningún momento maltraten al personal doméstico-

-acepto tu oferta Tsunanoshi-dijo de inmediato al ver el papel.

-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- dice con una sonrisa escondiendo sus ojos bajo su cabello.

-y una cosa más, Chrome vivirá con nosotros en la torre-

-lo siento pero no puedo ceder con eso-

-qué?-

-el trato ya fue cerrado, debiste negociar eso antes-le dijo simplemente.

-cómo? No puedes…!-dijo un tanto enojado.

-Mukuro, ve a decirle a tus amigos lo que se ha decidido- dijo Tsuna dando a entender que la conversación se había terminado- en la tarde llega el personal que estará viviendo con nosotros así que comiencen a instalarse-

-kufufufu ganaste esta vez Tsunanoshi pero ya me las cobrare- dice saliendo de la habitación.

-lo hiciste bien-dijo una voz detrás de él.

-deja de escuchar conversaciones- dijo Tsuna con gran pereza – sabes… me daba miedo de a momento-

-pero pudiste manejar la presión tal como en la juntas-dijo Reborn.

-sí, pero ahora debo ver el otro problemático asunto-

-sí, y creo que esta en algún lugar del jardín-

-me lo suponía- dice levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Fue por el jardín y por donde su intuición lo guiara, hasta que llego a uno de los enormes árboles que están alejados del castillo y allí lo encontró recostado y con el pequeño Hibird sobre su cabeza.

Tsuna se hacer despacio pensado que estaba dormido pero Hibari levanto su mirada rápidamente hacia él.

-por fin has venido Herbívoro-

-HIII no me asustes así!- le dice exageradamente -bueno Hibari-san yo…eto…veraz-

-habla herbívoro-

-como tú eres mi guardián de la nube quiero que comiences a ver este lugar como tu hogar, obvio que no es como si estuvieras encerrado ni nada, solo quiero que vivas aquí-

-mm…-

-además sé que no te gustan las multitudes ni nada por el estilo por ello te deje para ti solo la torre del lado Este que se conecta por un pasillo del 4 piso al castillo, claro que también tiene una puerta en la planta baja que va al jardín, y además…-

-está bien- dijo simplemente Hibari.

-qué?- dijo con una cara de sorpresa.

-que no me estas escuchando-

-HIII!…no…es decir…si…es solo que me sorprendió que aceptes tan rápido, además te voy a pedir que al personal doméstico no lo maltrates-

-bien, pero pongo una condición que debe ser cumplida en este momento-

-cuál sería?-

-pelea conmigo con todo tu potencial hasta que esté satisfecho, luego de eso seré por completo tu guardián de la nube, velando por tu vida por sobre todas las cosas-

A Tsuna le pareció raro que dijera lo último – bueno está bien, vamos al bosque que está aquí cerca-

-mm..- dijo siguiéndolo.

-por cierto…si quieres ir de vez en cuando a Japón para…bueno ya sabes- cuando Tsuna dijo eso Hibari pareció entender a lo que se refería.

-no tienes que preocuparte por cosas sin sentido-

-…eto…bueno pero si quieres ir a Japón igual puedes hacerlo, quédate tranquilo, solo avísame antes- dijo mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Un grupo de jóvenes fue entrando en la mansión mientras eran guiados por Reborn hasta donde estaban los guardianes.

-bienvenidos a Vongola- les dijo Reborn una vez a dentro.

-wow que linda-

-que grande!-

-que elegancia!-

Eran algunos de los comentarios de los recién llegados.

-hola chico- dijo Yamamoto apareciendo vestido de traje y con camisa de color azul, junto a los demás guardianes- bienve…-no llego a terminar que…

-Yamamoto-san!- gritaron algunas chicas que habían sido entrenadas por él al parecer, corrieron a tirársele encima.

-hola chicas, como han estado? Jaja- dijo fingiendo que no se sentía acosado.

-parece que no puedes manejar a tus…- también fue interrumpido Gokudera que llevaba también traje pero camisa de color rojo.

-Gukudera-sempai!- gritaron unas 3 chicas haciendo lo mismo que hicieron con Yamamoto.

-quítense de encima-

-no es de caballeros hacer eso con las chicas kufufufu- dijo Mukuro junto a Chrome.

-Mukuro-sama es un honor verlo de nuevo- dijeron 2 chicos y una chica que se acercaron a él e hicieron una reverencia – a usted también Chrome-sama-

-Hola chicos, que bueno que pudieron venir- dijo tímidamente Chrome.

-Hibari-san! Estamos con usted en las buenas y las mala!- dijeron con entusiasmo unos 5 chicos y 2 chicas que parecía que pertenecían al comité disciplinario.

-si siguen gritando así los morderé hasta la muerte- les dijo asiéndolos retroceder un paso hacia atrás.

-Esto es EXTREMO chicos!- le grito a 6 chicos el guardián del sol, y 3 chicas que estaba allí pero no quisieron gritar como los otros.

-Hi!- gritaron en respuesta los 6 jóvenes.

-Lambo-sama es el mejor!- dijo el niño vaca delante de un grupo de chicas.

-Lambo-chan sigue igual de lindo- dijo una chica, por alguna razón eran 7 las chicas que había entrenado Lambo por supuesto que con ayuda y solo 2 chicos.

En total habían elegidas más de 250 personas para ser entrenadas por los guardianes.

Solo estaban allí presentes 70. Que paso?

Pues no muchos sobrevivieron a Mukuro y Hibari, por ello abandonaron o quedaron traumatizados.

Otros no quisieron formar parte de esto.

-ma…ma…Vamos al punto, estamos aquí para darles la bienvenida-

-sí, y escuchen bien, aunque su trabajo aquí es como personal doméstico se les entreno para que puedan defenderse en caso de emergencia- explico Reborn.

-kufufufu así es, se espera que en caso de emergencia se sepan defender ustedes mismos mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de otras cosas-Levanto la mano una de las chicas de la niebla -si?-

-no entiende bien esa parte- le dice.

-quiere decir por ejemplo que en caso de que la casa sea atacada, mientras nosotros intentamos hacer retroceder al enemigo, y ustedes en caso de que sean atacados deben defenderse no esperar que los defendamos nosotros- les dice Mukuro.

-por eso fuimos Extremos al entrenarlos-le dice/grita Ryohei.

-no quiere decir que los dejaremos morir, a Boss no le gustaría- dijo Chrome y dicho esto otra chica levanto la mano.

-si?-dijo Yamamoto a otra chica que levanto la mano.

-este…bueno…quería saber si conoceremos al Decimo Vongola?-pregunto y todos estaban expectantes.

-si pero en unas horas, ahora no está en la casa- dijo Gokudera.

-bien las demás dudas serán respondidas en la reunión que tendremos a la tarde, ahora serán llevados a instalarse y también pueden recorrer la casa si lo desean-

-las chicas vengan conmigo- dijo Chrome.

-los chicos síganme al EXTREMO!-

Los chicos se instalaron tranquilamente, y descansaron después del largo viaje.

* * *

A la hora fijada fueron reunidos por los guardianes en el gran jardín, ya traían trajes de mayordomo y las chicas uniforme de criada.

-bueno, ya estamos todos- dijo Yamamoto.

-qué raro el Decimo aún no ha llegado- dijo un poco inquieto Gokudera.

-que paso?- pregunto Ryohei.

-mm…-dijo simplemente Hibari en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-kufufufu tal vez huyo de la casa- comento Mukuro.

-Mukuro-sama no diga eso de Boss- le replico Chrome.

-ma…ma…cálmense debe estar por venir-

-Vaya que puntualidad!- dijo Alice apareciendo en el jardín, muchos pensaron que era un chica muy linda.

-cállate Traidora, donde está el Decimo?- le pregunto Gokudera.

-no me digas que me calle fangirl- dijo comenzando otra pelea.

-ma…ma…cálmense-dice Gokudera queriendo suavizar las cosas.

-solo nos retrasamos por que Tsuna estaba hablando con Irie y Spanner en la recepción y…-

-ya estoy aquí-

La cara asombro de los chicos cuando vieron de quien venía la voz fue espectacular.

-bueno aquí esta finalmente nuestro jefe y suyo también Sawada Tsunanoshi, el Decimo Vongola- anuncio Gokudera con orgullo.

-qué?- fue la gran exclamación de todos al verlo.

-pero…es Dame-Tsuna-

-ese perdedor es el gran Decimo-

-que fraude!-

Fueron los comentarios de los que estaban en el patio.

Sus guardianes se pusieron a la defensiva.

-hey cállense o verán como…!- dijo Gokudera sacando la dinamita.

-tranquilízate Hayato, si soy yo y no me asombra su reacción, la cuestión es que se han ganado la aprobación de mis amigos y guardianes para estar aquí y espero que estén cómodos-

Un murmullo general se hizo presente.

-tranquilos, no espero que me tomen como su jefe mientras respeten a quienes fueron sus maestros y hagan las tareas para las que fueron asignados no me molesta que no me vean como su jefe-

-Juundaime no diga eso, usted es el jefe y ellos deben respetarte-

-si concuerdo con el cabeza de pulpo, Sawada-

-kufufu podría enseñarles modales si quieres Tsunanoshi kufufufu-

-Deben respetarle Boss-

-los morderé hasta la muerte-

-ma…ma…creo que están exagerando pero… estoy de acuerdo con ellos Tsuna-

-no, hagan nada chicos, ya les dije que no deben maltratar al personal, y mientras les tengan respeto a ustedes las cosas en esta casa no se saldrán de control, así que…- dijo mirando a sus ex compañeros de escuela –bienvenidos a la casa de la Decima familia Vongola-

-ya eres todo un jefe!- escucharon detrás suyo.

Todos Voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un niño de no más de 3 años con ropas chinas y llevaba una trenza.

-Fong!- dijeron los que lo conocían.

-qué bueno que has podido venir Fong- le dice Tsuna.

-es un honor verlo joven jefe- le dice inclinándose.

-vamos! deja las formalidades Fon, vamos a casa-

-hi! Tenemos asuntos pendientes- le dice Fon.

-Decimo y nosotros que…?-dijo Gokudera.

-chicos encárguense de lo demás- dijo dirigiéndose a la casa –vamos Fon!-

Fon se subió al hombro de Tsuna y se fueron.

Alice se fue tras ellos pero Gokudera se interpuso.

-a donde crees que vas mujer?- le espeto enojado.

-yo voy a asistir a Tsuna en lo que necesite, ya que el servicio doméstico no quiere a su jefe yo debo hacer ese trabajo para él-

Mientras en la sala de reunión numero 2 de Vongola (dado que la otra sala estaba siendo arreglada aun)...

-seré directo Fon, quiero que el Gyoza-ken desaparezca de la vida de I-pin-dijo mientras dejaba su taza de te en la mesa.

-ya veo, pero I-pin lo quiere así?-dijo Fong dejando tambien su taza de te aun lado.

-no es algo que le dejare elegir ahora-

-entonces la obligaras?-

-tampoco quiero hacer eso-

-y que harás?-

-bueno quiero que deje de entrenar y que esa extrañas explosiones desaparezcan para que pueda llevar una vida normal, si cuando termina los estudio escolares decidí de igual forma hacerse fuerte, entonces no se lo impediré, pero hasta entonces ella será como cualquier niña normal-

-ya veo…bueno no me opongo a lo que has decidido Vongola, puesto que es por el bien de I-pin solo que quiero que seas tú el que hable con ella-

-bien…me lo esperaba, y deja de decirme Vongola, es demasiado formal-dijo Tsuna.

ya que el asunto se habia tratado el ambiente ya no estaba tan tenso y ambos se iban a relajar, siguiendo con su te pero...

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe –Tsuna-san!-

-Haru?-

-Tsuna-san te extrañe tanto!- grito Haru arrojándose sobre él.

-Haru- dijo Fong llamando la atención de la joven.

-Fong-san!- dijo dándose cuenta de la presencia del ex arcobaleno, se levantó rápidamente y le saludo inclinándose como lo hacía I-pin –es un honor volver a verlo- dijo más calmada.

Eso a Tsuna le llamo la atención pero la idea se le fue de la cabeza cuando le llego otro pensamiento –Haru! Que haces aquí? deberías estar en Japón!-

-que pasa Sawada? Acaso no querías vernos?- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Kurokawa Hana! Tú también? Eso quiere decir…-

-no, Kyoko no está con nosotras, ella se fue a instalar en su nuevo hogar pero seguro después vendrá a saludar-

-nuevo hogar?-

-sí, Kyoko se está quedando con el grupo ese conocido como Varia-

-HIIIIII!VARIAAAA!- fue un grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el castillo.

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Ya parece un hotel los Varia jajaja

Mukuro y Hibari aprenderán a obedecer a Tsuna?

Y el servicio doméstico aprenderá a ver a Tsuna como su jefe?

Haru y Hana volvieron para unirse a sus amigos?

que pasa con Kyoko?

Qué pasara con I-pin?

Jeje quien sabe… nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Nya se despide, paz!


	12. La profesión

KHR! no me pertenece...

* * *

La profesión

-Juundaime/Tsuna/Sawada/hervivoro/boss/Tsunanoshi!- fueron los grito de sus guardianes entrando al mismo tiempo en la oficina segunda sala de reunión.

-Juundaime que sucede?- dijo al ver a su jefe como en shock pero reparo en otra presencia allí presente – que haces tú aquí!- le dice a Haru.

-HEHI! Algún problema que yo esté aquí chico violento!-

-que dijiste!-

-Haru que haces aquí?- le dice Yamamoto.

-no podemos dejarles toda la diversión para ustedes solos- dijo Hana apareciendo en la puerta.

-Haru!Hana! qué bueno verlas- le dice Chrome que se acerca a ellas.

-Chrome-chan!- le dice Haru abrazándola.

-kufufufu que no habían dejado a las señoritas buenas para nada en sus casas?- le dice Mukuro a Hana.

-que rara forma de reírte cabeza de piña- una venita apareció en la frente Mukuro.

-alguien quiere morir hoy kufufufu- le dijo con un aura muy oscura.

-Mukuro-sama espere no le haga daño-le dijo Chrome intentando pararlo.

-apartate Chrome, yo le enseñare respeto- dice queriendo atacarla.

-Calmate Mukuro al extremo!- dice poniéndose delante de Hana para protegerla.

-Hana-san no deberías molestar a Mukuro, no mide bien su…- dice Yamamoto no sabiendo como decribirlo – su temperamento…es casi tan difícil como Hibari-san-

-no me compares con él, herbívoro- dice sacando sus tonfas.

De pronto Tsuna se levanta, toma su saco y se encamina a la puerta.

-Juundaime! Dónde va?-

-detente Tsuna!-dice Reborn apareciendo en la puerta.

-Reborn…- dice al verlo hay parado- debí imaginarlo fuiste tú- le dice apuntándole con el dedo- fuiste quien las trajo no es así!-

-sí, yo les di a las tres su pasaporte y una beca para estudiar en la misma universidad que ustedes-

-qué?- fue lo que dijeron todos.

-así es Haru estudiara para diseñadora- le anuncia feliz Haru a Tsuna.

-yo estudiare analista de sistemas- le dice Hana.

-chicas pero…no lo entienden, es peligroso que estén aquí!- le dice Tsuna quien estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Sawada, amo a mi amiga Kyoko- le dice Hana dando un paso al frente.

-wow! Eso fue una confesión?- dice Yamamoto.

-y como la quiero, vine aquí para ser parte de su vida, y además estudiare una buena carrera con todos mis gastos pagos, claro que la estadía que nos ofrecieron es aquí, pero si no quiere que nos quedemos nos vamos-

-no quiero decir eso Hana, lo que pasa es…es…-Tsuna no sabía cómo decirle a Hana que…

-que tienes miedo de que familias enemigas nos ataquen- le dice Hana para sorpresa de Tsuna.

-si lo entiendes, entonces por qué…-

-yo decido que quiero hacer, no tu- le dice manteniendo su mirada firme.

-Hana-san…-dice sorprendido al ver su determinación.

-no le hables así a Juundaime, mujer!- le grita Gokudera.

-deberías de tenerle más respeto a el herbívoro-

-no la lastimen al extremo!- le dice Ryohei

-ave-kun déjame a esa chica a mí, te aseguro que no volverá a ser tan amenazante después de que tengamos una charla-

-no me llames así piña- le dice Hibari.

-kufufufu creo que hoy tendremos dos funerales-

-basta chicos!- le dijo Tsuna –oni-san, te encargo que no maten a Hana-san mientras no estoy, y ustedes- dijo apuntando a sus guardianes –contrólense, mientras no estoy pueden relajarse, después debemos hablar-dijo saliendo del lugar.

Cuando Tsuna se fue ya no tuvieron ganas de pelear.

-bueno me voy a mi torre a ver si los chicos aun respiras-dijo Mukuro dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Mukuro-sama voy con usted!-dijo Chrome siguiéndole.

-mm…- dijo Hibari mientras también se iba su territorio.

-voy a practicar un poco con la espada-dijo Yamamoto.

-yo voy a organizar algunas cosas para el Decimo-dijo Gokudera.

-Ryohei, vamos a acompañar a las chicas a su habitación después de todo te encargaron proteger a Hana- dijo Reborn saltando al hombro del guardián.

-HIHE me darán mi propia habitación?-

-sí, cada una tendrá la suya, vamos- le dice Reborn.

-si, al extremo!-le dice Ryohei.

-Tsuna!- dice Alice apareciendo delante del grupo- he…y Tsuna?-

-tuvo que salir- le dice simplemente Reborn.

-puedes por favor informarle que tengo una emergencia en la empresa y debo salir-dijo Alice.

-sí, ve con cuidado-le dijo Reborn.

-gracias-

-veo que Alice tiene mucho trabajo-dijo Hana.

-bueno…Tsuna le pidió que se encargue de la administración y control de una empresa, y no es fácil-le explica Reborn.

-una empresa?- dijeron Haru y Hana.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo…

Mientras Tsuna en su moto llegaba al lugar en donde vivió antes de mudarse al castillo.

-quien esta hay!- dijo uno de los guardias al ver a alguien llegar en una moto.

-soy yo chicos!- dijo quitándose el casco.

-jefe! Que hace aquí?-

-vine a ver a sus capitanes, están?-

-claro, pase!-

Entro en el castillo cede principal de Varia.

-shishishi veo un invitado sin invitación-

-Bel!-dijo cuándo reconoció la típica risa del príncipe.

-que hay Vongola? Es raro que nos visites de la nada-le dice Bel.

-bueno…es que…-iba a explicar Tsuna cuando…

-acaso has venido por nuestra nueva adquisición?-le interroga Bel.

-qué?-dice sorprendido.

-VOIII Vongola! Que haces aquí?-dice Scualo a Tsuna.

-Scualo! Esto…bueno…quiero saber si Kyoko-chan está aquí- dijo directamente y con voz seria.

-por qué la buscas Vongola? Acaso tienes algún interés en ella? Shishishi-dijo con cierto tono pícaro.

-que?- dijo ruborizado – eso no es asunto suyo!-

-VOIII por qué te diría donde esta?-le desafío.

-tengo que hablar con ella-

-de que?-le interrogo nuevamente Scualo.

-ella no debe estar aquí, ella debe estar en Japón!-dijo finalmente Tsuna.

-shishishi Vongola crees que tienes autoridad para obligarla?- dijo Bel sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

"por que defienden a Kyoko?" Pensó – yo…- iba a responder pero…

-ya veo, tu no quieres que yo esté aquí…- dijo Kyoko apareciendo junto a Lussuria y Mammon.

-Kyoko-chan! No…no es que no quiera… es solo que es peligroso y…-

-si lo sé ya me lo dijiste pero…-

-Tsunanoshi, dado que no quisiste recibir a Kyoko como parte de tu familia yo le ofrecí quedarse aquí- le dijo Mammon.

-pero…!-

-y ya se queda aquí después de todo el jefe probo su comida y le gusta mucho, así cocinara para él-

-qué?- de pronto a Tsuna le vino a la mente Kyoko con un hermoso delantal dándole de comer a Xanxus en la boca –no!- dijo enojado.

-are?~- dijo Lussuria –que pasa Tsunanoshi, celoso?-

-no!- dijo Tsuna todo ruborizado –Kyoko-chan, escucha…-

-Tsuna-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa –nos vemos en clases- dijo y se fue.

-espera Kyoko!-

-ya la oíste Vongola, si quieres hablar con ella será en otro momento~- le dijo Lussuria.

-pero…-

-shishishi yo soy un príncipe y te digo que no sabes tratar a una princesa shishishi-

-qué?-

-VOIII vete Vongola antes que te rebane aquí mismo-

-bueno, bueno lo hare pero…esto no queda así- dijo asiéndoles como una señal de los estoy vigilando, cuando salió los Varias se rieron de la escena que habían visto.

-ho! Qué lindo es este Tsunanoshi enamorado~- dijo Lussuria.

-shishishi que divertido deberíamos molestarlo más seguido-

* * *

En tanto Tsuna…

Llego a casa, se cruzó con algunos de sus guardianes pero les dijo que se sentía mal y se fue directo a la cama.

Intento dormir pero una y otra vez tuvo pesadillas que incluían a Kyoko y a Xanxus.

* * *

Al otro día…

-levántate Tsuna!- dijo Reborn entrando a su habitación.

-itete…Reborn podrías dejar esa costumbre, tengo un despertador sabes- le dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-este?- le dice mostrándole un aparato destrozado.

-Reborn! te dije que dejes de romper mis despertadores-

-bueno, levántate, te esperan para desayunar-

-diles que bajare en un rato, que me lleven el desayuno al salón de reuniones-

-que planeas?-

-nada solo quiero estar un momento solo-

Reborn no comprendió su actitud pero hizo lo que le pidió.

En cuanto salió Tsuna soltó un gran suspiro.

"Xanxus…si te atreves a hacerle algo a Kyoko-chan…" pensaba apretando los puños.

* * *

Media hora después en la sala de reunión…

Tsuna entro al salón junto a Reborn.

-Buen día chico!-dijo Tsuna al entrar.

-ohaio!-dijeron algunos.

-bien chicos, estaba discutiendo con Rebond que…-iba a decir Tsuna pero fue interrumpido.

Tok tok! Golpearon a la puerta...

-disculpen!- dijo una joven de cabello oscuro y vestido de mucama entrando con una bandeja –aquí está el desayuno para quién es?-

-para mí-dijo Tsuna.

-Ohaio Dame-Tsu…- dijo dejándole la bandeja pero no llego a terminar de hablar que de pronto un tridente fue apuntado a su cuello.

-quién eres? Y que atributo posees?-le interrogo Mukuro.

-mi..mi nombre..es Saya y poseo el atributo del rayo-dijo entre nerviosa y asustada.

-es un gusto conocerte antes de matarte kufufu-

-vaca estúpida es tu culpa- dice Gokudera enojado.

-he?- dice Lambo que no había prestado la mínima atención a la situación pues estaba comiendo dulces.

-Mukuro baja tu arma o te la confisco-le advirtió Tsuna.

-are are Tsunanoshi, ella te insulto, solo te estaba defendiendo-dijo Mukuro.

-si lo sé pero ya les dije que maltraten al personal-le recordó.

-kufufu bien- dijo alejando el tridente del cuello de la joven y Mukuro se le acerco a la joven y le susurro – si vuelves a insultarlo en mi presencia, morirás de la forma más dolorosa posible-

-Mukuro!- dijo Tsuna con un tono que le dio escalofríos a los demás- te escuche-

-are are yo no hice nada-dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-aja- dijo fingiendo creerle y luego fijo su mirada en la joven –Saya-san por favor disculpa a Mukuro, él no te hará daño-

-por ahora- recalco casi inaudible Mukuro.

-y yo me encargar de proteger tu vida así que no le tengas miedo- le dijo a la joven con una sonrisa.

Saya se ruborizo y lo único que hizo fue inclinarse como saludo y salió de la sala.

Fuera de la sala….

2 chicas iba llevando mucha ropa en un cesto.

-sí, Lambo es lindo aunque un poco loco jaja-

-sí, que loco que tengan a un simple niño como uno de los jefes jaja todo esto parece broma jaja- se venían riendo hasta que vieron a su compañera parada fuera de la sala de reunión con la mirada perdida.

-are? Saya? Que te pasa- le dijo pasándole la mano por enfrente de su cara.

-he? Chicas! No me pasa nada…- dijo yéndose por el lado contrario que venían sus amigas –solo le acabo de llevar el desayuno al joven jefe- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

-acaso dijo joven jefe?-

-se refiere a Dame-Tsuna? Ho! Pobre Saya ya está perdiendo el juicio-

-sí, bueno vamos a terminar de lavar esta ropa para hoy-

-hi!-

Y en la sala de reunión…

-entonces Reborn me ha dicho que es hora de que me digan que profesión van a elegir-

-yo primero Sawada! EXTREMO!-

-claro, oni-chan dime- dijo Tsuna no esperando mucho pero de inmediato abrió los ojos como plato.

-me inscribiré en el área de medicina!-

-qué?-dijo más de uno sorpredido.

-jaja parece que quieres ser médico-dijo Yamamoto.

-kufufu, interesante-

-mm…-

-estas seguro, oni-chan?-le pregunto Tsuna.

-SI, al EXTREMO!-

-bien dicho Ryohei, aquí tienes ya puedes ir llenando el formulario-le dijo Reborn.

-bien quien sigue?, que tal tu Mukuro?-le dijo al guardián de la niebla.

-la verdad no tengo ningún interés en especial en esto-

-pero has elegido algo?-le pregunto Tsuna.

-sí, me he decidido por abogado-

-qué?-

-así es, me parece divertido torcer las reglas y leyes a mi conveniencia kufufufu-le dice perversamente.

-es una profesión que encaja contigo, aquí tienes tu formulario-le dice Reborn.

-yo…-quería decir Chrome- yo también estudiare en el área de Derechos pero yo seré escribana-

-un buen complemento Chrome, toma tu formulario también-le dice Reborn.

-yo he decidido que como mano derecha del Decimo estudiaré relaciones públicas-dice orgullosamente Gokudera.

-buena elección Gokudera, toma tu formulario-le dice Reborn.

-bueno a mi jaja no estoy muy seguro pero he decidido que ingresare a estudiar protocolo y ceremonial mientras también me gustaría intentar ser un jugador profesional de baseball, claro si no te molesta Tsuna-le dice mirando al castaño.

-no, claro que no, siempre supe que ese era tu sueño- le dice Tsuna.

-bien aquí tu formulario Yamamoto-le dice Reborn.

-yo también quiero intentar ser boxeador al EXTREMO!-dice Ryohei interrumpiendo.

-claro! Hazlo oni-chan-le anima Tsuna y luego posa su mirada sobre su guardián de la nube - y bien Hibari-san, que elegiste?-

-entrare en la policía-

-qué? como perteneciendo a Vongola te unes a la policía-le dice enojado Gokudera.

-bien pensado Hibari, eso hará que puedas moverte dentro de esa fuerza libremente mientras cuidas de la familia-le dice Reborn.

-por qué no lo pensé ante- murmuraba Gokudera.

-bueno y en cuanto a la vaca idiota, ya fue inscripta en un instituto de primaria a ver cómo le va- informo Reborn viendo a Lambo que aún estaba comiendo dulces.

-bien ahora chicos lo siguiente que le debo comunicar es que Reborn me obliga a que los comience enviar a misiones, ustedes están de acuerdo?-le dice Tsuna.

-claro Decimo, de la orden y nos la acataremos en seguida-dice enseguida Gokudera.

-Boss yo haré lo que me pidas-le dice Chrome.

-será mejor que tengas cuidado a donde enviaras a Chrome y también quiero que mis misiones sean divertidas kufufu-dijo o más bien advirtió Mukuro.

-lo hare Sawada al extremo!-

-que quieres que hagamos Tsuna?-le dice Yamamoto.

-si me aburro te morderé hasta la muerte-

-bien déjenme darle esto primero- dijo arrojando delante de ellos unas tarjetas que tenían grabado su nombre en letras doradas- esta tarjeta servirá para que puedan retirar su pago mensual-

-espero que sea tal y lo acordado Tsunanoshi-le dice Mukuro.

-si lo es, procuren no perderla pues conseguir otra es muy difícil, bien y están son sus misiones- dijo alcanzándole una carpeta a cada uno y la abrió comenzando a leer su contenido.

Hibari fue el primero en levantarse –si no tienes nada más que decir me voy a morder a estos tipos hasta la muerte-dice llamando la atención de los demás guardianes quienes estaba curiosos por saber cuál era la misión que Hibari estaba ansioso por hacer.

-no, creo que no, ya te puedes…-Tsuna iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-claro que aún hay algo Tsuna – dijo Reborn.

-eso es de poca importancia- dijo Tsuna un poco sonrojado.

-Que sucede Decimo?-

-eto…bueno….verán…yo…-dijo un poco tímido.

-Tsuna quiere saber si puede llamar a cada uno por su nombre para que sean más una familia-dijo Reborn.

Todos sorprendidos por lo que dijo Reborn, pero fue Hibari el primero en hablar.

-has lo que quieras, me voy- dijo y se levantó para irse.

-Hi! Kyoya, ten cuidado y no mates a nadie en la misión-

-mm...- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

-bueno yo también me voy- dijo Yamamoto - y tampoco tengo ningún problema en que me digas Takeshi-

-Hi! Cuídate Takeshi-

-siempre seremos su familia Juundaime!-le dijo Gokudera emocionado a Tsuna- me voy a mi misión-

-sí, no mates a nadie Hayato-

-Hi! Juudaime!- dijo corriendo con un humor al 100%.

-kufufu vámonos Chrome-

-Hi! Mukuro-sama!-

-Mukuro! No dejes a nadie mal de la cabeza, Chrome vigílalo!-

-kufufu eso le quita diversión-

-lo que usted diga Boss-

-y yo Tsuna?! Y yo?-le dijo emocionad Lambo.

-bueno Lambo, necesita que te quedes aquí, aun tienes un par de cosas que aprender, antes de salir a misiones pero podrás ir en alguna más a delante, ahora ve a jugar, luego si quieres jugare contigo-

-mmm…bueno pero iré a comer dulces de uvas-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-hi, hi-

-deberías dejar de mimar a la vaca estúpida-le dijo Reborn.

-Reborn, es solo un niño-

-ya deja de tratarlo así, tiene 7 años-le regaño Reborn.

-y que déjalo, de ser posible no lo enviaría a ninguna misión-

-eso es imposible es tu guardián-

-hi, lo sé- dijo bajando la mirada- bueno…espero que todo salga bien en sus primeras misiones-

-si destrozan algo tendrás que hacer más papeleo-le advirtió.

-sí, lo sé- dice con sus ojos cayéndole las lágrimas como cascada.

-bien! Ahora ponte a hacer el papeleo que te falta- le dice Reborn obligándolo a ir a su oficina.

-por cierto Reborn...que estudiara Kyoko?-

-lo mismo que tú, administración de empresas-

* * *

Continuara…

Ciaossu!

Veamos cómo les va ir a los chicos entre misiones y la universidad.

Por ahora nada más que decir…

Nya se despide, paz!


	13. Aprendiendo a amar a Tsuna

KHR! No me pertenece…aun jaja comencemos con la historia.

* * *

Aprendiendo a amar a Tsuna

Después de que sus guardianes salieran a sus respectivas misiones…

Al día siguiente….

-disculpe-dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-pasa!-dijeron desde dentro.

-su desayuno señor- dijo la joven sirvienta con desinterés acercándose con una bandeja.

A Tsuna no le sorprendió la actitud, pues debe ser difícil que el chico que consideraba un perdedor sea su jefe.

-gracias…eto…- dijo intentando recordar el nombre de la joven.

-me llamo Ukyo-le dijo fríamente.

-sí, gracias Ukyo- le dijo con un sonrisa y ella se estaba acercando la bandeja cuando…

-Tsuna-niii juega con el gran Lambo- entro el niño corriendo a la habitación y empujo a la joven, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-Lambo!- dijo Tsuna viendo que el café hirviendo iba a ir a parar sobre el pequeño, pero afortunadamente logro cubrirlo con su cuerpo y quien resulto quemado fue Tsuna.

-Dame-Tsuna!- dijo la sirvienta porque el accidente y al mismo tiempo sorprendida de la acción del Décimo.

-Tsuna-nii?-dijo Lambo dándose cuenta que Tsuna tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-ite!- Grito de dolor- Lambo estas bien?-

-lo..lo siento…lo siento mucho- dijo empezando a llorar.

-Dame-Tsuna vamos a…-iba a decir la joven sirvienta cuando…

Tsuna le hizo un gesto como que guardara silencio - no te preocupes pero recuerda que debes tener cuidado, ahora ve a jugar, luego te pondrás a estudiar un poco como buen niño que eres, de acuerdo?-

-hi! Lambo es un buen niño- dijo el pequeño y salió sonriente de la habitación.

En eso la puerta la abren de golpe –Tsuna! Ya volvi!-

-bienvenida Alice-dijo levantándose lentamente.

-Dame-Tsuna debes ir a la enfermería-dijo la joven sirvienta.

-disculpa pero no deberías ir a la enfermería?-dijo Alice.

-estoy bien Alice, solo me duele un poco la…- no termino de hablar que Alice ya estaba sobre él con su exagerada y sobreprotectora preocupación.

- estabas bien Tsuna? Que paso?-dice acercándose a Tsuna con mucha preocupación.

-se le cayó café caliente encima y…-explico la joven.

-fuiste tú?- dijo Alice con una voz escalofriante – esto se puede considerar un atentado contras el jefe de Vongola y eso me autoriza totalmente a acabar con tu vida como compensación-

La joven temió por su vida, iba a intentar decir algo en su defensa cuando.

-Alice, fue mi culpa que me quemara, y ahora en vez de preocuparte a quien mataras primero, por qué no me llevas a la enfermería?-

-claro Tsuna querido, vamos-

La joven los vio salir, y se quedó sin creer como Dame-Tsuna protegió al niño tan heroicamente y luego a ella.

-Jefe…- fue lo que dijo en un suspiro la joven.

* * *

Esa misma tarde…

-disculpen- dijo un niño tirando de la ropa de una de las mucamas.

-qué lindo niño!-

-quien eres pequeño?-

-me llamo Fuuta, saben dónde está mi hermano?-

-hermano?-

A lo lejos vieron que por un pasillo caminaba Tsuna llevando una pila de papeles e iba murmurando y quejándose del papeleo.

-Tsuna-nii!- grito el niño corriendo hacia él, lo abrazo haciéndole tirar todos los papeles.

-Fuuta! Como estas?-

-Dame-Tsuna, este es tu hermanito?-dijo una de las criadas.

-ya te dije que dejes de llamarlo Dame-le regaño la que se volvió la más leal de sus sirvientas, Saya.

-deja de molestar Saya-se quejó la otra criada.

-Tsuna-nii! Vine a vivir contigo- dijo el chico ignorando la pelea de las dos mucamas.

-qué? Fuuta estás seguro?-

-sí, me retire de cualquier asociación que tuviera con cualquier persona declarando formalmente que solo prestare mis servicios a el Decimo Vongola-

-o sea que…?-

-o sea que me quedare a vivir contigo para siempre- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero niño no deberías avisar a tus padres-

-disculpen pero yo decido que hacer señoritas así que no se metan, y Tsuna-nii que dices?-

-bueno Fuuta, está bien, ayúdame a juntar estos papeles y vayamos a elegirte una habitación-

* * *

Unas horas más tarde en la portón de la mansión…

-no, disculpe yo..no….no puedo dejarlos…- decía muy nervioso el guardia por las intimidantes persona que tenía en frente.

-muévete o te vuelo los sesos basura!- dijo apuntando con un pistola.

-Xanxus!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-VOII! Vongola para que nos llamas si no nos dejaras entrar-

-puedes dejarlos pasar Luk, ellos son mis amigos-dijo al guardia.

-Hi!- dijo apretando un botón rápidamente para que se abriese la puerta.

-no, yo aún quiero matarlo- dijo el príncipe sacando un de sus cuchillos y arrojándoselo a la cabeza del pobre chico.

Tsuna rápidamente apareció delante y protegió al chico con la capa de Vongola Primo.

Luego la capa se convirtió en Natsu.

-no debes atentar contra la vida de nadie de esta casa- dijo Tsuna con su modo de última voluntad activado.

-tranquilo Vongola, yo pensé realmente que lo esquivaría, después de todo se supone que tu personal estaba bien entrenado-dijo Bel fingiendo inocencia.

-no, discutiré eso- dijo haciendo desaparecer la llama de la última voluntad-pero si te diré que ellos no están acostumbrados a esto así que no intenten matar a nadie por favor-

-hey! Mocoso! Muero de hambre!-le dijo Xanxus.

-vamos a dentro chicos, estoy preparando un banquete-dijo Tsuna apagando el modo de ultima voluntad.

-shishishi eso suena bien-

"Dame-Tsuna me salvo?" pensó impresionado el chico.

Mientras en el catillo, se llevaba a cabo un banquete en la cabecera de siempre estaba sentado Tsuna y en la cabecera contraria Xanxus, a los costados estaban repartidos los demás Varias, comiendo y discutiendo.

-VOIII esto esta tan bueno como lo que cocina Kyoko- comento Scualo y una venita apareció en la frente de Tsuna aunque nadie la noto.

-shishishi es cierto pero ella lo hace con amor- otra venita apareció.

-sí, es una jovencita genial~-Tsuna estaba a punto de estallar.

Xanxus solo devoraba la comida y Mammon comía en silencio.

-Tsuna!- dijo Fran entrando al comedor –are? Sempais?-

-la rana idiota ha hecho su aparición-dijo Bel.

-sempai, que haces aquí?-le dijo Fran.

-shishi a ti que te importa!-

-Fran que pasa?-le dijo Tsuna.

-Tsuna, los chicos se volvieron a ir hacia la zona marginal del lado este y están haciendo de las suya-informo Fran.

-no entiendo como cuando Mukuro no está tienen que andar metiéndose en líos-dijo Tsuna con cara de cansancio –déjalos ya volverán después y hablare con ellos, aprovechare que Mukuro no está- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro como planeando algo.

-por cierto por que los sempais están aquí?-dice Fran señalando a los Varia.

-los invite, quieres comer con nosotros?-le dice Tsuna.

-hi!- dijo Fran sentándose al lado de Tsuna.

-~veo que te llevas bien con Fran~- comento Lussuria.

-bueno…-

-Boss me protege de los constantes intentos de asesinato de shishou-explica Fran.

-VOIII mas vino!- grito Scualo.

-sempai se va a embriagar y destrozara el castillo, mejor que se vaya Tsuna-

-Fran! Que dijiste!-le grita Scualo.

-shishi eres una rana muy fastidiosa-

-Bel-sempai diríjame la palabra cuando aprenda a reírse como la gente normal-le dijo Fran tomando su bebida.

-Teme…- dijo conteniendo la ira.

-Xanxus- dijo Tsuna interrumpiendo las discusiones –recuerdas la conversación de aquella vez en tu casa?-

-que quieres escoria?-

-quiero volver a hablar del tema y otros asuntos-

-ahora estoy comiendo-

-lose solo quería decirte eso…-

-are? Conversación? Ustedes? Desde cuando conversan ustedes?-dice Scualo sorprendido porque mientras Tsuna vivió con ellos, él y Xanxus ni siquiera se habían visto, o eso es lo que creía.

-jeje fue esa vez que encontraron a Xanxus intentando matarme-

-en realidad eso era todos los días shishishi-

-sí, tienen razón jeje-

Así después del banquete Xanxus y Tsuna fueron a la oficina para continuar su charla mientras los Varia daban un paseo por el castillo.

Luego de poner en claro algunas cosas relacionadas a Vongola y Varia que al parecer a Xanxus no le molesto prestarse a obedecer a Tsuna.

Pues que después del tiempo en que vivieron en la misma casa se llevaban mejor, dado que Tsuna aprendió como tratar a Xanxus y Xanxus vio que Tsuna no le caía mal aunque… Xanxus no daría el brazo a torcer reconociendo eso.

Finalmente Tsuna se armó de valor para tocar el tema que más le inquietaba.

-bueno…el último de los temas a tocar, es que quiero que Kyoko vuelva a Japon-

Xanxus se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho pero no lo demostró –y por qué?-

-es peligroso que ella este aquí, sería el blanco de enemigos y…- en lo que Tsuna trataba de dar una excusa creíble, Xanxus se dio cuenta de que tenía en sus manos algo que fastidiaría a Tsuna al máximo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

-no, yo la protegeré, no tiene por qué irse-

-Xanxus, no permitiré que corra peligro- le dijo un poco ya fastidiado "Xanxus queriendo proteger a alguien…por qué? a menos que…" pensó- Xanxus, te…te gusta Kyoko-chan?- dijo inquieto.

A Xanxus se le formo una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo tan molesto –quien sabe…solo te diré que no me desagrada, y como su comida todos los días-

-ho…- dijo con una voz notoriamente enojada –pues entonces te pido que le digas a Kyoko que se quede aquí-

-y por qué haría eso?-

-porque yo lo digo!- le grito enojado.

-no seguiré tus ordenes mocoso- dijo levantándose y yéndose- y si yo quiero la hare mía- dijo saliendo con una gran satisfacción en su rostro.

Las venitas en la frente aparecieron una y otras hasta que Tsuna estallo –Xanxus!- grito enojado.

Xanxus por su parte llego a donde los Varia para irse.

-jefe, se le ve de buen humor~- comento Lussuria.

-Boss está usted bien?- le pregunto Levi.

-vamos rápido o los matare quiero descansar- dijo simplemente Xanxus quien iba satisfecho por su nuevo descubrimiento.

Esa noche Tsuna volvió a tener pesadillas con Xanxus y Kyoko.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Tsuna con unas notables ojeras, estaba terminando de revisar unos documentos.

-permiso-

-Enma!-

-hola Tsuna-

-qué bueno que llegas, siéntate-

-arigatou-

-sírvete, tienes té y galletas-

-y bien Tsuna para que me citaste? dijiste que era urgente-

-bueno…mira…tengo un plan que llevar a cabo-

-plan?-

-hi! Y te incluye, mira- dice dándole una carpeta, Enma comienza a leerla.

Dio un sorbo a su taza pero al parecer mientras leía algo le sorprendió pues escupió el te teniendo sus ojos tan abiertos como platos.

-bien Enma, que te parece?-

-Tsuna, no hablas en serio verdad?-

-claro que sí, aceptas la oferta-

-oferta? Tsuna es como si estuvieras vendiendo a Alice-

-Enma no exageres, ofrecerte un matrimonio con ella no es venderla-

-sí, si lo haces contra su voluntad-

"no creo que ella este en desacuerdo" pensaba Tsuna –bien entonces ve, declárate y cuando vuelves formalmente la convierto en tu prometida-

-no…no…me refiero…es decir…no quise….quiero decir…como sabes?-dijo Enma un tanto nervioso.

-que te gusta? Pues mi hiper-intuición me lo dice, y bien no quieres comprometerte con ella?-

-no es que no quiera, pero no sé si siente lo mismo que yo…además por qué estas interesado en este asunto?-

-porque quiero ayudar a mi amigo, y un matrimonio es un buen modo de unir formalmente más a la familia Kozart y a Vongola, y de esta manera también se terminaran las cosas malas que dicen de tu familia como que no merecen estar aliados con nosotros y esas cosas-

-Tsuna…bueno…si estás de acuerdo, si acepto el compromiso pero no quiero que ella lo sepa-

-y que quieres hacer?-

-primero, decirle mis sentimientos y luego formalizar-

-bueno, estoy de acuerdo, y el resto del plan que te parece?-

-pues…creo que algunos de tus guardianes van a querer matarte…-

-jeje espero que no-

Así los jóvenes jefes estuvieron conversando toda la tarde sobre el dichoso plan de Tsuna.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-que sucede chicas?- le dice Ukyo

-no te enteraste, dice que un galanazo llamado Bronco Dino viene a ver al jefe-

-Bronco Dino? Quien es ese?-

-tengo entendido que es este- dijo una mostrando una foto.

-qué? de donde sacaste esa foto?-

-la encontré en una de las estanterías-

-eso es robar-

-miren hay esta!- dijo una viendo por la ventana.

-yo voy a darle la bienvenida!-

-no yo iré!-

-no yo!-

Dino estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando se abrió de repente unas chicas con trajes de mucama cayeron al suelo.

-Ho! cielos! están bien?-

Las chicas se incorporaron, se arreglaron rápidamente y en señal de respeto y saludo se inclinaron.

-Bienvenido Bronco Dino-

-he…gracias…jaja- dijo no entendiendo la situación.

-Dino!- se escuchó detrás de las chicas.

-Tsuna! Hermanito!- corrió Dino a abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-hola Dino, ven pasa!- se volteo a donde la chicas y busco con la mirada a…-Saya!-

-sí, jefe- dice incorporándose y llegando a donde él.

-trae una merienda para 5 personas a la sala de reuniones Vongola-

-de inmediato jefe- dijo mientras Dino y Tsuna se iban.

-por qué es Saya la que puede estar con ese chico tan guapo!- se quejó una y las demás asintieron.

Saya puso mirada seria sobre las demás chica y dijo – porque a diferencia de ustedes, yo me he dado cuenta que Tsuna es todo un jefe!-

Las chicas estaban muy enojadas porque ese día solo Saya pudo ver a Dino.

* * *

Y unos días más a delante…

2 jóvenes llegaron a la mansión y entraron como si fuera su casa, aunque muchos de los mayordomos y las criadas no lo conocían.

-disculpe- dijo uno mayordomo a uno de los jóvenes, y al mismo tiempo impidiéndole la entrada.

-qué pasa?-

-quiénes son?-dijo el mayordomo.

-mi nombre es Irie Shoichi y él es Spanner, tenemos que ver a Tsuna nos puede…-iba a decir que les deje pasar pero…

-no los había visto antes y ninguno de los guardianes está en la casa presente para saber que pueden ver al jefe-

-he…disculpa pero…-iba a seguir Irie pero Spanner se adelantó.

-Escúchame no me interesa lo que digas pasare- dijo Spanner con su mismo desinterés de siempre.

-no lo harás- dijo intentando bloquearlo pero recibió una descarga por una pistola eléctrica que tenía Spanner, por la cual cayó al piso.

-para que aprendas- le dijo Spanner- somos los ingenieros oficiales del Decimo Vongola, no debes tomarnos a la ligera, hemos estado aquí varias veces y si no nos has visto antes, entonces eres un pésimo guardia-

-Spanner! Eso es demasiado-le regaño Irie.

-pero es verdad, ahora vamos que Tsuna nos espera-le dijo Spanner cuando vio una figura conocida para ellos aparecer.

-Spanner trata bien a mi personal- dijo Tsuna apareciendo en el lugar.

-jefe!-dijo el guardia.

-Yo! Vongola!-le saludo Spanner.

-Spanner, no vuelvas a hacer eso-le regaño Tsuna.

-hi, hi, lo siento niño, no lo hare de nuevo-le dijo Spanner al guardia.

"niño? Pero si tenemos la misma edad!" pensó el guardia recuperándose de a poco de la descarga.

-no te preocupes Spanner es un tanto complicado, bueno vamos a la sala de reuniones- le dijo a los dos ingenieros.

* * *

Ya en la sala…

-bueno chicos, aquí esta- dijo Tsuna poniendo sobre la mesa…

-la Bazooka de los 10 años?- pregunto Irie.

-que es lo que quieres Vongola?- pregunto Spanner.

-quiero que hagan una nueva bazooka o que modifiquen esta- le dice Tsuna.

-qué? para que fin?- le pregunta Irie.

- verán…he estado pensando que tal vez algunos arcobalenos quieran volver a tener sus cuerpos como antes, si modificamos o hacemos una bazooka parecida que en vez de cambiar su lugar con su yo de 10 años en el fututo, cambie solo su cuerpo por uno de 10 años más-le explica Tsuna.

-mmm…interesante, yo acepto el desafío- dijo Spanner.

-Tsuna…yo…te estoy agradecido que confíes tanto en nosotros pero no podremos con este proyecto y hacernos cargo de la empresa al mismo tiempo-le dice Irie un poco nervioso.

-tranquilos, se han tomado una semana para ir de visita a sus hogares por esa misma razón- les dice Tsuna simplemente.

-qué?-dice Irie no entendiendo.

-eso fue innecesario para mí y lo sabes- le recrimina Spanner.

-sí, Spanner sé que tu no querías vacaciones pero fue para que descansen un poco y además…-

-además?-dijo Irie.

-bueno mis dos excelentes hackers y mi otro ingeniero han podido hacer manejar bien la empresa Kikumono-dijo Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

-qué? ellos nos reemplazaron?-dijo Irie sorprendido.

-sí, mientras ustedes estaban en sus vacaciones, los puse a cargo para evaluar si podían manejar bien la empresa y así mientras ustedes solo se dedican a este proyecto ellos se harán cargo por tiempo indeterminado-

-ya veo, por ello Alice no está rondando a su querido primito en este momento-le dice Spanner.

-sí, sus habilidades como hacker y su personalidad tan…tan…-Tsuna buscaba una palabra adecuada pero Spanner le interrumpió.

-demente-sugirió Spanner.

-iba a decir especial, pero no importa, esa personalidad es la que le ha ayudado a cerrar grandes negocios que benefician a la empresa y Gianini mejora de a poco con sus inventos y eso también es beneficioso-

-en serio?-dice Irie no creyéndole mucho.

-sí, esta semana solo ha hecho explotar el laboratorio de la empresa 7 veces- dijo orgulloso Tsuna.

-he…-Irie no tenía palabras al respecto.

-bueno entonces ustedes solo abóquense a este proyecto y dejen la empresa en manos de ellos 3-le dijo Tsuna.

-disculpa Tsuna…si la tercera persona es quien creo que es…no estará…un poco mal…con la situación?-le pregunta Irie.

-bueno…no le agrada la idea de estar en la empresa pero tenemos un trato y ella está feliz de ayudar de alguna manera-dice Tsuna.

-ya veo… bueno nos lleváramos la bazooka para comenzar-

-usen el lugar que quieran y crean necesario para esto, y procuren que los arcobalenos no sepan de esto hasta que esté terminado el proyecto-

-hi!-dicen ambos ingenieros tomando la bazuca y yéndose.

-todo va bien, la verdad demasiado…-dijo Tsuna pensando profundamente- me pregunto si los chicos estarán bien…-

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Alice una hacker? Y quien será la otra hacker?

Gianini se volverá un buen ingeniero pronto?

El duo de ingenieros comenzara un nuevo proyecto…que pasara?

Veremos qué pasa con este asunto…

Y Xanxus encontró la forma de hacer enojar a Tsuna jeje

Y que planea Tsuna? Que pasara cuando Alice se entere?

Veamos que ocurre en el próximo capítulo.

Nya se despide, paz!


	14. No desafies a tu jefe Omake

KHR! No me pertenece…aun jajaja

* * *

No desafíes a tu jefe

Unos días después…

Un joven de cabello castaño estaba muy cansado de su rutina y quería salirse de su trabajo cuando…

-Tsuna!- dijo Alice entrando en la oficina y como de costumbre abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Alice toca antes de entrar, y por cierto que llegaste temprano- le dice Tsuna con cara de cansancio, el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo el odioso papeleo.

-bueno…termine temprano el papeleo porque me da curiosidad saber de ellos-

-ello?-dijo intentando hacer memoria pero el cansancio se lo impedía hasta que- ha! Si! hoy llegan supuestamente-

-sí, sé que estabas preocupado…-

-tranquila Alice, estoy bien, solo me preocupaba la misiones y que no salieran heridos-dijo alzando su mirada al techo pensando profundamente.

-y dime que…?-iba a intentar levantarle el ánimo pero la interrumpieron.

-Juundaime!- dijo Gokudera que entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la oficina de su jefe.

-Hayato?- dijo sorprendido- bienvenido! Como te fue?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-pues vera Juundaime yo…-iba hablar pero también le interrumpieron.

-Yo! Tsuna!- dijo Yamamoto entrando y saludando a su amigo.

-Takeshi! Como te fue?-le dijo Tsuna a su guardián de la lluvia, contento de verlo sano y salvo, después de tantos días.

-pues…-iba a comenzar su relato cuando…

-espera friki del baseball!- dijo Gokudera interrumpiéndolo-yo llegue primero!-

-vamos a Tsuna eso no le importa-

-eres un…!-

-chicos cálmense-le dijo Tsuna.

-estos idiotas violentos no cambien, bueno ignorando al que siempre me grita yo si quiero saber de tu misión Yamamoto- dijo Alice.

-hey! No me ignores!-

-pues verán…- comenzó a relatar Yamamoto.

* * *

Flashback

-buenas tardes- decía Yamamoto entrando en una gran sala donde había una mesa larga y en cada extremo había una persona sentada, al lado de esas personas había mas personas paradas vestidas de traje.

-quien eres tu metiche!- le grito un de los que estaba parado.

-cierto! No me presente!- dijo con su actitud despreocupada de siempre- me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi, fui enviado por mi jefe a mediar en este conflicto, soy conocido formalmente como el guardián de la lluvia del Decimo Vongola, es un gusto-

-tu! El guardián de Vongola! Si claro!- dijo otro de los que estaba parado.

Yamamoto ignoro el comentario y se paró al lado de la mesa justo en el medio de ambos bandos.

-así es, es un gusto saludar a el séptimo jefe de la familia Gigliore de Italia- dijo viendo a uno de los que estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa- y al quinto jefe de la familia Kishi de Corea, bien comencemos con la negociación, que tienen para decir?-

-yo comenzare por parte de mi jefe!- dijo un hombre de la familia Gigliore- acuso a la familia Kishi de Corea, ellos atacaron un crucero en donde iban varias personas de nuestra familia en donde la mayoría termino herido-

-Esa acusación- dijo Yamamoto volteando a ver a la familia Kishi y en especial a su jefe- es cierta?-

-eso fue un accidente!- grito uno de los subordinados de la familia Kishi- por accidente pensamos que era el barco de unos traidores que estamos rastreando, fue ACCIDENTE!- recalco- además no tenían por qué mandar un asesino tras nuestro jefe!- le grito muy enojado.

-un asesino?- pregunto Yamamoto ahora volteando la mirada hacia la familia Gigliore.

-eso fue venganza!-dijo inmediatamente el subordinado de los Gigliore.

"venganza? Jeje si Tsuna estuviera aquí no le gustaría siquiera oír esa palabra" pensaba Yamamoto con mirada inquisidora.

-por haber atentado contra la vida de nuestra familia- le explico exaltado el subordinado de la familia Gigliore- pero ellos en este momento tienen al asesino secuestrado y exigimos su inmediata liberación-

-ustedes quieren que liberemos a un asesino que intento matar a nuestro jefe, ja! Están locos!- dijo uno de la familia Kishi.

-pues entonces nosotros lucharemos!- grito el de la familia Gigliore.

-si!- gritaron los demás de la familia sacando sus armas.

-pues no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados!- dijo el subordinado de los Kishi.

-si!- dijeron los demás sacando sus armas.

Ambos listos para su ataque, y los jefe aún no habían dicho ni una palabra al respecto solo estaba allí parados.

-me gustaría antes de que se masacren oír lo que sus jefes tienen que decir- dijo Yamamoto muy calmado.

-que estás diciendo idiota!- dijo uno de los Gigliore.

-así es la negociaciones fracasaron!- dijo uno de los Kishi.

-jefe Gigliore, jefe Kishi- dijo simplemente Yamamoto.

-cállense de una vez!- dijeron con una voz escalofriante ambos jefes y los subordinados se quedaron como petrificados sin decir ni una palabra.

-joven Yamamoto, lamento la descortesía de mis subordinados de tratarlo como lo hicieron- dijo el jefe Gigliore.

-sí, yo también me disculpo por los míos-dijo el jefe Kishi.

-wow! Debo decir que sacan a relucir sus auras de jefes muy bien- comento Yamamoto- pero no tanto como mi jefe- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-como te atreves!- le grito enojado uno de los Gigliore.

-jaja si tienes razón- dijo el jefe Gigliore.

-jefe?-

-no deberían menos preciar al joven Vongola- dijo el jefe Kishi – a tan corta edad dejo a toda una junta de capos sin habla, es impresionante-

-así es, bueno joven Yamamoto, que nos dice de esta situación-le dijo Gigliore.

-bueno- dijo pensando sobre la situación- pienso que el jefe Giglire debería disculparse por el accidente ocurrido, luego el jefe Kishi debe disculparse por enviar al asesino, y luego deben liberar al hombre que esta de rehén ya que el solo hacia su trabajo-

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo el jefe Gigliore.

-pero jefe!-

-silencio!- le cayó Gigliore- jefe Kishi lamento los inconvenientes que mi familia le causo a la suya, no tengo intenciones de que esta disputa siga-

-lo mismo digo Gigliore, lamento que mis subordinados hayan enviado a ese asesino, yo no estaba enterado de ser sincero, serán severamente castigados-dicho esto último a algunos de los Kishi les corrió un escalofrío.

-acepto sus disculpas-dijo Gigliore- de inmediato será liberado su subordinado-

-se lo agradesco-dijo Kishi.

-muy bien, mi trabajo aquí termino-dijo Yamamoto tomando sus cosas para irse pero…

-espere joven Yamamoto!-dijo Kishi.

-quédese a celebrar-dijo Gigliore.

-no puedo, debo volver pronto o mi jefe se preocupara-dijo Yamamoto.

-ya veo, bueno salude al joven Vongola de nuestra parte-dijo Kishi.

-sí, de la mía también-dijo Gigliore.

-serán dados, nos vemos-dijo Yamamoto saliendo del lugar.

Fin del flashback

* * *

-así fue-dijo Yamamoto terminando el relato.

-Juundaime, ahora déjeme contarle como…-iba a hablar Gokudera pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-EXTREMOOO-se escuchó en toda la casa y de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y el guardián del sol se hizo presente.

-hola oni-san-le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Sawada! Ya volví y la misión se cumplió bien al extremo!-

-que bien y cuéntame que paso?-

-llegue! Asistí a los heridos golpee a los que no estuvieron de acuerdo y volví!- a los presentes les cayó una gotita.

-he…Oni-san, entonces termino bien?-dijo Tsuna.

-si!-dijo emocionado.

-bueno y que tal si…-iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Tsuna! Vamos a jugar!- dijo Lambo entrando.

-estamos en medio de algo importante vaca estúpida!-dijo Gokudera que seguía enojado por tantas interrupciones.

-Tsuna, no que habías echado a ahodera, por qué volvió?-dijo Lambo.

-teme!-dijo Gokudera con deseos de masacrar al Bovino.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo-Boss! Ya volvimos-dijo Chrome entrando con Mukuro a la oficina.

-Chrome! Mukuro!- dijo feliz de ver a sus dos guardianes sanos y salvos- Como les fue?-

-bien le misión resulto que…-Chrome iba a explicar pero Mukuro interrumpió.

-fue un éxito, ya está, nos retiramos-dijo Mukuro simplemente.

-espera Mukuro, esto va para ti y los demás también-dijo viendo a sus guardianes- necesito que escriban su misión como un informe, lo más precisa que puedan- dijo especialmente por Ryohei.

-are? Acaso nos mandas tarea Tsunanoshi-le dijo Mukuro.

-vamos, solo es un informe-le dice intentando convencerlo.

-boss yo…-iba a hablar Chrome cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente de golpe.

-hervivoro!-dijo Hibari entrando.

-Kyoya! Bienvenido! Como te fue?-dijo aliviado de verlo bien pues a él le había dado la misión más peligrosa.

-bien-le dijo Hibari.

-Podrías ser más específico?-le pidió Tsuna, pues quería saber que había pasado.

-solo me decise de todos los que quise-dijo Hibari.

-bueno me puedes dar un informe explicándome lo que paso?-le pidió intentando hacerlo ceder, ya las peleas habían vuelto a la casa y aunque estaba feliz, se había comenzado a irritar.

-no hare algo tan aburrido-dijo Hibari que ya no quería estar en esa habitación con todas esas personas juntas, aunque la oficina de Tsuna era muy grande le molestaba estar con tantas personas hay.

-Kyoya~- le dijo con una voz que denotaba inocencia- para mi eres mi amigo-dijo de la nada y todos se le quedaron viendo sin entender a qué venia eso.

-y?-le dice Hibari.

-y que estoy seguro que te cuesta estar cerca de la familia y es por eso que no te presiono pero sigues siendo mi guardián de la nube y puedo usar otros métodos para hacerte cooperar- le dijo inocentemente, aunque a todos se les vino a la mente la ves que los ataco por primera vez.

-así?-le desafío el guardián de la nube.

-si-le dijo Tsuna simplemente con una sonrisa, pero hizo que a todos les pasara un escalofrío.

"maldito adicto a las peleas, retráctate antes de que por tu culpa Juundaime nos castigue a todos" pensó Gokudera.

"esto se va a poner bueno" pensó con una sonrisa Alice.

-pues no puedes obligarme soy el más fuerte de tus guardianes-dijo Hibari muy orgulloso.

-qué?!- dijeron los demás guardianes ofendidos por el comentario.

-jajajajajaja- comenzó a reírse como loco Tsuna, y a los demás les pareció estar viviendo un dejabu de la primera paliza que les dio.

-herbívoro?-se animó a decir Hibari, que aunque no se notaba pensó lo mismo que los demás, se venía una pelea, y de pronto se puso en guardia con sus tonfas.

-Kyoya- dijo Tsuna ya más tranquilo- hay otros métodos que no son la fuerza bruta-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-mm…-dijo simplemente Hibari.

-chicos ya pueden irse, en dos horas es la cena, hagan lo que quieran mientras tanto, se lo han ganado pero no se olviden su informe, los que me lo van a dar-

-hi! - dijeron algunos saliendo de la oficina, tras cerrar la puerta todos se fueron pero Hibari seguía allí parado y Mukuro se acercó para molestarlo como siempre.

-kufufu tal vez deberías hacer el informe Ave-kun-

-no te metas piña, no seré tan obediente como tú-

-no me digas piña! Además yo no le daré el informe a Tsunanoshi-

-ja! Si claro-

* * *

Mientras en la oficina…

-quise ser bueno pero mis únicos dos guardianes rebeldes deberé de ponerlos en su lugar, no quiero hacerlo…pero es por su bien, en futuras misiones si no me obedecen podrían morir y no quiero eso- dijo Tsuna ocultando su mirada bajo la sombre de su cabello.

Así Tsuna comenzó un nuevo plan.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, después del almuerzo…

-Tsuna! Tienes la reunión en 20 minutos!- le recordó Alice.

-ho! Cierto!- dijo levantándose- Kyoya! Mukuro! Ustedes vienen!-

-no- dijo Kyoya.

-por qué nosotros Tsunanoshi?-

-Juundaime deje ir con usted a mí- interrumpió Gokudera- como su mano derecha yo…-

-Hayato, tú tienes otras cosas que hacer, recuerdas?-le dijo Tsuna.

-si pero…-

-nada, y ustedes por que no vienen, acaso me tienen miedo?- les desafío Tsuna.

-claro que no!- dijo Mukuro muy seguro de sí.

-no temo a un herbívoro- dijo Hibari.

-bueno pónganse su traje y acompáñenme a esta reunión-

Ambos salieron del salón dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones rápidamente.

No lo admitirían pero estaba inquietos, Hibari por haber desafiado a Tsuna y Mukuro porque ignoro a Tsuna y no entrego su informe.

Salieron de la casa, Tsuna los esperaba en el auto, entraron al auto y sin pelear lo que era raro viniendo de estos dos.

Aunque Tsuna se veía tranquilo, se dirigieron a la mansión Cavallone, donde Dino salió a recibirlos.

-Tsuna!- dijo acercándose a su hermanito.

-Dino, vine a hablar de ese tema que tenemos pendientes-

-sí, he? Kyoya! Qué raro verte aquí y a ti también Mukuro-dijo al ver a ambos guardianes bajar del coche.

-mmm…-dijo Hibari ignorándolo.

-es cierto Cavallone no teníamos por qué venir-dijo Mukuro "después de todo no hay nada peligroso para Tsunanoshi en esta casa, ellos lo quieren, no le harían daño" pensó.

-he?-dijo Dino no entendiendo el comentario.

-no les hagas caso Dino solo están molestos-dijo Tsuna.

-cállate herbívoro!-

-Tsunanoshi, deberías valorar más tu vida-

-como sea vamos a dentro y…-

-Tsuna!- se escuchó un grito desde la puerta y una joven llego corriendo hasta él y se le lanzo encima haciéndolo caer.

-Ite!- dijo Tsuna intentando levantarse pero tenía un peso encima y con peso nos referimos a la joven que lo abrazaba y no lo soltaba- Diana, no hagas eso- se quejó.

-como estas Tsuna-niI! – dijo emocionada soltándolo finalmente –hace mucho no me llevas de paseo-

Tsuna se levantó y la ayudo a levantarse- Gomen pero he estado ocupado-

-si lo sé- dijo haciendo puchero y luego su mirada se posó en Hibari –hola Kyoya- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-mocosa-le dijo simplemente.

-que! a quien llamas mocosa!- dice sacando su látigo para atacarlo pero Hibari la esquivo y justo cuando una pelea iba a comenzar.

-Diana basta!- dijo Dino.

-no te metas oni-san!-le dijo la joven.

-oni-san? Cavallone tenía una hermana?- dijo Mukuro.

-es una larga historia- dijo Dino.

-Diana, sino te comportas me enojare contigo- dijo Tsuna.

-pero Tsuna-nii- se quejó haciendo puchero.

-nada de pero y como es que conoces a Kyoya?-pregunto Tsuna con curiosidad.

-el día que celebramos en tu casa el hecho de que te harías cargo de Vongola nos vimos pero antes lo busque en el baile que celebramos que te nombraron jefe y lo rete a una pelea-dice muy emocionada.

-lo retaste?-dijo entre sorprendido y asustado que Hibari le haya hecho daño.

-hi! quería ver cómo era el joven que había sido entrenado por mi hermano-

-eres solo una herbívora que no me puede dar una verdadera pelea-

-como te atreves a…!-

-ya basta, no estamos aquí para esto!- les interrumpió Dino- vamos a dentro que tenemos asuntos que discutir-

-sí, vamos a dentro- dijo Tsuna y así todos ingresaron a la mansión.

* * *

En la mansión Cavallone…

Estaban todos sentados en una larga mesa…

-Dino, disculpa pero me gustaría pasar al baño primero-dijo Tsuna de la nada.

-he…claro, no hay problema-

-disculpen-dijo yéndose.

-entonces que raro que sean ustedes los acompañantes de Tsuna-

-si sigues hablando te morderé hasta la muerte-

-vamos Kyoya solo quiero hablar, no podemos hablar sin pelear? y tu Mukuro?-

-no me interesa entablar una conversación contigo-le dijo cortante Mukuro.

-qué?- "estos dos son igual de difíciles, no sé cómo Tsuna logra tenerlos tranquilos"

-ya volví-

-ha! Fue rápido!-

-hi! bueno básicamente quiero saber qué es lo que planeas Dino-dijo sentándose.

-a que te refieres?-

-me refiero a esto-dice dándole una carpeta.

Dino la abre y luego de leer el contenido parece no saber cómo responder-eto…Tsuna déjame explicarte…y por cierto como…?-

-Reborn-dice simplemente.

-jeje ya veo, si él puede averiguarte lo que sea-dice Dino.

-Dino no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí, si quieren matarme dime quienes son y me encargare pero no te expongas-dice Tsuna y ambos guardianes se sorprenden

-matarte?-dice Mukuro.

-de que hablas herbívoro?-le dice Hibari.

-chicos, ustedes son los guardianes más fuertes y al mismo tiempo más rebeldes pero creo que les tengo una confianza especial a ustedes por eso les permito escuchar esta conversación-

-Tsuna, te contare,- dice Dino- hay una familia que al parecer ha estado investigando a tu familia y tus afectos probablemente buscando tu debilidad, el otro día interceptamos un grupo que en medio de una pelea a uno de ellos logramos sacarle que tú eres su objetivo-

-ya veo, y de que familia son?-dice Tsuna.

-pues eso aún no lo sabemos, en medio de esa pelea lograron arrebatarnos al que estábamos interrogando y huyeron-

-creo que debo investigar-

-sí, pero Tsuna trabajemos en conjunto, te daré lo que sepa pero tú también cuéntame-

-Dino…-

-yo no te digo que eres mi hermano porque si, eres mi hermano porque en verdad te tengo un afecto parecido-

-de acuerdo-

-con permiso- dijo un mayordomo de la familia Cavalone- traigo unos jugos para ustedes-

-gracias pero no debería ser, vino?-

-pues iba a traer vino pero me dijo el joven Vongola que no quería vino y que a sus guardianes tampoco les diera-

"mmm…jugo? Acaso el herbívoro sabe de mi intolerancia al vino?" pensó Hibari.

"kufufu Tsunanoshi aún es un niño" pensó Mukuro.

- y entonces traje jugo para usted también jefe o es que quiere que traiga el vino?-le dice el mayordomo a Dino.

-no, si Tsuna quería jugo está bien-

-bueno aquí tienen-dice dándole a cada uno un vaso.

-gracias-

Bebieron cada uno un sorbo. Y luego se levantó Tsuna.

-bueno Dino me voy-

-tan pronto? Quédate un rato- le dijo con cara de cachorrito.

-no puedo Dino-

-por fa~- le rogo.

-hagamos esto, me voy ahora pero la semana que viene agendo un día en el que nos iremos de paseo, te parece?-

-bueno- dijo decepcionado – pero todo un día solo nosotros, yo y mi hermanito menor-

-sí, si, bueno chicos vamos-

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta el coche, Dino los acompaño, los despidió recordándole en todo momento que Tsuna no olvidara de su día como hermanos.

Arranco el coche y se fueron.

-bueno chicos, espero que no le digan de esto a los demás-

-herbívoro solo hare eso si me mantienes informado-

-yo también quiero saber Tsunanoshi-

-bueno, bueno, estaba bien pero solo a ustedes, bueno espero no tener demasiado papeleo cuando llege- dijo viendo por la ventana.

Permanecieron los tres unos minutos en silencio.

De pronto, tanto Mukuro como Hibari empezaron a sentirse un poco cansados y también mareados?

Hibari fue el primero que cayó como dormido, Mukuro logro verlo y luego se él también quedó dormido.

Tsuna los miro y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –jeje yo confió mucho en ustedes chicos pero es hora de que reciban su lección- dijo sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo-me pregunto cuánto dura el efecto de este somnífero raro-pensaba en voz alta-veamos la nota-

La nota que saco Tsuna de su bolsillo decía:

Somnífero 3.4

Efectos: durante los primeros 20 minutos de ingerido no habrá efecto, luego se sentirá mucho sueño, pasada las 2 horas se despertara con efecto de ebriedad sin dominar sus acciones, luego de dos horas más caerá nuevamente en sueño no recordando lo que paso.

-qué clase de veneno me diste Shamal!- dijo Tsuna exaltado pero de pronto lo pensó mejor y se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- con que dos horas en estado de ebriedad he?-

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Hibari abre los ojos y se encuentra en una cama que no es la suya. Voltea a todos lados, ve dos camas contiguas a la suya. Se levanta y va a revisar, en una no hay nadie y luego va a la otra donde parecía haber alguien durmiendo, quita rápidamente la sabana y se encuentra con Mukuro pacíficamente dormido, lo miro fijamente, entonces decidió despertarlo para molestarlo.

-despierta, piña!- dice pateándole, lo cual hizo que cayera al piso.

-auch!- dijo despertándose de golpe – que te pasa Alondra!-

-qué haces con ese piyama? Aunque debe ser el que usas normalmente no?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-qué?- dijo viéndose, fue entonces cuando Mukuro se dio cuenta que traía una piyama de color gris con pequeños y adorables búhos –que es esto?-

-que gustos tan raros tienes piña- le dijo Hibari burlándose del guardián de la niebla.

-que dijiste!- dijo enojado Mukuro pero de pronto lo miro bien y se formó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro también- no soy el único que lleva una piyama rara Ave-kun o es que es tu habitual vestimenta? Kufufufu-

Fue entonces cuando Hibari le hecho una mirada más inquisitiva a su piyama, se dio cuenta que llevaba una piyama de color amarilla pálida con pequeños pajaritos muy parecidos a Hibird.

-que!-

-kufufu deberíamos retratar tu momento, a los demás les encantaría ver esto- se burló Mukuro.

-no te preocupes yo ya lo retrate- dijo una voz que venía desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos voltearon y encontraron a Tsuna allí parado, recostado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tsunanoshi/hervivoro!-

-por fin despiertan, ya me estaba preocupando, vamos, nos acaban de traer el desayuno, sus trajes están aquí- dijo lanzando una bolsa a una de las camas y luego se fue cerrando la puerta y dejando a ambos guardianes con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando estuvieron cambiados y se deshicieron de esas dichosas piyamas, salieron de la habitación y encontraron al salir un hermoso comedor con una mesa que tenía un gran desayuno y en uno de los extremos estaba Tsuna que ya había comenzado a desayunar.

-buen día- les dijo.

-Tsunanoshi que…-iba hablar Mukuro pero Tsuna le interrumpio.

-siéntense, coman lo que quieran- ambos lo hicieron.

Luego de sentarse, Hibari se sirvió un te mientras que Mukuro un café dulce.

-luego del desayuno debemos volver a casa-les dijo Tsuna tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-Tsunanoshi puede que suene loco pero dónde estamos?-se animo a decir Mukuro.

-en un hotel en Italia-le respondió simplemente.

-y como llegamos aquí?- le dijo Hibari.

Entonces una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tsuna, dejo su taza de chocolate caliente a un lado. Mukuro y Hibari lo miraron con extrañeza.

-bueno, por donde empiezo- dijo pensando –ayer luego de que se quedaron dormidos en el coche fuimos a un karaoke y luego se hizo muy tarde vinimos a este hotel y ustedes eligieron sus propias piyamas- le explico y ambos quedaron sorprendidos.

-qué?- dijeron los dos muy incrédulos a lo que les decía Tsuna.

-así es- dijo levantándose, fue a una de las mesas donde estaban dos sobre, tomo uno y saco de este un CD.

Fue hasta otro mueble donde estaba una televisión y un reproductor de DVD, introdujo el CD y prendió la televisión.

Lo siguiente que apareció fueron los ambos guardianes cantando muy emotivamente Sakura Addiction en lo que parecía ser un karaoke.

Luego que termino la grabación ambos guardianes estaban en shock.

-ven, ustedes saben que nunca les miento-dijo Tsuna con una cara de inocencia.

-qué significa esto Tsunanoshi!- le dijo exaltado Mukuro.

-de que hablan?- dijo Tsuna haciéndose le inocente.

Hibari se levanto fue hasta Tsuna y lo tomo de la camisa.

-habla hervivoro!-

-Mukuro- dijo Tsuna manteniendo una sonrisa inocente- por qué no tomas el otro sobre y lo abres-

Mukuro se sintió nervioso, si lo que habría en un sobre era ese vergonzoso video, que habría en el otro?

Mukuro lo abrió y saco lo que parecían fotos – cuando sacaste esto!- le grito Mukuro, fue entonces cuando Hibari soltó a Tsuna, fue rápidamente a donde el guardián de la niebla para ver lo que contenían esas fotos.

Lo que vio le aterro y le avergonzó.

Eran 3 fotos en una el durmiendo tranquilamente abrazado a un peluche con forma de pajarito amarillo, en otra Mukuro durmiendo en la misma posición solo que el abrazaba un peluche de búho.

La última foto, que ambos querían eliminar de su mente, era una foto en la que se estaban abrazando mientras cantaban, lo que resaltaba era que llevaban puestas unas adorables y esponjosas orejas de gato.

Un aura oscura empezó a salir de ambos Mukuro destruyo las fotos mientras que Hibari fue a donde el reproductor de DVD y destruyo tanto el aparato como el CD.

-Hibari, ahora deberé pagarlo- le regalo Tsuna, y ambos guardianes se voltearon a donde su jefe y se acercaron a él con claras ganas de atacar- antes de que hagan algo les diré que lo que destruyeron solo eran copias-

Ambos guardianes se pararon en seco.

-como que copias?- dijo Mukuro.

-sí, verán hace unos momentos pasa Irie a llevarse a un lugar secreto el CD original así como las fotos, pero quédense tranquilos Irie tiene prohibido mirar esos documentos que le entregue, luego paso Alice y le di ordenes de dejar esos documentos en un lugar secreto, esas son las 50 copias que hice y guardare en distintos lugares donde les sera imposible encontrarlas-

-pues las buscaremos y las destruiremos-

-jajajajaja- reía Tsuna muy divertido- inténtalo Kyoya-

-y que piensas hacer con esas copias?-dijo Mukuro, su reputación estaba en juego.

-nada-dijo Tsuna.

-qué?-dijeron ambos.

-así es nada, claro a no ser…-dijo Tsuna dejando su frase en el aire.

-a no ser que?!-dijo exasperado Mukuro.

-a no ser que vuelvan a irse sin darme sus informes-dijo finalmente.

-qué? todo esto fue por eso!-dijo Mukuro no creyendo lo que Tsuna hizo solo para darles una lección.

-herbívoro, te pasas!-dijo Hibari enojado.

-yo te dije Kyoya, hay otros métodos que no son la fuerza bruta, bueno chicos espero que aprendan su lección, ahora terminen de desayunar que llamare a nuestra chofer para que nos venga a buscar-

Así volvieron ambos guardianes a la casa Vongola, y a los demás les pareció raro que vinieran sin pelearse, cada uno se fue a su habitación y no salió en todo el día.

* * *

Más tarde...

Tsuna ya había asegurado las copias y entro en su oficina para seguir con el papeleo que tanto odiaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una pequeña figura apareció –Ciaossu!-

-Reborn! qué pasa?-

-vine a saber cómo te fue con tu plan-

-mejor de lo que esperaba, esos dos no volverán a dejarme si su informe-

-lo hiciste bien Tsuna, creo que demasiado, tal vez te enseñe a chantajear demasiado bien-

-no sé si tomarlo como alago o insulto pero gracias-

-bueno ahora sigue con tu papeleo!-dijo convirtiendo a Leon en una pistola y apuntándole.

-hi, hi-dijo sin animo por todo lo que aún tenía que hacer.

Continuara…

* * *

Omake

Un día después de visitar a Tsuna como acostumbraba hacer Dino, volvió a su mansión, pero hizo detener el coche al notar que en la puerta de la mansión había una joven viendo detenidamente el lugar.

-disculpa- dijo Dino bajando del coche- deseas algo?- dijo al ver a la joven de cabello rubio lardo hasta la cintura, unos bonitos ojos verde, y vestida de una camisa blanca y unos Jeans negros.

-estoy buscando a Dino Cavallone-

-quien lo buscar?-

-eres tu verdad!- dijo emocionada y de la nada lo abrazo- Dino quería conocerte-

-disculpa- dijo apartándola un poco- quién eres?-

-me llamo Diana y somos hermanos-

-qué?-

-señor- dijo Romario bajándose del coche y acercándose a ellos.

-una hermana? Yo no tengo hermana!- dijo aun no saliendo de su sorpresa.

-hermana?- dijo Romario también sorprendido- el único hijo de nuestro anterior jefe fue nuestro jefe Dino-

-no miento, soy tu hermana-

-y que pruebas tienes?-

-mi madre me lo dijo y ella no me mentiría-

-y donde está tu madre?-

-ella falleció-

-Romario-

-si jefe?-

-llama al nuestro doctor de confianza que venga a extraernos sangre para llevarla a analizar-

-extraernos sangre?-

-si eres mi hermana una prueba de ADN será suficiente, mientras entra a la mansión-

-si-

Ya a dentro, iban por un pasillo hasta un salon donde había sillones en el centro y una mesita, ambos tomaron asiento allí.

-bueno Diana, puedo preguntarte cuántos años tienes?-

-19 años-

"nos llevamos 4 años?" –y dime que te dijo tu madre exactamente?-

-bueno, hace 5 años mama y yo vivíamos en un viñedo, trabajábamos para el dueño, el es un viejito muy amable-

-se ve que le tienes afecto-

-si es como mi abuelo, pero luego un día mama enfermo gravemente-dijo con una voz que denotaba mucha tristeza.

-que tenía?-se animo a preguntar Dino.

-cáncer y al parecer no había mucho que hacer-dijo bajando la mirada.

-mientras estuvo hospitalizada estuve todo ese tiempo con ella, pero un día que estaba tan débil dijo que le había llegado la hora y fue en ese momento que mama me hablo de ti-

-de mí?-

-si veraz…-dijo comenzando a relatar ese día tan triste para ella.

Flashback

-mama! Mama! Por favor no!- suplicaba una jovencita al lado de una cama de hospital sosteniéndole la mano a su madre.

-hija, se fuerte-dijo dulcemente la mujer que yacía tendida en la cama.

-no me dejes mama! No!-

-hija, no te sientas sola, aun tienes al abuelo-

-si pero yo no quiero que tu…!-

-yo tampoco quisiera hija, créeme que no, pero déjame decirte algo-

La jovencita mira fijo a su madre a los ojos.

-hija, tu padre falleció hace algunos años, más específicamente cuando cumpliste 4 años-

-mi padre?-

-sí, me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras pero al mismo tiempo fui yo quien te alejo de él-dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz.

-alejar?-dijo sin entender.

-sí, yo no quería que tu vida estuviera en peligro por eso aunque tu padre no quería me separe de él, sin saber que estaba embarazada de ti-

Diana solo la miraba y oía atentamente, aunque por su rostro aun corrían lágrimas.

-luego cuando te tuve me contacte con él y me ofreció vivir en su casa pero…-dijo haciendo una larga pausa buscando la forma adecuada de contarle a su hija lo que paso.

-pero?-

-pero temía que tu vida corriera peligro allí, por ello le rechace, no se si hice bien o mal pero lo que si te diré es que lo lamento-

-madre…-dijo al verla tan triste.

-lo único que te diré es que si algún día buscas a respuestas puedes buscar a Dino Cavallone-

-Dino Cavallone?-

-sí, él es tu hermano mayor- dijo haciendo que Diana tuviera una cara de gran sorpresa- es el único hijo que tuvo tu padre además de ti, 5 años más tarde que su esposa muriera conocí a tu padre y en un momento de locura nos casamos pero solo estuvimos casados 1 mes y luego fui yo la que se fue, en ese momento conocí a Dino y debo decir que tienes el mismo color de cabello que él-

-Dino…-dijo pensando por un momento en como seria su hermano.

"él era un jovencito muy dulce, espero que siga siendo así" pensó la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

-mama, tal vez algún dia lo busque- dijo Diana a su madre con una sonrisa.

-hija, eres libre de decidir, confió en que elegirás bien, decide de ahora en más lo que harás pero recuerda que aun tienes familia, no estás sola,- le dijo apretándole fuerte la mano-te amo-dijo en un último suspiro y sus ojos se cerraron y su mano perdió la fuerza con la que agarraba la de su hija.

-mama- le llamo la joven- mama! Mama!-dijo prorrumpiendo en gran llanto.

Fin del flashback

-ya veo…-dijo Dino pensando y calculando-deberé investigar eso-

-he?- dice la joven no entendiendo que quería investigar Dino.

-tu madre dijo que estuvo casada legalmente con mi padre pero yo no me entere de eso, asi que voy a investigarlo-

-por qué?-

-pues, si es cierto que eres mi hermana, debo hacer los papeles de adopción pero si mi padre estuvo casado con tu madre entonces eso no sera necesario-

-señor!-dijo Romario entrando al lugar junto con otro hombre- le doctor está aquí-

-gracias por venir tan pronto-le dijo Dino.

-no hay problema joven Cavallone-

-vamos Diana- dijo Dino pero ella no respondió- Diana?-

-Dino, si sale el examen negativo…yo…yo puedo formar parte de tu familia?-

-qué?-

-no tengo a donde ir ni a nadie que me espere-

-qué? y tu abuelo el no…?-iba a preguntar por el abuelo al que al parecer ella le tenía tanto afecto pero ella le interrumpió.

-el abuelo murió hace 2 semanas, fue entonces que decidí buscarte-

-bueno creo que no hay opción, seas o no mi hermana serás parte de la familia-

-gracias!-dijo feliz de que pasara lo que pasara podría quedarse allí.

Así fue como tras ese examen se supo que Dino y Diana eran hermanos.

Que paso después de que lo descubrieron? Eso lo veremos mas a delante, o no?

Fin

* * *

Ciaossu!

Jeje bastante largo el Capitulo y me divertí escribiéndolo.

La historia continua…

Un saludo a:

ShelenyPrince

KuroChan

Tsuki182718

MyaBL26

Gracias por los Reviews!

Sin más que decir por ahora.

Nya se despide, paz!


	15. La clinica Vongola

KHR! no me pertenece...

* * *

La clínica Vongola Decimo

Un día...

Después de la universidad, Tsuna caminaba por la calle tranquilamente hacia su casa.

-es relajante caminar hasta casa, debería hacerlo más seguido- decía estirando los brazos-como los chicos son más inteligentes que yo, ellos no tienen que asistir a todas sus clases- decía pensando en sus guardianes y que ellos sacaban muy buenas nota, hasta Ryohei- y encima aún queda mucho papeleo-

En eso iba cruzando la calle sin darse cuenta que el semáforo cambio.

-cuidado!- gritaron, un camión venía a toda velocidad, estaba por chocarlo pero alguien lo empujo.

-Ite!- dijo levantándose.

-estás loco! Pudiste haber muerto!- le dijo la chica que parecía haberlo empujado.

-en realidad a lo sumo me hubiera dejado muy lastimado pero muerto no creo- le dijo Tsuna a la joven con una sonrisa.

"que le pasa a este chico?" pensaba la joven por la reacción de Tsuna.

-hey! Estas bien niño!- le dijo el hombre del camión acercados.

-si tranquilo no me paso nada- dijo levantando la mano, la cual se podía ver claramente que tenía sangre chorreando por su muñeca.

-pues pareces lastimado, ven sube, te llevare a un hospital- le dice para que suba al camión.

-no se preocupe yo…-iba a hablar, cuando la joven le interrumpió.

-sí, aceptamos su oferta pero vamos a una clínica cercana que hay por aquí-

-bueno, no hay problema suban-dijo el camionero.

-pero en serio no…-decía Tsuna que quería regresar rápido a casa antes de que lo salieran a buscar.

-tú te subes y solo después de verificar que estas bien te dejare ir!- le dice autoritariamente la joven.

-HIII si- le dice asustado.

"que chico tan raro primero es relajado y luego asustadizo…algo debe andar mal en su cabeza…" pensaba la joven mientras empujaba a Tsuna para que suba al camión.

El conductor fue por donde la joven le indicaba y la dejo en una clínica que más que clínica parecía desierto.

Ventanas rotas, paredes descoloridas, hierba muy crecida, eran las características que veía de afuera.

-jovencita, está segura que es aquí?-le dijo el camionero.

-si muy segura, ven- le dijo jalando a Tsuna.

-si- dijo yendo pero de repente se detuvo-espera! Disculpe señor!- le dijo al camionero-cuál es su nombre?-

-yo…pues Ángelo-dijo el camionero.

-señor Ángelo, yo nunca olvido a quien ha sido amable conmigo, le compensare-le dijo Tsuna.

-vamos niño no tienes que portarte así-

-no por favor, dígame que es lo que quiere, que desea?-

-lo que deseo no me lo puedes dar…-dijo levemente triste.

-qué cosa?-

-bueno…hace mucho por donde yo vivía con mi esposa y mi hijo, hubo una pelea callejera, los ayude a escapar mientras distraía a algunos agresores pero…luego me entere que los alcanzaron pero solo encontraron el cadáver de mi esposa, de mi hijo nunca más supe nada-

-no lo han encontrado?-

-no, he buscado por muchos lugares pero nunca lo encontré…-

-ya veo…siento lo de su esposa y en cuanto a su hijo…-

-no te preocupes es algo que nadie puede devolverme, bueno niño, nos vemos, fue un gusto conocerte-dijo subiendo a su camión.

-sí, adiós-le saludo Tsuna mientras veía como se alejaba el camión.

-es muy triste lo que le paso- dice la joven.

-si es verdad, disculpa antes de que entremos debo llamar a alguien- dice agarrando su celular.

Marco un número.

-hola! Takeshi-

Del otro lado se escuchaba una voz.

-sí, jeje veraz en cuanto te desocupes tengo algo que encargarte, llámame en cuanto termines-

Y corto.

-bueno vamos o te vas a ir en sangre, esas vendas que te puse en el camino no servirán de mucho-le dijo la joven.

-hi-dijo Tsuna siguiéndola.

Entraron a la clínica, donde todo estaba roto, más de un lugar sucio y además era muy tétrico.

-padre!- grito en la clínica.

-Bianca!-se escuchó- Dónde estabas?-dijo un hombre de unos 40 años apareciendo.

-Salí a promocionar la clínica y traje a un herido-

-qué bueno! Pase, pase-

Tsuna con cierta desconfianza siguió al hombre que vestía de bata de laboratorio y lentes, cabello canoso y una barba de abandonado.

-bueno yo te atenderé, hija por que no preparas algo de comer me estoy muriendo de hambre-le dijo el hombre.

-hi-dijo la joven mientras se iba y los dejaba solos.

-cómo te llamas?- le pregunto mientras buscaba los vendajes nuevos.

-Sawada Tsunanoshi- le respondió -disculpe señor si no le molesta la pregunta que..?-

-me vas a preguntar por el estado de la clinica?-le dijo el hombre.

-si, como…?-iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía pero el hombre se le adelanto.

-estaba escrito en toda tu cara que querías preguntármelo-

-en serio?- dijo Tsuna "si Reborn se entera de que sigo siendo predecible me mata" pensó con algo de miedo.

- no suelo contar esta historia porque le trae malos recuerdos a mi hija pero…hace unos 15 años esto no era así-

-a no?-

-no, nuestra clínica iba muy bien como cualquiera pero…el día que mi esposa falleció yo…yo tuve que operar a una mujer que se parecía a mi esposa, esa presión era demasiada para mí-

-Era algo grave lo que tenía esa mujer?-pregunto Tsuna.

-no, no lo era, por ello les pedí que se fueran a otra clínica por que no estaba en condiciones de hacer esa operación-dijo mientras le retiraba las vendas a Tsuna de la mano para cambiarlas.

-y que paso?-

-ellos se fueron pero un mes después recibí una carta en la que me demandaban por abandonar a un paciente-

-demanda pero usted la abandono?-

-no, es más yo conseguí hablar con el jefe de una clínica que está en el centro de Italia para que le dieran la mejor de las atenciones a esa mujer pero igual la demanda fue tomada como cierta y yo tuve que usar todo el dinero del hospital para pagarla, es así como esta en estas condiciones-

-ya veo…-

-bueno, ya está-dijo terminando de colocar las vendas nuevas.

-gracias y cuánto…?-

-no te preocupes, no tienes que pagarme, me hice medico porque quería ayudar a las personas...pero soy un inútil, ni a mi hija le puedo ayudar, ella quiere seguir mis pasos y ser doctora pero no puedo pagar la universidad…no la puedo hacer feliz-dijo muy triste.

-es un buen hombre… no debería culparse por algo que estuvo fuera de su control, además es un buen padre- le dijo Tsuna "no como el bueno para nada que tengo yo" pensó.

-joven Tsunanoshi…-

-por favor solo llámeme Tsuna-

-gracias, Tsuna-

-dígame, si…este hospital fuera reparado…usted podría hacerlo funcionar como antes e incluso manejar al personal?-

-claro pero para eso se necesitaría mucho dinero y no lo tengo jaja-

-papá! el almuerzo ya está servido-le dice la joven- te quedas a comer?-le dice a Tsuna.

-no puedo tengo que llegar a casa lo antes posible-dice Tsuna.

-bueno, vamos te acompaño a fuera-

-hi!-

Salieron del edificio, Tsuna le dio un vistazo más antes de despedirse.

-bueno gracias por su hospitalidad-

-no hay de que vuelve cuando quieras-

-gracias, nos vemos… Bianca, no es así?-dijo Tsuna.

-cierto! no me presente adecuadamente, si! Mi nombre es Bianca y él es mi padre Baigio-

* * *

Esa misma noche en la clínica…

Se escuchó que rompieron un vidrio en la parte de recepción de la clínica.

-papá…-dijo Bianca levantándose de golpe.

-tranquila, voy a ver-dijo Baigio levantándose y dirigiéndose a la recepción.

Bajo y escucho voces y risas.

-quien anda hay?!- se animó a decir.

-he? Que no nos dijo que este lugar estaba abandonado-escucho una voz y varios jóvenes que parecían pandilleros se hicieron presentes.

-el idiota de tu amigo nos dijo eso-dijo otro de ellos.

-pues tal vez este viejo vive solo y si nos deshacemos de él, este lugar será nuestra guarida jaja-dijo otro.

-me parece bien, mátenlo-dijo el que parecía ser el jefe.

-no esperen no le hagan daño a mi padre!-dijo Bianca apareciendo.

-ho que tenemos aquí! que linda creo que nos divertiremos un poco con ella-dijo el jefe acercándose a ella.

-no, por favor, a mi háganme lo que quieran pero dejen a mi hija en paz se lo suplico-dijo Baigio.

-cállate!-dijo uno de los pandilleros dándole un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-padre!-dijo Bianca preocupada.

-vamos preciosa, tú y yo tendremos una noche divertida-

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó, la puerta de la recepción quedo destrozada y de la polvareda de humo que se formó salía la figura de un joven.

-quién eres?-

-aquellos que perturben la paz en mis territorios serán mordidos hasta la muerte- dijo el joven con unas tonfas en la mano.

-mordidos? A que te refie…?- no alcanzo a terminar que ya lo había envestido y dejado inconsciente.

-quién eres?-dijo uno de los pandilleros.

-su peor pesadilla-dijo antes de lanzarse sobre ellos.

-ha!- se escuchó pues todos fueron derribado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-quién eres?- le dijo Bianca temerosa.

-estoy cansado de oír esa estúpida pregunta cómo me vuelvas a decir te voy…-iba a decir Hibari pero fue interrumpido.

-Hibari-san no sea malo!- le interrumpió Chrome.

-mm…- dijo el guardián de la nube guardando sus tonfas.

-disculpen, ustedes son Bianca y el doctor Baigio?- le pregunto Chrome.

-si- contesto un poco dudosa Bianca.

-nuestro Boss quiere verlos-

-Boss?-

-sí, acompáñennos- les pidió Chrome.

-padre!- dijo Bianca al notar que cuando Baigio se quiso poner de pie callo de nuevo.

-parece que está herido…Hibari-san puedes…?-

-no, que camine solo- le interrumpió Hibari yéndose a la salida.

-ese hombre es detestable- le dijo Bianca a Chrome.

-es lo que a veces parece pero es bueno-

* * *

Un rato después ya el coche estaba ingresando en el castillo Vongola

-que es este lugar?-pregunto Bianca.

-es nuestro hogar-explico Chrome

-quienes son ustedes?-

-somos la familia Vongola Decima-

-vongola!-dijo sorprendido Baigio.

-los conoces padre?-

-si es la más despiadada familia de la mafia con más poder en el bajo mundo-

-la mafia?- dijo Bianca con un poco de miedo.

-la historia de la familia ha sido manchada por sangre durante generaciones pero nuestro actual Boss no permitirá que las cosas sigan así, el cambiara a Vongola y a las demás familias también-

-pues parece que le tienen mucho afecto- comento Baigio.

-sí, todos queremos mucho a Boss, bueno llegamos- dice al ver que el coche se detuvo.

Bajaron entraron en el castillo, Hibari y Chrome lo guiaron a la sala de reuniones.

* * *

-ya llegamos- dijo Chrome entrando pero solo estaban Ryohei y Lambo en la sala.

-se tardaron al extremo!- le dijo/grito el guardián del sol.

-había unos herbívoros molestos, haciendo escandalo- dijo Hibari sentándose en su asiento.

-disculpa Ryohei-san puedes curar a el señor Baigio, está herido- le dijo Chrome.

-si, al extremo! kangaryuu!- dijo a su fiel amigo mientras salían de la casa.

-Chrome-nii, quiero dulces!- le dijo Lambo.

-no te dio Boss una bolsa entera esta tarde?-

-no- dijo el niño mostrando que obviamente era una mentira.

-donde están los demás?- dijo Hibari.

-están…- iba a decir Ryohei mientras terminaba de curar a Baigio pero…

-no sé por qué siempre gente tan molesta tiene que estar con Juundaime- dijo el guardián de la tormenta quien llegaba junto lluvia, y al tétrico guardián de la niebla.

-ma…ma…Gokudera, el hombre solo está agradecido, no lo menos precies-

-Tsk!-

-kufufufu que paso Ave-kun?- dijo Mukuro empezando a pelear- Mi querida Chrome no estuvo en peligro no es así?-

-no, ella está muy bien cuando está conmigo Piña-kun-dijo haciendo que el guardián de la niebla comenzara a tener un aura oscura alrededor.

-ma…ma… cálmense- dijo Yamamoto intentando mediar.

-disculpen, pero por que el jefe de Vongola quiere vernos?- dijo Baigio.

-Boss no nos dijo porque…así que teníamos curiosidad de saberlo-le contesta Chrome.

-debemos eliminar potenciales peligros kufufu- dijo Mukuro haciendo aparecer su arma, le divertía asustar a los demás.

-hey! Cabeza de piña guarda eso!-le grito Gokudera.

-creo que matare al adicto a la nitroglicerina primero-dijo Mukuro.

-inténtalo-dijo Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas

-yo los morderé hasta la muerte si perturban la paz-dijo sacando sus tonfas.

-si! Expresémonos con nuestros puños al extremo!-

-ma…ma…cálmense-

-no te metas friki!-

-ellos están bromeando, verdad?-le pregunto Bianca a Chrome.

-no, ellos en verdad van a intentar matarse-respondió simplemente.

-qué?-

-chicos! Cálmense!-

Todos se frenaron al oír la voz de su jefe, y cuando entro al salón, ni Bianca ni Baigio podían creerlo.

-Mukuro, baja el tridente o te lo congelo-le dijo Tsuna a su guardián.

-Tsuna?-dijo Bianca no creyendo que ese niño desprevenido e inocente que había conocido era el gran jefe de ese peligroso grupo que tenía en frente.

-hola- dijo con una sonrisa.

-oya oya Tsunanoshi, porque solo eres malo conmigo, si Ave-kun estaba intentando hacer lo mismo-

-no es cierto- dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-kufufu que pasa Ave-kun? Tienen miedo de admitirlo-

-no piña-kun- dijo molestándolo.

-considérate muerto!- dijo lanzándose al ataque contra Hibari.

Tsuna se fue a su asiento en la cabecera, demasiado calmado para el gusto de Bianca.

-el friki del baseball tiene razón, si se van a matar, déjenme ese placer a mí- dijo Gokudera sacando sus bombas.

-Tsuna- nii…juega con el gran Lambo!- dijo el niño saltando sobre la mesa y parándose delante de Tsuna.

-no moleste vaca estúpida- dijo Gokudera levantándole del cuello.

-bájame ahodera!- le grito mientras pataleaba.

De pronto saco la bazuca de los 10 años llorando y apareció Otona Lambo.

-are? Que paso…estaba yendo de paseo con una linda señorita y de pronto…mm….bueno nada se puede hacer- dijo tirándose en uno de las sillas muy relajadamente.

-tsk! No sé si me enoja más este relajado y bueno para nada guardián, o el llorón y malcriado-

-kufufufu torturemos al crio hasta hacerlo llorar- sugirió Mukuro a lo que Gokudera sonrió maliciosamente.

-No, Tsuna-nii!- dijo poniéndose detrás del sillón de su jefe.

-Mukuro-sama, Gokudera-kun! Dejen a Lambo- dijo Chrome poniéndose delante.

-oya oya si estábamos jugando nada más, Chrome-

-Nagi sabe cómo calmarte- comento Hibari haciendo aparecer una venita en la frente de Mukuro.

-Ave-kun nadie te dio el derecho de llamar por su nombre a mi querida Chrome!- dijo sacando su tridente.

-yo hago lo que quiero Piña-kun-

-kufufu deja de decirme piña!- dijo saltando y chocando sus tridente contra las tonfas de Hibari.

Tsuna seguía sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con los ojos cerrados, y tirado para atrás en su sillón de jefe como totalmente relajado.

-Tsuna! Ellos se están matando…- dijo Bianca notando que los demás guardianes se unían a la pelea.

-si- dijo en la misma posición.

-qué? así nada más, se van a matar!- le dice no entendiendo su actitud.

-no se mataran, solo se golpearan hasta quedar medio muertos-

-y eso está bien?- dijo exaltada.

-no- dijo sin dejar su posición.

-disculpa Tsuna, pero como sigues de tu lesión?- dijo Baigio, y eso si hizo alterar a Tsuna.

-shhh!- dijo para que haga silencio ahora alterado.

-no me calles! Y como que eres el jefe de Vongola?!- le grito enojado.

-larga historia jeje-

-hablo en serio mocoso!-dijo Baigio pensando que Tsuna le estaba tomando e pelo.

-teme, no te metas con Juundaime-dijo Gokudera que también se había acercado a defender a su jefe.

-así que en verdad eres el jefe, he?- dijo Bianca.

-si aunque no me gusta que estemos hablando de mi título-

-Tsuna tu eres el jefe, eres el líder de todo esto? pero parecías tan débil y distraído cuando ibas cruzando la calle, si hasta casi te choca el camión y…- iba a decir Bianca pero Tsuna le interrumpió.

-sh! Cállate o ellos…-

-Camión?- dijeron todos sus guardianes.

-ho no…- dijo Tsuna con voz cansada.

-Juundaime que paso?-

-Herbívoro no nos dijiste nada-

-Tsuna no es bueno que nos ocultes algo así- le dijo Yamamoto.

-Sawada te curare al extremo!-

-Boss creo que debería descansar un poco-

-kufufu si no descansas te noqueare para que lo hagas-

-Tsuna-nii estas lastimado?-

-no Lambo estoy bien, y chicos no exageren, ella- dice señalando a Bianca – me salvo, así que estoy bien-

Sus guardianes iban a seguir quejándose cuando…

-chicos déjenme tranquilo no ven que estoy bien, ahora vamos al tema que nos atañe, si?-

-hi- dijeron todos yendo a sus respectivos asientos.

-Bianca Baigio, siéntese-

Ellos lo hicieron.

-bueno básicamente, quiero hacer negocios con ustedes-

-negocios?-

-así es, quiero darte el dinero suficiente para que la clínica quede totalmente como nueva-

-qué? Tsuna estás hablando en serio?-

-Tsuna tu viste el estado en el que estaba ese lugar, quien sabe cuántos millones necesitarías para eso y además que no tenemos personal-

-Hibari- dijo Tsuna a su guardián y este le entrego una carpeta Baigio.

-qué es esto?-dijo Baigio abriéndola y comenzando a leer el contenido.

-es el presupuesto de lo que vamos a comprar, la otra parte es para contratar al nuevo personal y lo demás úsalo como quieras-

-esto es demasiado dinero Tsuna!-

-bueno, lo único que queremos a cambio es una cosa-dijo Tsuna.

-qué?-

-que cualquier persona que este enferma o mal herida sea atendida, no lo dejen morir-

-es obvio que no dejaríamos que eso pase-dijo Bianca enseguida.

-no, eso no es obvio- le dijo Tsuna seriamente-hay muchos lugares en donde solo se atiende a quienes tienen dinero pero quiero que tu clínica sea distinta, claro también llevaríamos allí a los heridos o enfermos en nuestra familia-

-Tsuna estás hablando en serio? Eso es todo lo que quieres?-dijo Baigio que no creía que a cambio de todo ese dinero el hiciera lo que hasta ahora estuvo haciendo, ayudar a quien lo necesite.

-si-dijo Tsuna inmediatamente,

-Tsuna…yo…-dijo conmovido.

-ha! Y una cosa más, Bianca! tú quieres ser doctora no?-le pregunto.

-si, como…?-iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía pero le interrumpió.

-bueno mira firma estos papeles- dice lanzándole una carpeta – y estarás inscripta en el área de medicina de la universidad-

-qué?-dijeron tanto Baigio como Bianca.

-Tsuna esto…yo…no sé qué decir-decía Bianca emocionada.

Baigio se levantó y fue hasta Tsuna y se arrodillo llorando ante él.

-gracias- dijo muy conmovido.

-no, levántese no quiero tratos especiales, hoy quédense aquí a descansar y mañana serán escoltados por mi guardián que les ayudara con la remodelación de la clínica-dijo Tsuna.

-tu guardián?-pregunto Bianca que no entendía a quien se refería.

-sí, bueno chicos me voy a dormir, y por favor no se maten, apenas puedo estar tranquilo sin Reborn y ustedes empiezan a…-iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-tranquilo sin quién?-dijo una pequeña figura entrando.

-Reborn!-dijo Tsuna al ver a su tutor.

-Ciaossu!-saludo a todos para dar directamente una patada a su Dame alumno, haciendo que su cara quede estampada en la pared.

-ite! Reborn no me hagas esto!-se quejó Tsuna separándose de la pared.

-mañana tendras un entrenamiento especial Dame-Tsuna así que prepárate-le dijo con su sadica sonrisa de siempre.

-no!-grito desconsolado Tsuna.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde…

-en esta parte están las habitaciones- dijo Chrome.

-vaya, es impresionante este castillo-comento el doctor Baigio cuando se abrió el elevador, delante de ellos había una sala que conectaba a cinco pasillos grandes y al lado del elevador una enorme puerta que estaba cerrada.

-verdad? Este elevador por el que vinimos es el único que conecta con este lugar, el cuarto piso-

-ya veo- dice Baigio.

-en ese pasillo de la derecha- dice Chrome apuntándole cual era- conecta con las habitaciones que pertenecen a los guardines-

-todos eso locos que intentaron matarse viven allí?- dice Bainca.

-bueno…solo 4 de ellos, luego en el pasillo de la izquierda- apunta nuevamente-es el que lleva a donde las chicas del Decimo-

-las chicas del Decimo?-pregunto Bianca.

-si así se hacen llamar, así que allí vivimos personas ahora-dijo Chrome.

-ustedes…todas son sus novias?- dice Bianca sorprendida.

-no, Boss nos quiere mucho pero no tenemos esa relación más bien es como familia-

-ho…-dijo muy interesada en el tema.

-y el pasillo que ves en frente es el de los invitados aunque se quedaran, usen todo los que gusten de las habitaciones y siéntanse como en casa-

-Chrome-chan!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Alice?-

-veo que tenemos invitados- dice al ver a Baigio y a Bianca.

-Alice, bienvenida, te fue bien en la misión?-le pregunto Chrome.

-sí, fui a llevar mi reporte a Tsuna, voy a darme una ducha y me quedare con el toda la noche-

-eres la novia de Tsuna?- pregunto Bianca que parecía interesada en ese tema.

-quien quiere saberlo?- dice y de pronto saca su arma y le apunta- acaso estas detrás de mí queridísimo Tsuna-

-Alice, ellos son invitados, Tsuna no quiere que le hagan daño-le dijo Chrome sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones.

-mm…bien igual el más que como amiga no te querría-le dice Alice como despectivamente a Bianca.

-que!- le dice enojada.

-sí, él no tiene esta clase de gustos-le dijo provocándola.

-que! ya veraz como…!-iba a decir algo Bianca pero fue interrumpida.

-Alice! No molestes a mis invitados- dijo una voz mientras el elevador se abría.

-Tsuna!- dijo arrojándose en los brazos de él- te quiero- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-hi,hi- le dice Tsuna con cara de cansado, ya después de vivir con Alice se acostumbró a sus muestras de afecto.

Bianca le molesto que a Tsuna ese comportamiento no le molestara para nada.

-Baigio, Bianca, siéntanse como en su casa, buenas noches- dijo abriendo la puerta al lado del elevador que al parecer conducía a una escalera.

-Tsuna! Quiero dormir contigo!- le dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras detrás de él.

-no- se escuchó que le gritaron pero Alice subió igual.

-bueno vamos les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo Chrome.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Todos reunidos en el comedor, en medio de gritos, peleas, insultos, amenazas de muerte, todos comían.

-buen día- dijeron dos personas entrando al comedor.

-Irie, Spanner-dio Tsuna.

-hola Tsuna!-saludo amablemente Irie.

-Yo, Vongola!-dijo Spanner.

-que hacen aquí?- les dijo con su típico tono hostil Gokudera.

-Tsuna dijo que nos tenía un trabajo urgente, y además queremos hablarte del otro proyecto-

-sí, chicos les presento a Baigio y su hija Bianca-

-es un gusto-dice Irie amablemente a ambos.

-Vongola! toma te traje dulces- dice Spanner ignorando de nuevo todo a su alrededor.

-arigatou- le dice con una gotita en la cabeza- y ellos- dice ahora por sus ingenieros favoritos- son mis ingenieros e inventores personales, Irie Shoichi y Spanner, ellos equiparan la clínica con lo último en tecnología y la modificaran para que sea la mejor, esta vez también trabajaran con Gianini- les dijo Tsuna.

-Gianini…pero Tsuna…he…-no sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo que el tercer ingeniero seguía siendo bastante complicado.

-sí, lo sé, pero no pasara nada y ustedes deben mantenerlo vigilado-dijo simplemente.

-pero…-iba a decir Irie pero Tsuna le interrumpio.

-Gianini también es nuestro ingeniero e inventor Irie, así que debemos confiar en él-

-si- dijo resignado.

-chicos…he dónde?- dijo al darse cuenta de que sus guardines.

-Boss…- dijo su querida guardiana de la niebla –todos tenemos clases hoy, así que ya se fueron-

-ha! si clases jeje- dijo relajado pero de pronto –clases! Ho No! Yo también!- dijo corriendo, de un lado a otro.

-Juundaime, el auto está listo- dijo Gokudera entrando al comer nuevamente, aunque en realidad no sabe en que momento salió.

-me voy en la moto hoy, vamos Chrome, te llevo- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-hi!- dijo siguiéndolo.

-pero Juundaime!- dijo queriéndose quejar.

-lleva a Baigio y Bianca a la clínica y como no tienes clases hoy, supervisa la obra- dijo Tsuna que salía corriendo.

-tsk! Porque tengo que…-iba a quejarse pero Tsuna ya se había ido.

-hey! Quieres un dulce- le ofreció Spanner.

-no, no quiero nada idiota! Si no tienen nada que hacer vamos!- les apresuro el guardián de la tormenta

Subieron al auto y partieron hacia la clínica.

* * *

En el camino…

-disculpa-dijo Bianca.

-que quieres?-le dijo Gokudera

-de verdad Tsuna es su jefe?-pregunto pues aun no creía del todos que siendo como es Tsuna sea el jefe de Vongola.

-tsk! Que acaso eres tonta! No vez lo grandioso que es Juundaime!-

-pues- dijo pensándolo un poco- la verdad no-dijo sinceramente.

-Bianca!-le regaño Baigio.

-pero papá, es verdad!, es decir, Tsuna es un chico dulce y tierno, no parece el jefe de una mafia.

-es verdad, Juundaime no es el jefe de una mafia-dijo Gokudera.

-y que es?-

-es el jefe de la restaurada unidad de vigilancia Vongola-

-unidad de vigilancia?- dijo Baigio sorprendido.

-sí, aunque aún se nos llama la familia Vongola y eso está bien porque somos familia, ya no nos queremos considerar mafia, sino que somos una organización que ayuda y protege a las personas-

-eso suena bien joven Gokudera pero Vongola siempre será Vongola-

-el pasado no se puede reparar pero el presente se puede modificar para guiarnos a un futuro mejor, y eso es lo que Juundaime lograra por eso le seguimos-

-te refieres a todos los que viven en la casa?-pregunta Baigio.

-si-

-aun así en la mafia habrá familias que pueden querer matar a su jefe, y si lo hicieran? Donde quedaría su lealtad?-

-papa!-dijo Bianca horrorizada pues no se quería imaginar a Tsuna muerto.

-si es verdad, muchos no están de acuerdo con los ideales de Juundaime-dijo Gokudera- pero no permitiremos que lo maten, los guardianes protegen el cielo-

-guardianes? Que es eso?- pregunto Bianca.

-sí, existen 6 personas que son llamadas guardines en Vongola, de generación en generación en la familia han existido-explica Gokudera.

-esas 6 personas son fuertes?-

-así es, los 6 guardianes que existen son el guardián de la lluvia, el guardián del sol, el guardián de la niebla, el guardián del rayo, el guardián de la nube y el guardián de la tormenta-

-acaso se comparan al clima o algo así-dice Bianca.

-interesante, no sabía eso de Vongola, de los que vimos ayer quienes son los guardianes?-pregunta Baigio con curiosidad.

-yo- dijo orgullosamente- soy el guardián de la tormenta-

-tu eres un guardián? Que decepción- le dice Bianca.

-como te atreves!-dice enojado.

-Bianca!-le regaña Baigio

-jeje-se ríe mostrando que era broma.

-y cuál es la función de un guardián?-pregunto Baigio.

-básicamente proteger a la familia, y al cielo, pero cada uno lo hace se puede decir a su manera-

-cielo?-pregunta Bianca.

-así es, el sol, la nube, la lluvia, la niebla, el rayo y la tormenta son envueltos por el cielo, nuestro cielo es nuestro jefe-

-Tsuna es Cielo? Ya veo…-dice Bianca.

-bien, llegamos-dice Gokudera al notar que el coche iba desacelerando.

En el lugar había camiones, obreros con cascos, muchos materiales de construcción.

-hey! Quien es el que está a cargo aquí!- dijo Gokudera bajando del coche.

-quien quiere saber!?- dijo un hombre fornido y muy intimidante, vestido con traje de obrero y casco.

-soy el guardián del decimo Vongola- dijo con orgullo y el semblante del hombre cambio.

-disculpe, no sabía que era usted, venga le mostrare un poco lo que hay que hacer-

-bien, hey! Ustedes!- dijo a Baigio y Bianca – vengan conmigo-

Fueron hasta una oficina donde el hombre les dio un informe completo de la situación del lugar.

-entonces en cuanto tiempo estará-

-bueno este tipo de remodelaciones tardamos como 6 meses o un año pero por el jefe lo tendremos en un mes-

-un mes?-

-sí, abandonaremos un mes cualquier otro trabajo que tengamos en la compañía para darle prioridad a esto-

-pero señor eso es demasiado-dice Baigio.

-no, nada es demasiado para el jefe, si me disculpan debo ver cómo van en la parte este del lugar-

-son muy amables-

-por qué hacen tanto por Tsuna? Acaso les paga tanto?-pregunta Bianca.

-no es tanto lo que les paga sino que el jefe tomo esta compañía constructora que estaba en quiebra prácticamente, la puso a trabajar para él salvándolos de la baca rota y a cambio él no quiere dinero y esa cosas sino que le trabajen rápido si él lo necesita-

-es como a nosotros nos dijo…-

-sí, el jefe les ayuda sin pedir a cambio, es por ello que le quieren y respetan-

-ya veo…-

-bueno al parecer se quedaran un mes en casa, como si fuera poco tener tanta gente molesta allí-

Y tal y como dijo Gokudera pasaron un mes en el castillo Vongola, viviendo con la locura de esa diversidad de personas.

* * *

Hasta que llego el día en que la clínica estuvo terminada.

-quedo como si fuera un edificio nuevo- dijo Baigio parado frente a su queridísima clínica.

-sí, es genial-

-Tsunanoshi, gracias, te debemos mucho-

-no me deben nada, yo solo les devolví el favor que me hicieron, bueno me tengo que ir, ve y conoce a tu nuevo personal, fue contratado por mi guardián del sol y yo mismo vi que sean competente-

-si, gracias- dijo saludando y yéndose dentro de la clínica.

Tsuna subió a su coche muy satisfecho de lo que había logrado.

"ojala pueda hacer más cosas como estas…" pensó.

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Tsuna podrá cumplir su objetivo de volver a Vongola algo positivo?

Seguirán siendo chantajeados Hibari y Mukuro?

Jeje veamos en el siguiente capítulo…

Nos leemos.

Nya se despide, paz!


	16. Crisis

KHR! No me pertenece…aun jajaja

* * *

Tiempo de crisis

Tiempo después de que la clínica comenzara a funcionar…

Tsuna se encontraba en su oficina haciendo papeleo mientras Reborn lo supervisaba.

-por qué no me puede poner más detalles?- decía Tsuna leyendo.

-quizás debería darle tarea para que aprenda- sugirió Reborn.

-sí, quizás tu logres cambiar eso, después de todo Oni-san no puede seguir dándome informes de solo 5 reglones- decía mostrándole a Reborn el último informe de su guardián del sol.

-entre, noqueé a los asaltante, los deje inconscientes y salí de allí con los rehenes- decía Reborn leyendo el reporte – va mejorando, después de todo en su primer informe simplemente te escribió misión cumplida-

-bueno…eso no te lo voy a negar- dice poniéndose a leer más documentos.

Fue en ese momento cuando una de las criadas, es decir Ukyo, entro.

-jefe-

-que sucede Ukyo?-dijo despegando su mirada de los documentos

-le llego una carta-

-sí, gracias- dice tomándola.

Tsuna empezó a leerla y se quedó en silencio, como shockeado.

-que dice la carta Tsuna?- le pregunto Reborn pero a su alumno se le formo una cara de horror y salió corriendo- Tsuna!- dijo siguiéndolo.

Tsuna corrió y se subió a su moto, Reborn como pudo se puso un casco y se subió a la moto también y arrancaron.

-Tsuna, me vas a decir que está pasando?- le dijo Reborn pero no hubo respuesta y decidió no preguntar más por momento.

Llegaron a la clínica de su amigo Biagio. Tsuna freno la moto y entro, fue rápidamente a la recepción.

-donde esta Baigio?-

-ha! Joven Vongola- dijo la recepcionista, que después de verlo tantas veces allí, se enteró de que era el nuevo dueño, aunque él lo negaba, pues decía que Baigio era el verdadero dueño, pero todo el personal lo respetaba por igual- el señor Baigio esta…-

-que sorpresa!- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

-Baigio! Estas bien?- dijo Tsuna con una gran preocupación en la cara que él pudo notar.

-s…si, que pasa Tsuna, todo está bien?- le pregunto Baigio por la actitud del joven.

-sí, yo…-

-Tsuna!- dijo una joven que corrió a abrazarlo.

-Bianca! Me alegro que tú también este bien-le dice.

-pero que pasa Tsuna?- dice Bianca separándose de él-algo malo paso?-

-eso me gustaría saber a mí también- dijo Reborn.

-Reborn? Que haces aquí?-dijo Tsuna dándose cuenta de que su tutor estaba hay.

-he estado aquí desde el principio- le dijo sacando su arma exasperado y disparándole.

-HII! Lo siento!- dijo asustado.

-y bien…dime que paso Tsuna?-le dice Reborn.

-hey! Chico que les parece si vamos a mi oficina mejor- le dice Baigio.

* * *

Ya en la oficina de Baigio.

-entonces dime Tsuna, por qué saliste como loco cuando leíste esa carta que te dieron?- le dijo Reborn.

-bueno…la carta decía que dejara de vivir en mi mundo de fantasía, que no todo era como yo quería y que me tenían una demostración de eso en la clínica de Baigio- explico Tsuna.

-una demostración en mi clínica? Pero no pasó nada aquí, no es así Bianca?-dice viendo a su hija.

-sí, recibimos a los pacientes como normalmente lo hacemos-informo Bianca.

-jeje me siento aliviado, cuando leí esa parte de la carta, mi intuición Vongola decía que algo había pasado pero me alegra equivocarme jeje-

Cuando dijo eso Reborn le pateo la cara, estampándolo contra la pared, mientras a Bianca y Baigio le caía una gotita al estilo anime.

-itetete! Reborn! Eso duele!- le grito.

-eres un idiota! Siempre te digo que todo en ti puede llegar a estar mal excepto tu hiper-intuición Vongola!- le dice enojado.

-sí, pero Baigio y Bianca están bien, así que me equivoque-

-no, si no paso, va a pasar!-

-Doctor Baigio!- entro una enfermera a la oficina, muy alterada – joven Vongola!- dijo abrazando de la nada al castaño.

"genial! Otra fangirl!" pensó Tsuna.

-Nadin! que pasa?- le dice Baigio.

-lo esperan en cirugía, un joven fue encontrada en las cercanías del hospital y fue traída, aun no se la gravedad de su cuadro pero su cuerpo estaba completamente quemado-

-qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-aún está viva, la llevaron a cirugía, vaya ahora mismo! Ya empezaron a tratarla pero si es usted creo que puede salvarla!-dijo apresurándolo.

Baigio salió corriendo de la oficina y se fue rumbo a cirugía.

-quien podría hacer algo tan horrible- dijo Bianca.

Y de pronto un celular sonó –hola?- dijo Tsuna atendiendo.

-VOIII Vongola!- escucho un grito que lo dejo sordo.

-Scualo?-

-Vongola, no sé qué te pasa pero devuélvenos a nuestra cocinera, el jefe dice que solo quiere comer su comida y está volviendo loco a todo el mundo-

-de que hablas Scualo?-

-tú ya sabes de lo que hablo! Devuélvenos a Kyoko!- le dijo enojado.

-qué? Kyoko-chan? Si no está conmigo-

-no mientas! Si ella no ha vuelto a casa desde ayer y eso solo ocurre cuando se queda en tu casa-

A Tsuna se le formo una cara de horror nuevamente. Le corto a Scualo sin importarle que después los Varias querrían matarlo por ello y marco el número de Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan!- dijo Tsuna al escuchar que el teléfono era atendido.

-no, joven Vongola, no soy su amadísima chica- le dijo la voz de un hombre que Tsuna no conocía.

-quién eres? Donde esta Kyoko-chan?-

-tranquilo joven Vongola, solo tenemos su celular, a la joven señorita Sasawada la tiene usted, después de todo ya está en la clínica, aunque no sé si la reconozca con su cabello chamuscado juajuajua- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-que paso Tsuna?- le dijo Reborn, quien aunque había escuchado claramente la conversación esperaba que fuera mentira lo que oía.

-no, puede ser…- dijo como en shock para luego salir corriendo a cirugía.

-esa es una mala costumbre que esta agarrando- dijo Reborn siguiendo a su alumno junto a Bianca.

Llego a la sala de cirugía y vio que salía Baigio.

-Baigio!-dijo al verlo.

-Tsuna!-dijo al ver la cara de horror que tenía Tsuna.

-que paso con…?-iba a decir Tsuna pero Baigio se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir.

-el paciente- dijo dándose cuenta a lo que se refería – tiene un 50% de su cuerpo quemado pero como no tenía sus órganos comprometidos se la pudo estabilizar en seguida, pero no parece ser que se haya quemado por accidente-

-quien es el paciente?-se animó a decir.

-bueno es una joven de unos 18 o 19 años aproximadamente pero no tenemos identificado aun quien es la joven-le informo Baigio.

-puedo verla?- dijo Tsuna bajando la mirada.

-claro-dijo notando que el comportamiento se volvía cada vez más raro- será llevaba a la habitación 403, ve si quieres-

-gracias- dijo yéndose.

-que le pasa?-se preguntó.

-Tsuna!- dijo Reborn a su alumno y el chico paro su avance – use nuestra red de información, y al parecer una joven fue secuestrada a la salida de la universidad y sus características coinciden con las de Kyoko-

-entonces no hay duda…- dijo con la voz apagada y siguió su recorrido hacia la habitación 403.

-Reborn, que pasa con Tsuna?- le dijo Bianca acercándose al ex arcobaleno junto a su padre.

-al parecer la joven que atendiste es Sasawada Kyoko, la hermana menor del guardián del sol de Tsuna-

-qué? esa joven? O no ya veo por qué esta así, es alguien de su familia-

-si- dijo yéndose.

Tsuna por su parte estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación 403, toco la puerta y le dijeron desde adentro que pase.

Cuando entro, encontró a una joven cubierta de vendas casi por completo, excepto su boca en la cual había un respirador, y sondas y cables y tobos por todos lados y una enfermera controlándole el pulso.

-joven Vongola?- dijo la enfermera con ganas de abrazar al castaño pero noto algo raro en él, como que no era el joven de siempre.

-hola- dijo Tsuna fingiendo una sonrisa.

-que hace aquí?-

-vine a verle- dijo señalando a la paciente – puedo quedarme?-

-sí, ya he terminado con el control así que quédese el tiempo que quiera-

-gracias-

La enfermera salió, y Tsuna se acercó a la joven, y se quedó contemplándola.

-no puede ser, verdad?- decía a la joven – no eres tu Kyoko-chan, verdad?- decía y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – no, no, no esto no es cierto, no es cierto-

-niégalo todo lo que quieras-dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación mientras se abria- pero eso no arreglara la situación-

-que te dijo el doctor Baigio?- le dijo con la voz apagada, mientras aun las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-ella, está en estado de coma inducido para que no sufra, si su piel se regenera lo suficiente puede que haya alguna posibilidad de que se recupere pero no saben cómo quede psicológicamente-

-ya veo…-

-Tsuna, siempre supimos que el que atacasen a alguien de tu familia era una posibilidad, es algo que nadie está exento-

-si…yo… yo no creo en la venganza-

-sí, lo sé, ya me lo has dicho, pero descubrir a los culpables y hacerlos pagar por sus crímenes es algo que tienes que hacer-le dijo seriamente Reborn.

Tsuna no respondió y seguía llorando.

-Tsuna se fuerte, debes encontrar a quien hizo esto para que no vuelva a pasar-dijo intentando calmar sus sentimientos que seguramente en esos momentos estaba alborotados pero en ese momento no debía deprimirse sino poner manos a la obra, claro según Reborn.

-Reborn-dijo en un tono bajo.

-qué?-dijo sorprendido de que parecía a verse calmado.

-convoca a mis guardianes-dijo seriamente- diles que sea cual sea su misión sea, queda abortada-

-bien- dijo saliendo de la habitación "cuando los guardianes son convocados es porque estamos en tiempos de crisis, es la primera vez desde que Tsuna fue nombrado jefe"

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el hogar de la Decima Familia Vongola…

-veo que llegaron en seguida, espero no haber interrumpido nada- dice Reborn entrando en la sala de reuniones de la familia Vongola.

-Reborn-san! Le paso algo a Juundaime?- dijo Gokudera preocupado.

-estaba justo atendiendo a unos heridos al EXTREMO! junto a kangaryuu cuando me llamaste-dijo Ryohei en su respectiva silla.

-yo estaba mediando en un conflicto callejero entre dos bandas-dijo Yamamoto.

-Kufufufu espero que sea importante, estaba bajo la pista de unos narcotraficantes cuando me llamaron-dijo Mukuro muy orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo porque es de las misiones que a Tsuna le agrada que hagan.

-yo estaba protegiendo a la hija de un empresario junto a Hibari- dice Chrome.

-mm…- dice concordando con ella-y donde está el herbívoro?-dijo un poco impaciente pues tenía en cuenta a diferencia de los demás que cuando se convoca a los guardianes es una urgencia.

-no tarda en llegar, estaba en el hospital-dice Reborn.

-en el hospital? Juundaime está enfermo?-dijo Gokudera preocupado pero antes de que sigua bombardeando con preguntas, Reborn le interrumpió.

-no- dijo cortante- lo que pasa es…-pero justo alguien entro.

-bienvenidos chicos- dijo Tsuna entrando en la sala, con un rostro serio y frio –lamento haber interrumpido sus misiones pero es una situación límite-

-kufufufu que puede ser tan importante Tsunanoshi-le dedico una mirada fría que le dio un escalofrío al guardián de la niebla.

-secuestraron a alguien de nuestra familia-dijo Tsuna y todos expectantes de algún tipo de explicación- y lo quemaron hasta dejarlo medio muerto- dijo haciendo que todos sus guardianes tuvieran una cara de horror.

-a quien le hicieron eso Juundaime?-se atrevió a hablar Gokudera.

Tsuna se quedó un momento en silencio, sin saber cómo decirles a sus guardianes quien era.

-fue a Kyoko a quien atacaron- dijo Reborn notando la indecisión de su alumno.

-qué?- fue la cara de todos y fue Ryohei quien se levantó de su asiento y tomo a Tsuna del cuello de su camisa.

-donde está mi hermana Sawada!- le grito enojado.

Tsuna desvió la mirada y dijo –está en la clínica del doctor Baigio, en la habitación 403, y está en estado de coma- le informo.

De inmediato Ryohei lo soltó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Oni-san! La reunión aún no ha terminado!- sentencio Tsuna con una voz escalofriante, que hizo a todos darle un escalofríos pero su guardián del sol solo paro su avance y lo miro con cara enojada.

-me estás diciendo que no me vas a dejar ver a mi hermana- le dijo desafiante.

-jamás dije eso- le explico más calmado- los reuní porque les voy a asignar una misión-

-no, cuentes conmigo- dijo inmediatamente Ryohei.

-Teme! Tú tienes que escuchar lo que Juundaime te diga!- le dijo Gokudera exasperado.

-kufufufu además si esta media muerta no ira a ningún lado- comento cruelmente Mukuro y de pronto recibió un ataque por parte del guardián del sol que a duras penas pudo esquivar.

-atrévete a repetir eso Mukuro!- le dijo desafiante y consumido por su ira, el guardián del sol.

-Mukuro-sama!- dijo Chrome preocupada.

Mukuro se levantó dispuesto a pelear y Ryohei lanzo otro golpe, ambos avanzaron y fue entonces cuando Hibari se puso en medio ataco a ambos mandarlos a volar en lados contrarios, destrozando obviamente la habitación con el impacto.

-Hibari! No empeores las cosas!- le grito Gokudera mas enojado de lo normal.

-cálmate-le dijo Yamamoto poniéndole una mano en el hombro del guardián de la tormenta- estas asustando a Lambo- dijo y ambos voltearon viendo al pequeño temblando en un rincón por lo que había visto.

Tsuna en todo ese tiempo no se movió de su sillón y Reborn estaba también parado a su lado.

-te destrozare Hibari al extremo!- le grito Ryohei enojado acercándose a él desde la habitación contigua.

-kufufu parece que tengo 2 víctimas hoy- dijo Mukuro acercándose desde la habitación opuesta.

Hibari seguía parado sin inmutarse- no me interesa que se maten entre ustedes pero el herbívoro esta igual de mal por lo que le paso a esa chica-

De pronto ambos voltearon a ver a Tsuna, bueno en realidad todos los guardianes y vieron que Tsuna tenía su mirada oculta tras los mechones de sus cabellos.

-si no se detienen los congelare- dijo Tsuna con una voz que hizo que sus guardianes se pararan en seco.

Tsuna se levantó y fue hasta Lambo que aun temblaba y estaba llorando en un rincón. Lo levanto en sus brazos y le dio un dulce y el niño se calmó.

Teniéndolo aun en sus brazos volvió a su asiento.

– oni-san- dijo viendo a su guardián del sol –todos- dijo viendo a sus otros guardianes-la misión que se les será asignadas es encontrar a los culpables de lo que le paso a Kyoko-chan-

-Sawada…que tenemos que…?-iba a preguntar pero le interrumpió.

- repasemos los datos que tenemos hasta ahora y luego saldrán a hacer averiguaciones, entendieron- dijo con una cara de pocos amigos, cosa que sus guardianes no habían visto antes.

Como el cuarto había sido destrozado, Tsuna dijo que fueran a la biblioteca. Todos los guardianes le siguieron si oposición pues era obvio que Tsuna estaba mal.

Así pasaron toda la noche analizando la situación.

Al día siguiente partieron a buscar en distintos lados alguna pista del paradero de los culpables.

Hibari uso sus influencias en la policía para conseguir acceder a toda cámara de seguridad instalada en 10 kilómetros a la redonda de la clínica.

El trabajo de revisarlo se lo dieron Gokudera.

Mientras que revisar los videos de seguridad de la universidad, también conseguidos por Hibari, se los dieron a Chrome.

Yamamoto junto a Lambo por su parte iba por el barrio buscando a alguien que hubiera visto algo, mientras Mukuro iba por las zonas de delincuentes buscando información y divirtiéndose asustando a los delincuentes.

Hibari decidió investigar dentro de la universidad.

Mientras Ryohei estuvo todo ese tiempo al lado de su hermana en la clínica.

Mientras en la oficina…

-Hola?- dijo Tsuna mientras hablaba por celular-sí, soy yo- dijo y contestaron del otro lado y Tsuna dijo-sí, quiero que vengas, estamos en crisis-

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Tsuna se dejara llevar por la venganza?

Encontraran al culpable?

Que motivos tuvo para esto?

Pues veamos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


	17. La familia Becco

KHR! No me pertenece…

* * *

La familia Becco

Así pasaron 2 días…

-no puede ser! Como es que aún no tenemos pistas!- dijo Ryohei golpeando la mesa en la sala de reuniones donde todos habían dado el reporte a su jefe de cómo iba la investigación.

-ma…ma…tranquilo-dijo Yamamoto que estaba igual de frustrado pero sabía que no era momento de comportarse así.

-estar exaltado no ayuda en nada cabeza de césped-le dijo Gokudera.

-kufufu es raro que nadie encontrara nada-comento Mukuro.

-Boss- le llamo Chrome pero no hubo respuesta de parte de su jefe –Boss!- le dijo de nuevo pero su jefe estaba con su silla dada vuelta mirando para el lado contrario a sus guardianes.

Hibari se levantó y le golpeo asiendo caer.

-Ite! Kyoya! Que haces?-le dijo Tsuna mientras intentaba levantarse.

-será mejor que despierte herbívoro, no es momento de dormirse-le dijo Hibari.

-me volví a quedar dormido?- dijo dándose cuenta.

-Juundaime! Está bien?-le dijo Gokudera preocupado.

-si Hayato, estoy bien solo no he dormido desde que empezamos la búsqueda y a veces me quedo dormido pero no me doy cuenta-

-Tsuna! Tienes visita- dijo Reborn apareciendo en la sala junto a una joven.

-visita?- dijo y luego vio a la joven- Daniela!- dijo reconociéndola.

-hola Tsuna- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hey! Niñata! Estamos en medio de una reunión muy importante sea cual sea tu asunto con Juundaime puede esperar-le dijo Gokudera.

-sí, el cabeza de pulpo tiene razón Sawada- dijo Ryohei que era el más preocupado por el asunto- aún no hemos pensado cual será nuestro siguiente paso y…-

-con todo el respeto del mundo señores- le dijo la joven cortésmente pero con un tono de enojo- necesito hablar a solas con su jefe-

-no eres bienvenida herbívora-le dijo Hibari.

-kufufufu será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste-le dijo Mukuro.

Mientras sus guardines seguían diciéndole que se vaya, Tsuna la miraba detenidamente.

De pronto le vino un recuerdo.

Flashback

-Tsuna, eres todo un perdedor- decía Reborn que lo tenía atado a una silla sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Reborn! como se supone que esto me hará contralar la presión en una junta?!- se quejaba pero de pronto –Haaa!- grito porque recibió una descarga ya que la última palabra sin quererlo la dijo en japonés.

-si hablas japonés sufrirás el doble-le dijo Reborn.

-ayuda- decía con sus ojitos de cascaditas.

-ahora escúchame bien Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn saltando sobre la mesa para quedar justo delante de él, cara a cara –Tsuna todo en ti puede fallarte porque eres un perdedor pero hay algo en lo que nunca debes dejar de confiar-

-algo que no debo dejar de confiar?-dijo no entendiendo que era.

-tu hiper-intuición Vongola, eso es lo único que nunca estará equivocado en ti, así confía en ello-le animo Reborn.

-Reborn…-dijo conmovido.

-ahora continuemos-dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba maldad.

-no!-grito espantado Tsuna.

Fin del flashback

"mi intuición dice que debo escucharla, pero los chicos están muy alterados en este momento, quizás deba esperar…aunque Reborn me dijo que debería siempre hacerle caso a mi intuición…"pensaba Tsuna.

-es de muy poco caballeroso tratar asi a una dama- dijo Daniela perdiendo la paciencia.

-chicos tranquilos!- dijo Tsuna para que sus guardianes pararan de instigarla –Daniela, es de suma urgencia lo que me tienes que decir?-

-si- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-bien, vamos a mi oficina-

-espera! Que hay de Kyoko!- le grito exasperado Ryohei.

-tómense unos minutos para pensar de que otras formas se puede resolver el problema, la reunión se reanuda en 30 minutos- dijo Tsuna saliendo con Daniela.

* * *

En la oficina de Tsuna…

-de que quieres…?-

No puedo continuar pues en el momento en que Tsuna cerró la puerta Daniela se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Tsuna…- dijo comenzando a llorar-lo lamento, en verdad lo siento- decía con un llanto desconsolado.

-que pasa Daniela?-

-yo…tu…ellos….mi padre-

-tranquilízate Daniela, ordena tus ideas antes de hablar, pediré un té como los que te gustan mientras siéntate y tranquilízate- dijo Tsuna abriendo la puerta y justo vio pasar a…- Saya!-

-sí, que se le ofrece jefe?-le dijo su fiel sirviente.

-Saya trae un té de hiervas aromáticas lo más pronto que puedas-le dijo.

-como diga jefe- dijo yéndose.

-bueno…dime que..?- golpearon la puerta.

-Boss-dijo su querida guardiana de la niebla.

-Chrome?-dijo Tsuna.

-los chicos están peleando de nuevo-le informo.

-no pueden estar un minuto tranquilos!- dijo exasperado – diles que todo lo que destrocen se les descontara de su paga- dijo cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

-entonces Daniela dime que…- pero volvieron a toca – quien es ahora?- dijo abriendo.

-jefe, le traje él te- dijo Saya con una bandeja en sus manos.

-pasa déjalo en el escritorio-le dijo abriendo más la puerta para que pasara con la bandeja.

-Hi!- dijo entrando, miro detenidamente a Daniela quien aún lloraba, dejo el té y se fue.

-bueno, si no hay más interrupciones dime que paso?-le pidió Tsuna.

-bueno, he ordenado mis ideas y creo que empezare por decirte que recuerdas el día de aquel baile en el que al final de la reunión que se llevó a cabo con los capos, se ofrecieron varias de sus hijas en matrimonio-

-si, como olvidar esa fastidiosa reunión-dijo dándole una taza.

-gracias- dijo aceptándola-sí, bueno…después de eso seguramente habrás sido informado de que mi padre tuvo un accidente cerebro vascular-

-si, por lo que se aún está en coma-dijo tomando un sorbo de té de su taza.

-así es, y también después de eso te siguieron llegando cartas que me ofrecían a mí en matrimonio-

-sí, pero quédate tranquila, estas libre de esa presión pues yo rechace la propuesta-le dijo Tsuna.

-yo…yo…yo nunca estuve en desacuerdo con esa propuesta-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-qué?-dijo sin comprender.

-yo te amo y no por ser el decimo Vongola sino por ser el dulce y divertido Sawada Tsunanoshi-se animó a decir.

-Daniela…- dijo ocultando su rostro debajo de su pelo – yo lo siento, no puedo corresponder esos sentimientos-

-lo sé- dijo esperándose esa respuesta –a ti te gusta Sasawada Kyoko-

-como…?-dijo sorprendido y ruborizado.

-red de información o le puedes llamar chismerío-dijo simplemente.

-bueno…yo…-dijo sin saber que decir pero Daniela le interrumpió.

-pero también debo decirte algo, mi hermano mayor Daniel, el cual se está haciendo cargo de la familia mientras papá aún sigue en coma es el que te ha estado enviando las cartas de proposición-

-ya veo…-

-pero yo estuve de acuerdo con él, y lo siento debo decir que yo fui parte del plan de mi hermano desde el principio pero yo no pensé que llegaría tan lejos y por mi culpa- dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo, dejo su taza a un lado – por mi culpa, por querer que me aceptes como esposa, mi amiga y Sasawada Kyoko se metieron en este problema-

-Kyoko...que tiene que ver ella?-dijo sin comprender.

-fue mi hermano quien la mando a secuestrar- le confeso finalmente llorando.

-qué?!- dijo Tsuna dejando la taza rápidamente a un lado y parándose enojado- entonces él…?-

-no, él no la quemo…- le dijo-bueno en realidad si y no-al decir esto la cara de Tsuna denoto una gran confusión.

-qué? no te entiendo habla claro!-le dijo un poco impaciente.

-bueno…la cuestión y para alivio tuyo, la muchacha que esta chamuscada en la clínica no es Sasawada Kyoko sino mi amiga Franchesca-

-qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-si veraz…mi amiga Franchesca salía con mi hermano pero hace un mes la dejo, pues mi hermano debo decir que ha cambiado mucho desde que se hizo cargo de la familia, entonces en forma de venganza le hizo esto a Franchesca diciéndole que sería para beneficio de nuestra familia-

-eso es demasiado!-dijo enojado.

-sí, lo sé, por ello que estoy aquí diciéndote esto y al mismo tiempo traicionando a mi familia, Tsuna lo siento yo no sabía que cuando mi hermano dijo que me dejaría el camino libre hacia a ti, llegaría tan lejos, en verdad lo siento-le dijo llorando nuevamente.

-pero…si la que está en la clínica es tu amiga, donde…?-iba a preguntar pero Daniela hablo antes.

-Sasawada Kyoko debe estar en algún lugar de nuestra base, pero no sé dónde, mi hermano menor Davide está buscando su paradero-

-su paradero? Pero

él tampoco está de acuerdo en lo que mi hermano está haciendo-

-Daniela- dijo Tsuna abrazándola fuertemente- no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho lo que hiciste- se separó un poco la miro a los ojos y le dijo –aunque no pueda corresponderte me gustaría que sea mi amiga-

-siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-ahora que sabemos dónde está Kyoko-chan, la sacaremos de allí-dijo decidido.

-te advierto Tsuna que si mi hermano la dejo viva hasta ahora era para un seguro-

-seguro?-

-sí, me refiero a que si tú descubrías que había sido el, entonces usaría a Sasawada Kyoko como rehén-

-ya veo…- dijo Tsuna en tono serio-pero el no sabe a lo que se enfrenta- dijo con voz escalofriante –vamos a…-

-Tsuna-san!- dijo Haru que llegaba corriendo y le agarraba de la camisa.

-Haru! Que pasa?-

-Por qué no le contaste a Haru que Kyoko está…esta…-

-Haru…yo…-dijo sin saber que palabras usar para explicarle a su amiga.

-Juundaime!- dice Gokudera que llega corriendo – lo siento Juundaime! Mientras peleábamos la mujer idiota escucho nuestra discusión y se enteraron de la situación-

- no importa…Hayato, diles a los demás que los espero en la sala de reunión, que ya hay que reanudar la reunión-

-Hi! Juundaime!- dice mientras se iba de nuevo corriendo.

* * *

3 horas más tarde…

-haber me pueden explicar porque tuve que ir a buscarlos cuando claramente les dije que la reunión se reanudaba en media hora!- le dice enojado Tsuna sentado ya en la cabecera de la mesa.

Ninguno respondía, pues su jefe se enojó tanto que los volvió a apalear como lo hizo la primera vez que destruyeron el jardín.

-yo tengo otra pregunta Tsunanoshi, por qué estas dos- dijo señalando a Haru y Daniela – están en nuestra reunión?-

-sí, la mujer idiota no debería estar aquí-dijo Gokudera.

-HEHI! Que te pasa idiota!-le dijo Haru enojada.

-ya calmados!- le dijo Tsuna golpeando la mesa y todos se callaron- Daniela está aquí porque me ha dado una importante información-

-y cuál es?-dijo Ryohei.

-que quien está internada en estado de coma no es Kyoko-chan-

-qué?-todos estaban sorprendidos.

-como que no es Kyoko?-dijo Reborn.

-así es, es mi amiga Franchesca quien está agonizando en la cama de esa clínica-dijo Daniela.

-pero cómo?-dijo Ryohei.

-bueno déjenme contarles…- dijo comenzando su relato.

Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia hasta que…

-si Kyoko está allí, vayamos ahora a sacarla!- dijo exaltado Ryohei.

-Oni-san, tranquilo, estamos esperando información del hermano menor de Daniela que nos diga específicamente donde esta Kyoko y como esta-

-solo queda esperar pero claro que no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados, alístense para la batalla por que nos han declarado la guerra-dijo Tsuna seriamente a sus guardianes- ya pueden retirarse-

Salieron un poco más tranquilos pero al mismo tiempo impaciente.

Paso la primera hora y no había respuesta…

Paso la segunda y tampoco…

Paso la tercera cuando…

-Sawada! no esperare más me voy a buscar a mi hermana!- dijo Ryohei entrando a la oficina de Tsuna donde estaban Haru y Daniela lanzándose miradas asesinas.

-cabeza de césped ya oíste al Decimo, hay que esperar-le dijo Gokudera enojado.

-si tu hermana estuviera en la misma situación que la mía no estarías igual de exaltado!-

-mi aniki no sería atrapada fácilmente y además de eso, su cocina venenosa puede matar a cualquiera que se le acerque y…-iba a decir Gokudera pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.

-pero mi hermana no se sabe defender!-le grito Ryohei- ella es débil y frágil y…-iba a seguir hablando pero algo le llamo su atención, bueno en realidad la de todos.

-Daniela, me escuchas! Daniela?-se escuchó que venia del pequeño teléfono.

-hola! Davide! Dime la situación-dijo Daniela respondiendo la llamada.

-Sasawada Kyoko está en una celda en el subsuelo del lado este de nuestra base, aún está viva y no esta lastimada, al parecer solo asustada y las cadenas le impiden moverse con libertad dentro de la celda-

-bien, ahora…-

-pásame el teléfono- le dijo Reborn.

-qué?-dijo confusa Daniela.

-que me lo des-dijo con tono autoritario.

Se lo entrego

-hola, soy Reborn-

-qué? donde está mi hermana?-

-ella me dio el teléfono, escucha mocoso cuando secuestraron a Kyoko le quitaron algo como un palo o vara?-

-qué?-

-respóndeme!-

-Reborn para que quieres saber si…?-

-sí, algo así se lo quitaron, de hecho estaba tirado y lo recogí, lo tengo en mi habitación-

-bien hecho mocoso, ahora escúchame bien, vas a tomar esa vara y se la llevaras a Kyoko hoy a las 12 en punto de la noche y conseguirás las llaves y la liberaras mientras nosotros a esa misma hora comenzaremos un ataque-

-pero para qué?-

-solo has lo que te digo- dicho esto colgó.

-Reborn que fue todo eso? Y además por qué hiciste ese plan? yo pensaba en negociar sin tener que pelear y luego si no funciona atacar la base-

-eso demuestra que sigues siendo un Dame-Tsuna-

-hey!-dijo un tanto ofendido.

-y es hora de que te enteres que tus amadas jóvenes no son tan débiles como crees, no es así Haru?-le dijo Reborn.

-qué?-dijo Tsuna no entendiendo que tenía que ver Haru.

-HEHI! Reborn-san, tú mismo nos dijiste que sería un secreto esto!-

-si pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que se enteren-le dijo Reborn a Haru y todos escuchaban atentamente.

-espera! De que me perdí?-dijo Tsuna confuso.

-Tsuna-san! Nosotras con Kyoko nos entrenamos para hacernos fuertes y que te podamos ser de ayuda si nos necesitabas alguna vez-

-tu? Ser de ayuda? Ja! No me hagas reír- le dijo Gokudera.

Haru saco un martillito pequeño de su bolcillo, era como el de la palma de su mano pero…

-HEHI!ya me tienes harta!- le grito Haru a Gokudera mientras de ella comenzaron a salir llamas del tipo relámpago las cuales hicieron crecer el martillo y con el cual golpea a Gokudera quien además de recibir un golpe recibía una fuerte descarga.

-qué?-fue lo que dijo más de uno ante tremendo ataque.

-Haru…tu…-balbuceaba sorprendido Tsuna.

-hi! Haru es poseedora de la llama del rayo y se lo suficiente en defensa como para defenderme muy bien-le dijo orgullosa.

-pero…cómo?-dijo sorprendido.

-Haru fue es una de las mejores aprendices de Fon-le revelo finalmente.

-qué? Fon?-dijo casi como gritando de la sorpresa.

-así es, así como Kyoko también fue una gran aprendiz de Mammon-

-Mammon? Kyoko-chan? Aunque eso explica cómo es que Mammon se la termino llevando con ella-

-así como el martillo de Haru, la vara de Kyoko también es un arma-le informo Reborn.

-Reborn!-dijo enojado Tsuna pensando que esto fue uno más de sus planes.

-no te enojes con Reborn- dijo apresuradamente Haru- Tsuna-san solo queríamos ser fuerte para que no nos dejes de lado-

-Haru…-dijo Tsuna.

-mujer! Eso me dolió!- le grito Gokudera.

-te lo mereces, desu~- le dijo Haru enojada.

-que dijiste!- le dijo Gokudera comenzando a discutir.

-entonces Tsunanoshi, que haremos?-le pregunto Mukuro.

-comenzaremos el contra ataque, mientras yo voy a visitar a Daniel ustedes esperaran mi señal esparcidos en todo el territorio de la familia Becco-

-Hi!-

* * *

Una hora más tarde de que quedara claro el plan…

En la mansión de la familia Becco…

-jefe- dijo un hombre entrando al salón principal donde su jefe estaba celebrando un banquete.

-que quieres! No ves que estoy ocupado-

-lamento interrumpir pero…tenemos un invitado-

-un invitado que ha venido sin invitación ja! Dile que se vaya-

-pero jefe, no es prudente hacer eso-

-y por qué no?!-

-porque….el invitado es el joven Decimo Vongola…-

-qué?-

-sí, está en la recepción esperando hablar con usted-

"lo habrá descubierto?" – dime con quien vino?-

-solo-

-qué? ninguno de sus temibles y dementes guardianes esta con él?-

-no-

"quizás tenga alguna oportunidad, después de todo no creo que sea la gran cosa sin sus guardianes, de hecho ese rumor de que solo sus guardianes son los que pelean tal vez sea cierto jeje"

-jefe?-

-guía al Decimo a mi oficina principal, allí lo atenderé-

-como diga jefe-

Unos minutos más tarde…

-gracias por recibirme-le dijo cortésmente Tsuna.

-al contrario Vongola es un placer, que lo trae por aquí?-

-pues tengo un rumor que me gustaría saber si es verdad o no-

-que rumor?-

-dicen que usted tiene que ver con un atroz crimen que se llevó a cabo en la cercanía de la clínica Vongola-

-eso me ofende joven, dígame que tipo de fundamentos tiene para tan loca injuria-

-pues testigos de los hechos y también videos de seguridad y sobre todas las cosas…que la persona que está en coma ha despertado, y se puede decir que ella sabe muy bien quien le hizo eso-

-y usted cree en la palabra de esa joven?-

-pues la verdad primero dude pero ahora estoy seguro-

-así y por qué?-

-porque nunca dije que fuera una joven la que estaba en coma-

-eso…fue solo…una suposición-

-joven Daniel creo que debería rendirse y darme a mi damisela porque si no me veré obligado a actuar-

-así?- dijo sacando su arma y apuntándole a la cabeza.

-jeje- dijo Tsuna riéndose levemente.

-que le pasa?-

-me han disparado tantas veces en la cabeza que debo tener el record mundial de gente a la que le han disparado-

-que disparates dice?-

-como usted no quiso hacerme caso, el lugar está siendo atacado-

-qué?-

-Daniel, retírese ahora o será condenado a estar encerrado un tiempo en Vindice-

-quien eres para…?-

-soy el Decimo Vongola y aquí te digo que la nueva Donna de tu familia será…-iba a decir Tsuna pero fue interrumpido.

-yo!-dijo una voz desde la puerta.

-Daniela?-dijo su hermano.

-Daniela, no estabas con Hibari y Lancia?-dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-si pero dijo que me adelantara que solo estorbaba, no puedo creer lo descortés que puede llegar a ser tu guardián, aunque el otro tipo simplemente me ignoro- dijo con fastidio.

-Daniela, que…?- iba a preguntar pero su hermana le interrumpió.

-así es hermano, apártate, yo soy la nueva líder-

-ja! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti nos traicionas?-

-no, tú traicionaste a papa al hacer algo tan atroz como lastimar a alguien de la familia, eres un desertor y yo como nueva jefa te relevo de tu cargo-

-no me hagas reír, crees que alguien te seguirá? No eres nadie ni nada para dar órdenes y lo sabes-

-estamos en medio de una revolución en todas las familias, así que aunque nunca a habido una Donna en nuestra familia creo que ha llegado la hora de que la haya-

Tsuna se puso sus audiculares que normalmente usa para pelear.

-chicos, sus reportes-dijo Tsuna.

-"Boss aquí todos fueron reducidos, Mukuro-sama y yo estamos bien"- comunico Chrome.

-"Juundaime estamos abriendo camino, el plan va bien y el friki del baseball y la baka-onna también están haciéndolo bien"- comunico Gokudera.

-"yo estoy yendo a donde mi hermana al extremo!"-

"Tsuna, intento alcanzar al idiota que anda gritando EXTREMO por todos lados, pero me está dejando atrás, de igual forma me las arreglo bien"- comunico Alice- "creo que necesito más entrenamiento!"- se escuchó notoriamente agitada.

-"herbívoro, estas molestias son como cucarachas, no dejan de aparecer"-

-"Tsuna tranquilo todo aquí está bien" le informa Lancia.

-bien…en su mayoría ya fueron reducidos todos tus guardias, si no quieres tener más bajas, ríndete-le dijo Tsuna en advertencia.

* * *

(Veamos que paso antes de que Tsuna entrara en la mansión)

Flashback

En la sala de reunión Vongola…

Los guardianes así como Haru y Daniela se presentaron listos para salir.

-bueno chicos es si están listos, vamos-

-Tsuna, no puedes ir sin un plan- le dijo Reborn.

-es cierto, chicos que sugieren?-les pregunto Tsuna.

-tengo un plan- dijo Ryohei y se levantó, toco un botón y un pizarrón apareció, y comenzó a escribir su plan- es así de sencillo al extremo!-

-eres realmente estúpido, cabeza de césped!- le grito Gokudera enojado a Ryohei.

-por qué dice eso cabeza de pulpo!-

-cómo va a ser un plan eso!- dijo apuntando a donde el escribió.

-que tiene de malo?-

-eto…oni-san creo que necesitamos algo más elaborado, sin ofender- dijo Tsuna, pues en el pizarrón solo puso: 1) entramos al extremo, 2) tomamos a Kyoko al extremo y 3) salimos al extremo.

-no importa como lo mires, es estúpido!- le grito Gokudera- necesitamos un mapa o algo del lugar-

-tengo un mapa conmigo- dijo sacando un papel y alcanzándoselo a Tsuna.

-eto…Daniela…no entiendo esto- dijo Tsuna viendo el papel y Mukuro se lo saco de la mano.

-como un mapa va a estar dibujado con crayones!- dijo enojado.

-Crayones?- dijo Daniela arrebatándole el mapa- o no! Este es el mapa que se dibujó mi hermanito para ubicarse…entonces él debe tener el mío-

-kufufu que inútil-

-Mukuro-sama, no diga eso- le regaño Chrome.

-que dijiste!- dijo enojada Daniela pero entonces Hibari se acercó y le saco el supuesto mapa –hey! Que haces?-

-algo útil- le dijo con ironía. Tomo el mapa y viéndolo fijamente se acercó a la pizarra, borro el plan de Ryohei y comenzó a escribir.

-kufufu que haces ave-kun-

-a diferencia de ti, piña, yo si soy útil- dijo apartándose de la pizarra y dejando ver lo que había puesto.

-eso es…- dijo Yamamoto sorprendido.

-el mapa!- dijo Gokudera.

-si las líneas están correctas en este mapa, en realidad se vería así la mansión-

-genial Kyoya!- dijo Tsuna acercándose para verlo mejor, lo vio detenidamente unos minutos y…- bueno ya está-

-qué cosa Juundaime?-

-se dividirán en grupos y ingresaran desde distintas direcciones, el plan es que dejen a todos inconscientes o inhabilitados para atacar, y aclaro NO muertos-

-kufufu que aburrido-

-mm…- dijo Hibari que raramente estaba de acuerdo con Mukuro.

-Mukuro, tú y Chrome atacaran por aquí- dice apuntando a una entrada que parecía ser desde el jardín pero hacia la derecha.

-Kufufu me parece bien no tener que hacer equipo con los neandertales presentes-

-me esforzare boss!-

-bien ahora Hayato, Takeshi, ustedes por esta entrada que parece estar al norte-

-hi!- dijeron ambos.

-Oni-san y Alice ustedes van a ir por la entrada del sur-

-hi!- dijeron también ambos.

-y Hibari, tú vas por la entrada del frente, pero tienes que esperar mi señal-

-espera Tsuna-san y yo!- dijo Haru.

-Haru, tú te quedas-le dijo seriamente.

-no!-le dijo Haru.

-si-le dijo autoritariamente

-HEHI! Tsuna-san, yo voy a ir a ayudar a mi amiga-le dijo muy seriamente, ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-no tú te quedas aquí, donde estarás sana y salva-le dijo Tsuna que tampoco quería ceder.

-no! Ya no dejare que me consideres una chica que no sirve para nada- le dijo enojada- te lo diré ahora mismo, estoy decidida a ser una de las mejores agentes de Vongola y te aseguro que no me echare atrás!-

-Haru, deja de ser tan cabeza dura!-le grito Tsuna.

-deja tú de ser tan cabeza dura, Tsuna!- le reto Reborn.

-Reborn?-dijo no comprendiendo a su tutor.

-Haru vino a mi deseando serte de ayuda y la entrene para ello-explico Reborn- su entrenamiento fue muy duro y paso por muchas cosas, yo y Fong la entrenamos para que sea de las mejores y te aseguro que tiene lo necesario para serlo-

-Tsuna-san quiero ser parte de tu familia y ser una agente como lo son actualmente Alice, Bianchi y Chrome, en especial ella tuvo sus problemas pero es trabajo duro, lo suficiente para ser tu guardiana, yo también quiero ser parte de esto-

-Haru…-dijo Tsuna y luego se revolvió su pelo en frustración- de acuerdo, te probare-

-probarme?-

-sí, vas a ir con nosotros pero si algo te llega a pasar no volverás a ir con nosotros nunca-

-hi! acepto!-

-bien…en que equipo te pondré- decía pensando.

-Juundaime si quiere yo…-

-y en qué equipo estaré yo?- escucharon una voz desde la puerta mientras se abría y todos excepto Tsuna se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Lancia!- dijeron los que lo conocían.

-te estaba esperando- le dice Tsuna.

-estoy aquí para servirte-

-yo también voy Tsuna! O es que me estabas planeando dejar aquí- le dice Daniela.

-tú también!?- dijo Tsuna ya frustrado.

Fin del flashback

* * *

-te rindes?- le dijo Tsuna dejándole eso como única opción

-acaso crees que…?-iba a gritar Daniel pero fue interrumpido.

No pudo continuar por que escucharon un estruendo a lo lejos pero no parecía venir de ninguna de las posiciones en donde se encontraban sus guardianes.

-"que fue eso?"-pensó Tsuna.

-una explosión?-dijo Daniel.

-eso fue en el lado oeste…-informo Daniela-no es donde se supone que esta…-

-Kyoko-chan!- grito Tsuna que salió por la ventana y fue volando a donde había sido la explosión.

* * *

Continuara…

Ciaossu!

Lancia volvió! Jaja

Haru es fuerte!

Kyoko estará bien?

Lograran salvarla?

Info extra: para los que no lo recuerdan la familia Becco tuvo una breve aparición en el capítulo 50 del manga. Aunque otras traducciones la traducían como familia Beccio pero decidí usar esta.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


	18. No hagas cosas peligrosas

KHR! No me pertenece…aun jaja

* * *

Veamos lo que paso exactamente con Kyoko...

No hagas cosas peligrosas

El día del secuestro…

Una joven de cabello largo anaranjado, que llevaba una camisa rosa claro y una pollera blanca con pequeñas flores rojas, caminaba cargando su mochila y un libro en la mano cuando-Kyoko!- escucho que la llamaban y volteo.

-chicas!-dijo Kyoko al ver que eran sus compañeras de clases.

-Kyoko por qué no nos esperaste?-se quejó una de ellas.

-lo siento, pero me tengo que ir pronto hoy-se excusó.

-no! Ven de paseo con nosotras!- dijo la otra compañera.

-lo siento- dijo yéndose a la salida, pero de pronto freno vio hacia ambos lados a ver si sus compañeras le seguía, cuando vio que no era así dio cambio repentinamente de rumbo.

Se iba por la parte de atrás del edificio, como nadie andaba por allí a esa hora, trepo el muro y salto hacia a fuera.

-iré a visitar a Hana y Haru, y también quiero ver que paso con Tsuna-kun- decía yendo en dirección a la casa de sus amigos – él casi nunca se pierde una clase, que le habrá pasado?- se preguntaba, mientras caminaba y finalmente llego a la esquina.

El semáforo estaba en rojo, se detuvo a esperar a que cambie, fue entonces cuando recordó algo.

-cierto! Debo mandarle un mensaje a los chicos para que no se preocupen- decía mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a escribir un mensaje –"se lo enviare a Fran seguro hoy esta haya"- pensaba recordando que cada tantos días Fran se iba con los Varia para aprender de su futuro grupo.

Termino de escribir el mensaje y estaba por mandarlo cuando de pronto un coche freno de golpe delante de ella.

Un hombre que vestía de traje se bajo –Kyoko Sasawada!- dijo.

-s..si?- dijo ella no entendiendo.

-si es ella!- dijo el hombre y otros dos bajaron del coche.

-que les…?- no pudo continuar por que ya le habían sujetado de la manos, iba a defenderse al parecer quiso sacar algo de su mochila pero no se dio cuenta en que momento le pusieron un pañuelo en su boca y termino perdiendo el conocimiento.

-ya esta, entrémosla-

La tomaron y arrancaron el coche en seguida para irse.

* * *

Más tarde…

-mm…- decía Kyoko recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento- dónde estoy?- dijo viendo a su alrededor, estaba acostada en el suelo, se levanto y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover sus manos con libertad- que es esto?-

Tenía las manos con esposadas.

-hay alguien allí?!- grito acercándose a los barrotes.

-vaya! Ya despertaste, me dio miedo de que mis hombres usaran el somnífero más fuerte en ti, después de todo si muere de verdad mi plan no servirá- dijo una voz acercándose –es un gusto Sasawada Kyoko- dijo un joven un poco parecido a Gokudera pero de cabello mas corto y de color negro, que vestía de traje negro y camisa blanca.

-quién eres?-dijo Kyoko

-es verdad! Mis modales!- dijo con ironía - me llamo Daniel, soy el jefe de la familia Becco-

-la familia Becco?- dijo un poco asustada de haber sido atrapada por el líder de una mafia –y que quieres de mi?- se animó a preguntar.

-no te preocupes no te haremos daño, mientras te comportes estarás bien-

-que planean hacer conmigo?-

-eres un señuelo preciosa-

-señuelo?-

-así es planeamos darle una lección al Decimo Vongola-

-qué? hablas de Tsuna-kun!-

-sí, contigo fuera del camino mi plan para apoderarme de Vongola tendrá éxito-

-no permitiré que dañes a Tsuna-kun!-

-ja! Como si pudieras hacer algo para detenerme, además si mi primer plan llegara a fallar tú eres mi refuerzo-

-a que te refieres?-

-en caso de que me descubran te usare como rehén, Tsunanoshi no dudara en hacer cualquier cosa por recuperar a su novia-

-yo…-dijo un poco sorprendida por esas palabras que no se esperó- yo no soy su novia-

-ho! Ya veo, no lo sabes-dijo burlándose.

-que tendría que saber?-dijo un poco enojada.

-eres la chica más especial para Tsunanoshi, te informo que él siente algo por ti y eso es lo que usare a mi favor jajaja-

-espera!-le dijo queriendo detenerlo.

-espera tranquila y nada te pasara, adiós-dijo ignorándola.

-espera!- dijo pero en vano pues de igual manera se fue, Kyoko callo de rodillas, bajo su mirada, sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por su cabellos- Tsuna-kun…no hagas nada peligroso…no quiero que te sacrifiques…- rogaba y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir.

De pronto escucho un ruido, levanto la mirada en la cual aún había lágrimas.

-quién es?!-grito.

-hola- dijo un niño.

-quien…?-dijo un poco más calmada pero el niño le interrumpió.

-te estaba buscando, me llamo Devide y te ayudare-

-qué? –dijo ella al niño- no eres parte de esta familia?-

-pues sí, pero no estoy a favor de lo que mi hermano está haciendo-le dijo valientemente.

-tu hermano?-dijo sorprendida de saber que era hermano del jefe y se podría decir que uno de los principales de la familia.

-sí, y cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo Kyoko, es un gusto Davide- dijo con una dulce sonrisa "se parece un poco a Fuuta pero tiene el cabello oscuro jeje me gustaría sacarles una foto a los dos juntos para compararlos" pensó divertida.

-toma- dice dándole un pañuelo –no tengas miedo intentare ayudarte, así que no llores-

-jeje lo siento- dice limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo- pero no estaba llorando por miedo, solo era preocupación-

-por qué estas preocupada?-

-porque quieren hacerle daño a mis amigos-dijo con una voz un poco desanimada.

-yo debo irme pero buscare sacarte de aquí-

-gracias- dijo Kyoko despidiéndose "debe tener solo unos años más que Lambo y es tan valiente, será un gran chico algún día" pensó Kyoko "es cierto! No es momento de llorar, esperar el momento adecuado para un hacer un movimiento, eso es lo que me enseñaron" dijo dándose ánimo.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte de la mansión de los Becco.

-"esa chica…no sé por qué pero me recordó a mama…" pensó deseando ayudarla, tomo su teléfono para informar donde estaba la chica –Daniela! Me escuchas?- pregunto el niño.

-hola! Davide!-dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono- Dime la situación-

-Sasawada Kyoko está en una celda en el subsuelo del lado este de nuestra base, aún está viva y no esta lastimada, al parecer solo asustada y las cadenas le impiden moverse con libertad dentro de la celda-

-bien, ahora…-iba a hablar su hermana pero algo la interrumpió y de pronto se escuchó otra voz que el niño no conocía.

-Ciaossu! soy Reborn-escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-qué? donde está mi hermana?-dijo preocupado por su hermana.

-ella me dio el teléfono- dijo Reborn del otro lado- escucha mocoso cuando secuestraron a Kyoko le quitaron algo como un palo o vara?-

-qué?-dice enojado por la palabra mocoso.

-respóndeme!-le exigió Reborn y esa voz le dio miedo

-sí, algo así se lo quitaron- recuerda el niño la mochila que le quitaron a la joven y el la tomo para cuidar sus pertenencias- de hecho estaba tirado y lo recogí, lo tengo en mi habitación-

-bien hecho mocoso!- dijo Reborn y Davide se enojó de nuevo pero no dijo nada- ahora escúchame bien, vas a tomar esa vara y se la llevaras a Kyoko hoy a las 12 en punto de la noche y conseguirás las llaves y la liberaras mientras nosotros a esa misma hora comenzaremos un ataque-

-pero para qué?-pregunto

-solo has lo que te digo- dicho esto colgó.

-hey! No me cuelgues!- dijo intentado comunicarse pero no hubo caso- quien será ese? No era Tsuna…- pensaba en voz alta el niño – bueno primero debo buscar una copia de la llave de la celda-

Fue hasta la biblioteca donde recordaba que en uno de los escritorios había copia de distintas llaves. Busco y encontró muchas llaves pero no sabía cuál sería de la celda así que se las llevo todas.

-bien! Ahora la vara- dijo corriendo hasta su habitación procurando en todo momento no ser visto por nadie de la familia para no levantar sospecha.

Llego a su habitación, tomo la mochila de Kyoko y busco dentro la vara, la encontró, cuando la tuvo en su mano la observo unos momentos.

-me pregunto porque quieren que le dé esto?- pensaba en voz alta " bueno ahora debo esperar el momento indicado para meterme en la prisión sin ser visto para liberarla a las 12 de la noche"

* * *

11:40 p.m.

-Kyoko!- dijo Devide acercándose a la celda.

-Devide! Que estas…?-

-vine a liberarte, pronto vendrán por ti, toma- dice dándole la vara.

-mi arma!-dijo feliz.

-eso es un arma?-

-sí, muchas gracias Davide-le dijo tomándola con una gran sonrisa.

-déjame abrir la celda- dijo sacando el manojo de llaves y comenzando a probar cual abría la celda, probó una por una hasta que por fin se abrió –lo logre! Ahora probemos cual abre las esposas-

-quien anda hay!- se escuchó que gritaron, ambos voltearon y había un hombre allí –joven Davide! Que hace!? – le grito enojado al ver la puerta de la celda abierta.

-toma- dijo Devide entregando el manojo de llave a Kyoko y de pronto sintió que le tomaron del cuello y lo arrojaron contra la pared con mucha fuerza.

-Devide!- dijo Kyoko preocupada por el niño.

-tu! Dame eso!-le grito el hombre a Kyoko que había tomado las llaves.

-no dejare que lastimes a Kyoko!- dijo Davide aferrándose a la pierna del hombre.

-suéltame!-grito el hombre y fue en ese momento de distracción que Kyoko comenzó a probar las distintas llaves.

-corre!- le grito Devide.

-no correré Devide- dijo Kyoko calmada y entonces tanto Devide como el hombre vieron que las esposas cayeron al piso mientras Kyoko tomaba su vara y se ponía de pie.

-suéltame te dije!- dijo el hombre y de un movimiento arrojo a Devide lejos – vuelve a tu celda mocosa!- le grito queriendo abalanzarse sobre ella.

Pero de pronto Kyoko comenzó a emitir llamas y la vara creció convirtiéndose en un palo largo como los que se usan en el kung-fu, de un movimiento Kyoko lo esquivo, se puso detrás de él y de un golpe certero en la nuca lo noqueo.

-Kyoko- dijo Devide sorprendido.

-eres muy valiente Devide-le dijo Kyoko ofreciéndole su mano para que se levante.

-Kyoko…-dijo tomando su mano.

-que paso aquí!- escucharon detrás de ellos y encontrándose con muchos hombres.

-ho no! Corramos Devide- dijo tomándolo de la mano y corriendo del lado contrario a la salida pues de allí venían cada vez más hombres.

Corrieron siendo perseguidos por más de 50 personas hasta que llegaron.

-Kyoko no dobles hacia ese…!- iba decir Devide que no doble a la derecha pero era tarde, ya habían doblado y se encontraron con un callejos sin salida.

-ho no!-

-bien!- dijo uno de los hombre que había sacado una pistola y les estaba apuntando- entréguense y no los lastimaremos demasiado jajaja-

Kyoko puso detrás de ella a Devide y aunque temblaba de miedo, pues era la primera vez que estaba en una lucha real desde que fue entrenada, estaba dispuesta a defender al niño.

-"ahora entiendo mejor lo que siente Tsuna-kun, él tiene sus miedos pero los supera por los demás"- pensaba Kyoko- no permitiré que le hagan daño-

-ja! Y que puedes hacer tu!-le dijo el hombre.

-es cierto! Eres tan inútil que ese Vongola cobarde!-dijo otro que estaba al lado de él.

-que dijiste?!-dijo Kyoko enojada.

-que ese Vongola es un cobarde-volvió a repetir.

-Tsuna-kun no es…- decía mientras que sus llamas pasaban de un color amarillo a un color índigo y se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y la vara de Kung-fu se transformó en una alabarda –Tsuna-kun no es ningún cobarde!- grito Kyoko lanzándose al ataque, arremetió contra todos esas personas y no dejaban de llegar refuerzos.

Kyoko cerró los ojos y en ese momento se dejó por primera vez dominar por la ira, y de su alabarda lanzo un ataque que parecía una mezcla rara de llamas de color amarillo y índigo, fue entonces cuando el lugar estallo.

-Kyoko como…?- decía Devide viendo sorprendido como casi todos habían quedado inconscientes por el ataque pero Kyoko no respondió, la ira aun la manejaba.

Las llamas se volvieron amarillas de nuevo solamente y su alabarda volvió a convertirse en una vara, comenzó a atacar con ferocidad a todos los que quedaban de pie.

-bueno…no me meteré en esto- dijo Devide que le caía una gotita por la alocada situación –hey! -Dijo a uno de los que estaba en el suelo, tratando de levantarlo.

-mmm…- dijo abriendo un poco los ojos.

-donde está mi hermana? La han visto?-

-la señorita, ella va a morir…-

-qué? oye! No te vuelvas a dormir!- le grito Devide pero el hombre no volvió a recuperar la conciencia –no! Hermana!- dijo mientras corría a ver si ella estaba bien, dejando a Kyoko que maneje sola la situación.

Continuara…

* * *

Omake

El día que Bianca y Baigio llegaron a la casa Vongola.

-ya llegue!- dijo Alice entrando en la oficina donde un joven de cabello que desafiaba la gravedad, vestido de traje negro pero sin corbata, estaba notoriamente cansado terminando su papeleo y siendo vigilado por su espartano maestro.

-bienvenida!-dijo Tsuna despegando la mirada de los documentos que tenía a la mano.

-Ciaossu Alice!- dijo Reborn saludando a la joven.

-veo que aun tienes mucho trabajo- dijo viendo la montaña que aun de papeles que aun había por revisar.

-sí, es casi tan malo como un entrenamiento de Reborn-

-bueno, iré a darme una ducha y vuelvo a quedarme a ayudarte-

-no tienes que…-iba a decir Tsuna pero Alice le interrumpió.

-sabes bien que no te dejare solo-

-Bien- dijo sabiendo que no le haría cambiar de opinión- por cierto! Se me olvidaba tenemos invitados, trátalos bien-

-quiénes son?-dijo con curiosidad pues casi no tenían invitados pues todos los que solían quedarse en la casa aunque no vivieran allí Tsuna los consideraba familia.

-una joven muy linda que se enamoró de Tsuna- dijo Reborn maliciosamente.

-que!- dijo enojada y se dispuso a irse.

-espera!- dijo Tsuna sabiendo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Alice – Reborn! no mientas!-

-como sabes que es mentira-

-pues yo…-

-Tsuna, ahora vuelvo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa inocente.

-espera Alice!- pero no la detuvo pues ya había cerrado la puerta.

* * *

Mientras Alice caminaba hacia las habitaciones en busca de su objetivo iba planeando como deshacerse de esa chica.

-"ya se! Me hare pasar por la esposa de Tsuna!"- pensó como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

Llego al ascensor. Apretó el botón del cuarto piso. El ascensor se frenó, se abrió y fue cuando Alice localizo a su presa.

-"ella debe ser!-" pensó viendo a la joven que estaba con Chrome, ni siquiera reparo en que Baigio también estaba allí.

-Chrome-chan!- dijo Alice llamando la atención de su amiga, entonces todos voltearon hacia ella.

-Alice?-dijo la guardiana.

-veo que tenemos invitados- dice al ver a Baigio y en especial a Bianca.

-Alice, bienvenida, te fue bien en la misión?-le pregunto Chrome.

-sí, fui a llevar mi reporte a Tsuna, voy a darme una ducha y me quedare con el toda la noche- dijo Alice –"te vigilare!" pensó viendo a la chica.

-eres la novia de Tsuna?- pregunto Bianca que parecía interesada en ese tema y fue cuando Alice se enojó.

-"ya veo! Entonces si está interesada en él!" pensó -quien quiere saberlo?- dice y de pronto saca su arma y le apunta- acaso estas detrás de mí queridísimo Tsuna-

-Alice, ellos son invitados, Tsuna no quiere que le hagan daño-le dijo Chrome sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones.

-"si Chrome no estuviera podría asustarla como a las demás fangirl" pensó -mm…bien igual el más que como amiga no te querría-le dice Alice como despectivamente a Bianca.

-que!- le dice enojada Bianca a lo que Alice sonríe.

-sí, él no tiene esta clase de gustos-le dijo provocándola.

-que! ya veraz como…!-iba a decir algo Bianca pero fue interrumpida.

-Alice! No molestes a mis invitados- dijo una voz mientras el elevador se abría.

Alice volteo para encontrarse con Tsuna "ya verás como no le importas a Tsuna" pensó -Tsuna!- dijo arrojándose en los brazos de él- te quiero- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-hi, hi- le dice Tsuna con cara de cansado, ya después de vivir con Alice se acostumbró a sus muestras de afecto.

Bianca le molesto que a Tsuna ese comportamiento no le molestara para nada.

-Baigio, Bianca, siéntanse como en su casa, buenas noches- dijo abriendo la puerta al lado del elevador que al parecer conducía a una escalera.

"jeje lo vez! A él no le importas" pensó con una sonrisa ganadora "ya veraz" pensó -Tsuna! Quiero dormir contigo!- le dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras detrás de él.

-no- se escuchó que le gritaron pero Alice subió igual.

* * *

Tsuna sabía lo que intentaba Alice. Cuando subió a su habitación y Alice detrás de él, Tsuna se quitó el saco de su traje, lo arrojo a un costado, se sentó en su cama y la miro seriamente.

-y bien?- le dijo con tono enojado.

-qué cosa?-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Alice, espero que con ese teatrito ya estés satisfecha, te dije que dejes de ser tan mala con las chicas que son mis amigas-

-yo…-

-sé que desde el primer incidente con las fangirl tienes miedo de que mi vida corra peligro, pero no tienes que ser así-dijo y Alice bajo su mirada dejando sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo.

-Tsuna, yo las ahuyentaré si es necesario, después de todo aquel día casi te matan-dijo con tristeza.

-sí, sé que eso te dejo media traumada con ese tema pero ya cálmate!-le regaño.

-hey!- dijo levantando su mirada pero ahora ofendida- Como que traumada! Yo soy normal!-

-aja…-dijo Tsuna fingiendo que le creía-bueno ya Bianca debe estar en su habitación así que vete a tu cuarto-

-hi…- dijo volteando en dirección a la salida pero se detuvo-y Tsuna…-

-qué?-le pregunto.

-yo te protegeré-le dijo mostrando determinación en su voz.

-lo sé- dijo Tsuna formándose una sonrisa en su rostro- yo también a ti, buenas noches-

-duerme bien-

Alice se fue a su cuarto, ya más tranquila, esas charlas con Tsuna le tranquilizaban.

* * *

Ciaossu!

Que pasara con Kyoko?

Saldrá bien la misión del rescate?

Que será ese incidente que a Alice le hace ser sobreprotectora con Tsuna?

Veamos cómo sigue en el próximo capítulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


	19. Estoy orgulloso de ti

KHR! No me pertenece…aun jaja

* * *

En capítulos anteriores:

-te rindes?- le dijo Tsuna dejándole eso como única opción

-acaso crees que…?-iba a gritar Daniel pero fue interrumpido.

No pudo continuar por que escucharon un estruendo a lo lejos pero no parecía venir de ninguna de las posiciones en donde se encontraban sus guardianes.

-"que fue eso?"-pensó Tsuna.

-que fue ese estruendo?-dijo Daniel.

-eso fue en el lado oeste…-informo Daniela-no es donde se supone que esta…-

-Kyoko-chan!- grito Tsuna que salió por la ventana y fue volando a donde había sido la explosión.

* * *

(aquí comienza el nuevo capítulo)

Estoy orgulloso de ti

Todos los guardines se dirigieron al mismo lugar.

Llegaron a donde era todo escombro, caminaron buscando por el lugar.

-es aquí donde estaba la prisión?- dijo Tsuna un poco inquieto.

-si, Boss eso nos dijo Daniela-le informo Chrome igual de preocupada por su amiga pero el lugar era extenso y lleno de escombros.

-esperen chicos…-dijo Tsuna mirándolos a todos –donde están Haru y Alice?-

-ahora que lo mencionas…- pensaban los chicos viendo a por todos lados.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon unos gritos y todos corrieron hasta ese lugar. Cuando llegaron no creían lo que veían.

Llegaron y vieron a su muy amable y dulce Kyoko derrotando a todos, un golpe, una patada, uno tras otro volaban los ataque.

Y cuando llegaron la vieron con aproximadamente unas 200 personas inconscientes a su alrededor y cacheteando a uno que ya estaba inconsciente.

-Ky…Kyoko-chan?- dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-lo ves…-le dice Reborn que no saben desde que momento estaba allí viendo la pelea.

-Reborn! y tu donde estabas?-le dice Tsuna.

-a diferencia de ti o Dino-dice Reborn ignorando completamente la pregunta de Tsuna- Kyoko no era una Dame cuando la comencé a entrenar aunque si era una chica y por tanto en su entrenamiento fui más indulgente- explico al ver que estaban todos asombrados.

-Kyoko!- grito Ryohei corriendo hasta su hermana.

-Oni-san?- dijo parando su…su…masacre, y recibió muy gran abrazo de su hermano el cual correspondió.

-Kyoko-chan estas bien?- dijo Tsuna llegando con los demás guardianes, Lancia y Reborn.

-sí, no me paso nada- le dijo con una sonrisa – "él en verdad vino por mi"- pensó feliz por alguna razón que ella no entendía…

De la nada Tsuna se cayó sentado.

-Tsuna/Juundaime/Boss/hervivoro!- dijeron todos.

-jeje me sentí tan aliviado que se me fueron las fuerzas- dijo tranquilo.

-Tsuna-kun…-dijo Kyoko conmovida.

-bien hecho Kyoko- le dijo Reborn.

-arigatou- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tsuna!- se escuchó que le gritaron.

-Davede! Que pasa?-dijo al pequeño que venía corriendo.

-por favor ayuda a mi hermana!-le grito desesperado.

-que paso?-pregunto preocupado.

-ve Tsuna, podemos manejar todo aquí- le dijo Lancia.

* * *

Mientras…

Un duelo a muerte se llevaba a cabo entre ambos hermanos, manejando lo mejor que podían sus pistolas y rogando porque su puntería no les falle.

-ríndete Daniela y te tendré compasión- dijo a su hermana, mientras él le disparaba a mas no poder, cubriéndose con el piano y otros muebles.

"si no me apresuro se me acabaran las balas" pensaba usando como escudo una mesa "eso es!".

Daniela apunto a su hermano pero fallo.

-lo ves no puedes conmigo, fallaste un tiro tan simple-le dijo con aires de superioridad.

-puede que no sea tan buena…- dijo con una voz apagada, luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y dijo -pero lo seré!-

-he?- dijo no entendiendo esas palabras, fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido y cuando vio arriba, pudo ver que el candelabro le caía encima dejándolo inconsciente.

-Daniel….porque tenías que hacer esto…- dijo con tristeza.

-Daniela!- escucho que la llamaban y vio que Tsuna venia volando y con él, su hermano menor

-Daniela!- dijo el pequeño bajando de Tsuna y corriendo hasta su hermana para abrazarla.

-Davide que bueno que estas bien, fuiste muy valiente-

-él esta…-decía el pequeño viendo a su hermano mayor.

-no, jamás podría matar a mi hermano, pero debemos darle los primeros auxilios-dijo Daniela viendo a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

De pronto Tsuna se acerca un poco a ella y le sonríe -Tsuna…-dijo sintiéndose feliz de que estuvieran bien tanto él como su hermano menor.

Luego Tsuna se aleja y va hacia el ventanal mas grande -que haces Tsuna?-le pregunta Devide.

-A todos los pertenecientes a la familia Becco!- dice Tsuna llamando la atención de todos lo que se encontraban en el patio- en el día de hoy su jefe sustituto ha caído pero se dará a luz un nuevo jefe, Daniela la nueva Donna de la familia Becco, es reconocida como tal por Vongola, y aquellos que no la acepten considérense nuestros enemigos- dijo con voz autoritaria Tsuna.

Sus guardianes veían orgullosos a su jefe, se veía imponente desde ese lugar, vestido con su traje negro rallado, camisa blanca, en su modo jefe, y aun con su llama de la última voluntad encendida.

"Tsuna-kun…te ves genial" pensó Kyoko ruborizada mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde…

Todos sus guardianes y amigo se reunieron con él para irse.

Tsuna vio acercarse a todos incluso a Alice y Haru.

-Haru! Donde estaba?!- le dijo Tsuna preocupado en cuanto la vio.

-buscando a Kyoko, desu~- dijo simplemente.

-mujer! Deberías de haber venido con nosotros! Qué tal si te atrapaban! Eres idiota!-le grito Gokudera enojado.

-HEHI! No tengo por qué decirte lo que hago!-

-que dijiste!- le grito enojado.

-Tsuna- dijo Daniela viendo al joven- chicos- dijo viendo a los demás-les estoy muy agradecida-

-Daniela, quizás tu familia aun no te acepte del todo como Donna, después de todo aun nunca ha habido una jefa-le dice Tsuna preocupado por su bienestar.

-puede ser…-dice Daniela triste.

-aprende de Juundaime, es el mejor-dice Gokudera orgulloso.

-el cabeza de pulpo tiene razón al extremo!-dice de igual manera Ryohei.

-a quien llamas cabeza de pulpo! cabeza de césped!-le grita Gokudera.

-a ti!-le grita comenzado de nuevo una pelea.

-ma…ma…cálmense-les dijo Yamamoto.

-herbívoros ruidosos-dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas para meterse en la pelea.

-cálmate ave-kun, que no te basto con todos a los que derribaste?-le dice Mukuro.

-cállate piña-le dice Hibari y una venita apareció en la frente de Mukuro.

-ya veraz!-dijo haciendo aparece su arma y metiéndose en la pelea.

-Mukuro-sama!-dijo Chrome que al igual que Yamamoto quería calmarlos.

-Kyoko- dijo Daniela llamando la atención de la joven- lamento todo esto-

-no hay problema, no te culpo-dijo Kyoko.

-y escúchame- dijo acercándose y hablándole bajito- si te descuidas, Tsuna será mío-

-he?-

-me refiero a que si no quieres casarte con Tsuna- le dijo hablándole claro para que entienda-yo me casare con él-

-yo…-iba a decir Kyoko algo pero Tsuna le interrumpió a ambas.

-de que están hablando?-les dice Tsuna.

-cosas de chicas-le dice simplemente Daniela con una sonrisa.

-como sea, escúchame Daniela, acepta la ayuda de mi agente especial-le dice Tsuna.

-tu agente especial?-

-sí, soy yo- dice Lancia dando un paso al frente.

-él se quedara hasta que tu familia se ordene con su nueva Donna-

-pero…-

-nada de peros, Lancia te protegerá y ya está decidido-le dijo Tsuna.

-bien pero solo porque tú me lo dices-

Tsuna sonrió ante el comentario, levanto la mirada fijándola en el amanecer, y sus guardianes así como sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Una nueva alianza, así como una nueva líder habían nacido.

* * *

Así 2 días después de ese incidente…

-Juundaime!- dijo Gokudera entrando en la oficina de su jefe.

-no! Mas papeles?-dijo viendo la montaña de papeles que traía Gokudera.

-si es el informe del ataque de Becco y tiene el informe de cada uno explicando la situación como se manejó-

-gracias Hayato, por favor déjalo aquí-

-hi!- dijo dejando la montaña sobre el escritorio junto a otra montaña igual de grande.

-permiso-dijo una voz mientras la puerta se abría.

-Lancia! Como estas?-dijo Tsuna.

-hey! Qué derecho tienes de entrar así!-le dijo Gokudera.

-Hayato!-dijo Tsuna un poco enojado de que Gokudera no acepte a Lancia como parte de ellos- Te recuerdo que Lancia es parte de la familia y por tanto tiene el derecho de entrar y salir cuanto quiera y en el momento que quiera-

-Hi Juunbaime!-dijo con una sonrisa como si nada.

-Tsuna, vengo a hablarte de los que no están de acuerdo con Daniela-dijo Lancia.

-bien, siéntate y cuéntame- dijo Tsuna y Lancia tomo asiento- Hayato! Dile a las chicas que me traiga un café y tu Lancia?-

-sí, yo también quiero café-dijo Lancia.

-hi! Juundaime-dijo saliendo en dirección a la cocina.

-café? Desde cuándo?-le pregunta Lancia cuando quedaron solos –pensé que preferías el té-

-bueno pasar tantas noches asiendo informes junto a Reborn me pego el habito del café-

-te estas convirtiendo en un segundo Reborn-le dijo Lancia en broma.

-no digas eso!- dijo poniendo una cara de desagrado.

-bueno déjame contarte…-dijo comenzando a dar su informe a su jefe.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte…

-Gokudera-san!- dijo la criada de nombre Saya- aquí está el café-cargaba una bandeja y se dirigía a la oficina cuando Gokudera se puso en el camino.

-si, deja yo lo llevo-

-no! Yo quiero llevárselo al jefe!-dijo avanzando pero nuevamente se puso delante de ella.

-no! Yo se lo llevare, él está en una reunión y yo debo llevárselo-le dijo tomando la bandeja.

-no! Yo soy su asistente favorita y se la llevare!-

-suelta!-le dijo enojado Gokudera jalando la bandeja.

-no! Suelta tú!-le dijo jalándola también.

-no deberías pelear de esa manera con una dama, kora!-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-he?- dijo volteando hacia donde venía esa voz- Coronello?-

-hola, kora!-

-qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Gokudera.

-adiós!- dijo Saya mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la oficina.

-espera!- le grito Gokudera pero ella ya se había alejado.

-aun no has madurado, kora!-

-que! soy el guardián del Decimo Vongola! Tenme más respeto!- dijo ofendido –y que haces aquí?-

-pues no lo sé, Tsuna me mando a llamar, kora!-

-el Décimo?-

-oya oya esto sí que es extraño- escucharon y al voltear se encontraron con Mukuro, Chrome y Verde.

-qué? tú también?-dijo Gokudera viendo a Verde.

-que haces aquí Verde? kora!-le pregunto Coronello.

-no es de tu incumbencia-le dijo con aires de superioridad.

-que dijiste! Kora!-le dijo enojado.

-HEHI! Ya están peleando de nuevo!-voltearon a ver esa voz tan conocida pero no se encontraba sola.

-mujer! por qué vienes con Fon?-le dijo Gokudera.

-es un gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo Fon inclinándose en saludo.

-vine a acompañar al maestro Fon junto a I-pin que también vino a visitarnos pero se encontró con Fuuta y Lambo en el camino y se quedó jugando con ellos, y por qué están los demás arcobalenos aquí?-

-eso me gustaría saber, kora!-dijo Verde.

-que estará planeando Reborn?- comento Verde.

-por qué deduces que fue Reborn?-le pregunta Fon- si quien nos mandó a llamar fue Tsunanoshi o es que a ti te llamo Reborn?-

-no, claro que no, pero…-iba a decir pero una voz detrás de ellos lo interrumpió.

-shisho! –dijo Fran apareciendo por el pasillo junto a Yamamoto y reparo de pronto en Verde

-esto sí que es raro jaja- dijo Yamamoto.

- are? Que haces aquí?-le dijo Fran a Verde.

-que te importa- dijo Verde a Fran- como decía Reborn maneja a Tsunanoshi como él quiere, es obvio que fue él-

-hey! Reborn-san es muy fuerte y el mejor, todos les tenemos un gran respeto pero no significa que el jefe hace todo lo que hace solo porque Reborn-san le dice-le dice Gokudera ofendido.

-kufufu es cierto, Tsunanoshi ha planeado muchas cosas por sí mismo- dice recordando cómo lo engaño a él y a Hibari.

-perdón por ofenderte pero tienes alguna prueba de lo contrario?- le dijo Verde con sarcasmo.

-Verde! Juguemos- dijo Fran tomándolo de las manos y comenzando a darle vueltas.

-Mukuro! Páralo!-le grito Verde.

-oya oya Fran solo se molestó por lo que dijiste de Tsunanoshi-le dice Mukuro sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por ayudarle.

-que! y a quien le importa! Páralo!-

-que herbívoros tan molestos- dijo Hibari acercándose al grupo.

De pronto Fran soltó a Verde, el cual quedo estampado en la pared.

-oya oya ave-kun, no tienes que estar en una misión en este momento?- le dijo Mukuro comenzando a pelear.

-sí, me iré después del espectáculo-

-espectáculo? A que te refieres?-le pregunto Yamamoto.

-vayan todos al jardín y verán-le dijo Hibari con aires de misterio.

Hibari se dirigió al jardín y los demás con gran curiosidad le siguieron.

Pero Verde aún no se levantaba –me las pagaran- dijo tirado en el piso.

* * *

Al llegar el grupo al jardín, se encontraron con que ya había mas personas allí.

-chicos!-dijo una joven de cabello anaranjado en saludo.

-Kyoko!- dijo Haru yendo a saludar a su amiga.

-que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Gokudera al ver que no solo Kyoko estaba sino Hana, Mammon, los Varia (incluso Xanxus), l-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Enma y Adelheid junto a Skull y Lal.

-no sabemos, solo vi a Kyoko y vine a saludarla- dice Hana.

-hola Lal! Kora!-le dijo Coronello con una gran sonrisa.

-no me hables- dijo secamente.

-parece que aun esta enojada contigo- comento Fon y un aura oscura de enojo comenzó salir de Coronello.

-cállate kora!- le grito.

-hola Scualo!- le dice Yamamoto.

-VOIII mocosos idiotas! Por qué reunió su jefe a los ex arcobalenos?!-

-pues nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos de esta reunión-

-extremo!- llego Ryohei en medio de la conmoción gritando.

-oni-san?-

-Kyoko? Que haces aquí?-

-bueno…viene a acompañar a los chicos y Mammon-sensei-

-y que hacen aquí?-pregunto Ryohei viendo a todos los Varia, incluso Xanxus.

-eso es lo que todos queremos saber- dijo Yamamoto.

-y si se los digo yo?-dijo una voz y el grupo volteo hacia…

-Alice!-dijo más de uno.

-hey! Escoria! Ya me estoy cansado de esperar dime que está pasando aquí-le exige Xanxus.

-cálmate Xanxus!-decia nerviosa Alice, vivir con Xanxus un tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de lo que es capaz, y sabía que Xanxus era capaz de matarla- Ya sabrán que…-

-bienvenido chicos!- dijo Tsuna acercándose al gran grupo reunido junto a Irie y Spanner que traían empujando algo que estaba cubierto por una gran tela negra que no se podía saber que era.

-Tsuna diles lo que planeas antes de que me maten-dice Alice alejándose del grupo.

-bueno, invite a los arcobalenos y a quienes supuse que querrían ver lo que iba a pasar-

-me estoy cansado de esperar escoria! Dime que estas planeando!- dijo apuntándole con su pistola.

-tranquilo Xanxus, solo falta el último en llegar-dijo Tsuna tranquilamente.

-el ultimo?-preguntó Xanxus.

-Tsuna!-dijo una voz y todo el alocado grupo volteo.

-Reborn!-dijo más de uno al ver al ex arcobaleno

-Tsuna! Que está pasando aquí?!-dijo Reborn, se notaba muy sorprendido.

-Ciaossu!- le dijo Tsuna en broma como cada vez que Reborn le aparecía de pronto con alguna sorpresa.

-no te burles de mi Dame-Tsuna- dijo dándole una patada en la cara que lo voló 2 metros y a la mayoría de los presentes les cayó una gotita.

-itetete! Era broma! No tienes que ser así!-

-que está pasando aquí? dime o te vuelo los sesos!-le dijo apuntándole con su pistola en la cabeza.

-tranquilo! Solo…- dice poniéndose de pie – les traje aquí para darles la oportunidad de elegir-

-la oportunidad de elegir?-le pregunta Reborn.

-qué cosa? Kora!-le dice inquieto Coronello.

-Irie, Spanner-dice Tsuna volteando hacia sus confiables ingenieros.

-les presentamos la bazuca del tiempo-dijo Spanner sacándole la tela negra que cubría el invento.

-qué? esa es la bazuca de los 10 años!-le dice Verde viendo lo que parecía ser la bazuca de la familia Bobino pero estaba conectada a lo que parecía ser una computadora.

-corrección es una nueva bazuca creada a partir de la bazuca de los 10 años pero creada con otra finalidad-le dice Irie

-otra finalidad?-pregunto Fon.

-así es- explica Spanner- al ser disparada hacia alguien esta bazuca en vez de enviarlos a 10 años en el futuro, solo convierte en un cuerpo de 10 años en el futuro, sin reversión-

-un cuerpo de 10 años en el futuro?-pregunta Skull.

-sí, esta bazuca fue creada con la finalidad de devolverle a los ex arcobalenos sus cuerpos, sin límite de tiempo, es decir, se quedara asi-explica en términos más sencillos Irie.

-lo que estás diciendo es que-dice Verde apareciendo medio golpeado-que si nos disparan tendremos un cuerpo de 10 años en el futuro, es decir que teóricamente si nos disparan dos veces será un cuerpo de 20 años en el futuro, no?-dice reflexivamente.

-bueno si mis cálculos son correctos así puede ser-dice Irie.

-eso elíjanlo ustedes- dijo Tsuna.

-cuantos años tendríamos si nos disparan dos veces? Kora!-dijo Coronello emocionado.

-y ustedes son unos niños de aproximadamente 3 años y medio-dice Irie viendo a los ex arcobalenos- asi que serían unos jóvenes de 23 años-

-si! Yo quiero tener 23 años! Kora!- dijo emocionado con estrellitas Coronello – estoy cansado que Lal sea la única mayor, yo quiero ser todo un hombre para ella, kora!-

-Coronello!- le dijo entre enojada y avergonzada.

-gracias cuatro ojos!- le dijo feliz Coronello.

-no tienen que agradecernos-dijo Irie ignorando que le digan así.

-así es, solo seguíamos ordenes- dijo Spanner.

-ordenes?-pregunto Mammon.

-Tsuna, tu hiciste esto?-le pregunta Reborn.

-supuse que algunos querían volver a cómo eran antes, y bien que han decidido?- le dice viéndolos.

-yo también quiero ser como antes!- dijo Skull emocionado- porque desde que estoy así todos se abusan-

-en realidad ya te golpeábamos desde antes-dice Reborn- no?-dice viendo a Coronello.

-asi es, kora!-dice Coronello

-los sempais son malos- dice con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-Skull-dijo Enma sintiendo pena por su amiguito.

-yo también quiero volver a ser como antes- dijo Mammon- pero yo me quedare de 13 años-

-por qué Mammon-sensei?-le pregunta Kyoko.

-mientras menor sea más tiempo viviré para ganar más dinero-

-tú y el dinero, me pregunto cuanto tiempo seguirás con eso-comenta Fon.

-no me molestes!-le grita Mammon.

-bueno yo quiero tener 23 años, lo importante no es el tiempo que uno viva sino la forma en que lo haga-le dice sabiamente Fon.

-que profundo maestro-dice Haru.

-yo me inclino más-dijo Verde- hacia la teoría de Mammon de vivir más para investigar por más tiempo pero…- de pronto se imaginó a los demás ex arcobalenos riéndose de el por ser el único más chico- yo me quedare de 23 y más adelante buscare una forma de vivir más tiempo- uso de escusa.

-y bien Reborn?-dijo Tsuna con curiosidad de saber si se quedaría de 13 o de 23.

-yo creo que me quedare así como estoy-dijo para sorpresa de todos.

-pero Reborn tu no querías volver a tu forma original?-le dijo Tsuna.

-sabes bien cual era mi objetivo y no planee vivir para algo diferente-dijo simplemente.

-ya deja de hacer eso! – Dijo enojado Tsuna- Deja de pensar en vivir para servirme! Tú también tienes derecho a una vida!-

-y quien dijo que te sirvo!- dijo dándole una patada y volándolo nuevamente 2 metros –acaso no sabes que si vivo más tiempo puedo torturarte por más tiempo, que puedo vivir para molestar a tus hijos e incluso a tus nietos-

-nieto?- dijo sorprendido y luego miro a Kyoko ruborizado.

-que estás pensando Sawada!-le grito Ryohei.

-nada! Nada!- negó rotundamente nervioso- yo no quiero eso! Vuelve a tu edad normal-

-así y por qué?-le dice Reborn.

-por qué te lo ordeno!-le dice Tsuna de pronto y sin pensar en lo que dijo.

"bien dicho Tsuna" pensó Reborn -bien pero que quede claro, que en vez de torturar a las generaciones futuras te torturare a ti todo el tiempo-le dijo con una media sonrisa que a Tsuna le hizo dar escalofríos.

-bien hagámoslo-dijo Irie preparando la bazuca.

-pónganse todos junto en un solo punto-le dijo Spanner.

Todos los exs arcobalenos se pararon juntos en un solo lado. Spanner a punto y disparo y un humo rosa los cubrió y cuando se disipo unos jovencitos aparecieron.

-genial! Kora!-dijo un jovencito de cabellos rubios vestido de soldado.

-Mammon, tú ya puedes apartarte-dijo Irie, y la única persona que tenía una capa cubriéndole por completo.

-hi!- dijo feliz de ser más grande.

-bueno chicos aquí viene el segundo disparo-le dice Irie.

Nuevamente un disparo y el humo rosa apareció, y todos tomaron la forma que pudieron ver los demás cuando fue la pelea contra Checker face.

Cuando Tsuna vio a todos los arcobalenos juntos se sorprendió, pero su mirada se posó en el único que llevaba traje.

-Reborn?-pregunto dudoso.

-Chaos! Tsuna-dijo Reborn acercándose a su alumno.

-eres tú?-dijo sorprendido.

-acaso eres idiota, yo no te eduque así mocoso-

"Sawada se debe dar cuenta que era Reborn el que le ayudo en la batalla contra Iemitzu" pensó Lal que los observaba, así como los demás.

-pero eres igual al sujeto que me ayudo en la batalla del arcoíris- cuando dijo esto todos cayeron de espalda.

Reborn le dio un zape en la cabeza- que tan despistado puedes llegar a ser? era yo idiota-

-wow!-dijo muy sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

-vaya, me ves con ojos de respeto-le dijo Reborn con una sonrisa ganadora.

Tsuna se ruborizo por el comentario- cállate! Yo no te respeto-

-hey porque te pones nervioso-le dice Reborn en tono burlón.

-no estoy nervioso!-le dice enojado.

-si claro-le dice mientras le seguía molestando.

Lal estaba entre sorprendida y feliz de ver a su ex alumno como era antes.

-Lal!-dice Coronello acercándose a ella con una sonrisa galante- Que te parece? Kora!-

-es bueno que no parezcas tan idiota-le dice desviando su mirada ruborizada.

-jeje-se ríe Coronello notando el sonrojo de Lal.

-shishi déjame ver tu cara-dice Bel acercándose a Mammon queriendo quitarle la capucha.

-no- dijo yéndose- me voy-

-espera!-le dice siguiéndole.

-hey escoria!-dice Xanxus a Tsuna cuando lo vio un poco alejado de los demás contemplando la escena, las peleas, las sonrisas, las charlas.

-Xanxus! Sabes que no tenías que venir- dijo Tsuna sabiendo que algo así le diría.

-es parte de mi equipo debía hacerlo-le dice Xanxus.

-tienes razón-le dice Tsuna

-me voy- le dice Xanxus.

-Xanxus!- él se queda allí parado – no hace falta que te invite, ve aquí de vez en cuando-

-no-

-jeje sabía que dirías eso pero tenlo en cuenta, hasta si quieres pelear te espero-

-para eso si podría venir- dice yéndose- Vamos idiotas!- le grita Xanxus a su grupo.

-VOII maldito jefe espera!-le dice Scualo yéndose.

-Tsunanoshi nos vemos~-le saluda Lussuria.

-adiós Vongola-le dice Bel.

-Tsuna- dice Mammon antes de irse con el grupo –gracias-dijo y se puso a seguir a su grupo.

-cuídense chicos-le dice Tsuna.

-hey Mammon!-dice Fon.

-que quieres?-dice volteando hacia él.

-te veré pronto-le dice con una sonrisa.

-olvídalo!-dice mientras salía corriendo.

-es genial ser grande! Que te parece Enma!-le dice Skull.

-es genial Skull, ahora tienes 4 años más que yo jeje-

-así eres realmente?- dijo Adelheid mirándolo fijo- bueno le debes mucho a los Kozatos así que será mejor que comiences a trabajar para nosotros-

-que dijiste! Yo no…-decía enojado pero Adelheid le interrumpió.

-disculpa-le dijo con una voz que denotaba advertencia.

-claro, trabajemos juntos de ahora en más-le dijo Skull fingiendo una sonrisa.

-no dejaran de molestarlo, no importa la edad que tenga-dijo Reborn.

-sí, kora!-dijo Coronello.

-todo un espectáculo herbívoro-le dijo Hibari.

-oya oya es increíble que hayas planeado esto-le dijo Mukuro en broma.

-Reborn tu enserio no sabías de esto?-le pregunta Verde

-no-le dice simplemente.

-ves! Tsunanoshi aunque no lo parezca puede planear cosas que salen como él quiere-dice Mukuro.

-sí, mis planes salen bien, no es asi Mukuro, Kyoya-le dice Tsuna con una sonrisa burlona.

-quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte?-le dice Hibari enojado.

-no!-grita asustado Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun-dice Kyoko apareciendo detrás de él.

-Kyoko!-dice pues es tomado por sorpresa.

-me voy, los chicos me esperan-le dice Kyoko- pero déjame decirte que fue genial lo que hiciste, bueno…adiós-dice yéndose.

-Kyoko!-le dice Tsuna tomándola del brazo.

-qué?-le pregunta ella.

-este…yo…-dice nervioso y las palabras no salían, así que simplemente le soltó el brazo- no nada ve tranquila-le dice con una sonrisa.

-nos vemos-le dice Kyoko sin entender su actitud.

-Tsunanoshi-dice uno de los tantos que estaba viendo la escena.

-que sucede Fon?-le pregunta Tsuna.

-me voy, pero déjame decirte que estoy seguro que no te rechazara-le dice con una sonrisa.

-qué?-dice Tsuna notoriamente ruborizado.

-ya sabes que cuentas conmigo-dice Fon, luego hace una reverencia y se encamina a irse.

-Fon…-dice Tsuna feliz de haberlo ayudado.

-se me olvidaba- dice frenando de golpe, voltea de nuevo y desde la distancia que esta dice- I-pin quiere decirte algo-

-I-pin?-dice Tsuna buscando a la pequeña con la mirada, ella se acerca y le mira.

-Tsuna-nii quiero quedarme de nuevo aquí, puedo?-le pregunta.

-pero I-pin no estás bien con tus padres?-le pregunta Tsuna preocupado.

-sí, pero quiero estar con mi otra familia también-le dice I-pin con una sonrisa.

-I-pin…-dice Tsuna sorprendido pues no había visto el asunto de esa manera, luego sonríe y dice- bueno si esa es tu decisión eres bienvenida-

-si! I-pin se queda!- grito Lambo feliz.

-Bienvenida a la familia de nuevo I-pin!- dijo Fuuta igual de feliz.

-genial I-pin!- le dijo Haru.

-me voy- dijo Fon.

-maestro- saludaron tanto I-pin como Haru de la misma manera.

-nos vemos chicos, y Tsunanoshi cuida de mis queridas alumnas-

-oya oya~ te vez enojado Ave-kun-dice Mukuro pues Hibari miraba fijo a Fon.

-me molesta ese tipo-le dice simplemente.

-que? te molesta que se paresca a ti?-le pregunta Mukuro.

-no se parece a mi, piña!-le grita sacando sus tonfas.

-bailare en tu tumba!- dijo abalanzándose sobre Hibari comenzando nuevamente una pelea.

-Mukuro-sama! Hibari-san!- dijo Chrome que los quería parar.

-aquí vamos de nuevo-dice Tsuna viendo la inminente pelea.

-jefe!-dice su sirviente más fiel saliendo de la casa.

-Saya! Que sucede?- le pregunta Tsuna.

-vengo a informar que la cena ya está lista-le dice

-bueno vamos- dijo Tsuna y todos los restantes fueron entrando, pero Reborn se quedó allí parado viendo el cielo –Reborn?-

-Tsuna yo no te mentí-dijo sin mirarle.

-qué?-dice sin entender esas palabras.

-yo no te mentí, en verdad no creía que viviría más tiempo-le dice mirándole fijamente ahora.

-Reborn…-le dice preocupado.

-Tsuna estoy orgulloso de ti-le dice con una sonrisa.

-ha….he…yo…e…- Tsuna balbuceaba sin saber que decir, estaba extremadamente feliz de oír esas palabras de Reborn en ese momento, tanto que se quedó sin palabras.

-aunque siempre serás mi Dame-alumno-dijo Reborn dirigiéndose a la casa.

-Reborn!- se quejó siguiendolo.

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Nuestros queridos arcobalenos volvieron!

Tenía que poner a Reborn adulto, es tan…tan…hay!

Bueno hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


	20. Nuestro loco jefe

KHR! No me pertenece…aun jaja

* * *

Nuestro loco jefe

Todo volvió a la normalidad en Vongola, claro lo que se puede decir normal.

Tsuna intentaba darle siempre misiones que haga que vuelva al mismo tiempo o el mismo día de ellas.

Así, si algo salía mal, lo sabría por el hecho de que no llegaba alguno al tiempo que debería haber llegado con los demás.

Pasado el tiempo Reborn se sentía orgulloso de su alumno, aunque no se lo diría abiertamente, como la última vez.

Pero sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar, con los guardianes, de un tema importante, antes de que suceda debía ser tratado.

Por ello apenas llegaron los guardianes de su última misión Reborn los convoco en la sala de reuniones, pero obligo a Tsuna a no estar presente, lo hizo que se ponga a terminar el papeleo mientras él estaba en la junta con sus guardianes.

-felicidades por haber llegado de su misión con éxito, pero ahora tendremos que hablar de algunas cosas-dijo Rebonr entrando a la sala donde cada guardián ya estaba sentado en su silla.

-Rebond-san! acaso paso algo con Juundaime que no está aquí?-preguntó Gokudera.

-no Gokudera, la razón por la que no esta es que Tsuna tiene una montaña de papeles que revisar, y eso nos dará tiempo…-iba a decir pero Ryohei en seguida interrumpió.

-tiempo para qué?-dijo Ryohei tan imperativo como siempre.

-como ustedes saben, como guardianes tendrán que hacer muchas misiones para Tsuna- comenzó Reborn- y se les pide que por favor no fallen y lo que Tsuna me pidió que les comunique alguna vez y lo hare ahora, es que no deben matar a nadie en sus misiones-

-kufufu eso es aburrido-dijo Mukuro.

-si Boss lo dice estoy de acuerdo-dijo Chrome.

-otra cosa, como guardianes deben proteger a su jefe en especial cuando entra en su estado Dame-Tsuna-dijo Tsuna buscando las palabras adecuadas para introducir el tema principal del que le quería hablar.

-estado?-preguntó Yamamoto que no entendió ese concepto.

-se refiere a su estado emocional- dijo Irie entrando en la sala.

-cuatro ojos?- dijo Ryohei.

-hola chicos, Reborn, quería saber si Spanner ya llego-dijo Irie dirigiéndose a el ex arcobaleno.

-creo que aún no-dijo Reborn pues aun no había visto al otro ingeniero.

-hey! a que se refieren con el estado emocional del herbívoro?-preguntó Hibari finalmente a Irie.

-bueno déjenme explicarles- comenzó Irie que al haber estado con Tsuna se dio cuenta de cómo iba cambiando y convirtiéndose en un gran jefe, más de lo que para él ya era.

-pues dinos- dijo Mukuro que así como los demás quería saber que era tan impórtate saber, puesto que aún no le hallaba sentido a esa reunión.

- al asumir su papel como Decimo Vongola a temprana edad Tsuna ha desarrollado múltiples personalidades que él puede manifestarlas algunas cuando él quiera y otras solo aparecen-explico Irie.

-como su modo jefe?-dijo Yamamoto al darse cuenta de que esa era una de las personalidades.

-exacto! su modo jefe es una de esas personalidades, también cuando se enoja eso lo experimentaron por lo que se el día en que hicieron la fiesta aquí- dijo Irie.

Todos recordaron ese día tan fatídico.

-el herbívoro parecía un carnívoro-dijo Hibari.

-pero tiene contralada la mayoría de sus personalidades, tal vez solo deben protegerlo cuando se vuelve en su personalidad tierna y en…-iba a continuar explicando Irie pero Reborn le interrumpió bruscamente.

-en su personalidad que Dame-Tsuna, si, si, si lo haces ver muy lindo Irie…por que no dices simplemente que desarrollo un desorden mental de personalidades- dijo exasperado de tantas explicaciones que no llegaban al punto de la reunión.

-bueno…es que suena mal decir eso de él….aunque es cierto-dijo Irie nervioso pues no quería decirlo de esa manera.

-kufufufu eso quiere decir que nuestro jefe enloqueció kufufu- dijo Mukuro burlándose.

-en realidad y como ya les dije él sabe cuándo puede dejar salir a flote ciertas personalidades-dijo Irie.

-suena como si su jefe estuviera demente-se escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la sala

-eso es muy básico decirlo- dijo Irie no dándose cuenta de quien dijo eso- lo que yo quiero…decir…es…es…-fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta quien estaba parado al umbral de la puerta.

-hola Irie, como has estado?-le saludo Tsuna ingresando a la sala.

-Tsuna! Hola!...yo…no…es decir nosotros…ellos….a mi estómago-dijo retorciéndose un poco.

-Tranquilo no es como si estuviera enojado- dijo entrando en la habitación y sirviéndose una taza de café- ya sabía lo que me pasaba-

-Juundaime usted no está loco! Los demás lo están!- dijo Gokudera y a los demás le caía un gotita estilo anime.

-tranquilo Hayato, se controlar mi personalidad, aunque debo decir que me llevo tiempo-le dijo Tsuna bebiendo el café.

-o sea que entiendes lo que te pasa Tsuna?-le preguntó Ryohei.

-claro, y entrar en mi modo jefe o controlar mi ira es lo que mejor se hacer-dijo con tono orgulloso de haber logrado algo.

-oya oya…eso no fue lo que hiciste el otro día Tsunanoshi-dijo Mukuro recordando el día de la primera paliza, así como el día de la crisis en donde por tardar demasiado en retomar la reunión también le dio un paliza.

Tsuna desvió levemente la mirada.

-por lo de ese día, la verdad no tengo excusas…lo siento chicos-dijo un poco triste.

-ma..ma…no hay problema Tsuna-dijo Yamamoto queriendo levantarle el ánimo.

-"jeje vaya! Lucir triste hace que caigan, me pregunto si pongo ojitos de cachorrito también funcionara?" – pensaba Tsuna al ver que sus amigos no querían verlo así.

-"veo que estas experimentando nuevas técnicas para convencerlos, pero eso no resulta conmigo, Dame-Tsuna!" pensó Reborn observando a su alumno.

-sí, Juundaime no se preocupe usted…-iba a decir algo Gokudera pero Reborn le interrumpió.

-Tsuna!-dijo Reborn con una voz que parecía enojado- que haces aquí! deberías estar haciendo papeleo-

-pero Reborn yo…-iba a quejarse pero Reborn le interrumpió comenzando a dispararle.

-nada de peros, a tu oficina ahora!- le exigió.

-HIIII, si ya voy-dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Cuando Tsuna se alejó del lugar, Reborn retomo la conversación.

-bueno esa es otra cosa- dijo Reborn dirigiéndose a los guardianes para finalmente tocar el tema principal de la reunión- ustedes tienen el deber de proteger a su jefe, pero cuando él quiera abandonar su trabajo ustedes deben obligarlo a volver a su oficina-

-obligar a Juundaime?- pregunto Gokudera preocupado de tener que hacerle daño a su jefe.

-sí, deben…- iba a hablar Reborn pero le interrumpieron.

-Tsuna!- dijo Alice irrumpiendo en la habitación- he? Tsuna no está aquí?-

-Tsuna está en su oficina-dijo Reborn.

-no, ya fui para haya y no esta-dijo Alice.

-el herbívoro salió corriendo para haya-dijo Hibari.

-hola Shoichi!-dijo Spanner entrando en la sala.

-ho! Spanner! Qué bueno que llegaste vamos!-dijo Irie a su amigo.

-si- dijo Spanner quien se encaminaba a salir de la sala pero se frenó para decirles algo a los presentes- por cierto chicos, Tsuna sí que compra los mejores dulces para ustedes-

-hey! No robes comida en casa de otros!-le grito Gokudera.

-robar? Te recuerdo que también soy parte de esta familia- dijo Spanner – y fue Tsuna quien me lo dio, de hecho me dio el frasco entero y él se agarró algunos y se fue por la puerta que da al jardín-

Reborn se sorprendió de oír eso.

- que le habrá pasado a Sawada para que haga eso?-dijo Ryohei.

-vamos a ver si Juundaime está bien-dijo Gokudera preocupado.

-esperen! Spanner estás seguro de que Tsuna fue a el jardín?-dijo Reborn.

-lo vi salir por la puerta que da al jardín desde la cocina- le dijo Spanner.

-el jardín lo están reconstruyendo…-dijo Yamamoto pensativo.

-Chaos!- dijo Reborn tomando enseguida el comunicador que tenían para hablar con los de seguridad en la mansión- Chaos! Soy Reborn, han visto salir a Tsuna?-pregunto el ex arcobaleno.

-Rebond-san, el jefe acaba de salir en su moto pero no me dijo a donde iba, solo me dio una paleta y se fue, necesita algo más?-pregunto Luk.

-me lo suponía- dijo Reborn cortando la comunicación- en cualquier momento se le iba a dar por hacer esto…-

-que paso con Juundaime?- le pregunto Gokudera.

-se escapó-dijo Reborn simplemente.

-qué?-dijeron todos los presentes.

* * *

Unos minutos antes….

-Hiii! Si ya voy- grito Tsuna corriendo fuera de la habitación en dirección a su oficina.

Mientras iba de paso hacia haya se detuvo.

- Reborn se pasa- dijo enojado-…y me queda aún mucho papeleo, no sé si es peor esto o los castigos de Reborn y también eso de que se creen que saben algo de lo que estoy pensando ja!-

Tsuna caminaba a su despacho cuando una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-ya que tengo según ellos múltiples facetas de personalidad…creo que es hora de que saque mi lado travieso jiji- empezó a ir en dirección a la cocina.

Justo cuando pasa por la sala principal ve a…-Spanner!-

-hola Tsuna, como estas?-

-bien! Hey! Sabes le compre unos dulces a Lambo esta semana que son especiales, no quieres algunos?- dijo sin detener su paso hacia la cocina.

-claro- dijo siguiéndolo.

Llegaron a la cocina y Tsuna abrió el frasco, saco algunos los puso en sus bolcillos y le entrego a Spanner el frasco.

-Toma los que quieras o toma el frasco si quieres, nos vemos más tarde!- grito saliendo por la puerta.

-vaya parece que tenía prisa- dijo tomando uno de los dulces- si son muy bueno!- dijo Spanner dirigiéndose a buscar a Irie.

Tsuna salió por el patio y se dirigió al garaje, monto su moto nueva, que le regalo Dino cuando se volvió el jefe, se puso el casco y salió.

-no voy a desperdiciar este día- dijo mientras manejaba.

En la entrada lo vio el guardia.

-jefe?-

-toma!- dijo dándole una paleta.

-he?- dijo tomándola pero no entendía nada.

-nos vemos!- dijo arrancando a toda velocidad.

-pero…pero…me tiene que decir a donde va…bien no me habrá escuchado- dijo sacándole la envoltura a la paleta que le había dado Tsuna.

-Chaos! soy Reborn, han visto salir a Tsuna?- se escuchó en el comunicador.

Continuara…

* * *

Omake

La semana siguiente después de que los exs arcobalenos volvieran a la normalidad…

-chicos! Siéntense- dijo una maestra joven, de cabello rubio y gafas, llevando camisa blanca y pollera negra, cargando libros, entrando a su salón de clases, en la escuela primaria.

Todos se sentaron, todos excepto uno de los niños de 8 años y medio, que estaba sentado sobre su mesa de estudio, y seguía jugando con su consola portátil.

-Lambo! Dije que te sientes!-le dijo la maestra.

Lambo ahora que iba a la primaria, llevando su uniforme de escuela que consta de unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca, y un saco rojo que nunca usaba prácticamente, y su muy conocido afro, cada mañana era una lucha para las mucamas y en especial para Gokudera que le obligaba a aplastarse el pelo.

-ya, ya!-dice bajándose y por fin tomando su lugar- si sigue enojándose así le saldrán arrugas-le dijo en voz baja pero la maestra le escuchó.

-me tienes harta! Siempre haces lo mismo! Estas castigado y citaremos a tu tutor legal-

-haga lo que quiera- le dijo sin miedo, Lambo había desarrollado una personalidad más orgullosa que antes, pero al mismo tiempo más calmada.

"que rebelde!" suspiraban más de una niña con ese pensamiento.

"estos idiotas, yo soy un agente Vongola, no necesito a estos idiotas más que para servirme!" pensó al ver a sus compañeros de clases que eran obedientes y a su maestra.

-bueno, dejando ese tema de lado alumnos, tenemos una nueva alumna, pasa por favor- indico la maestra y la puerta se abrió.

Una jovencita de rasgos asiáticos pero llevando el uniforme de la escuela que al igual que el de los alumnos masculinos constaba de una camisa blanca y una saco rojo, pero con una pollera de color negra.

Lambo al verla sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-hola, soy I-pin, es un gusto conocerlos- dice inclinándose levemente en saludo, ella con sus 8 años y medio ya se estaba pareciendo más a la joven que siempre se veía cuando era golpeado por la bazuca, solo que con su cabello más corto y más pequeña por supuesto.

-I-pin, viene de china, a pesar de eso maneja muy bien el italiano y además el japonés, muy bien I-pin siéntate…-iba a indicar alguno de los asientos vacíos pero Lambo se puso de pie e interrumpió.

-I-pin! Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí?-dijo Lambo.

-Lambo, conoces a I-pin?-le pregunto su maestra.

-hi! somos familia- le dijo I-pin educadamente a su maestra.

-familia? Pues no lo parece, eres muy educada no como él- dijo la maestra.

-vieja cálmese-le dijo Lambo.

-Lambo! No debes ser asi!-le regaño I-pin.

-no molestes!-le dijo Lambo.

-le diré a Tsuna-nii!-le grito enojada.

-él nunca me ha castigado, acaso crees que tengo miedo?- dijo con una sonrisa sobradora.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde en la casa de la decima generación…

-Tsuna!- dice Reborn entrando a la oficina de su alumno como siempre sin avisar.

-que pasa Reborn?- decía Tsuna con una cara notoriamente cansada.

-ven a la sala de reuniones-

-pero para qué?-

-has lo que te digo!- dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de sí.

-qué raro…por qué parece estar ansioso- dijo Tsuna pensado en voz alta- acaso estará planeando algo?-

Tsuna salió de su oficina y fue hasta la sala de reunión.

Grande fue su sorpresa de ver allí sentados a todos sus guardianes. Con sus típicos trajes negros, y camisas blancas lo cual denotaba que habían venido de una misión.

-chicos? Que pasa?-

-quieren hablar contigo- le dice Reborn que era el único de pie en el otro extremo de la mesa.

"acaso descubrieron el plan nuevo?" pensaba Tsuna –bueno, adelante díganme que pasa- dijo tomando asiento.

-herbívoro, llego una llamada de la escuela primaria- dijo Hibari tomando la palabra.

-la escuela? Acaso paso algo?-dijo preocupado.

-al parecer Lambo e I-pin se vieron envueltos en una pelea, Boss-dijo Chrome.

-qué?! ho no! Están bien? Los lastimaron? Quien los quiso golpear?-dijo muy preocupado.

-en realidad Tsuna, parece que se pelearon entre ellos-dijo Yamamoto.

-ha! Bueno entonces no es tan grave-dijo más relajado sentándose en su silla de jefe.

-en realidad si es grave Juundaime, ellos se pelearon e I-pin dejo inconsciente a la vaca idiota-dijo Gokudera.

-Lambo esta inconsciente! Ho No! Debo ir a buscarlo!-dijo levantándose de golpe.

-alto hay Tsunanoshi!-le dijo Mukuro- Esta reunión no ha terminado!-

-qué?-dijo sorprendido de su actitud.

-queremos pedirte que dejes de ser tan indulgente con ese Bobino y comiences a disciplinarlo-dijo Mukuro.

-sí, estamos todos en extremo! De acuerdo!-dijo Ryohei.

-pero que dicen? Lambo es solo un niño, es cosa de niños y…-iba a seguir hablando pero Hibari le interrumpió.

-nos tienes harto con eso herbívoro! Eres muy exigente con nosotros pero a ese mocoso le dejas hacer lo que quieras y en lugar de reprenderlo cuando de verdad se lo merece le das una paleta!-

-con todo el respeto del mundo Juundaime pero esa vaca idiota, es la única a la que no castigo toda las veces que nos castigó a nosotros-le dijo Gokudera.

-Tsuna deberías ser un poco más justo-le dijo Yamamoto para su sorpresa.

-Boss parece querer más a Lambo que a nosotros-comento un poco por debajo Chrome pero Tsuna le escucho.

Todos seguían echándole esto en cara y fue con el comentario de Chrome que Tsuna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"están celosos de Lambo?" pensó sorprendido "bueno…eso es nuevo jeje"

-Tsuna yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que ellos dicen- dice Reborn sacándolo de sus pensamientos –pero por la razón que se te está pasando por la mente-

-vaya, aun eres bueno para leer mi mente-le dijo Tsuna.

-obvio- dijo con orgullo- pero no cambiemos el tema, ese mocoso se ha vuelto más arrogante y es tu culpa por consentirlo-

-Reborn pero si…-iba a decir Tsuna pero Reborn le interrumpio.

-los niños necesitan disciplina o se desvían- le dijo Reborn- y tú como la más importante figura de autoridad eres quien debe dársela-

-pero…-

-se la darás o te aseguro que esta vez el castigo será para ti-le dijo Reborn apuntándole de un movimiento rápido con su pistola y disparando.

-HIII no!-grito Tsuna.

-bien! Entonces?-le dijo Reborn.

-que sugieres?-le dijo Tsuna.

* * *

Esa tarde después de clases…

Lambo e I-pin volvían a casa caminando y sin hablarse.

Lambo traía el ojo notoriamente morado. Ambos entraron en a casa y la que los recibió fue una de las criadas.

-jóvenes, el jefe quiere verlos, por favor acompáñenme-le dijo y los niños le siguieron.

En el camino I-pin dijo -ahora Tsuna-nii debe estar enojado y es tu culpa!-

-Tsk! A mí que me importa-dijo indiferente.

Llegaron a la oficina y la puerta al abrirse dejo ver a Tsuna sentado en su escritorio, a Reborn parado al lado y dos sillas puestas delante del escritorio.

-tomen asiento-le dijo Tsuna.

Ambos niños lo hicieron.

-y bien? Tienen algo que decirme?-

-no, ya me puedo ir?-dijo Lambo.

-pues yo sí!- dijo I-pin enojada – Tsuna-nii, una niña pasaba por el corredor y choco sin querer con Lambo, ella se puso de pie rápidamente y pidió disculpas y Lambo se burló de ella, la hizo llorar-

-solo le dije la verdad, era una niña fea y torpe que nunca tendrá novio, toda una perdedora-

A Tsuna le sorprendió la actitud del niño, antes era molesto y travieso pero ahora era cruel y no le importaban los demás, le dolió permitirle que se volviera así.

-además! Yo no empecé la pelea- dijo en su defensa Lambo- I-pin apareció y me ataco-

-te dije que seas amable-le dijo I-pin cada vez más enojada.

-no te metas en lo que no te importa!-le grito Lambo.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo Reborn le hablo bajo a Tsuna para los otros dos no escuchen.

-lo vez, este niño se ha vuelto muy orgulloso, si sigue así se volverá una persona mala cuando sea adulto-

-ahora entiendo a lo que te refieres- le dijo Tsuna en voz baja – I-pin!- dijo llamando la atención de la niña –eres una buena niña te felicito por defender a una compañera que apenas conoces-

-arigatou-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-puedes irte-le dijo Tsuna.

-bueno-dijo levantándose de su asiento y yéndose del lugar. Tras cerrar la puerta Tsuna puso su atención en Lambo.

-Lambo-le dijo con voz firme.

-qué?-le dijo despectivamente.

-que es lo que te pasa?-le pregunto con voz que ahora sonaba preocupada.

-de que hablas?-le dijo asiéndose el que no entendía.

-eres un niño malo ahora?-le pregunto.

-no me vengas con esas cosas de mocosos, yo soy un agente Vongola, y no solo eso sino un guardián, yo no tengo porque asistir a esa escuela donde van puros idiotas-le dijo enojado.

-no te gusta la escuela?-le pregunto Tsuna.

-no-dijo Lambo simplemente.

-y por qué?-dijo queriendo hallar la razón de su comportamiento.

-no me quiero mesclar con esa clase de personas- dijo despectivamente con los ojos cerrados asiéndose el interesante, en eso no se dio cuenta en que momento Reborn se apartó de Tsuna y se acercaba a él- y no merecen estar en mi presencia por qué…?-

No llego a decir nada más pues Reborn lo había tomado del cuello y arrojado contra la pared.

Lambo se estrelló contra la pared, cayo sentado.

-qué te pasa?! Tsuna! Controla a tus empleados!-le grito Lambo.

-Reborn- dijo Tsuna simplemente y Reborn volvió a su lugar.

-bien hecho Tsuna- dijo Lambo poniéndose de pie pero ahora no se dio cuenta de que el que se había levantado de su lugar era Tsuna.

Tsuna le tomo de la camisa.

Lambo levanto la mirada así esos ojos que siempre le transmitían cariño, solo que esta vez se encontró con un notorio enojo que le hizo dar un escalofrío.

-mezclar con esa clase de personas?- le dijo enojado y Lambo temblaba de miedo antes esa voz –quien te crees para decir eso!-

Lo suelta y Lambo cae de nuevo al suelo mientras Tsuna aún estaba parado delante.

-no creí que te hubieras vuelto así, me decepcionas- dijo esas palabras con un tono apagado y al mismo tiempo con enojo, que para Lambo fueron como un puñal de parte de quien venía.

Tsuna le tomo la mano fuerza asiéndole doler, le tomo del dedo anular, y retiro el anillo que hace muy poco había empezado a usar en el dedo pues antes le quedaba muy grande.

-espera! Eso es mío!- le grito forcejeando.

Tsuna le soltó la mano y dijo –cuando recuerdes lo que significa, lo recuperaras, hasta entonces, no puedes hacer misiones o considerarte mi guardián-

-yo…yo…- decía conteniendo sus lágrimas pero no pudo más- yo te odio!- le grito mientras salía llorando de la oficina de Tsuna.

-hiciste lo correcto- le dijo Reborn- si no hubieras hecho algo así, yo lo hubiera atado una piedra y arrojado al rio-

-lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes-le dijo Tsuna.

-no te culpes, tú nunca quisiste siquiera que este en esta familia para que no corra peligro-

-sí, tienes razón-

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

llegue al capitulo 20! no pense que la extenderia tanto pero un dalirio tras otro se me fue ocurriendo y termino así jaja

gracias por los reviews:

kuro-chan

ShelenyPrince

Dani

lik98

Jeje el primer escape de Tsuna!

Se le hará costumbre?

Sus guardianes podrán lidiar con ello?

Y respecto al omake…que será de Lambo?

Nos leemos el próximo capítulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


	21. La Primera huída!

KHR! No me pertenece ni sus personajes ni ninguna de las menciones que hare jaja

* * *

La primera huida!

-Reborn-san, como que Juundaime escapo?-pregunto preocupado Gokudera.

-hay una tendencia que se da en los jefes de la familia- explica Reborn- algo que todos sin falta tienen y sabía que Tsuna no sería la excepción-

-tendencia?-pregunta Ryohei.

-sí, justo en esta junta se los iba a advertir pero Tsuna se me adelanto-dijo Reborn.

-qué cosa?-dice Yamamoto.

-los jefes tienen la tendencia a escaparse-dice Reborn.

-escaparse? O sea a irse de la casa?-pregunta Chrome.

-cuando tienen mucho trabajo que hacer huyen de este, y es muy difícil encontrarlos, por lo menos siempre fue así en la familia-le explica Reborn.

-kufufu bueno entonces en algún momento volverá- dijo Mukuro simplemente.

Reborn de un movimiento rápido disparo justo a la cabeza de Mukuro.

A duras penas llego a esquivarlo el guardián de la niebla – que te pasa!- le dice enojado.

-no se van a quedar aquí a verse la cara como idiotas, van a salir a buscar a su jefe- le dice Reborn.

-y por qué lo haríamos?- le desafío Hibari.

-porque yo lo digo-le dijo Reborn firmemente, sabiendo que con Hibari si no se ponía serio no le haría caso.

-que el herbívoro vuelva cuando quiera, no me interesa- dice Hibari levantándose para irse.

-Hibari, yo soy el único que conoce el secreto además de Tsuna- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

Hibari se frenó en seco, a todos los guardianes le llamo la atención.

-cómo es que sabes eso!- dijo Mukuro de pronto, entre sorprendido y nervioso.

-eso no interesa, así como los demás, ustedes dos saldrán a buscar a su jefe o ya saben lo que puede pasar-dijo en tono de amenaza.

Hibari se quedó allí parado y no volteo a ver a los demás guardianes – Herbívoros, apúrense y suban al auto- dijo simplemente.

-teme! Quien te crees para ignorarm…!-

-si no vamos ahora los morderé hasta la muerte- dijo volteando a verlo con una cara que a todos los guardianes excepto a Mukuro les dio miedo por primera vez.

-Mukuro-sama está bien?- dijo Chrome porque se había quedado allí parado con una cara como si estuviera en shock.

-sí, Chrome, vamos antes de que yo también sienta el deseo de dejarlos a estos idiotas medio muertos-

Así todos subieron al auto, y arrancaron en busca de su jefe.

* * *

Mientras un joven viajaba en una moto, se quitó su saco negro arrojándolo mientras manejaba, solo se dejó su camisa blanca, aun llevaba sus pantalones de vestir que hacían juego con el saco, iba perdido en sus pensamientos…

-aprovechare este día! Hoy será el día en que…en que…saldré con Kyoko-chan-

Llego hasta donde los Varia y justo llegaba aquella persona especial para él. Esa joven de cabellos anaranjados ondeando al viento y un sencillo vestido verde claro, y un saco de lana fina de color verde también pero más oscuro y botas color beige.

-Kyoko-chan!- dijo frenando la moto al lado de ella.

-Tsuna-kun!- dijo sorprendida- hola!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Kyoko-chan, recién llegas de la universidad?-le pregunto aun sentado en la moto.

-sí, fui a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros-le dice mientras mostraba que los traía cargando en sus manos.

-esos libros nosotros los tenemos en casa, me los hubieras pedido-le dice Tsuna.

-ha! No lo sabía…tengo que comenzar a estudiar, tú ya empezaste?- le pregunta Kyoko.

-ho! Entonces…-dijo con una voz apagada y decepcionada pues pensaba que no tendría tiempo de salir con él.

-que pasa Tsuna-kun?-le pregunta al ver que no le respondía.

-eto…me preguntaba…si….quisieras ir a pasear conmigo-le dijo con su típico tono nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-claro!-le dijo en seguida.

-en serio?-dice sin creer lo que escuchaba- Pero tu examen…-

-tranquilo aún tengo tiempo igual que tu jeje-le dice recordándole que iban al mismo curso.

-bueno entonces…-iba a decir Tsuna pero una voz le interrumpio.

-shi shi shi shi te llevas a nuestra dama, Vongola?- ambos voltearon encontrando a Bel apareciendo junto a Fran.

-solo daremos una vuelta-le dice Tsuna –Kyoko deja los libros, yo te espero-

-está bien, volveré pronto chicos- les dijo Kyoko yéndose hacia el hogar de los Varia.

-Tsuna, puedo ir contigo, hace mucho que no jugamos-dijo Fran con su típica pereza.

-Flan yo…- iba a intentar evadir de alguna forma la petición pero le llamo la atención que Kyoko se quedó allí parada- Kyoko?- vio hacia la dirección en que miraba Kyoko y a él también le sorprendió.

Venia corriendo Scualo a toda potencia-VOI! Quédate hay Vongola!- le grito a Tsuna, Kyoko retrocedió un poco porque sentía que la iba a envestir, pero de pronto sintió un brazo que la levanto de atrás.

Era Tsuna que ya la había puesto en la moto de un movimiento rápido.

-me voy chicos!- le dijo en saludo a Fran y Bel- Kyoko-chan agárrate fuerte, por cierto tomen!- dijo arrancado a toda velocidad la motocicleta para irse, no sin antes darle una paleta a cada uno de los Varias presentes.

-VOI! Detente Vongoa!-grito Scualo a todo pulmón llegando por fin a donde estaba parados Fran y Bel.

-Scualo-sempai si se estresa se va a quedar calvo- dijo Fran sacándole la envoltura a su paleta.

-cállate Fran! por qué no detuvieron al idiota Vongola?!-

-y por qué teníamos que hacerlo?-le replica Bel.

-porque está huyendo!-le grito Scualo.

-qué?-dijo Bel sorprendido.

-are?~ chicos que pasa que saliste corriendo Scualo~- dijo Lussuria apareciendo.

De la nada se para Fran en medio del grupo con su paleta a pintando al cielo-bien! Vamos! A la bati-Varia!- dijo Fran transportándolos con sus poderes de niebla a donde los vehículos de los Varia.

-Fran desde cuando este lugar es la Bati-Varia?-le pregunto Scualo.

-desde que vi la película de Batman-le dice Fran seriamente.

-shishishi eres un idiota-le dice Bel.

-y ahora nuestros atuendos!-dijo Fran asiendo aparecer con ilusiones disfraces.

-Fran teme que es esto!?- grito Scualo al ver que él estaba con un vestido de princesa muy parecido al de Jazmín la princesa de disney, Bel de Wolverine y Lussuria de Iro-man, mientras que Fran se puso una piña en la cabeza y una capa roja con un traje azul.

-nuestros trajes de héroes, yo soy piña-sama! lucho por el amor y la justicia y castigare a los malhechores en el nombre de la fruta -(dijo muy al estilo de sailormoon)

-Teme!- dijeron los Varia abalanzándose para matar a Piña-sama.

* * *

Mientras con Tsuna y Kyoko, habían llegado a una playa…

-que hermoso lugar-dijo Kyoko contemplando el mar.

-si-dijo Tsuna haciendo lo mismo.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio disfrutando juntos del paisaje.

-vamos Tsuna-kun!- dijo jalándolo y conduciéndolo hasta más cerca del mar. Se frenaron justo en la orilla.

Kyoko se agacho para recoger una piedrita de color rosa y se la mostro a Tsuna y luego sonrió.

Tsuna la contemplaba "debo hacerlo ahora, no puedo retrasarlo más" pensó dando se ánimos para empezar la conversación.-Kyoko-chan…-

-que sucede Tsuna-kun?- dijo parándose frente a él.

-eto…quería decirte que me alegra que estés bien después del secuestro…-dijo nervioso "bien! Empecé bien!"

-Tsuna-kun…yo te agradezco por rescatarme-

-Kyoko-chan…yo…bueno de ser sincero nunca quise involucrarte en esto pero… -iba a continuar pero Kyoko le interrumpió.

-me vas a decir que soy frágil y débil y que debería volver a Japón, no?-le dijo decepcionada.

-no! No es eso…solo me sorprendiste- dijo Tsuna asiendo ruborizar a Kyoko- me dijo Reborn que eres la primera persona que él entrena con 2 tipos de llamas-

-sí, poseo una mezcla entre la del sol y la niebla, pero no puedo hacer que armonicen-dijo con una vos un poco decepcionada- por ello es que aún no puedo especializarme en ninguna-dijo recordando como su entrenamiento tratando de controlar su llama fracasaba una y otra vez.

-Kyoko-chan pero de igual forma es sorprendente- dijo con una sonrisa que de pronto se fue apagando-pero de serte sincero no quería que te pasara nada y es por ello que no quería tenerte en Vongola…-

-entonces no es porque soy alguien que no quieres tener cerca, no?-dijo mirándole con ojos tristes.

-he? – "por qué llego a esa conclusión?"Pensó Tsuna- no! claro que no es eso, yo solo te quería proteger-

-en serio?- dijo Kyoko dándose cuenta que malinterpreto un poco las cosas-me siento aliviada pensé que yo no te agradaba-

- pero… por qué tenías que hacerte fuerte hasta este punto de poder deshacerte de un ejército entero?-dijo Tsuna un poco exaltado y preocupado "de seguro tu entrenamiento fue difícil" pensó.

-Tsuna-kun…sé que tú y oni-san me quieren cuidar pero yo quiero estar con ustedes así como con Chrome, Haru y Hana por ello le pedí a Reborn-kun que me entrenara y…- iba a contarle un poco de su entrenamiento pero Tsuna le interrumpió.

- por favor Kyoko-chan dime que no te lastimo! Reborn es muy exigente y espartano con sus entrenamientos y…!-

-tranquilo Tsuna-kun, fue duro pero él solo me entreno en lo físico para ser más fuerte y resistente pero quien me enseño sobre mi llama fue Mammon-sensei-

-Mammon… Ya veo…-dijo pensativamente.

-lamento no haberte dicho ni a ti, ni a oni-san pero no quería preocuparlos, pero sí te aseguro una cosa…no me arrepiento-le dijo firmemente mirándole a los ojos.

-Kyoko-chan…- dijo un poco sorprendido, veía a la joven que creía frágil y débil ahora convertida en una luchadora con determinación, aunque no sabía si eso le hacía feliz…

-sé que así puedo por lo menos protegerme, así no se tendrán que preocupar por mí-dijo Kyoko y Tsuna bajo un poco su cabeza y sus ojos quedaron ocultos bajo la sombre de su pelo.

-eso es imposible…siempre me preocupare por ti…-le dijo mientras un leve sonrojo se iba apareciendo en sus mejillas.

-por qué? –dijo Kyoko sorprendida- si me he vuelto fuerte!-

-no se trata de la fuerza sino que yo siempre me preocupare por la chica a la…por…- se empezaba a poner nervioso y cada vez más sonrojado- por…-

-Tsuna-kun?-dijo pues no le entendía lo que balbuceaba.

Levanto la cabeza y la vio directamente a los ojos con su rostro más rojo que un tomate-siempre me preocupo por la chica a la que amo!- le dijo mientras las olas rompían.

-Tsuna-kun…..dijiste…amo?- dijo sorprendida Kyoko.

-sí, yo te amo- se armó finalmente de valor para decirlo.

-Tsuna-kun..yo…yo…-ahora era Kyoko quien balbuceaba. Pero Tsuna la tomó por sorpresa.

Tsuna se acercó lentamente a ella y se besaron, aquello tan anhelado por Tsuna, el besar a la chica de sus sueños, se dejaron llevar, luego se separaron y se miraron dulcemente.

-bueno…eto….entonces…quieres…- estaba muy nervioso "vamos Tsuna es ahora o nunca" se dijo dándose animo- quieres ser mi novia?- se animó a decir Tsuna.

-yo…-iba a contestar Kyoko cuando un gran griterío se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Llego un helicóptero y alguien salto desde él, cayó al mar, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas -aquí están! Kora!-

-Coronello!?-dijeron ambos jóvenes al reconocerlo.

-Tsuna vuelve tranquilamente-dijo Coronello apuntándole con su rifle- y aquí no pasara nada, kora!-

-qué? por qué estás aquí Coromelo?-le dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Reborn dijo que daría una recompensa a quien logre atrapar al jefe fugitivo, así que ven conmigo- dijo apuntando con el rifle y disparando.

Tsuna tomo rápidamente a Kyoko en brazos y entrando en modo Hyper esquivo el ataque.

-Coronello por que nos ataca?-le pregunta Kyoko.

-Kyoko tú no tienes que ver en esto, solo estoy cazando a Tsuna, kora!-

-Tsuna-kun?-dice ella volteando a verlo.

-eto…si me escape…de mi trabajo- dijo un poco avergonzado –pero no quiero volver ahora, quiero pasear un poco más contigo…- dijo y a Kyoko le conmovió- no he dormido bien y he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y solo quería… pero bueno será mejor que…-iba a avanzar pero sintió que le tiraban de su manga.

-vamos Tsuna-kun!-dijo Kyoko la cual se dio cuenta de que el necesitaba un respiro.

-qué?-dijo sorprendió, no procesaba la idea.

-sigamos con nuestra cita!-dijo Kyoko.

-cita?-dijo entre sorprendido y feliz.

-no les permitiré escapar, kora!- dice disparando de nuevo, en eso Tsuna toma a Kyoko y vuela hasta su moto y caen sobre ella.

-Coronello mira de tras de ti!-le grita Tsuna.

-no caeré en eso, kora!- dicho eso una gran ola lo alcanzo.

-te lo dije!- le grita mientras arranca la moto y se va.

-ya verás Tsuna!-dice mientras saca de su bolsillo un comunicador.

* * *

Unos 10 minutos más tarde en un centro comercial cercano.

-aquí hay mucha gente- dijo en el estacionamiento mientras bajaba de la moto- espero y no…

-VOIII! Detente Vongola!- grito Scualo llegando en una camioneta negra con todos los Varia incluido Fran, que aun por algún milagro seguía vivo, pero sin Xanxus y sin Levi.

-Varia?-dijo Tsuna.

-chicos que hacen aquí?-le dice Kyoko.

-Vongola vuelva a tu oficina en este instante o te llevo a la fuerza!-le grito Scualo.

-vamos, déjeme este día libre chicos…por favor-le pidió amablemente.

-a mí no me interesa tu vida, idiota solo me interesa la mía!-le grito Scualo enojado.

-que?-dijo Tsuna no entendiendo.

-shishishi Reborn lo llamo y le amenazo que si no te atrapaba lo castigaría aunque Scualo aún no nos ha dicho cuál sería el castigo…-dijo Bel.

-~eso no importa~ solo creímos que cazarte sería divertido~- dijo Lussuria.

-sempai, dejemos a Tsuna en paz-dijo Fran que de milagro aún estaba vivo.

-cállate Fran! Todos ataquen!-grito Scualo.

-esperen! Eto…miren!- dijo señalando detrás de ellos- una vaca gigante los va a devorar!-

-acaso crees que somos tan tontos como para…!- no termino de decir lo que iba a decir pues ya estaba en la boca de una vaca gigante.

-muy mal vaquita- le regaña Fran- era a Tsuna a quien debías comerte no al capitán-

-teme! Como se te ocurre crear una vaca para atraparlo!-grita Scualo aun en la boca de la vaca gigante.

-se los dije!- le grito Tsuna subiéndose a la moto nuevamente y yéndose con Kyoko –gracias Fran!- grito mientras la moto se alejaba.

-are? Nuestra presa se fue~-dijo Lussuria viendo que la moto se alejaba rápidamente.

-vuelve aquí mocoso!- le grito Scualo aun en la boca de la vaca.

-sempai, no le da asco todo esto- dijo mientras Scualo era escupido por la vaca.

-shishishi eres estúpido Fran, por tu culpa perdimos al mocoso Vongola y…- no pudo continuar Bel pues ahora la vaca lo comió a él.

-vaquita, mastícalo muchas veces, pero ten cuidado no lo trajes, puede que te haga mal, después de masticarlo escúpelo-

-~Bel-chan te matara en cuanto logre salir~-le dijo Lussuria.

* * *

Más tarde…

En una cafetería a unos kilómetros del centro comercial.

-su orden- decía un camarero trayendo dos pedazos de pasteles y dos cafés.

-que agradable lugar- dijo Kyoko tomando una cuchara y para comer el pastel.

-si- dijo Tsuna dándole un sorbo a su café "que agradable esta este ambiente, soy tan feliz en este momento" decía sonriendo con cara de bobo " y lo mejor es que estoy con Kyoko-chan!"

Era un momento muy agradable para ambos y Tsuna quiso volver a retomar la conversación.

-eto…Kyoko-chan…yo…-dijo antes que le volvieran a interrumpir.

-Juundaime!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

Tsuna volteo para encontrarse con un auto siendo conducido por Gokudera en el que al parecer todos sus guardianes venían.

Hibari y Mukuro estaba en el techo, listos para lanzarse sobre él.

Ambos saltaron para envestirlo pero él tomo a Kyoko y los esquivo, el auto choco con un poste pero al mismo tiempo freno a pocos metros de ellos, y bajaron Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Chrome con Lambo en brazos.

-kufufu será mejor que vuelvas por las buenas Tsunanoshi-le dijo Mukuro parándose cerca de Chrome.

-herbívoro, sino vuelves te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo parándose cerca del grupo, mostrando sus tonfas, listo para lanzarse al ataque.

-Juundaime por favor puede…-le decía amablemente Gokudera a su jefe pero fue interrumpido.

-espera! Que haces con mi hermana es tus brazos Sawada!- le grito Ryohei.

Tsuna de pronto se sonrojo al darse cuenta que no la había bajado en todo el rato, la puso en el suelo rápidamente.

-Oni-san no te enojes con Tsuna-kun, él…-quiso explicar Kyoko pero Ryohei que ya estaba enojado le interrumpió.

-vuelve al castillo Sawada!-le grito a Tsuna.

-chicos! Cuidado!-grito Tsuna de la nada apuntando detrás de ellos.

-kufufu que tan tontos crees que…- no pudo terminar pues una lona de un cartel les cayó encima, al parecer era sostenido por el poste que habían chocado, como era de material liviano no les hizo ningún daño pero le dio tiempo a Tsuna para subirse a su moto y huir de nuevo.

-debimos saber que Tsuna nunca nos miente- dijo Yamamoto.

-vamos- dijo Hibari poniéndose de pie- esto es una cacería y nuestra presa esta en movimiento-

-hi!- dijeron todos poniéndose de pie nuevamente y subiéndose al vehículo así como habían llegado.

* * *

Una hora más tarde en un campo de flores bastante desierto pero muy hermoso, dos jóvenes se sentaron a disfrutar un rato de tranquilidad.

-Kyoko-chan-dijo Tsuna interrumpiendo ese silencio.

-que paso Tsuna-kun?-le pregunta Kyoko amablemente.

-la pase muy bien contigo-

-yo también, me divertí mucho, y también…-dice Kyoko apartando la mirada, se queda un momento callada.

-también?-le pregunta Tsuna viendo que ella se quedó callada.

-con respecto a lo que me preguntaste…bueno…yo…te diré mi respuesta- dijo volteando a verlo a los ojos sonrojada-yo…- de pronto sintieron que la tierra temblaba.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y vieron que a lo lejos llegaban a todo motor un grupo muy loco.

-VOIII atrapen a Vongola!- grito Scualo siendo seguido por todos los Varia.

-lo siento Decimo pero debe volver!-

-kufufufu Tsunanoshi vuelve a tu oficina!-

-te morderé hasta la muerte sino lo haces!-

-hermanito lamento tener que llevarte a la fuerza pero Reborn me matara si no lo hago!-dijo Dino que venía en un auto siendo seguido por varios autos en los que seguro venían sus subordinados.

Todas estas fueron las cosas que venían gritando las distintas personas que se acercaban corriendo.

Llegaron hasta el lugar, frenaron de golpe los vehículos y justo cuando se iban a abalanzar sobre Tsuna, cuando este se para y levanta las manos.

-me rindo- dijo simplemente y todos pararon en seco.

-qué?-fue un eco general.

-sí, ya me salí con la mía, no tengo nada de que quejarme, vamos Kyoko te dejare en lo de los Varia-dijo Tsuna yendo hasta su moto.

-Hi!- dijo siguiéndolo.

-Voiii! Espera hay Vongola acaso después de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar crees que puedes salirte así nada mas con la tuya- dijo corriendo hasta el para atacarlo.

Tsuna iba a reaccionar para frenarlo pero alguien se le adelanto y todos quedaron atónitos cuando vieron quien era.

-Kyoko?- dijo Scualo, que estaba sorprendido de ver que la Kyoko que él conocía, la siempre amable y pacífica, le apuntaba con una albarda formada por llamas de última voluntad.

-Scualo-kun, con todo el respeto del mundo le pido que en un futuro cercano no intente atacar de esa manera a mi novio, en mi presencia-le dijo Kyoko con una voz amenazante.

-novio?- dijeron todos, incluido Tsuna.

-Kyoko…yo…- Tsuna quería expresar la felicidad que sentía por lo que había dicho Kyoko pero…

-Sawada…- dijo Ryohei con un aura oscura saliendo de el –me puedes explicar esto al EXTREMOOOO!- grito muy enojado.

-corramos Kyoko!-dijo tomándole de la mano y subiendo nuevamente a su moto.

-vuelve aquí con mi hermana Sawada, al EXTREMO!-dijo subiendo al coche y arrancando en persecución.

-Sempai~ acaso no debemos correr nosotros también?-le pregunta Fran.

-ya me canse, vamos a casa no quiero volver a pasar por esto-dijo Scualo con voz notoriamente fatigada.

-o pero lo harás y deben de estar preparados en caso de que pase de nuevo-dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

-Reborn!-dijo más de uno al verlo allí parado en junto a uno de los coches de la familia, aunque en que momento llego?

-pero por qué?-le dijo Scualo.

-porque este idiota se salió con la suya y eso le ha hecho ganar confianza, así que ahora lo hará más seguido-

-bueno, suban al coche, nos vamos!- ordeno Scualo a los Varia.

-hey! El idiota cabeza de césped se llevó el coche!- dijo Gokudera señalando algo obvio.

-kufufu pues entonces Reborn puede…- Mukuro iba a decir algo cuando vio que el auto negro en que Reborn había llegado se alejaba a lo lejos.

-creo que Reborn-san ya se fue, Mukuro-sama-le dijo Chrome al verlo alejarse.

-como volveremos!- grito Lambo.

-pues no queda otra que caminar no?-dijo Yamamoto recibiendo una mirada asesina de todos los guardianes excepto Hibari que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

-espera! Llamemos a uno de los choferes!- dijo Gokudera con la esperanza de que no tuvieran que caminar de vuelta.

Tomo su teléfono pero una cara de horror se formó.

-no tengo señal!- grito Gokudera.

-yo tampoco!- grito Mukuro.

-bueno…entonces no nos queda de otra, o no Hibari-san- dijo Yamamoto notando que Hibari no había hablado todo este tiempo.

Hibari comenzó a caminar.

-hey Ave-kun, dónde vas?- le pregunta Mukuro.

-me voy a casa, mientras más rápido llegue más pronto matare al idiota extremo, al herbívoro y Kusakabe por esto- dijo muy enojada mientras caminaba y balbuceaba quien sabe qué!

-que tiene que ver Kusakabe-san en esto?-pregunto Chrome.

-tal vez le llamo y no le contesto- dijo Yamamoto.

-pero…no es por qué no hay señal?-le pregunto Chrome.

-pues sí, pero sabes cómo es Hibari, él lo golpeara de todos modos jaja- dijo Yamamoto simplemente.

-cuando volvamos debemos pedir a Juundaime que le diga a Irie que nos haga algo para comunicarnos que no falle-dijo Gokudera comenzando a caminar por el mismo camino que se iba Hibari.

-kufufu si, lo haremos si es que sobrevive a la pelea con Ave-kun y al castigo que Reborn de seguro le dará- pensaba Mukuro divertido pensando en lo que Tsuna iba a sufrir cuando volviera a casa.

Así el tiempo fue pasando, casi todo iba bien en la universidad y en las misiones, no tanto en la casa de la Decima Familia Vongola pues cada semana había una que otra habitación destruida.

Y Tsuna disfrutaba cada día ir a clases, no solo porque iba con Kyoko sino que ahora podía decir que iba con su novia.

Pronto se cumpliría el tiempo en que Tsuna llevaría a cabo su siguiente plan…

Continuara…

* * *

Omake

Un hermoso día, las aves cantaban, un jovencito veía el cielo por el gran ventanal de uno de los pasillos de la casa, cuando…

-vaca idiota! Que haces aquí?-grito un joven peli plateado con traje negro y camisa blanca, sin corbata, que llegaba junto a otro joven que vestía de igual forma.

El niño no respondió como de costumbre, se quedó viendo el cielo, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

-Hey! No me ignores!-le grito enojado.

-ma…ma… cálmate Gokudera- dijo Yamamoto queriendo calmar a su amigo, fue entonces cuando reparo en el niño y de pronto un breve recuerdo le vino a la mente.

* * *

Flashback

Yamamoto llegaba de una de sus misiones muy cansado cuando un niño corrió hasta él.

-mira! Yamamoto!- le grito Lambo mostrándole su mano- ya me entra mi anillo de guardián!-

Yamamoto sonrió al verlo tan animado por algo que para él era normal o común –wow! Es genial Lambo! Te felicito!-

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Lambo, donde está tu anillo?- pregunto Yamamoto –tu nunca te lo sacas desde que lo comenzaste a usar en tu mano-

Fue entonces cuando el niño volteo a verlos, con una cara muy triste y a punto de llorar, con los ojos muy hinchados.

-me lo quitaron…-dijo aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

-qué?!- dijo exaltado Gokudera- acaso te lo robaron? Porque no nos dijiste antes torpe! Debemos comenzar una búsqueda y…-iba a seguir pero Lambo le interrumpió.

-no me lo robaron bakadera!- le grito enojado y ahora si llorando- me…me…snif…me lo quito Tsuna waaaa!- comenzó a gritar y llorar.

-Tsuna?-le pregunto Yamamoto.

De pronto ambos guardianes recordaron la reunión que habían tenido con su jefe para decirle que sea más estricto pero ahora al verlo tan destrizado se empezaron a sentir un poco mal.

-deberías dejar de molestar al crio, es insoportable cuando llora-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Mukuro-sama no diga eso!- voltearon para encontrarse con Mukuro y Chrome que al parecer habían llegado de su misión.

-waaaa!-lloraba muy fuerte Lambo.

-cállenlo o yo lo callo pero para siempre!- dijo Mukuro ya molesto por tanto escándalo.

-Lambo, que pasa?- dijo Chrome acercándose al niño y arrodillándose para quedar más o menos a su altura.

-Chrome!- dijo el niño lanzándose sobre ella mientras seguía llorando, cosa que a Mukuro no le gustó nada pero se olvidó de eso cuando reparo en la mano del pequeño.

-hey! Mocoso! Donde dejaste tu anillo?-le pregunta Mukuro.

-Juundaime se lo saco- le dice Gokudera.

-por fin! Un guardián menos entonces-dijo Mukuro pues le pareció bien que Tsuna comenzara a ser estricto.

-eso es mentira!- comenzó a gritar Lambo enojado –yo soy un guardián! Soy el mejor! Y Tsuna es un tonto! El no merece ser mi jefe es un perdedor que no merece nada! Le odio!- grito mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Los 4 presentes se sorprendieron por tales palabras del pequeño, fue entonces cuando una mano le tomo del cuello rápidamente y una persona se hizo presente.

-Mocoso!- dijo Hibari que lo tenía levantado del cuello.

-Hibari-san! No le hagas daño!-le pidió Chrome.

-cállate no te metas!-le dijo enojado.

-hey! Cuida como le hablas a…-Mukuro iba a empezar una de sus típicas peleas pero Hibari le interrumpió.

-no me interesa comenzar una pelea contigo ahora, Mukuro!- dijo Hibari para sorpresa de todos los presentes, era la primera vez que oían que Hibari llamaba por su nombre a Mukuro.

-suéltame!-le grito Lambo mientras intentaba zafarse.

-tu mocoso! Esas palabras que acabas de decir con tanta rabia fueron las mismas que le dijiste a el herbívoro!-le dijo enojado Hibari cosa a Lambo le dio miedo, dado que Hibari jamás le dirigía la palabra prácticamente o le prestaba atención y ahora hasta lo estaba amenazando?.

-yo…-dijo Lambo un poco dudoso de contestar.

-le dijiste eso a Juundaime?!-dijo exaltado Gokudera.

-Lambo! No debes decirle tal cosa a Tsuna!-le dijo Yamamoto.

-Lambo eso no se hace!-le dijo Chrome.

-yo te hare ver lo que…-iba a decir Hibari pero Lambo volvió a gritar.

-déjenme tranquilo! Por qué todos se ponen de parte de Tsuna!?-

-porque eres un tonto- dijo una voz tras de ellos y Reborn se hizo presente –Hibari suéltalo, a Tsuna no le gustaría verte hacer eso- dicho esto Hibari le soltó.

-cállate Reborn! yo recuperare mi anillo!-le dijo enojado limpiándose sus lágrimas, pues no permitiría que Reborn le vea llorar tan fácilmente (aunque ya lo haya visto muchas veces).

-qué piensas que es ese anillo?- le pregunta Reborn.

-es lo que muestra que soy superior a muchos en esta familia, y que soy…-iba a seguir pero Reborn le interrumpió.

-te equivocas-le dice Reborn simplemente.

-hey que hacen aquí?- pregunta una voz extrema.

-que te importa cabeza de césped!-le dijo Gokudera.

-que dijiste cabeza de pulpo!- le dice comenzando una pelea pero de pronto repara en Lambo y dice- hey! Donde está tu anillo?-

-yo…yo…-

-sígueme- dice Reborn interrumpiendo y yéndose por una de los pasillo, se frena y dice –vamos, mocoso! es hora de que conozcas la voluntad del guardián del rayo una vez más-

Reborn condujo al niño hasta la biblioteca, y por alguna razón le hacían seguido los demás guardianes.

-que hacen ustedes aquí?-les dijo al verlos.

-curiosidad-dijo Mukuro.

-yo también-dijo Ryohei.

-todo lo que tiene que ver con Vongola me atañe-dijo Gokudera.

-estaba aburrido-dijo Yamamoto.

-mm…-simplemente dijo Hibari.

-bueno pero vinimos aquí para que nadie sepa de esto, así que guarden silencio o yo los obligare a cerrar la boca- dijo amenazante.

-que hacemos aquí?- le pregunto Lambo.

-mira- dijo Reborn sacando de su bolsillo y mostrándole a Lambo lo que tanto anhelaba.

-dámelo!- dijo quitándole el anillo rápidamente a Reborn el cual no hizo nada para impedirlo.

-ahora que lo tienes enciende tu llama-le dijo Reborn.

-mi llama? Es que no me lo vas a intentar quitar?-dijo sorprendido –tu no estas de parte de Tsuna?-

-enciende tu llama y deja de hacer preguntas!-

-bien-intento pero no pasó nada- que paso?-

-me lo suponía…-dijo Reborn.

-qué pasa? –dijo Lambo sin entender.

-es solo una teoría, pero al parecer el anillo así como los de los demás están unidos a uno en especial que es el anillo del cielo, mi teoría es que si en este momento Tsuna no siente que seas digno de ser su guardián, el anillo no reacciona contigo-

-digno de ser guardián?-

-así es, Tsuna dijo que le habías decepcionado, o sea que tu anillo Vongola, reacciono a los sentimientos de Tsuna, y no quiere darte su poder-

Los demás guardianes observaban sorprendidos lo dicho por Reborn, pues pensaron que nadie podía dejar de ser guardián una vez elegido, pero al parecer sí.

-creen que sea nuestra culpa?- dijo Chrome sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-por qué dices eso?- le pregunto Mukuro.

-pues nosotros fuimos lo que pedimos a Boss que sea más estricto- dijo Chrome y todos quedaron pensativos, y algo en ellos les hizo sentir un poco de culpa aunque algunos, y por algunos nos referimos a Hibari y a Mukuro que no se les notaba para nada la culpa.

-no! Como hago para que vuelva!?-de pronto grito Lambo sacando a todos de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

-pues solo si logramos hacerte digno nuevamente de ser guardián del rayo y Tsuna te considera digno de nuevo, entonces las cosas podrán cambiar-

-hagámoslo! Pero no quiero hablar con Tsuna, él es malo-dijo Lambo.

-hey como te atreves a…!-iba a gritarle Gokudera pero…

-hay alguien que podría ayudarnos…-dijo Reborn interrumpiendo a Gokudera.

Continuara…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Un saludo a los fans de KHR!

Se ha formado una pareja! Jajaja

Que pasa de ahora en más?

Cuál es el plan de Tsuna?

Logrará Lambo volver a ser reconocido como un guardián?

Pronto sabremos las respuestas…

Nya se despide, paz!


	22. Compromisos

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

* * *

Compromisos

Un día…

Un joven jefe, vestido con su normal traje negro y camisa blanca pero sin corbata como siempre, estaba parado en la cabecera de la mesa terminando su explicación de la próxima gran adquisición de Vongola, así como la explicación de un nuevo y pequeño aparatito que era tan pequeño como la mano de Lambo cuando tenía 5 años, cuando finalmente…

-espero que todos hayan entendido como funcionan sus comunicadores nuevos, que nunca se quedan sin señal-dijo Tsuna- el último tema del que les quiero hablar es que por varias razones organizaremos una fiesta- dice Tsuna muy contento.

-ayudare en todo lo que se requiera, Juundaime!- dijo Gokudera.

-Tsuna…yo esta noche…-iba a decir Yamamoto pero su Tsuna se le adelanto.

-lo sé, Takeshi, sales para una misión así como Mukuro-dijo viendo a su guardián de la niebla- pero estoy seguro de que llegaran para la fiesta-

-kufufu ya lo creo-dijo Mukuro pensando en cómo acabar rápido su misión.

-además, Chrome y Hayato también partirán hacia una misión esta noche- dice mientras les entrega una carpeta a cada uno.

-espera Tsunanoshi! como es que mandas a Chrome a una misión con este neandertal amante de la dinamita?-dice Mukuro.

-que dijiste cabeza de piña!- dijo exaltado sacando su dinamita.

-atrévete a decirlo de nuevo-dijo Mukuro haciendo aparecer su tridente.

-una pelea extremaaaa-dijo Ryohei queriendo meterse también.

-ya basta- dijo Tsuna -es porque necesito que realices la misión que te asigne, tu solo- dice viendo a Mukuro- que mando a Hayato como apoyo de Chrome-

-pense que no la mandabas conmigo porque era peligroso pero la mandas con el neandertal y eso también es peligroso- le dice Mukuro.

-que dijiste!- le grita Gokudera.

-Mukuro-sama…- dice Chrome un poco conmovida por la preocupación de Mukuro.

-y por la organización de la fiesta- dice Tsuna interrumpiendo la inminente pelea- no se preocupen en realidad será como la vez pasada, en la que varias familias aliadas participan de un baile formal solo que esta vez no habrá ninguna reunión con los capos-dice aliviado.

Reborn le apunto a la cabeza con su pistola a su Dame alumno –se te olvida un asunto, Tsuna- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Reborn no puede ser en otro momento!-se quejó.

-que lo vas a decir cuando ya des algún anuncio formal o algo así- le dijo Reborn.

-no…pero no tiene que ser ahora-le replico Tsuna.

-qué cosa Juundaime?-dijo Gokudera asi como los demás que estaban expectantes puesto que cuando Reborn obligaba a Tsuna a algo tal vez no terminaría bien.

-bueno…eto….-comenzó a balbucear Tsuna.

-habla claro, herbívoro!- le dijo Hibari.

Reborn al ver que Tsuna no se anima a decirles tomo la palabra -yo obligue a Tsuna a comprometerlos a ustedes con el fin de que tengan un futuro asegurado y que haya beneficios de por medio-dijo Reborn y todos se sorprendieron.

-comprometer?-pregunto Ryohei.

-a que se refieren?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-a un compromiso matrimonia-dijo Reborn, y de pronto todos saltaron de sus sillas.

-qué?-fue un eco general.

-así es algunos de estos serán por conveniencia-siguió explicando Reborn, a todo esto Tsuna seguía callado esperando que no se la agarraran con él pero…

-Tsuna eso es cierto?-dijo Yamamoto.

-kufufufu no me vas a obliga a algo así-dijo Mukuro ahora queriendo apuntar su tridente con Tsuna.

-te morderé hasta la muerte!-dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

-chicos….yo…-decía Tsuna poniéndose nervioso.

-Juundaime si usted así lo desea estoy de acuerdo-dijo Gokudera quien siempre está de acuerdo con su querido jefe "aunque preferiría que no" pensó.

-Sawada yo no estoy de acuerdo al EXTREMO!-le grito Ryohei.

-Lambo quiere dulces-dijo el pequeño que hasta ahora en la reunión se había mantenido tranquilo porque le habían dado una gran bolsa de dulces.

-Boss…-dijo Chrome con un aura oscura alrededor que denotaba que no estaba de acuerdo.

-chicos…no me maten!- dijo cubriéndose con las manos la cara- Reborn me obligo!-

-Reborn-san?-dijo Gokudera.

-lo que dice es verdad, pero no creo que sea tan malo como parece-dijo muy tranquilo Reborn- pues Tsuna utilizo su Hiper-intuición para hacerlo, además de que ha estado evaluando esto desde antes de que ustedes vinieran a Italia-

-y quien es mi prometida Juundaime?-se apresuró a decir Gokudera.

-qué? Hayato estás de acuerdo?-dijo Tsuna quitándose las manos de la cara.

-claro! Juundaime la eligió especialmente para mí, no tengo nada que decir al respecto-"aunque de ser sincero no quiero" pensó.

-Hayato…bueno conocerán a sus prometidas en el baile-dijo Tsuna.

-así es, solo los guardianes usaran una flor en el bolsillo de su traje y sus prometidas tendrán un ramillete del mismo color en su mano derecha-dijo Reborn.

-espera! yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo-dijo Mukuro.

-yo también al Extremo!-dijo Ryohei.

-chicos! Yo les propongo algo-dijo Tsuna intentando calmarlos- su compromiso es discutible, si después de que conocen a sus prometidas tienen alguna objeción JUSTIFICADA, yo lo aceptare y ni tú- dijo apuntando a Reborn- puedes obligarlos a casarse si tienen razón-

-acepto esos términos…- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa-pero te aseguro que no tendrán ninguna objeción justificada, después de todo llevas un año en evaluando esto bajo tu intuición Vongola-

-y una cosa más, solo uno de mis guardianes no tendrá prometida-dijo Tsuna.

-kufufu supongo que es Chrome, no? Puesto que ella…-iba a sacar quien sabe qué tipo de justificación cuando Tsuna le interrumpió.

-te equivocas, Chrome también tiene un prometido-dijo Tsuna y a Mukuro le comenzó a hervir la sangre.

-he? Como que Chrome…?-dijo exaltado.

-que pasa cabeza de piña algún problema?- le dice Hibari con una sonrisa de lado, provocando algunas risas contenidas por parte de los demás guardianes.

-no te metas en esto Alondra!- le dijo en tono desafiante.

-ya te dije que no me llames así!- dice sacando sus tonfas.

-antes de que quieran volver a destruir la sala de reunión, doy por terminada esta junta- dice Tsuna levantándose- me voy a mi oficina, como destruyeron el comedor la última semana tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, partan para sus misiones, los espero para la fiesta-

Tsuna se iba con un aura oscura rodeándolo pues aún le quedaba mucho papeleo que terminar.

* * *

Una hora más tarde en su oficina…

Golpearon a la puerta –adelante!- dijo Tsuna.

-Boss…-

-Chrome! Que pasa?-

-yo…yo…en cuanto a….lo del compromiso…-no quería desobedecer a su jefe pero no quería casarse con un desconocido.

-Chrome- le dijo Tsuna y cuando le miro vio una gran sonrisa-confía en mí, estarás feliz en el baile-

-boss…Hi! Confiare en usted- dijo saliendo de la oficina pero se encontró justo que alguien iba a llamar a la puerta-Mukuro-sama!-

-Chrome que estas…?-

-Mukuro, que pasa?- dijo Tsuna interrumpiendo.

-vengo a hablar contigo-

-pasa y Chrome nos vemos-le dijo saludándola.

-hi, boss-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tsunanoshi, no tienes derecho a elegirle un prometido a Chrome-fue directo al punto.

"jeje ya cayo" pensó Tsuna –y por qué?-le dijo con una mirada inquisidora.

-porque yo soy tu guardián de la niebla, así que ella queda libre de eso-dijo sorprendiendo a Tsuna.

"ho! Es la primera vez que admite tan abiertamente que es mi guardián" pensó -ambos, son mis guardianes, Mukuro- le dijo seriamente-y esa no es la razón justificada para romper el compromiso-

-y cuál podría serlo?-le pregunto buscando alguna razón.

-pues…- dijo sonriendo de lado- podría ser…que quieras tú ser su prometido, en tal caso es justificado, un matrimonio entre mis dos guardianes de la niebla sería más que aprobado-

-pues si es necesario para salvar a Chrome de cualquier idiota que quiera hacerle daño-dijo como escusa- entonces quiero ser el prometido de ella-

-bien Mukuro- dijo extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

-quedamos así-dijo tomando su mano en un apretón.

-fue un placer nuevamente hacer negocios contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Con desconfianza soltó la mano de su jefe, "esto es un dejabu?" pensó Mukuro.

* * *

Omake

En una mansión muy cerca de la costa, una joven toma tranquilamente una taza de té.

-hey~ Uni-chan~-dijo un joven peliblanco de cabello alborotado entrando en la habitación con vista a la costa.

-que pasa Byakugan?-dijo Uni dejado su te a un lado.

-parece que tenemos invitados-dijo volteando a la puerta donde un grupo peculiar los iba entrando.

-Chaos Uni!-dijo un hombre de traje negro y sombrero.

-tío Reborn! sabía que vendrías-dijo levantándose para ir a saludarlo con un abrazo.

-entonces también sabes el por qué-dijo Reborn mientras también le abrazaba.

-la verdad me gustaría saber más detalles de lo que paso…-dijo separándose de él para verlo detenidamente - pero antes…que genial te ves en tu forma adulta tío!-le dijo Uni emocionada pues que el día que se reunió a los ex arcobalenos ella no pudo ir.

-gracias, sé que soy genial pero un alago de tu parte es mucho mejor-dijo Reborn galante.

-hey! Concéntrense!- le grito Gamma entrando a la habitación.

-sí, gomen-dice Uni avergonzada.

-vaca estúpida da un paso al frente!- le dice Gokudera.

-chicos-dijo al ver a todos reunidos- es raro que ustedes vengan, deben de estar preocupados por Lambo-le dice Uni.

-preocupados?-dijo Lambo sorprendido observando a los guardianes.

-no!-dijo más de uno al mismo tiempo.

-jeje bueno veamos Lambo muéstrame tu anillo-le pidió Uni y Lambo le acerco su mano.

-aquí esta-le dijo.

-mm…ya veo…has perdido la voluntad del rayo y aprobación de Tsuna, por tanto también la aprobación del anillo-le dijo Uni.

-perdido?-dijo sin comprender mucho- O sea que no volveré a usar su poder nunca?-

-si comprendes de nuevo lo que significa tu llama y porque se te dio este anillo puede que logres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes-

-pero yo sé lo que significa la llama del rayo-dijo Lambo- es el elemento que sacrifica su propio cuerpo como pararrayos-

-te falta una parte en esa oración-dijo Gama llamando la atención del Bobino - es el elemento que sacrifica su propio cuerpo como pararrayos y protege a la Familia-

-proteger a la familia…-repitió Lambo pensativo.

-así es, tu eres un guardián y debes proteger a la familia-le dijo Gama.

-sabes bien el deber de un poseedor del elemento de rayo, Gamma-chan~- le dijo Byakugan burlonamente.

-callate!- le dijo Gamma enojado.

-ven-dijo Uni a Lambo.

* * *

Fueron hasta una habitación medio vacía, sin muchos muebles, tanto Lambo como Uni, Gamma, Reborn y los demás guardianes.

-tío Reborn-dijo Uni mirando al ex arcobaleno -te recuerdo que estás pasando por encima de Tsuna, estás de acuerdo?-

-ya pase por encima al darle de nuevo su anillo-le dijo eficazmente.

-bien, ahora Lambo intenta concentrarte en sacar tu llama, y ustedes-dice Uni viendo a los demás guardianes- intenten concentrarse en hacer lo mismo, buscaremos que un milagro suceda nuevamente-

-qué?-dijo Lambo sin entender.

-tenemos todas las llamas excepto la del cielo presente por tanto mi llama del cielo es la que usaremos como reemplazo, Lambo toma tu anillo con ambas manos-

-así?- dijo con sus manos abierta y juntas el anillo.

-sí, y yo pondré mis manos así- dice Uni imitando a Lambo solo que ella puso las manos abiertas sobre las de Lambo –ahora concéntrate, enciende tu llama-

-si- dijo cerrando los ojos "por favor que funcione" pensó.

Mientras Lambo se concentraba, Uni comenzó a hacer salir su llama del cielo, sus manos, las de ambos comenzaron a brillar con distintas llamas.

De pronto los demás anillos también brillaron y la luz de cada uno apunto hacia donde estaban arrodillados Lambo y Uni.

Todas las luces luego se unieron en un punto y una persona apareció.

-es….-dijo sorprendido Gokudera, así como los demás.

-no puede ser…- dijo Yamamoto.

-Primo! Tiempo sin verte-le dijo Reborn.

-arcobaleno-le saludo un joven de cabello rubio vestido como Tsuna suele vestirse para las reuniones importantes.

-quién eres?-le pregunto Lambo.

-jovencito, mi nombre es Giotto soy el creador de Vongola y conocido como Vongola Primo-

-Vongola Primo…-dijo sorprendido Lambo al ver quien era.

-también te diré arcobaleno que el Decimo sabe que esto está pasando-dijo Primo viendo a Reborn.

-qué?-en eco los guardianes pensando que su jefe les castigaría por ello, a todos les paso un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

-no puedes ocúltaselo, verdad?-le dijo Reborn viendo a Primo.

-cualquier cosa referente a sus guardianes le incumbe al Decimo también-le dijo Primo.

-tienes razón…bueno no importa le echaremos la culpa a la vaca-dijo Reborn.

-si-dijeron los guardianes que estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión.

-hey!-dijo Lambo ofendido.

-escúchame joven Lambo, eres el guardián del Decimo?-le pregunto Primo.

-si!-dijo con determinación.

-y por qué?-le pregunto Primo.

-porque…soy fuerte y merezco esta posición-le dijo orgulloso.

- sabes esa arrogancia puede llevarte a estar solo-dijo Primo.

-solo?-dijo sin entender.

-Sí, las personas a las que quieres, incluso las que están aquí –dijo Primo alzando la vista hacia los guardianes y Reborn- tal vez jamás las vuelvas a ver-Lambo volteo a verlos y aunque con algunos de ellos se llevaba mal la idea de no verlos jamás hizo que un dolor en se alojara en su pecho.

-no! Yo no quiero eso!-dijo volteando hacia Primo nuevamente.

-escucha, mi guardián del rayo paso por algo parecido-dijo Primo.

Una luz cegó de pronto a todos…

* * *

Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en un lugar distinto viendo en escena a alguien que se les hizo conocido…

-no eres digno de estar en mi presencia!- dijo un jovencito de cabello verde y de unos 13 años a otro niños de su misma edad.

-quien te crees para!-iba a golpearlo el joven pero otro que estaba presente se interpuso.

-hey! No lo hagas!-le grito rogando que se detuviera.

-sí, él se enoja hará que su padre despida a los nuestros del trabajo-dijo otro que también quería calmarlo.

-así es por ello deben hacer lo que les mando jaja-se rio el peliverde.

Los que veían esa escena les hizo recordar a alguien, mientras Lambo sentía que era lo que le paso en la escuela la semana pasada.

-así era Lampo-comento Giotto a los guardianes.

-me recuerda a la vaca idiota-dijo Gokudera.

-sí, son dos personas iguales-dijo Ryohei.

-dos gotas de agua-comento Mukuro.

-Lampo siguió siendo así- mientras Giotto decía eso una sucesión de imágenes en la que se veían distintos momento de Lambo haciéndose como superior a los demás.

Los recuerdos siguieron pasando y se detuvieron en un en especial.

El carruaje en donde iba Lampo fue asaltado y quiso hacer que los asaltantes se retiraran diciendo quien era pero por esa actitud le robaron todo y le dejaron golpeado a un lado del camino.

Entonces un carruaje se detuvo al lado del camino donde Lampo fue golpeado y al abrirse la puerta bajo un joven de cabello rubio.

-Giotto que haces?!-le gritaron desde dentro del carruaje.

-G, mira!-dijo el joven pelirrubio a un pelirosa/pelirrojo que bajaba a ver lo que su compañero le decía.

Giotto corrió hasta el joven para auxiliarlo-estas bien?-

-que pregunta tan tonta! Que no ves que estoy herido!-le dijo el joven peliverde despectivamente.

-sí, lo siento, ven conmigo te curaremos-le dijo ayudándolo a pararse.

-qué? no sabes quién soy no?-le pregunto el peliverde.

-la verdad que no pero…-iba a decir algo Giotto pero Lampo le interrumpió.

-podría ser un plebeyo, acaso no te molesta subir a alguien de ese estatus y en este estado, a ese hermoso carruaje-

-no, sea cual sea tu posición no me importa, yo solo veo un joven que necesita ayuda delante mío, y estoy dispuesto a dársela-

Lampo parecía sorprendido por la acción del joven de cabello rubio.

-luego de eso fuimos a la mansión y al parecer a Lampo se le hacía raro muchas cosas que para mí eran comunes-decía Primo mientras la escena cambiaba ante sus ojos.

-joven amo, desea algo?-dijo una sirvienta acercándose a él apenas entro en la mansión.

-sí, traigan a la enfermera que mire las heridas de este jovencito y también denle ropas limpias, por favor-le dijo Primo.

-en seguida-le dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

-no te temen…-dijo Lambo sorprendido.

-y por qué habrían de temerme?-dijo Giotto sin comprender.

-pues a mí me temen las sirvientas de mi casa-

-quizás si fueras más amable no te temerían, decir "por favor" y "gracias" es de buena educación y también sonreír de vez en cuando- le dice Giotto.

Luego de un rato ya curado y con otras ropas, Lampo y Giotto, estaban sentados tomando un té en una de las salas.

Era muy raro para Lampo estar conversando con alguien sin que esa persona le tema o se aleje.

De pronto…-hey! Giotto! Llegaron tus escandalosos amigos-dice G entrando en la sala.

-G! se amable, son tus amigos también-le regaña Giotto.

-en tus sueños!-le dice enojado.

-ustedes parecen buenos amigo-comenta Lampo.

-a Giotto si lo considero mi amigo, pero al grupo de idiotas no-le dice G.

-vamos G, Lampo puedes venir si quieres-dice Giotto levantándose.

Fueron hasta una sala donde había una larga mesa y había varias personas sentada allí.

-hola chico!-le saluda Giotto.

-te ves bien Giotto jaja-dice Asari.

-tiempo sin verte-le dice Daemon.

-mm…-simplemente dijo Alaude.

-hola!-dijo/grito Knuckle.

-que escandaloso eres!-le dice G quejándose.

-vamos G! no digas eso o te quedaras calvo al extremo!-le dijo Knuckle.

-que dijiste?!-le dice G enojado.

-are? Ahora eres niñera Giotto?- dice Daemon reparando en Lambo.

-él es…mejor presenten ustedes chicos y luego tu- dice viendo a Lampo- también te presentaras-

-me llamo Asari, es un gusto pequeño jaja- le dijo el joven de cabello oscuro y ropas de blancas.

-no me digas pequeño! Tengo 14!-le dice enojado Lampo.

-todo un mocoso- comento G.

-hey!-dice Lampo ofendido.

-como sea, me llamo G, y no es un gusto conocerte- se presentó.

-me llamo Knuckle, y soy extremo!-

-mi nombre es Daemos Spade y si te metes conmigo te matare-

-solo faltas tú Alaude-le dijo Giotto pues no le veía la mínima intención de presentarse.

-hey!-le grito G.

-me llamo Alaude y si me molestas te arresto-le dijo a Lampo.

-bien, ahora preséntate tu- le dijo Giotto poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo arrogantemente Lampo.

-que dijiste mocoso!-le grito G.

Una tras otra pelea comenzó y esa reunión no termino bien.

De hecho intentaron varias veces llevar a cabo una reunión pacifica pero no lo lograban.

Lampo por su parte, siguió viniendo seguido después del primer día de conocer a ese loco grupo que aunque le causaban un poco de miedo, Giotto no y él solo volvía porque le agradaba Giotto.

Hasta que llego el día en que pudimos tener una reunión en paz o relativamente pacífica.

-y así anuncio la formación de Vongola y ustedes serán los guardianes, o sea los principales peleadores y protectores de la organización-dijo Giotto-y estos son los anillos Vongola, son anillos especiales que los identifican como los guardianes, aunque solo nos falta buscar uno de los poseedores de los anillos-

-y que tal si me das uno?- dijo Lampo ingresando a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.

-hey mocoso! Aquí no venimos a jugar, vuelve a tu casa!- dijo Daemon a Lampo.

-yo también quiero ser un guardián! Ya tengo 15 años y puedo tomar esta responsabilidad-

-Lampo, eres muy joven para esto-le dijo Asari.

-Giotto, yo también quiero proteger a los demás sin importar el estatus-dijo viendo fijamente al joven rubio.

-Lampo…- dijo viendo su valentía y como había cambiado- bien! Estas aceptado!-

-que! Giotto dijiste que estos idiotas serían los únicos guardianes!-dijo G.

-a quien llamas idiota peli rosa!-le grito Knuckle.

-es rojo!-le grito enojado.

-y una cosa más!- dijo Giotto interrumpiendo – creo que debido a sus características tan distintas cada guardián representara un climático o algo así-

-estado climático? Mientras que no digas que eres tú un arcoíris o algo así, creo que está bien-le dijo G y Giotto se quedó un momento en silencio.

-he…bueno…-balbuceo Giotto.

-que!? Iba a ser un arcoíris? Y nosotros que? la lluvia o algo así?!-le dijo exaltado G.

-de hecho la lluvia representaría a Asari-dijo Giotto.

-lluvia? No estoy en contra pero… por qué?-dijo Asari sin comprender.

-bueno porque la lluvia posee el atributo Tranquilidad es decir encaja perfectamente contigo, Asari-

-y entonces que eres tu Giotto?-le pregunta Alaude.

-si no puedo ser el arcoíris…-dijo por de bajo- seré el cielo que envuelve todo-dijo feliz.

-y yo Giotto? y yo?-dijo Lampo emocionado.

-tú Lampo serás el rayo, como un pararrayos proteges a la familia de los ataques externos-

-el guardián del rayo Lampo, suena bien-dijo tomando el anillo.

"él quería proteger a todos, en especial a si jefe al que consideraba un buen amigo…" pensó Lambo mientras veía la escena.

De pronto una luz cegó a todos de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban de nuevo en la habitación con Uni.

-Lampo desarrollo el deseo de proteger, es por eso que a pesar de ser joven fue considerado digno de ser guardián-dijo Giotto viendo a Lambo.

-deseo de proteger…-dijo Lambo pensativamente.

-tu deseas proteger algo jovencito?-le pregunto Giotto.

-yo…yo quiero proteger a mis amigos-dijo Lambo y de pronto una luz titilo en su anillo pero no se dio cuenta.

Giotto sonrió al ver esa luz, y los demás guardianes observaban la escena detenidamente.

-eso es bueno, que más deseas?-le pregunto Giotto.

-ser más fuerte para ayudar a los demás- el anillo volvió a titilar pero Lambo aún no se daba cuenta.

-algo más?-

-y soy el guardián del Decimo Vongola, yo debo proteger al Decimo, debo proteger a Tsuna!-cuando dijo eso una pequeña llama verde comenzó a salir del anillo.

-lo has logrado, eres nuevamente digno de ser guardián-

-mi llama volvió!-dijo feliz.

-ahora aunque el anillo te reconoció nuevamente, no significa que el Decimo lo haga-

-Vongola Primo, ya se lo que debo hacer!-le dijo Lambo.

-entonces ve-dijo Giotto al pequeño.

-hi!-dijo feliz.

* * *

Una hora más tarde…

Todos volvían a la casa Vongola y fueron recibidos por Saya.

-chicos! El jefe quiere verlos a todos en la sala de reunión-

-ho no! Reborn-san que le diremos a…Reborn-san!-llamo Gokudera pero Reborn había desaparecido.

Todos pensaron que al ver desaparecer a Reborn, su jefe estaba enojado.

Fueron todos hacia la sala de reunión, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron en la cabecera sentado a Tsuna.

-hola chicos! y bien? Tienen algo que decirme?-le dijo con voz tranquila Tsuna aunque a los presentes les paso un escalofrío.

Lambo dio un paso al frente-Tsuna!-dijo acercándose a él- yo lamento lo que te dije, yo no te odio-

-Lambo…- dijo Tsuna sorprendido y enternecido -bueno pero eso no cambia tu castigo, no puedes hacer misiones hasta que tu comportamiento en la escuela mejore-dijo firme.

-no sea tan duro, él aprendió su lección-dijo una voz y de pronto Vongola Primo apareció de la nada, y los demás incluido Lambo se sorprendieron, ellos debían hacer tanto por hacerlo aparecer pero aquí no hizo falta.

-no te metas Giotto, deja de ser tan indulgente-le dijo Tsuna como si no fuera nada, sorprendiendo más a sus guardianes.

-yo? Indulgente? Pero si ere tu Tsuna al que siempre le gusta mimar a sus guardianes-le dijo Giotto.

-Giotto te digo que…-iba a decir Tsuna.

-ustedes…-balbuceo Gokudera, y Tsuna y Giotto voltearon hacia los guardianes.

-se hablan muy familiarmente…-pronuncio Ryohei.

-acaso se han visto más veces?-pregunto Mukuro.

-claro! yo fui quien enseño a Tsuna como lidiar con las reuniones con los capos-dijo Giotto orgulloso de su nieto.

-sí, el método de Reborn no solo no sirvió sino que casi me mata-dijo Tsuna mientras un escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo recordando lo que tuvo que pasar.

-para mí fue divertido-dijo una voz apareciendo.

-Reborn!-se quejó Tsuna al verlo.

-entonces, que harás?-le pregunto Reborn.

-les dejo claro, en especial a ti Lambo- dijo viendo al pequeño- que no estoy enojado ya, pero tu castigo aun te lo mereces asi que no haras misiones ni tendras uvas hasta que mejore tu conducta en la escuela-

-yo…- dijo con voz un poco decepcionada- yo lo entiendo, y lo acepto- dijo Lambo sorprendiendo a Tsuna y a los demás también. Giotto la verlo le sonrió y luego se fue.

-se te olvida algo Lambo-le dijo Tsuna.

-qué cosa?-le pregunto Lambo.

-debes pedir disculpas a I-pin-le dijo firmemente.

-hi! voy ahora mismo-dijo Lambo saliendo de la sala.

-chicos…estoy feliz de que ayudaran a Lambo-le dijo viendo a sus guardianes- pensé que sería más difícil que se lleven bien por lo que dijeron la última ves pero me equivoque, los felicito por su gran madures- todos sonreían al oír ese alago de parte de su jefe pero…

-por qué sonríen como idiotas, fui yo y Primo quienes ayudamos a la vaca idiota- dijo Reborn haciendo que el buen momento se perdiera.

-chicos…- dijo Tsuna como enojado pero cuando volteo hacia sus guardianes ya no estaban.

-sí que saben huir cuando les conviene-dijo Reborn-deasrrollan nuevas habilidades, asi como lo hiciste tú- le dice viendolo.

-bueno...soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra jaja- le dice Tsuna.

Así el guardián del rayo fue modificando poco a poco su personalidad, se fue volviendo cada vez más tranquila hasta el punto que se volvía perezoso.

* * *

Ciaossu!

Lambo lo logro!

Y que pasara ahora con los compromisos?

Quienes son las prometidas?

Que es lo que Tsuna planea en realidad?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


	23. Una flor y una pista

KHR! No me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco…

* * *

Una pista y una flor

Una semana más tarde…

Tsuna tomo sus auriculares nuevos, presiono un botón y una lucecita se prendió -hola, chico!- dijo por los auriculares los cuales usaba para pelear, a los cuales les puso un nuevo aditamento que le permitía comunicarse con sus guardianes a el pequeño comunicador que les había dado la última vez.

-Sawada/Boss/Juundaime/Tsuna!- escucho el del otro lado y pudo comprobar por sus voces que todos estaban bien.

-les informo que a cada uno le mande a hacer un traje nuevo y corbata y camisa también, espero que les guste, el paquete les llegara a cada uno de una u otra forma, y además abra una pista que les describirá a la persona que conocerán, nos vemos en el baile-

-Espera!- logro escuchar de parte de sus guardianes del otro lado por Tsuna ya les había cortado la comunicación.

-se ve que te divierte- le dijo Reborn que estaba con él en su oficina.

-jeje es que me gustaría ver la cara de cada uno cuando vean a sus prometidas pero…al mismo tiempo siento que me van a querer matar- dice sintiendo un escalofrió.

-mira- le dice Reborn sacando de su bolsillo una cámara de fotos.

-una cámara?-dice sin entender.

-si quieres fotografiare la cara de sorpresa de cada uno de tus guardianes-le dice Reborn comenzando a planear como sigilosamente iría por sus objetivos.

-jeje seria genial y así armaríamos un álbum de recuerdos-dice Tsuna divertido.

-sí, que lo usaríamos para chantaje cuando nos convenga-dice con malicia.

-Reborn deja de pensar en torturar a la gente!-le dice Tsuna recordando sus propias desgracias.

-hey! Te está gustando hacerlo también, admítelo!-le dice arrogantemente.

-si…pero ese no es el punto-dice nervioso de ser descubierto.

-ve a cambiarte ya casi es hora-le ordena.

-sí, me pregunto si Alice ya estará lista, no quiero que lleguemos tarde-dice levantándose de su silla.

* * *

Más tarde, en el baile…

Un hermoso salón de fiesta, con el mejor estilo de gala, los invitados con sus atuendos formales esperando al principal organizador de esa fiesta.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, lo cual anunciaba que el invitado principal había llegado.

Tsuna se apareció por la puerta principal vestido por su traje negro parecido al de Vongola Primo, del brazo entraba con Alice quien traía un vestido rojo que realzaba su belleza, la cual cierto chico pelirrojo no pudo dejar pasar desapercibida.

-sigo odiando esta entrada tan llamativa- le susurra Tsuna a su prima.

-Tsuna sino te gusta cambia las cosas como hasta ahora has hecho, después de todo nadie se sorprenderá de que cambies esto, ya has cambiado muchas cosas desde que llegaste a Italia-le susurra Alice mientras avanzan saludando a los invitados.

-si, a partir de la próxima fiesta cambiare esto-le termina de susurrar mientras un muchacho pelirrojo se les acerca.

-hola Tsuna- dijo acercándose a su amigo – hola Alice- dijo un poco sonrojado cuando la vio a los ojos.

-Hola Enma- dijeron ambos.

Tsuna noto que Enma no traía la flor que le había dado en el bolcillo del pecho de su traje. Se acerca un poco a Enma y en voz baja le dice –trajiste tu flor?-

-sí, está en mi bolcillo que dentro de mi saco- le dice en voz baja Enma.

-de que hablan?- le pregunta Alice que se sentía excluida.

Tsuna de pronto noto que varias personas le miraban, eran sus fangirl que seguramente querían la oportunidad de bailar con él.

"bueno es el momento" pensó y empujo a su prima hacia delante – Enma te la encargo-

-Tsuna! Que…?- dijo Alice no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Enma te lo explicara- dijo yéndose/escapando antes de que las chicas lo rodeen y no tenga otra opción de bailar con todas.

Tsuna fue hasta uno de los tantos balcones que daban al jardín, donde estaba Reborn ya esperándolo.

-los tienes?-le pregunta Tsuna.

-si aquí están los ramilletes, algunos de tus guardianes ya están en el baile mientras que otros están llegando tienes que apresurarte en entregar los ramilletes-dijo Reborn dándoselos.

-si -le dijo Tsuna tomándolos.

-me pareció ver a mi viejo compañero de travesuras venir a el balcón-dijo una voz detrás suyo.

Tsuna voltea y esa persona se acerca y lo abraza.

-tiempo sin vernos- le dice Tsuna.

-he venido a considerar tu oferta-dice esa persona- he? Reborn eres tú?-dice reparando en el hombre de traje y sombrero.

-si-le dice con una de esas sonrisas que hacen suspirar.

-wow! Vi a Mammon y no lo podía creer! Ahora te veo a ti y debo decir que te vez genial!-le dice acercándose al ex arcobaleno.

-gracias, me siento alagado-le dice Reborn.

-no quieres salir conmigo?-le pregunta de la nada.

-bueno…-iba a hablar Reborn y le interrumpieron…

-hey! Te propuse algo recuerdas!- le dice Tsuna interrumpiendo la conversación.

-ha! Cierto!- dice de pronto recordando la propuesta de Tsuna – yo había venido a considerar tu oferta, se me había olvidado jeje-

-o sea que aceptas?-le dice Tsuna feliz.

-dije a CONSIDERAR- le recalca.

-bueno entonces toma este ramillete y ve a hacer lo que quieras- le dice poniéndole en la muñeca de la mano derecha un ramillete formado por una gran flor rosa y unas pequeñas blancas.

-jeje siempre lo hago, nos vemos más tarde Tsuna-le dice yéndose.

-diviértete!- le dice mientras la ve alejarse.

-bueno te ahorraste buscarla-le dice Reborn.

-sí, ahora voy por las demás- dijo dando un salto desde el balcón aterrizando en el piso y yéndose por el jardín.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte…

-vi entrar a Juundaime y a la señorita traidora- decía buscando con la mirada, un chico de cabello plateado y traje negro y camisa roja y un clave de color rosa fuerte que le combinaba bastante bien en el bolsillo del pecho de su traje.

Fue de un lugar a otro buscándolo hasta que algo le vino a la mente.

-quien será la chica elegida por Juundaime?- decía Gokudera- la flor y esta nota me ayudara a darme cuenta quien es-

Abrió la nota que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a leerla.

"la nota decía que debía llevar esta flor en el bolsillo de mi traje y que la chica usaría un ramillete en su mano derecha con el mismo tipo de flor" pensaba "veamos la pista dice…El clavel rosa que cuyo significado es: nunca te olvidare" leyó para si la tarjeta que le fue entregada.

-que quiere decir que hayan puesto esta flor a esa chica?-pensó en voz alta.

-HIHE! Déjenme tranquila!- escucho un grito conocido que venia del balcón cercano a él.

Afuera en el balcón…

-HEHI! Déjenme tranquila!- les dijo Haru a 3 chicas que la rodearon y le miraban desafiantes.

-Haru Miura, no sé cómo alguien como tu es tan cercana al Decimo- dijo una de las chicas burlándose.

-sí, es obvio que somos más bonitas-dijo otra de las chicas.

-sí y de mejor posición que tu-le dijo arrogantemente otra.

-somos dignas de ser esposas de cualquiera de los guardianes o incluso del mismo Decimo-dijo la tercera.

-Tsuna-san no se juntaría con ninguna de ustedes!- dijo enojada Haru.

-quien te crees que eres!-le dijo enojada.

-tal vez deberíamos enseñarles una lección-dijo con malicia.

-sí, ya se arrojémosla al lago cercano aquí, que nade con las alimañas que hay allí, seguro se llevara muy bien con ellas jajaja-

-si- dijeron las otras dos chicas que iban a agarrarla cuando.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ella se llevaría bien con esas alimañas- dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

-quien…?-voltearon a ver de quien era la voz que escucho, y se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba allí.

-Gokudera Hayato!-dijeron 2 de las chicas.

-el guardián de la tormenta del Decimo!-dijo la que faltaba.

-HEHI! Que dijiste de mi idiota!- le grito Haru.

-que tú siendo una alimaña te llevarías bien con las alimañas que hay en el algo-repitió Gokudera burlándose.

-atrévete a decirme de nuevo…-dijo muy enojada Haru.

-alimaña, alimaña, alimaña, alimaña- comenzó a burlarse

A las tres chicas que miraban la escena les cayó una gotita al estilo anime.

Entonces se comenzaron a escabullir pero Gokudera les impidió el paso.

-a donde creen que van?-les dijo amenazante.

-Gokudera Hayato…pues…nosotras…- decía nerviosa.

-escuchen bien, esta estúpida mujer aunque no les agrade sigue siendo parte de la familia del Decimo, si se les ocurre ponerle un dedo encima, las enviare al hospital en estado de coma, entendieron!- dijo con su típico tono de abusador.

-si!- dijeron antes de salir corriendo.

"me defendió?" pensaba Haru -HEHI parece que puedes ser bueno cuando quieres-le dijo Haru un poco sorprendida de lo que había visto.

-por qué no te defendiste de ellas?-dijo enojado, pues sabia de lo que Haru era capaz.

-no quería arruinar el vestido que Tsuna-san compro para mí- dijo mostrando un vestido de color verde muy bonito- ni el ramillete que me dio- dijo mostrándole, a lo que Gokudera se puso pálido.

-qué? porque tu mujer tienes un ramillete con clavel rosa!- le dijo enojado.

-qué te pasa! Por qué me gritas! Me lo dio Tsuna-san y me gusta por qué?-le dijo enojada.

-no sabes lo que quiere decir?-le dice Gokudera ahora levemente sonrojado.

-no, por qué?-le dice aun enojada.

-mira- dice Gokudera mostrándole que traía la misma flor que ella en su traje.

-HEHI! Que te lo dio Tsuna-san?-le dice sorprendida.

-sí y…-iba a explicarle pero Haru lo interrumpió.

-no puedo creerlo…-dice sorprendida- Tsuna-san intento conquistarte también?-dijo Haru de la nada.

-qué? no es eso idiota! El hecho de que llevemos la misma flor significa que eres mi prometida!- le grito pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo y cuando lo hizo se sonrojo muchísimo.

-qué? prometida! Y eso quien lo decidió!-le dijo indignada.

-Juundaime lo hizo y…-iba a explicarle pero de nuevo Haru le interrumpió.

-HEHI! No puede ser! Tiene que ser mentira! Tu no me gustas!-grito alterada, por alguna razón desconocida esas palabras hicieron que Gokudera sintiera una punzada en su pecho.

-y acaso crees que estoy feliz?!- le dijo exasperado.

-yo voy a buscar a Tsuna-san para que me explique esto!- dijo entrando al salón.

-sí, yo también!-dijo entrando.

Desde las sombras del balcón salió…. – Tsuna me tendrá que pagar bien por estas fotos, ahora a mi siguiente objetivo- dijo Reborn entrando también al salón.

* * *

En el salón, en un rincón…

-yo no necesito la pista pues ya sé a quién debo buscar pero…- dijo tomando su pista que no se había molestado en leer- acacia amarilla cuyo significado es amor secreto…- dijo leyendo- kufufufu acaso están bromeando! –dijo enojado rompiendo el papel- Como es que…?-

-Mukuro-sama?- escucho una voz detrás suyo.

Volteo y se encontró a una Chrome, no con el peinado parecido al de él sino con un hermoso pelo suelto y un vestido del color de su cabello con un ramillete de acacia amarilla en su muñeca derecha.

-parece que nos han comprometido Chrome- dijo Mukuro asiendo que ella se sonrojara.

-estoy feliz de que sea Mukuro-sama mi prometido, cuando la reunión termino Boss me dijo que confiara en que su decisión, y luego cuando me entregaron este vestido con una nota que decía que haría que un idiota se diera cuenta de lo que siente, no pensé que hablaba de Mukuro-sama- dijo con una sonrisa NO dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

Un aura oscura empezó a emanar alrededor de Mukuro "o sea que tenía todo planeado?" pensó Mukuro "Tsunanoshi, esta vez sí me la has jugado…"

-Mukuro-sama?- le dijo Chrome al notar que Mukuro se quedó callado un rato.

"pero…" pensó viendo a Chrome "….no es tampoco que me moleste esto" pensó mientras la contemplo, notando lo bonita que estaba esa noche su ahora novia oficial...

* * *

En el jardín…

Recostado en un árbol, el guardián de la nube se sentía tranquilo junto a su fiel amigo emplumado.

-mm…- "azucena nombre que significa corazón inocente…"pensó.

-aquí estas!- dijo una voz detrás de él- hola Kyoya!-

-no te cansas de molestarme- le dijo con una voz que hizo disgustar a Diana, la hermana de Dino, pero antes de que ella dijera algo- hey! Herbívora, pelea- dijo sacando sus tonfas.

-vaya, es la primera vez que empiezas tu- dijo sacando su látigo.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar del jardín dos personas conversaban.

-pero estas seguro…yo no creo gustarle y…?-

-eres una chica muy bonita, el vestido con toque chinos te queda muy bien y además creo que eres la indicada, toma el ramillete- dice colocándolo en su muñeca.

-confiare en ti, Tsuna-nii- le dice la joven.

Mientras con Hibari…

Los dos saltaron y chocaron sus armas, Hibari la miro detenidamente por un momento.

-qué te pasa? Tengo algo en la cara?- le dijo exasperada.

-hey! Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se alejaron.

-Kyoya, ya te dije que aunque mi hermana venga a querer pelear contigo solo la ignores, y tú! Ya te dije que dejes de intentar pelear con él-le dijo Dino enojado.

-pero esta vez el comenzó y…hey! Dónde vas!- le grita Diana viendo que su contrincante se iba.

-Kyoya?-le dice Dino sin entender su actitud.

-no me interesa hablar contigo, solo quería comprobar algo y ya lo hice-le dice Hibari.

-algo?-le dice sin entender Diana.

-acaso estas buscando a tu prometida?-le pregunta Dino.

-prometida?-dijo Diana pero Hibari ya se estaba yendo-vuelve acá y explícame eso Kyoya!- dijo saltando e intentando atacarlo de nuevo.

Hibari se puso en posición de defensa para bloquear el ataque pero algo más o mejor dicho alguien más lo bloqueo.

-ya deja de molestarlo- dijo una joven que se había interpuesto en el ataque, tomando con sus manos el látigo, era una joven de cabello recogido al estilo oriental y un vestido con detalles chinos, una joven de unos 18 años.

-quién eres?-le pregunta Diana.

-soy la prometida del guardián de la nube!-le dice la joven.

"I-pin? Tsuna…escogiste a I-pin?" pensó muy sorprendido Dino al verla. Diana da un paso atrás.

-qué? su prometida? Eso es mentira!-le dice entre enojada y sorprendida, ya que aunque no lo admita le gusta Hibari y no le gusta nada la idea del compromiso.

-no es mentira! Mira!- dijo mostrándole un ramillete en la mano con azucenas.

Hibari se apareció al lado de la joven de la nada y le tomo del ante brazo para ver mejor las flores.

-mm…- dijo y la vio a los ojos cosa que hizo sonrojar a la joven de rasgos chinos- otra herbívora, no eres la gran cosa- dijo soltándola y yéndose del lugar.

-jaja te rechazo jaja- se burlaba notoriamente Diana.

-cállate!- dijo dando una serie de golpes más rápido que la velocidad de la luz asiendo quedar inconsciente a la hermana de Bronco Dino.

-Diana!- grito Dino yendo a ver a su hermana -no tenías que ser tan dura…- dijo Dino.

-Dino-nii- dijo I-pin con una voz escalofriante- dile a tu hermana cuando despierte que queda advertida tanto ahora como en el futuro- dicho esto aparto la mirada, parecía entre triste y decepcionada.

"futuro?" pensó con curiosidad -…escucha yo…-Dino iba a decir algo para animarla pero fue interrumpido.

-hey!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos – pelea- dijo Hibari a I-pin arremetiendo con sus tonfas.

I-pin lo esquivo y respondió al ataque con otro que logro alejarlo –espera, yo no quiero pelear contigo- le dijo sin dejar su posición de defensa.

-pero yo si- dijo volviendo a atacarla, I-pin de un giro se puso detrás de él, lo tomo del cuello estrellándolo contra el suelo.

-lo siento, lo hice por puro instinto- dijo I-pin muy preocupada soltándole la camisa, pero Hibari seguía en el piso- estas bien?-

En la cara de Hibari apareció una sonrisa muy rara, que a Dino le llamo la atención. Se reincorporo, I-pin se alejó un poco pero Hibari la tomo del brazo.

-eres casi una carnívora-le dijo con una galante sonrisa de lado.

-he?- dijo I-pin sin entender.

-Kyoya, eso se supone que es romántico?- le dijo Dino con una gotita en la cabeza.

-continuemos!- dijo Hibari dando un salto hacia atrás para luego tomar impulso y avanzar en ataque hacia I-pin. Ella solo lo esquivo.

-lo siento- dijo alejándose un poco –pero mi tiempo va a terminar, solo pude estar 15 minutos aquí pero…creo que fueron buenos-

-aun la pelea no ha terminado-le dice Hibari.

-lo sé…pero discúlpame por no poder seguir, además tengo que volver…después de todo en el futuro estamos peleados… y las cosas entre nosotros están empeorando-dijo apartando la mirada con tristeza.

-en el futuro?- pregunto Dino que seguía con curiosidad al respecto.

-si - dijo I-pin acercándose a Hibari.

Como Hibari vio que la chica no tenía intenciones de seguir bajo sus tonfas.

I-pin se acercó lo suficiente para levantar su mano y ponerla en la mejilla de Hibari –sé que no quieres hacerme daño pero me daña que me alejes, y no quiero desconfiar de ti en ningún aspecto, por favor recuerda eso-

-mm…-simplemente dijo Hibari pero no entendía bien a que se refería la joven.

-la nube que no puede ser atrapada, es increíble cuanto deseo atraparla pero…me doy cuenta que cada vez es más difícil…- dice con una voz llena de tristeza, apartando la mirada.

-sin embargo- dijo Hibari – la nube se mueve siempre cerca del cielo, mantente cerca del cielo y siempre encontraras a la nube- dijo para la gran sorpresa de tanto Dino como I-pin.

I-pin sonrió levemente –jeje tienes razón, después de todo, nuestro cielo es el más puro y celeste que existe, gracias….sabes tal vez no todo este perdido para nosotros, por favor se amable con mi yo del presente- dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios, para sorpresa tanto de Hibari como Dino.

"waw! que hago? siento que estoy sobrando pero por otro lado…que envidia!" dijo con sus ojitos en cascadita Dino.

-adiós- dijo yéndose por el bosque, Hibari iba a ir detrás de ella pero alguien apareció frente a él.

-hasta aquí llego tu tiempo, Kyoya-le dijo.

-Tsuna!-dijo Dino sorprendido de verlo.

-herbívoro? Dónde fue?-le dijo pues Tsuna se seguía interponiendo.

-tu prometida la podrás ver en unos años más, te la presentare formalmente de nuevo, espero que esperes hasta entonces- dijo antes de desaparecer igual que la joven china.

-espera!- dijo yendo a buscarlo.

-jeje Kyoya no se quedara así Tsuna, él te va a buscar toda la noche- decía Dino "pobre de mi hermanito".

Pero de pronto Dino nota que Hibari se quedó allí parado.

De la nada Hibari saco sus tonfas otra vez.

-Kyoya, que pasa?-dijo Dino un poco nervioso.

Hibari vio a Dino y sonrió, y a Dino trago en seco sintiendo un escalofrío le paso por la espalda.

* * *

Por otra parte en el salón de fiestas…

Un joven de pelo blanco, con traje negro y camisa naranja, buscaba con su vista por todos lados a alguien.

-malva silvestre, la calma que necesitas, esta chica será calmada al extremo!- cuando levanto sus brazos al decir extremo, choco con alguien e hizo caer a esa persona.

-Kurokawa Hana! Lo siento- dijo Ryohei dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero noto que en su mano había un ramillete- eso…eso…-dijo apuntando.

-esto, me lo dio Sawada hace un rato, no es mi estilo pero combina con mi vestido, por cierto has visto a Kyoko?- le pregunto pero no hubo respuesta.

Ryohei estaba con la boca abierta, aun apuntando al ramillete.

-hey! Que te pasa? Si no sabes me voy- dijo volteándose.

-espera!- dijo tomándole la mano.

-qué te pasa?-le dijo molesta.

-que…que…no…lo sabes?- dijo con un tono nervioso.

-saber qué?-

-el hecho de que tengas esa flor, es que te eligieron como mi…mi….mi…-empezó a tartamudear nervioso.

-tu qué?!- dijo exasperada.

-prometida!- dijo finalmente.

-qué? quien decidió eso!- dijo enojada.

-pues…eso no importa…yo…tu…me…-empezó de nuevo a tartamudear.

-me que! puedes dejar de poner esa cara de imbécil de una vez!-dijo ya muy enojada.

-tú me gustas al extremo!- le dijo dejando a Hana con la boca abierta.

-que yo te gusto?-le pregunto sin entender nada de la situación o como llegaron a esto.

-si-le dijo con decisión.

-desde cuándo?-le interroga.

-no lo sé al extremo!-dijo/grito.

-eres tonto!- "por qué a mí!" pensó Hana queriendo salir de ese lugar al ver que algunos escuchaban esa conversación y parecían estar riéndose.

* * *

En un rincón cerca de la pista de baile…

-flor rododendro significa peligro…-leyó pensativo- parece que será problemática jaja- reía Yamamoto viendo si entre las jóvenes presente había alguna con esa flor.

-disculpe joven- dice una voz detrás de él y voltea encontrándose con una chica, al parecer, que lleva gabardina negra y un sombreo con mucho estilo combinado, sus ojos quedan tapados debajo de su flequillo, tiene una apariencia muy sospechosa.

-si señorita, en que le puedo ayudar?- le dice con su típica sonrisa.

-me puede acompañar al jardín?-le dice cortésmente.

-disculpe pero podría decirme quien es usted?-le dice Yamamoto.

-ho! No sé si debería darle esa información pero le puedo decir que si no me acompaña su jefe estará en problemas-

-eso es una amenaza?-le dijo Yamamoto sin quitar su típica sonrisa.

-tal vez- dice volteando – vendrá?-

-claro- "siento que esta joven no es cualquier persona" piensa mientras comienza a seguirla.

En el jardín…

-y bien? Que desea señorita?-le dijo Yamamoto cuando finalmente se quedó parada.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, guardián del Decimo Vongola, pelea!- dice sacando de la nada una katana.

-ho!- dice Yamamoto sacando su espada defendiéndose.

Ambas espadas chocan una y otra vez en una feroz batalla.

-sabes, no me pone contenta que solo te defienda y no me ataque, acaso me estas subestimando?- le dice la joven.

-y a mí no me pone contento que no me…!- dice haciendo un movimiento que hace que por unos segundo la espada de la joven se aparte dejándola desprotegida y Yamamoto aprovecha y la ataca, la joven cierra los ojos esperando el impacto.

Cuando los abre Yamamoto está detrás –que no te atreviste a hacerme daño por ser una chica?- le dice aun de espaldas a él.

-no es eso- dice Yamamoto aun en su posición, de pronto el sombrero de la joven cae al suelo dividido en dos – es solo que me sentiría mejor viendo tu rostro mientras peleamos- y voltea a verla, para verla parada aun de espalda a él pero ahora con un cabello oscuro largo hasta la espalda.

-jajajajaja- comienza a reírse la joven mientras aun esta de espalda – eres interesante Yamamoto Takeshi, bien…- dice finalmente volteando dejando ver su rostro –sigamos!- dice corriendo y chocando espadas con él.

Cuando Yamamoto la tiene de frente –sabes te pareces a alguien, te me haces familiar-entonces Yamamoto repara en los ojos profundamente verdes que tiene la joven.

Entonces se envuelven de nuevo en una feroz batalla.

De la nada frena la joven, al notar que acaban de cortar su gabardina.

-Hey! Acaso planeas cortar toda mi ropa!- le dice como enojada.

-no pareces el tipo de chica a la que le importe eso- le dice Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-jaja puede ser pero debido a mi trabajo debo cuidar como me visto aunque…- dice quitándose de un tirón la gabardina y tirándola a un lado – creo que por esta ocasión me olvidare de ello, después de todo me estoy divirtiendo- le dice con una sonrisa.

La joven debajo de la gabardina traía un hermoso vestido del mismo color verde que los ojos de la joven, con pequeñas flores negras que resaltaba su belleza, fue entonces cuando…

-ya sé quién eres! Eres Sakura Kikumono, la modelo!- dice Yamamoto apuntándola sorprendido.

-ya era hora, sigamos!- dice la joven corriendo de nuevo para atacarlo.

-espera!- dice cuando sus espadas chocan- que haces en un lugar como este?-

-que no te has dado cuenta- dice con una sonrisa mirándole a los ojos –mira mi muñera derecha-

-esa es…una flor rododendro-dice reparando en el ramillete.

-hi! Soy tu prometida Yamamoto Takeshi-le dice con una sonrisa.

-qué?- dice perdiendo la concentración por la impresión y Sakura aprovecha y de un movimiento rápido logra arrebatar la espada de la mano de Yamamoto, la espada sale volando unos metros de ellos

-jeje perdiste la concentración, había venido solo a considerar pero creo que si aceptare la oferta de Tsunanoshi-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-oferta?-dice Yamamoto sin entender.

-si- dice Sakura guardando su espada- seré tu esposa algún día, después de todo, no todos los días me ofrecen casarme con uno de los codiciados guardianes de Vongola-

-pero espera! Como es que tú conoces a Tsuna? Como es que sabes de Vongola? Que no eres una modelo? Como es que estas aquí?-le bombardea con preguntas.

-bueno veraz yo…-iba a hablar Sakura cuando escucharon un grito muy conocido para ambos.

-VOIII al fin te encuentro Sakura! No te…..que haces aquí con él?- dice Scualo notando que estaba con Yamamoto.

-podrías dejar de grita oni-san es molesto- le dice Sakura tapándose los oídos.

-oni-san? Scualo es tu hermano?-le pregunta muy sorprendido Yamamoto.

-hi! Scualo-nii me ha hablado de ti por ello quise probar tus habilidades con la espada-

-VOI! Aún no han respondido a mi pregunta que hacen aquí?!- les grita enojado.

-Scualo-nii- dice Sakura abrazando a Yamamoto- te presento a mi novio, me acaba de proponer matrimonio-

-he?- dice Yamamoto entre sorprendido, nervioso y muy sonrojado.

-QUUUEEEE?- dice/grita sorprendido Scualo pero de la nada empieza a emanar de él una aura oscura –Yamamoto Takeshi…ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!- grito lanzándose al ataque, entonces Sakura se apartó para no salir lastimada.

-Espera Scualo todo tiene una explicación- dice Yamamoto tratando de calmarlo y esquivando su ataque, entonces corrió a tomar su espada.

-EXPLICA ESTO!- le grito mientras lo atacaba.

"por qué a mí, ciertamente ahora entiendo por qué decía peligro, tendré un cuñado que querrá matarme" pensó.

Sakura simplemente se quedó observando la pelea "parece que tendré un futuro interesante" pensó mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.

* * *

En un balcón cercano…

-ya veo, o sea que en estos momentos todos están conociendo a sus respectivas prometidas…- dice Alice.

-sí, Tsuna duda de su intuición pero yo pienso que eligió bien- explica Enma.

-espera! Entonces yo también debería estar buscando a mi prometido!?- dice mostrando un ramillete que traía en su muñeca con un notorio tulipán rojo.

-Tulipan rojo…-dice Enma levemente sonrojado.

-la verdad no sé si quiera casarme…pero Enma tu eres el único que vio el plan completo de Tsuna, dime que significa el tulipán rojo?-le pregunta con curiosidad.

-he…yo…-empieza a balbucear.

-Vamos dímelo!-le insiste.

-toma- le dice dándole la tarjeta.

-por qué te dieron a ti esta tarjeta? Veamos dice Tulipan rojo: declaración de amor..?- de pronto se pone roja- que? yo…no….me estoy declarando!- decía entre nerviosa y molesta.

-si…lo sé pero….. Yo si…-dijo con un hilo de voz muy bajo.

-he?- dijo Alice pues no había escuchado.

"yo puedo hacerlo" pensó dándose ánimos –bueno….yo si…me declarare…-tartamudeo un poco pero finalmente...- me gustas, por favor se mi novia- le dice mostrándole que él también tenía un tulipán.

-Enma…- dijo sorprendida- yo...-

-no tienes que responderme ahora- se apresuró a decir.

-Enma, yo acepto- dijo sonrojada pero feliz y con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ciaossu!

Jaja las prometidas se han presentado.

Sakura Kikumono, es una modelo que tuvo una breve aparición, en el capítulo 46 del manga cuando Yamamoto dice según muchas de las traducciones ser un fan de ella.

Veamos qué onda? Acaso se aceptan? Alguno tendrá algo justificado que decir al respecto? Y a todo esto, y Lambo?

Más respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.

Nya se despide, paz!


	24. Una pelea confusa

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes…

* * *

Una pelea confusa

Unos minutos más tarde…

En un balcón en donde todo estaba tranquilo un chico sostenía una cámara mientras una persona que traía un traje negro, camisa naranja y un sombrero sonreía satisfecho.

-todo salió bien, aunque luego me querrán matar jeje- dice viendo las fotos que contenía la cámara.

-sí, seguramente Hibari y Scualo ya te está buscando-le dijo Reborn.

-jeje si es cierto, deje a Kyoya con la palabra en la boca jeje-dijo divertido recordando el momento – y parece que no reconoció que su prometida era I-pin-

-Tsuna-kun-dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

-Kyoko-chan!-dijo al voltear y ver a su querida novia.

-Tsuna-kun…es cierto lo de los compromisos?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-sí…. así es-dice dudoso pues no sabía que pensaba ella de eso.

-entonces mi oni-san y Hana?-pregunto inquieta.

-sí, así es-dijo Tsuna un poco incómodo no sabiendo cómo se lo tomaría.

-genial! Que mi amiga y yo seamos parientes me hace feliz- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Tsuna respiro aliviado -aún no sabemos cómo resultara esto-le dijo posando su mirada en la hermosa luna llena de esa noche.

-por qué?-le pregunto Kyoko acercándose.

-pues les dije que si tenían alguna queja valedera, el compromiso podría deshacerse-le explica.

-ya veo…-dijo ahora viendo también la luna.

Tsuna desvió levemente su mirada para contemplarla unos momentos "debo hacerlo, es sencillo, vamos tu puedes!" pensó dándose animo -eto…Kyoko-chan…- dijo con un gran sonrojo Tsuna.

-dime-dijo volteando ligeramente para ver al joven.

Tsuna puso de repente una flor delante de ella -acéptala-

-qué bonita!-dijo tomándola.

-es un clinsaltelmo y significa: te quiero-se animó por fin a decirle.

-Tsuna-kun…- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla- gracias Tsu-kun, espero que no te moleste que te llame así-

-no, claro que no- le dice más rojo que un tomate, tras ver esa escena Reborn se retiró.

"bueno parece que la prometida del jefe también es oficial, bien hecho Tsuna! Ya con 20 años era hora de que te animes a hacer algo con ese estancando amor" pensaba mientras sonreía de lado, y claro no sin antes sacarles una foto, luego se marchó para darles privacidad.

- y espero que de ahora en más confíes en mi-dijo Kyoko.

-qué? si siempre he confiado en ti-dijo sorprendido y sin entender.

-hablo de que de verdad confíes en mí, tus problemas y tus dudas yo las quiero compartir-le dijo Kyoko con la esperanza de que por fin se entiendan.

-Kyoko…- aparto la mirada–no puedo…yo…- iba a explicar Tsuna pero Kyoko le interrumpió.

-no- dijo ocultando sus ojos en la sombra de su pelo.

-Kyoko?-le dijo si entender su actitud.

-no quiero escuchar eso de nuevo…-levanta la mirada, ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos –estoy harta! Pensé que ahora que sabes que fui discípula de Reborn sería diferente!-

-Kyoko…cálmate…-decía un tanto nervioso no sabiendo que hacer.

-no…yo…!-iban a seguir discutiendo pero…

-disculpen jóvenes, desean una bebida- dijo un camarero.

-no es buen moment…-dijo Tsuna pero de pronto- Kyoko!- dijo al ver que agarraba una bebida y tomándola de un solo sorbo.

-bebe!- dice Kyoko entregándole la otra copa que estaba en la bandeja, Tsuna la toma con desconfianza.

-disculpe pero…que es esto, no parece vino- le dice Tsuna al mesero.

-no, es un jugo de frutas, dado que usted pidió que sirviéramos cosas como estas porque hay niños en la fiesta-le dice el camarero.

-es verdad…-dice Tsuna recordando cuando revisaba el menú- Kyoko, tú ya lo probaste esta bueno?-

-si- dijo simplemente, estaba de espaldas a él, viendo hacia el jardín.

"aún está molesta…bueno una bebida me hará bien"- pensó tomándola.

-si me disculpa- dice el mesero yéndose del lugar –misión cumplida- susurra a lo que parece ser un comunicador.

Al mismo tiempo…

-Kyoko escúchame, yo estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado mis sentimientos y de que seas mi novia pero…Kyoko?- dice llamándola pero no hay respuesta-Kyoko!- sigue sin haber respuesta.

-Tsu-kun!- dice de la nada dándose la vuelta y abrazándolo.

-Kyoko? Que…que pasa?- dice un poco nervioso.

-si en verdad me amas- le dice con una voz divertida que a Tsuna lo dejo un tanto desconcertado –cásate conmigo, así nunca nos separaremos-

-Qué?- dice totalmente sorprendido-Kyoko te sientes bien?-

-si, por qué?-le dijo ella sin separarse de él.

-pues…eto…- "que me pasa estoy viendo borroso" piensa al darse cuenta de que está perdiendo lucidez –Kyoko no me…- no pudo continuar puesto que perdió la conciencia (o eso creía).

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Un joven abrió los ojos cuando el sol le dio la cara y no sabía si quiera donde estaba.

-que paso?- dice mirando a su alrededor – esta no es mi habitación- luego se mira el mismo- bueno tengo puesto los pantalones pero mi camisa donde esta?- dice levantándose.

Se tropezó con sus propios pies y levanto la mirada notando el desorden de esa habitación.

Va al baño y nota su fatal estado –que paso anoche? veamos…- piensa haciendo memoria.

Entonces ve su corbata tirada en el piso del baño.

-anoche…- dice recogiendo la corbata –lleve a cabo mi plan de presentarles sus prometidas a mis guardianes y luego discutí con Kyoko y luego…que paso? No recuerdo…-intento hacer memoria pero nada llegaba a su mente, entonces…- que es esto? - repara en que tenía en su mano un anillo además de sus anillos Vongola.

Se lo quita y lo revisa.

Encontrando una inscripción del lado de adentro –amor eterno? –Lee que dice -No me digan que es una alianza matrimonia- dijo con horror.

-he? Donde estoy!- escucho un grito en la habitación.

Tsuna corrió encontrándose a Kyoko que al parecer estaba dormida del otro lado de la cama.

-Kyoko?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Tsu-kun?-pregunto igual de sorprendida de verla.

De pronto una cara de sorpresa aún más grande se forma en la cara de Tsuna y apunta a ella con el dedo.

-que sucede?-le pregunta Kyoko sin comprender.

-tienes…tienes….un anillo-tartamudeo nervioso.

-ho! Es verdad, es muy bonito, parece que es de oro…-dice de pronto reparando en el anillo que llevaba.

-Kyoko, lee dentro, que dice?-le dice Tsuna nervioso.

Kyoko se lo quita, fija su mirada en la inscripción -dice…amor eterno…- lee en voz alta y luego mira a Tsuna – tu - dice un poco sonrojada – tú me lo diste?-

-no! –Dice muy nervioso – quiero decir…no lo sé…en realidad no recuerdo que paso ayer y…-

De pronto Tsuna repara en que sus auriculares están brillando y eso ocurre cuando tiene una llamada.

-moshi moshi- dice atendiendo la llamada, Kyoko mientras empieza a curiosear la habitación.

-Donde estas!- le gritan del otro lado.

-Reborn?-pregunta Tsuna al reconocer la voz.

-no el fantasma de la ópera-le dijo con ironía- si soy Reborn! y donde estas!? Desapareciste a mitad de la fiesta, y tus guardianes intentaron matarse de nuevo entre ellos y sus prometidas a ellos, todo es un caos aquí y tu divirtiéndote con tu novia, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Kyoko o veraz como…-Tsuna le interrumpe.

-Reborn no sé dónde estoy-le dice para calmarlo- por favor, revisa los movimiento de mi tarjeta así sabré donde estoy-

-déjame ver, hey! Irie! Revisa la computadora!-grita Reborn.

-estas en casa?-le pregunta Tsuna.

-si- le dijo cortante.

-están todos bien?- le pregunta Tsuna y Reborn sabía que quería informen de todo lo que había pasado.

-están preocupados buscándote, solo por eso pararon de pelear, están escuchando esta conversación y…-de pronto un silencio hubo del otro lado hasta que Reborn volvió a gritarle- como que estas en las Vegas?-

-qué?-dijo Tsuna sin entender.

-Irie! estas seguro?-le grita Reborn.

-si- se escuchaba la voz de Irie- dice que anoche pagaste…un…una…-empezó a tartamudear.

-habla Irie o te vuelo los sesos!- se escuchó a Reborn amenazarlo y a sus guardianes también.

-Reborn! no regañes a Irie y diles a los demás que también los estoy escuchando-le dice Tsuna pensando en lo que su pobre ingeniero debía estar pasando.

-cállate Tsuna, no sabes la cantidad de papeleo que tienes acumulado y…-de nuevo otro silencio.

-y?-dijo Tsuna preocupado de que haya otro silencio.

-como que pagaste por una boda?-le grito Reborn enojado.

-he?-grito Tsuna desconcertado.

-Tsu-kun? Que es esto?- le dice Kyoko mostrándole un papel que encontró en la mesa.

-un documento?- dice Tsuna al ver el papel, empieza a leer y su cara pasa de una de curiosidad a una de horror y sorpresa –HIII Kyoko y yo nos casamos?-

-que hiciste que?!- le dice Reborn del otro lado.

-Sawada! Que paso con mi hermana?- le dice/grita Ryohei del otro lado, al parecer le quito el teléfono a Reborn de la mano..

-devuélveme eso!- le dice Reborn arrebatándoselo- Tsuna será mejor que estés aquí para esta tarde o volveré a usar mis dotes de Hitman solo que esta vez cazare al Decimo Vongola- le dice antes de cortarle.

-HIII espera Reborn!-grito asustado.

-Tsu-kun?-le pregunto Kyoko preocupada.

-Kyoko tenemos que irnos-le dice Tsuna- porque no te das un baño, yo le pediré a alguien de la recepción que te traiga algo mas cómodo-le dice notando que Kyoko tenía el vestido de la noche pasada solo que arrugado y en algunas partes roto.

-hi…Tsuna…eto…es verdad que nos casamos?-le dice sonrojada y un poco apenada.

-no lo sé pero…voy a averiguarlo-dice Tsuna decidido.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde…

-Tsu-kun, el vestido me quedo bien y me gusta mucho- dijo entrando con un solero floreado, un saquito lila y unas botas negras, pero no hubo respuesta –Tsu-kun- le llamo pero nada –Tsu-kun!-

-he? Kyoko! Que pasa?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos. Tsuna se había cambiado, traía otros pantalones, una camisa blanca y planchada, y un chaleco de lana liviana haciendo juego como el que usaba cuando iba a la secundaria.

-estas bien Tsu-kun?-le pregunta Kyoko pues parecía preocupado y distraído.

-eto…si jeje- reía nervioso, ocultando el control tras de sí.

Entonces Kyoko pudo notar que la tele estaba prendida pero no había nada y que el aparato reproductor de DVD también estaba prendido.

-estabas viendo una película?-le pregunta.

-he…si una película de terror jeje-le dice ocultando más el control.

Kyoko sospecho que algo raro había en esa película- puedo verla?-

-No!- dijo de inmediato –quiero decir a ti no te gustan las películas de terror por qué quieres…?-

-dame el control-le dijo Kyoko.

-qué?-dijo muy nervioso.

-Que me des el control-le dice enojada.

-no creo que…-iba a poner alguna escusa pero Kyoko comenzó a caminar hasta el reproductor de DVD.

-bien entonces apretare el botón de play ahora-dijo presionando el botón.

-no Kyoko espera!-dijo Tsuna queriendo detenerla pero la tele se puso negra…

El video se encendió y la escena era un juez vestido de traje negro, leyendo un libro de leyes delante de una pareja.

-esa soy yo?-pregunta Kyoko muy asombrada.

Continuara…

* * *

Omake

Un joven muy ocupado, se quejaba en voz baja de todo los papeles que aún le quedaban por revisar y rogaba poder haya una excusa para salir o algo que le quite el estrés que sentía.

-Tsuna!-entro Fran a la oficina sin tocar como se había acostumbrado.

-Fran? Que pasa?-le dijo Tsuna al niño.

-los chicos se fueron de nuevo a los barrios bajos-le dice Fran.

-otra vez!- dijo Tsuna levantándose de golpe- me tienen arto, intente dejarlo pasar pero se van haya a hacerse los jefes y los demás que les admiran se hacen delincuentes al querer seguirlos-

-hi! hoy tenían programada una pelea y después de ello se convertirían en los líderes de la zona oeste del puerto-le informa Fran.

-Fran, sabes a donde fueron?-dijo sorprendido de que supiera tanto, Tsuna ya sabía que Fran no era el niño que todos creían.

Tsuna sabía que no solo tenía las habilidades innatas de un ilusionista sino que sería un gran agente algún día por su particular forma de ser.

-sí, yo suelo seguirlos para jugar por haya-le dice simplemente Fran.

-"debería ponerle a Fran la misma atención que a los demás niños, sino las malas influencias le harán mal"- pensó –bueno llévame haya-

-vamos a jugar?-le pregunta Fran.

-no, vamos a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina-le dice Tsuna que va sacándose su saco y su camisa, abre un cajón y saca una remera, se la pone, tomas sus guantes.

-pero Tsuna, yo quiero jugar!-se queja Fran.

-bueno y que te parece si vamos junto a Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta al parque de diversiones mañana?-le propone.

-si!-dice levantando sus manos en señal de estar emocionado.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar, más específicamente en un almacén abandonado, cerca del puerto…

-pelea! Pelea! Pelea!- gritaba una multitud haciendo un circulo para ver a los contrincantes en su lucha.

-yo seré quien se quede con este territorio-le dijo un joven que portaba un fierro, tenía la pinta de un delincuente.

-tsk! Hablas mucho, muéstrame mejor lo que puedes hacer- dijo Ken.

-Ken, no lo mates solo derrótalo- dijo Chikuza allí parado.

-no me digas que hacer!-le grita Ken enojado.

-idiota! Si lo matas se enteraran de lo que andamos haciendo!- le regaña MM.

-ya lo sé, cállense de una vez-le dice viendo con enojo a su contrincante.

-bien!- dijo uno parado entre ambos contrincantes –comiencen!- dijo haciendo de árbitro.

-toma esto!- dijo el joven lanzando un puñetazo que Ken esquivo fácilmente.

-lento!- dijo Ken que le devolvió el golpe, el cual dio en el blanco noqueando al joven –tsk! Te lo dije no eres rival para ninguno de nosotros-

-está fuera de combate!- anuncio el réferi- Ken gana!-

-si!- dijo festejando.

-si no hay nadie más que los desafié anuncio que el grupo Kokuyo es el líder de…-

-yo los desafío!- escucharon una voz y las puertas de la bodega se abrieron rápidamente de par en par.

-Vongola?- dijo Chikuza.

-que hace el aquí?- pregunto MM.

-quien eres tú?-le pregunta el joven que hacía de réferi.

-mi nombre es Tsunanoshi y desafío al grupo entero a una pelea-

-qué?-dijeron todos los presentes sorprendidos, ese chico parecía un debilucho.

-disculpa pero estas seguro?-le dijo el que hacía de réferi.

-si niño! No te metas en esto, ve a jugar por ahí-le dice otro de los presentes con desdén.

-que haces aquí?!- le grito Ken.

-chicos se han estado portando mal- dijo Fran saliendo detrás de Tsuna.

-Fran! Rana estúpida así que tú lo trajiste!-le grita Ken.

-shishou me dijo que los vigilara-le dice Fran.

-eres un..!-iba a gritar Ken pero…

-y bien? Aceptan el reto?-le dijo Tsuna poniéndose sus guantes.

-Vongola! Yo no peleare contra ti!-le dice Ken.

-tienen miedo?-le desafía Tsuna al grupo.

-ho!-hicieron todos los presentes alentando.

-qué?-le dice con enojo Ken.

-aceptamos!-dijo MM igual de enojada.

-bueno da un paso al frente- le dice el réferi a Tsuna, este lo hace, hasta quedar frente a ellos - pelearan hasta quedar inmóviles o inconscientes, no hay límite de tiempo-

-puedo decir algo?-dice Tsuna encendiendo su llama de última voluntad.

-claro-le dice el réferi.

-si gano, yo también seré su jefe y trabajaran para mí-le dice Tsuna.

-no acepto!-le grita MM.

-gallina-le provoca Tsuna.

-que dijiste?!- le grita tanto MM como Ken muy enojados.

-gallinas- repite "mantén la calma y no arruines, no te muestres nervioso" se decía Tsuna a sí mismo.

-bien acepto los términos Vongola! Te destrozaremos!-le grita MM.

-MM no deberías…-decía Chikuza pero le interrumpió MM.

-cállate y usa tus mejores técnicas, Vongola no debe ganar-le ordena.

-esto no terminara bien- dijo Chikuza sacando sus yoyo.

* * *

10 minutos más tarde…

Un grupo de jóvenes caminaba a casa…

-tsk! No puedo creerlo!-decía Ken que caminaba con la ropa hecha un desastre y más de un moretón.

-esto es horrible!-se quejó MM que venía con su arma hecha un cubito de hielo.

-es tu culpa por aceptar pelear con alguien que es igual de fuerte que nuestro jefe-le dijo Chikuza que estaba en igual estado que Ken.

-que dijiste…!-le iba a gritar MM pero Tsuna se frenó e interrumpió.

-chicos-dijo Tsuna llamando la atención del grupo que peleaba- sé que respetan mucho a Mukuro y no planeo tomar su lugar ni nada, solo quiero que entiendan que no deben hacer que la delincuencia aumente sino que disminuya-

-eso no es de nuestro interés- le dijo MM.

-lo sé, y que les parece esto, a mis guardianes y eso incluye a Mukuro, les gusta hacer misiones de alto riesgo-

-y que?-dijo Ken sin entender.

-bueno les quiero ofrecer que se conviertan en agentes de la familia, eso también ayudaría a Mukuro-

-no, nos agrada la mafia y lo sabes-le dijo Chikusa.

-la mafia es algo malo pero convertir a otros en delincuentes también lo es-le dice Tsuna.

-tushe!-dice Fran.

-cállate!- le grita Ken.

-a mí no me gusta tampoco la mafia por eso Vongola está comenzando a convertirse en un grupo de seguridad y vigilancia, y bien? Que dicen?-

-bueno…-iba a contestar Chikuza pero Tsuna le interrumpió.

-tampoco les estoy diciendo que sea gratis, no ganarían lo que ganan mis guardianes pero si ganarían dinero por cada misión que realicen-

-y cuánto seria?- dijo MM muy interesada.

-seria esta cifra- dijo dándole un papel.

A MM se le puso los ojitos de dinero y de pronto dijo –de acuerdo, con mucho pesar acepto tu propuesta-

-es un placer hacer negocios contigo-le dijo extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato.

-pero no quiero que Mukuro se entere- le dice Ken.

-por qué?-le dice Tsuna.

-bueno…yo por ahora tampoco quiero que lo sepa-

-acaso piensan que el no aceptara que sean agentes?-le pregunta con curiosidad.

-no nos referimos a eso Vongola!-le grita Ken.

-he?-d

-nos referimos a el hecho de que nos escapamos para dominar los barrios-le explica Chikuza.

-o sea a organizar peleas callejeras?-le pregunta Fran.

-no lo digas así!-le grita MM.

-no le diré nada a Mukuro pero deben prometer que no saldrán así de nuevo, pueden arrestarlos y se me haría muy difícil sacarlos, no quiero que la pasen mal o que Chrome o Mukuro estén preocupados-

-Vongola…-dijo Ken sorprendido, sus palabras le llegado.

-ja! No nos pasaría nada, de hecho nos adueñaríamos de la cárcel-le dice MM.

-sé que lo harían pero no quiero que preocupen a los demás-le dice Tsuna.

-a los demás? Ja! No le importamos a ninguno de esos idiotas-le dice MM.

-ustedes son parte de la familia, claro que importan….aunque los demás no lo demuestre…-le explica Tsuna.

-si claro!-le dice despectivamente MM.

-en serio y a mí también me preocuparían…-le dice Tsuna y ahora también sus palabras habían llegado a Chikuza.

-como sea, espero que tengamos un trato!-le dice MM.

-claro, no se preocupen!-le dice Tsuna al grupo.

Así comenzaron las misiones del grupo de Kokuyo Land, así como un tiempo de más seguridad en los barrios bajos…

* * *

Ciaossu!

Otro problemático grupo se a unido a Tsuna jeje

Que habrá pasado en las Vegas?

Que es lo que Tsuna no entiende de Kyoko?

Saldrá Reborn de cazería?

Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo…

Nya se despide, paz!


End file.
